Lost again
by Home And Charmed
Summary: Fourteen students thought they were going to Los Angeles to meet Celebrities, but instead the plane goes off course and crashes on an Island with forty others survivors. Same storty, Differet Summary
1. The new Survivors

Note one: This is set after the Charlie Episode (The Charlie episode after Rise of the Morning sun Jin/Sun Episode), the reason why we are so behind is well because I live in Australia and if its not Australia movies/TV show, then we are way behind. And now Easter is here and Lost won't return for three weeks and that makes us even more behind in Lost, Charmed, Desperate housewives etc. This is rated PG 13 on the safe side.

**Note 2: many of the students in this fic will be based on people I know at my school (Including me!) but last names will be changed for the safety of them except the teachers because I am making them up. A few students may also be made up, all the students are in grade 11 as well.**

**Note: I don't know Korean or words of it so when Sun is talking to Jin, Jin is speaking Korean but it appears he is speaking English instead, but it makes us all know what they are talking about.**

**Note 3; This is my first Lost fic by the way.**

**Note 4: Characters may be out of character, I have only seen six episodes of Lost and known all their names but don't know their characters too well like I known Charmed or Buffy characters. But I have seen spoilers so I known a bit of what gonna happen.**

**Note 5: There could be a main character Lost character pairing with the new Lost ones, and friendships will bond between the new and the old.**

**Original Lost Pairings: Jack/Kate, Charlie/Claire, Jin/Sun, Sayid/Shannon (I believe these two do start having a relationship no, correct me if I am wrong)**

**New Lost Pairings: Channa/Kirsten, Rachel/Adam, Liz/Dean **

**Friendships, which will grow: Kirsten/Sawyer, Channa/Charlie/Kate, Rachel/Sun, Jalisa/Jack, Tahlia/Jin/Sun**

**Title: Lost again**

**Summary: When Kate, Jack and others hear a crash from within the island, they see a crashed plane and goes to investigate, they find Twenty-five students, and two teachers survivors. Will anyone ever be found?**

**The Survivors of the plane crash were sprawled around the beach when a sudden loud crash boomed into their ears.**

**Kate stood up and scanned, so hoping it wasn't the beast.**

"**What is it?" Shannon asked.**

'**Look over there!" Charlie shouted, Kate followed where he was pointing and saw a tail pointing out of the trees, a plane tail, and the symbol on the tail was a Kangaroo, a Australian plane like the ones they were in.**

"**Is that the plane we crashed on?" Claire asked.**

'**No, it's a new one" Kate replied. Jack then appeared by her side.**

"**Come on, they could be survivors" jack replied, he didn't wait for a response he ran for the plane wreck, the others followed.**

**Jack slowly approached the plane, it was broken in half but still not far from each other. Jack strained to look inside the darkness of the plane, he could see white shirts, a few of them in the last row.**

"**Jack, is anyone alive?" Kate asked.**

'**Well, standing here and gawking isn't going to help" Locke replied, he walked passed them and approached the inside.**

"**Hello, is anyone still alive?" Locke called out. Locke saw a movement, whoever he was, was still alive. Locke entered it and went to the figure.**

"**Hey kid, you okay?" Locke asked, it was a teenager, a least seventeen years of age, he had brown skin, black hair and brown eyes, he wore a white shirt and gray shorts, Locke guessed by the amount of people in the plane wearing white, it was a school excursion.**

"**I think she's stuck" The guy said holding tears back, Locke looked at the other figure he was trying to free, this one had the same uniform but had a tie also, she had dark red hair, pale skin with freckles and green eyes.**

"**Here" Locke replied, he unbelted the seatbelt, the girl groaned, Locke then knew probably half of the people here are survivors, just like them.**

"**Jack! Kate! We got alive ones, check the others" Locke called, he saw the young man and woman announce orders to everyone, Boone, Charlie, Sawyer and Jin checked the back part of the broken plane while Jack, Kate, Sayid, Michael and Hurley helped with the front part.**

"**You are going to be okay" Locke replied helping the girl,**

'**Grab her from the other end" Locke replied, the kid didn't waste time and helped carry her out, Locke heard the other people groaning and awaking from the crash, but he saw an adult, a teacher who was very well dead.**

"**We have to carry her to the beach" Locke replied, the kid, who seemed all right, only scratches and bruises nodded his head.**

"**Sun, Shannon, Claire, go help with the rest and bring them to the beach" the three females didn't waste time and helped.**

"**Walt, I want you to come with me, its too dangerous" Locke replied to Michael's 9-year-old son.**

'**But I want to stay" Walt replied.**

"**Walt, you can't help them right now, you're better off helping me with supplies" He replied, the young boy gave in and followed them, the other survivors of the original plane crash came and helped.**

**Half-hour later both sets of survivors were on the beach, the originals were helping the new ones.**

**As Jack passed Locke he called him over.**

'**Jack, how many do we have and not have?" Locke asked.**

"**Twenty-seven altogether including the two teachers, two other adults including the driver of the plane are dead along with five students" Jack replied.**

'**Twenty-five? That almost around sixty or seventy" Locke replied.**

"**Well, we just gonna have to try, these students can't be anymore then around fourteen and seventeen" Jack replied.**

'**Jack! We need you over here!" Kate yelled, Jack went to her while the girl who Locke was tending opened her eyes finally.**

"**Hi girl, what your name?" Locke asked.**

"**Kirsten" the girl said in a low voice, Obviously she knew Locke was helping her or she would of screamed. Locke looked at the kid named Channa to see if the name was right, Channa nodded.**

"**Someone, where is everyone?" Kirsten asked, she sat up.**

'**Its okay Kirsty, I am here" Channa replied holding her hands.**

"**Tahlia? Jalisa? Cassie?" Kirsten asked.**

'**I don't know, I haven't seen them, Locke?" Channa asked.**

'**Which ones are they?" Locke asked.**

**Channa scanned the area, he cocked his head to see what the doctor and the girl with brown curly hair were sitting over, the girl moved over slightly to reveal Jalisa.**

'**Jalisa's over their" Channa pointed, Kirsten looked but couldn't get a good view if she was alright. Kirsten tried to get up but Locke stopped her.**

'**Tell me where what they look like and I go ask" Locke replied, Kirsten nodded her head and told him what they looked like.**

**Jack and Kate were patching the Jalisa girl up who was awake.**

"**I can't believe this happened the second time" Kate replied.**

"**Maybe we been drawn here" Kate wondered.**

"**I dunno, we all have connections and I don't think anyone knows this lot" Jack replied, Jalisa sat up, still blurred on what was going on.**

"**Who are you?" Jalisa asked.**

"**I am Jack and this is Kate" Jack replied.**

"**And where are we?" Jalisa asked.**

'**Only if we knew the answer, all we know is that we are on an island" Kate replied.**

'**My friends?" Jalisa asked.**

'**Well, we know one of them is defiantly alive, his name is Channa?" Kate said.**

'**Yeah I know him" Jalisa replied. Jalisa was tall and had long thin brown hair and brown eyes, she was pretty fit also, if there was a contest for beauty and body on this island, Jalisa would be up against Shannon. Her skin was quite tanned and she was tall.**

"**Jalisa is it?" a male voice said, Jalisa looked at a bald man with green eyes.**

'**Um yeah" Jalisa replied.**

'**That girl over their, Kirsten she going to be okay, she wanted me to check if you were" Locke replied.**

'**Kirsty, she still alive" Jalisa replied, she got up and ran to her, despite that she was wincing in pain.**

"**Seen a long brown hair girl, brown eyes, freckles, tanned skin, a fringe and named Tahlia? Or a girl with brown skin, black hair and brown eyes named Cassie?" Locke asked.**

"**Um Sayid is looking after a girl with the description like that, Hurley also looking after another girl matching it" Kate replied.**

'**Well, does one of them have a bit of blonde in her hair?" Locke said.**

"**That the one Sayid is tending" Jack replied pointing over to the young Iraqi.**

'**Thanks" Locke replied walking over to them. **

'**Jack, there's no one matching the description of Tahlia that I saw, dead or alive" Kate replied, the two looked at each other puzzled.**

**Sun and Jin were standing in the forest by a stream. **

"**More people just keeping coming" Sun said softly.**

"**We have to stick together" Jin replied.**

"**What if we are never found?" Sun asked facing him.**

**Jin was unsure what to say, he couldn't very well tell her they would but couldn't blurt that they won't, lucky for him a small girl's voice attracted their attention.**

'**Help..me.." a voice said. Jin and Sun ran over the water and pushed some bushes aside, a young girl with brown hair, Tahlia no less was lying there, she had somehow gotten separated from the plane and landed their.**

'**Go get help" Jin said to Sun, Sun ran yelling for help.**

"**Someone! Help!" Sun cried, Kate left Jack who was still looking after a student and ran to Sun.**

'**What is it?" Kate asked.**

"**There a girl, another survivor I think she hurt badly" Sun replied.**

'**Whose with her?" Kate replied "Jin" Sun said. Kate followed Sun to Tahlia and helped her.**

'**This must be the Tahlia girl" Kate replied.**

"**Help me carry her to the beach" Kate ordered, Jin helped Kate grab Tahlia and with Sun took her back to the beach.**

**Three hours had passed since the new arrivals and Jack was just finishing telling them of what was going on and who they were.**

"**How long you have been here for?" Liz, another girl asked. She had short shoulder length brown hair, brown chocolate eyes and tanned skin.**

"**We can't lie, about a month" Kate replied which got worried expressions from them.**

**Once the meeting was done the survivors went and did there own things.**

**Channa sat on the beach near the water, he didn't know how he was alive, but he knew it must've a miracle. A scruffy young man came over and sat next to him.**

'**Channa right? He guessed,**

'**Yeah, that right" Channa replied.**

'**Charlie" Charlie replied giving out his hand, Channa shook it.**

"**All the things that happened to me, this one is the most puzzling and scariest" Channa replied.**

"**Same here, and I took drugs and was in a band" Charlie replied.**

'**I knew it was too good to be true" Channa said.**

"**What was?" Charlie wanted to know.**

"**Twenty five students were chosen to go to Hollywood and have an experience of their lives and meet stars, thought they were all random" Channa replied.**

'**Random? You mean some were picked out of a hat" Charlie said.**

'**Yeah, like Liz over there, she isn't in drama, and Adam, he didn't know if he wanted to go but changed his mind, I suppose I was just an random" Channa replied, pointing to each students.**

'**No, that actually makes sense, I mean I didn't know anyone when my plane crashed, and we lived but some still survived, I think someone or something did this on purpose" Charlie replied.**

'**Which means I wasn't a random but in fact someone chosen" Channa asked, Charlie nodded his head. Channa and Charlie continued staring out in the open seas.**

**Jalisa, Kirsty and Cassie all sat by a recovering Tahlia, Boone and Shannon were only a metre away. Jalisa noticed Shannon giving her weird looks and turned to her.**

'**Okay, unless if you are a lesbian and checking me out, then quit it" Jalisa said to her.**

"**No I am not checking you out" Shannon replied hastily.**

"**No, she's just checking her competition" Boone replied.**

'**Competition? and why" Jalisa asked.**

"**No reason, just because I seem to be the hot one here then you come" Shannon replied.**

'**Shan, be nice they didn't ask to be here" Boone replied.**

"**And neither did we" Shannon replied.**

**Sun then came over to the group.**

'**How is she?" Sun asked Kirsten as Tahlia rested on Kirsten's legs.**

"**She's okay, thanks" Kirsten replied giving her a smile. Sun smiled back then went back to her husband.**

"**Will we ever get off this island?' Cassie asked but none of them had an answer.**

**A/N Sorry it was short but I try to make the second one longer (And believe me when I said I made one story about 46-70 pages long), So what new friendships and Relationships will be tested? Has Shannon found a new foe or an ally? What is on the island that wanted the two sets of survivors? Will they ever be saved? Please Review, don't forget this was my first Lost fic.**


	2. Triangle

**Also thanks to the two reviewers for reviewing, I sent you an email so you can read what I said there.**

**Note: I don't know Korean or words of it so when Sun is talking to Jin, Jin is speaking Korean but it appears he is speaking English instead, but it makes us all know what they are talking about.**

**Note 2: Characters may be out of character, I have only seen six episodes of Lost and known all their names but don't know their characters too well like I known Charmed or Buffy characters. But I have seen spoilers so I known a bit of what gonna happen.**

**Note 3: There could be a main character Lost character pairing with the new Lost ones, and friendships will bond between the new and the old.**

**Note 4: The Bobby character's description I made up because I don't know what he looks like in real life (The only reason how I know his name is from Kirsten's friend Cassie)**

**Original Lost Pairings: Jack/Kate, Charlie/Claire, Jin/Sun, Sayid/Shannon (I believe these two do start having a relationship no, correct me if I am wrong)**

**New Lost Pairings: Channa/Kirsten/Bobby (Kirsten's current boyfriend, I just decided in this chapter I put him in), Rachel/Adam, Liz/Dean **

**Friendships, which will grow: Kirsten/Sawyer, Channa/Charlie/Kate, Rachel/Sun, Jalisa/Jack, Tahlia/Jin/Sun**

**Title: Lost again**

**Summary: When Kate, Jack and others hear a crash from within the island, they see a crashed plane and goes to investigate, they find Twenty-five students, and two teachers survivors. Will anyone ever be found?**

**It was around six in the morning, Kirsten was already up, she had decided to head back towards the plane crash.**

**Kirsten walked into the plane, hoping she could find aleast something that had belonged to her.**

"**Ah" Kirsten said smiling as she pulled a bright hot pink bag out, she opened it to reveal make up, clothes, food and water.**

"**You do know that there is a monster lurking around this island" a strong male voice said making Kirsten shriek. Kirsten jumped and turned around to see a guy standing there, he had wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and a sort of scruffy small beard.**

"**And you do know its rude to sneak up at people in the middle of nowhere" Kirsten said, the guy laughed a bit.**

'**Hey, don't laugh at me, or I scream, real loud" Kirsten replied. **

"**Scream real loud? No offense but that one real lousy remark" the guy said.**

"**That's what I sometimes had said to people at home when they took something off me, my scream is pretty loud" Kirsten replied.**

"**I see, a pretty girl like you with a loud scream?" he said.**

"**Yeah, um I am Kirsten by the way" Kirsten replied.**

"**Sawyer" he said. "Nice name" Kirsten replied "Back right at you" Sawyer replied.**

"**So, what is a pretty thing like you doing out here alone" Sawyer asked.**

"**I just wanted to get my suitcase, aleast I have something" Kirsten replied.**

"**Wait, were you following me?" Kirsten questioned him.**

"**Maybe, maybe not" Sawyer replied, a smile in the corner of his mouth.**

"**I've only been here for only what? Less then sixteen hours and I already have a guy on my heels" Kirsten replied.**

"**Really? Well I am not the only guy on your heels" Sawyer replied. Kirsten looked at him curiously.**

"**What? Who else is their, is it that Iraqi or doctor dude?" Kirsten asked, referring to Jack and Sayid.**

"**No, they already happen to have someone on them" Sawyer replied.**

"**Then who" Kirsten said.**

"**That kid, what his name now?" Sawyer said trying to remember**

"**Adam? No way, I think he with Liz" Kirsten replied.**

"**No, I think I overheard him say his name to Charlie, he's one of yours too" Sawyer replied.**

"**Well, there are ten guys and fifteen girls, not including Adam that makes nine guys" Kirsten replied,**

"**It's the one with brown skin and I think black hair" Sawyer said. Kirsten smile disappeared, he couldn't be talking about who she thought he was talking about.**

"**I just can't remember the name, I didn't hear him and Charlie properly" Sawyer said.**

"**Which one is Charlie?" Kirsten asked, she knew it wasn't The doctor, Sayid, the big one, Locke, Jin, Sawyer or Boone, which only left the young child, the black dude and the scruffy looking one.**

"**He's the scruffy looking one with blonde hair" Sawyer said, describing him, Kirsten gulped, no way was he talking about the very person who said they were just friends, the one who seemed to be their everytime she was upset, the quiet one, the one she took under her wings when he was alone, the one that seems closer to Tahlia then her, the one that her ex-boyfriend was jealous of.**

"**And by your look, this guy isn't nice" Sawyer said.**

"**He's nice alright" Kirsten said, without another word Kirsten marched off to the beach with Sawyer behind her.**

**When she stopped she stared at the people, she soon spotted Channa, talking to the one that Kirsten presume was Charlie, Tahlia seem to be connecting with Sun while Jalisa seemed to be chatting up Jack, the doctor. Cassie was next to Shannon and Boone.**

"**Are you sure?" Kirsten asked Sawyer. Sawyer looked at her and back at the teenager, he didn't know what was wrong with him liking her but he thought he better wait and see himself.**

"**Yes, he kept glancing over towards you since you got here, and at one point when I was wake I think he was sitting next to you when you were asleep, Charlie might know more since these two been talking since last night" Sawyer replied.**

"**Kirsten? Is everything okay?" Sawyer said. Kirsten continued to stare at them, lost in her own world. Her eyes traveled to her best friend Tahlia, and wondered if she knew all along. Kirsten marched off to her friend with once again Sawyer following her.**

"**Hey Kirsty I was just wondering-" Tahlia was saying.**

"**We need to talk now" Kirsten replied dragging her away from Sun, Sawyer stopped next to Sun and watched.**

**Sun said something in Korean that Sawyer did not understand.**

"**Don't you speak English, because I could swear that you were calling for help yesterday" Sawyer asked her.**

**Sun sighed then spoke in English, "What's going on?" she asked, Sawyer shrugged.**

"**What's wrong?" Tahlia asked.**

"**Did you, or did you not know about Channa liking me" Kirsten asked flat out.**

**Tahlia went quiet,**

'**Did you?" Kirsten asked again.**

"**Yes I knew, and I told him not to tell you" Tahlia replied.**

"**And did he sent me the secret admirer rose and put that necklace in my bag" Kirsten said.**

'**Yes, I did tell him to not say anything to you because Bobby was getting angry" Tahlia replied.**

"**And the fact that he would break up with you and you can't lie to him" Tahlia went on. Bobby, Kirsten's current boyfriend then came up to them, Tahlia went again quiet.**

"**Hey Babe" Bob said, he had brown hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and freckles across his face, but unlike the other students he wore a black shirt and brown jeans.**

"**Hey" Kirsten replied, Bobby put his arms around her waist and held her.**

"**I was looking for you" He said. Sawyer looked at the two, the girl had a boyfriend, and something she had left out. Sawyer looked over at Channa, the kid had looked over at the arrival to see Kirsten been held by her boyfriend, he looked away from her and answered something Charlie had said, Charlie then looked over at Kirsten and Bobby.**

**Jalisa and Cassie came over to them with Jack by this time.**

"**Hey Posh, I see you are flirting with him" Tahlia said smiling.**

'**Posh?" Jack asked.**

'**Oh that her nickname, we have a group named called CRAPGALS, I am Charlie, Kirsty is Red, Cassie is Andy and Jalisa is Posh" Tahlia replied. Sun also walked over to them, Sawyer took one more glance at the lusting teenager and went to Kirsten.**

"**So you are really jealous?" Charlie said.**

'**Yeah, now I seen him in person, he didn't go to our school, but for some reason he was able to come with Kirsten" Channa replied. Charlie looked once more over at them.**

'**He's not that great" Charlie remarked,**

"**Who isn't?" a female voice said, Charlie and Channa looked up to see a pregnant women towering over them, she sat down.**

"**Um that red head over there, Channa here is in love with her but she doesn't know and she has a boyfriend" Charlie replied. The blonde hair girl looked over to where Charlie was talking about.**

"**He's not cute, you're better" she replied to Channa.**

"**Thanks, um?" Channa asked wondering what her name was.**

"**Claire, Claire this is Channa, Channa vice versa" Charlie said.**

"**Maybe you should tell her?" Claire told him.**

"**Nah, I can't" Channa replied.**

"**Why not?" Claire asked him, Channa shrugged.**

"**Both of you were in a plane crash, you both survived, I think a life threatening situation like that means you should tell her, not everyone gets a second chance" Claire said.**

"**Not with her boyfriend over there" Channa replied, Claire was about to say something when she was irrupted by a loud What, Claire, Charlie and Channa looked over in the direction of the group, Bobby looked angry. Bobby looked in their direction and then Kirsten's again, without much of another word Bobby stormed towards him. The three got up as he reached him Bobby pushed him.**

"**Who the hell do you think you are? Giving my girl flowers and necklaces, pretending to be her friend" Bobby said angrily, the others caught up.**

"**Bobby wait" Kirsten said but he wouldn't listen.**

"**Hey, lets calm down okay" Channa replied.**

"**Calm down? I think its far from beyond that" Bobby growled, the other survivors watched the scene.**

'**I am gonna pound you to a bloody pulp!" Bobby replied getting ready for a strike, He slammed his fist, but instead of him hitting Channa, Claire jumped in the way and got hit in the face.**

'**Claire!" Charlie yelled as she fell to the ground.**

"**Oh god, I am sorry, it wasn't meant for her" Bobby replied, realizing his actions.**

"**Get lost, that wasn't meant to be for anyone you disillusion teen" Charlie yelled at him angrily, he leaned over to Claire who was rubbing her face.**

**Bobby stepped back as Jack helped Claire sit up.**

"**Are you okay?" Jack asked.**

"**Just a bruise I be fine" Claire replied sourly, glaring at Bobby. Charlie did the same,**

"**I don't care what excuse you have, you had no right to hit anyone, especially a pregnant woman!" Charlie said still angrily.**

"**I-I, she stood in the way" Bobby said. He turned to Kirsten,**

"**Honestly babe, you know I didn't mean it, well I am going to kill him but I didn't mean to hit the girl" Bobby replied.**

"**Shut the hell up and get away from her" Channa growled.**

"**Stay out of this pal" Bobby yelled back at him.**

"**I think you might want to walk away now" Adam, Liz's boyfriend said.**

"**Hey, I am not the one who gets it on by coming onto boys girlfriend" Bobby replied.**

'**He did it because he didn't know" Tahlia said simply.**

"**I had told him about you after the rose and the necklace and he had no idea Kirsten's had a boyfriend" Tahlia replied. Bobby went quiet, he didn't know what to say or how to react.**

"**Kirsty, I am sorry I shouldn't of told you about him liking you" Sawyer replied.**

"**No, its not your fault, you didn't mean any harm, How about you hit Sawyer Bob? He came onto me and he didn't know about you, or aleast flirted with me" Kirsten retorted back to her boyfriend angrily.**

"**Well, lets not forget that both Trent and Zen had been jealous also of Channa" Jalisa replied.**

"**Who's Trent and Zen?" Shannon asked.**

"**Tahlia's and Kirsten's ex-boyfriends" Cassie replied**

"**See, so maybe its him" Bobby accused Channa.**

"**Or maybe its you stupid" a girl said coming up besides Channa, she had the same skin colour as Channa and Cassie, the same eyes and the same hair colour.**

"**Okay, everyone chill we aren't going anyway with this" Kate replied coming into the middle.**

"**I know where we go, we chuck the girlfriend stealer off the island, I mean do the rest of you want yours taken?" Bobby suggested.**

"**No one is getting thrown off anywhere" Jack replied helping Claire to stand up.**

"**Why not, he's just gonna steal more people, whose next, the Korean woman?" Bobby said pointing to Sun and Jin, who had just joined them.**

'**Or his sister" he replied again, this time pointing to Boone and Shannon.**

"**Well aleast I could do better then you, what did you do? Did you force Kirsten to be with you, did you pay her, do you even love her" Channa replied.**

"**That is it pal, I am sick of this" Bobby replied, he started for him but Kate grabbed him and pushed him back.**

"**No one, is going to do anything, got it?" Kate replied.**

"**But he wants to violate my girlfriend" Bobby replied.**

"**I wouldn't violate her, I love her, and if you think that I want to be, and known its wrong then you are way off your rocket because I prefer to be obsessed over Amber Benson or someone rather then my best friend" Channa replied.**

"**Oh, so she's too good for you now?" Bobby said.**

"**Stop it now!" Jack yelled, raising his voice.**

'**You, go somewhere else far away from him" Jack replied.**

"**Can't handle a little triangle can you, I mean who gonna stop you and that guy who was chatting up my girl when you two start fighting over the brown head" Bobby replied. Jack was almost close to blowing up, Sawyer wasn't far from behind, this guy had barely been here for a day and already decided to get in their personal relationships.**

"**You have no right to interfere with our personal issues" Kate replied.**

"**How do you even know half of this stuff?" Rachel, the girl standing next to Channa replied.**

"**Because I know, I can see them and the tension, like that fat woman and the drug addict" Bobby replied.**

"**Fat, she is pregnant" Charlie replied.**

"**Are you sure, because she probably is dating that dude" He said now pointing at Hurley.**

'**Aleast Hurley and Claire have better names then you" Channa replied. **

"**Stop it, Just stop it!" Kirsten said loudly. **

"**We are meant to be trying a way home, not killing each other, and Bobby if you can't stand that others find me attractive and easily to be fallen in love with then screw you whore!" Kirsten shouted, she then shoved through the crowded and stormed into the bushes.**

"**Shouldn't we follow her, because of the monster?" Claire asked.**

'**Monster?" Channa asked, the new people stared at the old, waiting for an answer.**

"**There's a beast on this island, something that haunting us, but we haven't seen it in awhile" Kate reassured them.**

"**She's be okay" Sawyer replied, he then followed Kirsten. Kate for some reason felt a pang of jealously as she watched the young bad boy follow the red head.**

"**I think everyone needs to cool off" Jack replied, he walked over then, the others slowly went back to what they were doing. Channa glared at Bobby then walked off with Charlie and Claire following him.**

"**Listen girls" Bobby was going to say to Kirsten's friends.**

"**Leave it alone, I knew you would overreact, but to threat? I didn't think you would sink that low" Tahlia replied, she walked away with Jalisa and Cassie.**

**Kirsten stormed through the bushes, she was angry, angry at Bobby, angry at him for been a idiot, for been jealous, threatening to kill someone she knew longer then him, for punching the pregnant lady, for accusing Sawyer. She was also angry with Sawyer for telling her about Channa, angry at Channa, mostly for not telling her what he felt. Also at Tahlia for never saying a word to her about it, knowing who her secret admirer was.**

"**Kirsty wait!" Sawyer said catching up to her. Kirsten stopped.**

"**What happened back there?" he asked,**

"**Nothing, just issues" Kirsten replied.**

"**I thought I loved him, but I don't know, the way he reacted, the way he said things, the way he blamed everyone but himself including you and the way he dragged your personal issues into our personal issues" Kirsten replied.**

"**I can't even believe that Channa is in love with me, things just have to be more complicated as it is" Kirsten went on.**

"**I suppose it's the no rest for the weary" Sawyer replied, Sawyer found himself getting a soft spot for the girl.**

"**What do you feel, how you feel about him been in love with you?" Sawyer wanted to know.**

"**I dunno, confused, angry," Kirsten replied. Kirsten lifted her head when the leaves rustled, Sawyer also listened.**

"**What's that?" Kirsten asked.**

'**I don't know" Sawyer replied putting a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly it jumped out of the bushes and attacked.**

**Charlie, Channa and Claire walked on the shore of the beach.**

"**So, scale of 1 to 10, how much do you love her?" Claire asked.**

"**I don't know, maybe ten, she not like my world or anything, believe me I been down that road before and I don't want to be down that road again" Channa replied,**

"**Maybe you won't have to, you might still stand a chance" Claire replied.**

"**Don't give up hope, she's not out of reach yet" Charlie added,**

**The three went quiet, unaware of something stalking them.**

**Kate was reorganizing some supplies when Jack come over to her.**

"**Hey" Jack said.**

"**Hey" Kate replied**

"**You okay, from all that drama" Jack asked.**

"**Yeah, I am just surprised he knew about, well you, Sawyer and myself, not to mentioned that he knew Jin and Sun were married or that Shannon and Boone were brother and sister" Kate replied,**

"**He's just adjusting, just a kid" Jack replied.**

"**He still had no right to yell like that, and if we keep going that way, people are gonna end up killing each other instead of trying to be saved" Kate said. Jack put his hand on Kate's.**

"**They won't do anything, not while we are in charge" Jack replied.**

"**I suppose love is even more complicate when you are young" Kate said. Claire, Charlie and Channa came back and joined them.**

"**Hey" Charlie replied to the two, Claire and Channa also said hi.**

"**Whose Amber Benson?" Kate asked out of the blue.**

"**What?" Channa said**

"**Before, you said you rather be obsessed with Amber then Kirsten" Kate replied,**

"**Oh, she's just an actress, one that I may never meet because my dream probably ended when the plane crashed" Channa replied softly.**

"**You will, get off this island, we all will, somehow" Kate said.**

"**Just be glad you're alive, some people didn't make it" Jack replied. Bobby approached them, Kate noticed him first.**

"**What part of stay away from him did you not understand?" Kate said to him flatly.**

"**I just wanted to see how the pregnant girl was" Bobby said looking at Claire.**

"**Better, but if you hadn't been a fool I wouldn't of been punched" Claire said to him**

**  
"But you jumped in the way, I was meant to punch that retard, who wouldn't even know what love is" Bobby said.**

"**There will be no name calling" Kate scolded him.**

"**But he is, Kirsten told me he's in the special needs room class and that therefore classifies him as a retard and stupid" Bobby said.**

"**And I Classify you as a women hater, jealous boyfriend who can't get over himself, self-centered little jerk" Clare stated, Jack, Charlie and Kate snickered at that.**

**Channa stood up and faced him, and then he punched him in the face twice.**

"**That was for Claire, and the other one was for calling me a retard and making me feel like an outcast, but Bob, I am a lot better then you, and if you want to make fun of people in a special needs class then you are marking the wrong guy since I only go to one class which is Numerical Math" Channa replied.**

"**That hurt, you gonna let him get away with that?" Bobby asked the three adults.**

"**Sorry, you did ask for it" Kate replied.**

"**Wait until Kirsten hears about this, she will flip and never talk to you again" Bobby said angrily. Channa was going to say something but a piercing scream filled the air.**

"**Who was that?" Claire asked, the other people stopped what they were doing and joined the five.**

"**Sawyer!" a female voice screamed.**

"**Kirsten!" Channa said, he ran into the bushes with Bobby right behind him.**

"**Channa, Bobby! Wait" Kate yelled, not wasting time she followed them along with Jack and Charlie, everyone else were told to stay behind.**

**A/N I hope you liked that chapter and that it wasn't that short. What going to happen now? To find out Review and wait for the next chapter.**


	3. Dreams can come true

**Note: I don't know Korean or words of it so when Sun is talking to Jin, Jin is speaking Korean but it appears he is speaking English instead, but it makes us all know what they are talking about.**

**Note 2: Characters may be out of character, I have only seen six episodes of Lost and known all their names but don't know their characters too well like I known Charmed or Buffy characters. But I have seen spoilers so I known a bit of what gonna happen.**

**Note 3: There could be a main character Lost character pairing with the new Lost ones, and friendships will bond between the new and the old.**

**Note 4: The Bobby character's description I made up because I don't know what he looks like in real life (The only reason how I know his name is from Kirsten's friend Cassie)**

**Note 5: Charity Summers who will appear later in the chapter is my own creation. (Also Charity is a lesbian, don't like it, then don't read)**

**Original Lost Pairings: Jack/Kate, Charlie/Claire, Jin/Sun, Sayid/Shannon (I believe these two do start having a relationship no, correct me if I am wrong)**

**New Lost Pairings: Channa/Kirsten/Bobby (Kirsten's current boyfriend, I just decided in this chapter I put him in), Rachel/Adam, Liz/Dean **

**Friendships, which will grow: Kirsten/Sawyer, Channa/Charlie/Kate, Rachel/Sun, Jalisa/Jack, Tahlia/Jin/Sun**

**Title: Lost again**

**Summary: When Kate, Jack and others hear a crash from within the island, they see a crashed plane and goes to investigate, they find Twenty-five students, and two teachers survivors. Will anyone ever be found?**

**Channa ran through the bushes, leaves crunching underneath his feet as he went, leaves and branches brushed against him, but he didn't care, Kirsten was his main concern, Sawyer was also a concern of his as well as Kirsten, but he didn't know Sawyer that well or even ever loved him the way he loves Kirsten.**

**He saw ran into an opening where Kirsten was, she was backing against a tree while some sort of creature was attack Sawyer.**

"**Kirsten get out of here!" Sawyer shouted as he was knocked to the ground. The creature was a polar bear. Channa grabbed a stick, knowing that it might not do anything but was going to try anyway.**

"**Get off him!" Channa yelled, the polar bear turned to him and was about to attack him. But instead a knife hit the leg of the Polar bear, whimpering, the bear staggered away. Locke was standing their, his hand was raised, obviously he was the one who thrown the knife, Bobby, Kate, Jack and Charlie were next to him.**

"**You okay" Channa said helping Sawyer up.**

"**Kirsten? Its okay" Sawyer replied. Kirsten walked forward, tears in her eyes.**

"**See just some cuts and scratches" Sawyer replied showing her that he was okay.**

"**Kirsten, babe you're okay" Bobby replied walking to her.**

"**That was a polar bear, would someone like to explain why we saw a polar bear?" Kirsten asked finally.**

"**I wish we had the answers, but we don't" Kate replied.**

"**We better get back to the beach and get you two patched up" Jack replied, Kirsten nodded.**

"**Its okay babe" Bobby said coming to hold her.**

'**No, don't touch me, I want Sawyer to walk me" Kirsten said firmly, Sawyer took her and the two walked off with the others, Channa followed but Bobby, filled with rage picked up a stick and hit him with it. Channa fell to the ground, knocked out.**

"**And stay the hell away from my girlfriend" Bobby replied, he saw some vines hanging from a tree and used it to tie Channa to the tree. Bobby then went to catch up with the others.**

**Everyone was settled back at the beach, but only Charlie and Claire noticed that Channa hadn't returned.**

"**I wonder where he is?" Claire asked**

'**Maybe he just off thinking, he did kinda get the royal brush-off with Kirsten as well, or maybe he just needs to think about something else" Charlie replied.**

"**I didn't think when they crashed that we would be involved with their stuff as well" Claire replied.**

"**Well it just the three of them, I wonder if anyone else is having a problem, aleast if they do they don't attack and bring us into it" Charlie said.**

"**I think that Bob guy has a attitude problem, if he hadn't gone crazy then this might of never happened and I wouldn't been punched" Claire said pointing to her bruise. The two stared out into the sea, thinking about their own problems.**

**Rachel, one of Channa's friends who defended him earlier was sitting near the water when Dean, a friend of Liz came over.**

"**Hey Rachel" He said, he had very short blonde spiked hair, blue eyes and tanned skin.**

'**Hi Dean" she replied**

"**Hey, you know Liz, my friend do you think I should ask her out?" Dean asked, Rachel looked at him.**

"**Um, I suppose so, you like her? And why you asking me?" Rachel asked.**

'**Well I just wanted a second opinion from someone I didn't really know, its not like I am in love with her, I just like her" Dean said.**

"**Well, just go for it" Rachel replied. Dean nodded his head and then without another word went off to search for Liz.**

"**Love these days," a voice said, Rachel turned her head to see Adam this time. Adam had smooth brown hair, brown eyes and light skin.**

"**Yeah, its really crazy" Rachel replied, Adam joined her on the ground.**

"**That triangle between your friend, the girl and that loser seems pretty tight" Adam said.**

"**Wait, who's the loser?" Rachel questioned**

"**Bobby" Adam replied, Rachel nodded his head.**

"**If he can't stand a bit of competition then he's a complete loser" Adam said.**

**Night had fallen and Channa hadn't returned to the beach, Claire was starting to panic.**

"**Jack we need to find him, its nighttime and he hasn't returned since this morning" Charlie told him.**

"**We can go find him now, before the bear comes back" Sayid replied.**

"**Okay fine, Charlie, Sayid you're are with me" Jack replied.**

'**I am coming" Kirsten replied.**

"**No its too dangerous" Jack replied**

"**I am going" Kirsten said pressing her lips firmly to show that she isn't going to back down. Jack gave in and gestured that she could come, the four left.**

**Bobby was away from the crowd, watching them.**

"**That right, go find your pretty boy, but don't think I am gonna you let win" Bobby replied in a low voice.**

"**That's too bad isn't it, because its not your choice" a voice said, Bobby turned to give the voice a piece of his mind but he never saw the fist hit him.**

"**Channa!" Charlie called out to his newfound friend but he did not answer.**

"**Shh, listen" Sayid said putting his hand up, a low groan could be heard.**

'**Channa?" Sayid called out, another groan was meant.**

'**This way" Sayid said walking towards the area they previously had visited before. They came to Channa who had woken up and was tied.**

"**Channa!" Jack replied, the three men ran to him and untied him.**

'**Where is he?" Channa asked groggily.**

"**Who did this to you?" Sayid asked but Charlie already knew, putting on a determined and angry face he walked out back to the beach to find Bobby.**

'**Channa, are you okay?" Kirsten asked.**

"**Not until he is away from you" Channa growled, pushing Kirsten away he followed Charlie.**

'**Channa! Wait" Kirsten called running after him, Jack and Sayid followed as well. Charlie and the others arrived at the beach to see the survivors around a fire.**

**Charlie walked to Kirsten's friends,**

'**Hey, what's up?" Tahlia asked.**

"**What's up, your best friend's boyfriend just tried to kill Channa and tied him to a tree, where is he?" Charlie asked.**

"**What? Is that true?" Tahlia asked Kirsten who just came over.**

'**We don't know that for sure" the red head said.**

"**Kirsty, whether you like it or not you're boyfriend hit me over the head and tied me to a tree" Channa replied, the others watched.**

"**Maybe you thought it was him" Kirsten tried to reason.**

"**Kirsten, they were the only two there when we turned around" Sawyer backed Channa up.**

"**Then where is he?" Kirsten asked.**

"**Maybe hiding, he probably going to take another shot at someone else, taking chance, either me, Claire, Sawyer, Kate or Jack" Charlie replied.**

"**Why?" Kirsten asked. Charlie didn't answer, instead he wanted to teach Bobby a lesson, he knew Jack would never allow it but it didn't matter, this guy had endangered Channa's life and he wasn't going to wait until someone else life is in danger.**

**Sawyer felt more rage to Bobby then he had felt since crashing onto this island, he had mistreated Kirsten obviously, he may be a bad boy but aleast he respects most women. He wanted to pound something, namely Bobby and obviously for once he wasn't the only one, Charlie boy looked like he was about to do some serious damage.**

"**Dad come quick! Someone been bashed up" 10 year old Walt yelled to his father Michael, not wasting time Michael, Jack, Kate and the others followed him to find Bobby's beaten up body.**

"**Is he breathing? Walt asked, Kate leaned over and felt a pulse.**

"**He's alive, but who did this?" Kate wanted to know.**

"**Bob..?" Kirsten asked, her eyes slowly became teary.**

"**No.." Kirsten cried, she didn't have anything to say, the words were stuck in her throat.**

"**Okay listen we need to get him into the Med tent, now" Jack commanded, Locke helped him to carry Bobby to the tent. Kate looked at the others,**

'**Okay did anyone see anything strange? Anyone take a beating?" Kate asked. Everyone shook their heads.**

'**Okay, go to sleep or whatever we will deal with this in the morning" Kate sighed, before Sawyer could go anyway Kate dragged him away.**

"**What, you want some lovin?" Sawyer teased her but Kate held a firm face.**

"**You were here, you don't like the guy, you flirted with Kirsten, I think we know you bashed him up" Kate said.**

"**Now really that hurt my feelings, I don't know anything Kate, all I know is that he a prick who doesn't deserve the girl" Sawyer replied.**

**Kate studied him for a minute, deep inside she had a feeling it wasn't him.**

"**If it wasn't you, then who was?" Kate asked.**

"**Don't know but if you asked me, nearly everyone on this island except Kirsten and her friends and that Korean chick seems to reject him" Sawyer replied, Kate smiled then she became more confused.**

"**It wasn't you, wasn't me, couldn't of been Channa, Charlie or Jack, Claire pregnant but I don't think she can beat a sixteen year old kid up, then who else has it in for him, like really?" Kate wondered, Sawyer shrugged his shoulders.**

"**Could be that Korean man, he aggressive last time I checked, didn't he pound that black dude?" Sawyer asked.**

'**Don't think so, he seems to be talking to that girl, Channa's friend I believe while Sun is talking to Tahlia, a lot of bonding really" Kate said.**

"**Well there isn't anyone else really, no one else seems to be that type or even wants to hurt the boy" Sawyer replied.**

"**I can't believe how screwed up this island has turned out to be" Kirsten cried, Tahlia, Jalisa and Cassie were sitting next to her.**

"**He will be fine, Jack knows what to do" Jalisa assured her.**

"**Right, that not the point, Bobby bashed up because of me, I told him about Channa and Channa hasn't even spoken to me since I found out" Kirsten said. Tahlia looked down, she put her hand onto the sand and moved it around, the sand still felt warm thought it was night. Kirsten looked at Tahlia.**

"**Oh Tahlia I didn't mean anything by it" Kirsten replied**

"**Why? I told you everything when I could of lied and now everything-"**

"**Falls apart?" a voice irrupted Tahlia, They looked up to see Shannon join them.**

'**Where's your brother?" Cassie asked,**

'**Dunno, probably helping either Jack or Locke with something" she replied.**

"**I was really excited when we were given this chance to visit Hollywood, and that the fact I was able to bring my boyfriend along and that my friends won the chance also, now I just want to go home" Kirsten said quietly.**

"**Amen" Shannon replied looking up in the sky.**

**Shannon then looked back at Kirsten.**

"**If you are really are worried why don't you talk to Channa?" Shannon asked, Kirsten shrugged, she didn't know what to do. Shannon gave her a sympathy look, "Then go talk to him, it better to sort it out before things get ugly". Kirsten though for a moment, about him and her, how obvious it was from the start, Her last boyfriend knew, and gods know when he was in love with her. **

"**Okay I will" Kirsten said going to find Channa**

**  
'Go get them girl" Shannon replied smiling.**

**Channa was sitting on the sand looking out to the sea gloomy. Bobby was bashed, his head hurt like hell, Kirsten may never forgive him, Kirsten knew his secret and he was trapped on an island.**

**Charlie and Claire sat on one side of him comforting him.**

"**Maybe she come through, just because she knows your secret doesn't mean she will hate you" Charlie replied.**

"**I..I.. I was her friend, but then I fell in love and she finds out and that I am her secret admirer, yeah she won't hate me" Channa replied.**

"**Maybe you want to rephrase that" Claire said, Charlie and Channa look in her direction and saw Kirsten.**

"**Kirsty" Channa said**

"**Charlie, remember that important thing you told me about" Claire said hinting.**

'**What thing?" Charlie asked.**

"**The thing, lets go and do it" Claire said making gestures with her head.**

'**Oh.. The thing" Charlie said finally getting it, he got up and went away with Claire, which wasn't very far, pretending they were doing their thing they watched Kirsten and Channa.**

**Kirsten sat next to him, "Kirs-" Channa started to say but Kirsten cut him off.**

"**Listen I am sorry about Bobby, and I am sorry if I sounded rude, you're my friend and I had no reason to snap at you" Kirsten replied.**

"**I know, I am sorry for keeping that secret, and telling Tahlia, Cassie and Rachel only" Channa replied**

"**Rachel and Cassie knew!" Kirsten exclaimed. Channa nodded, Kirsten sighed and looked out in the black sea, coated black because of the night sky and only a half moon. Kirsten looked back at him, her hand slipped into his hand. Channa looked back at her, they both smiled and without realizing it their lips touched.**

**Claire and Charlie smiled, suddenly the island seems a bit brighter then it was before,**

"**Sweet love" Claire said.**

'**Yeah" Charlie replied, The two blondes then stared into each other's eyes and then leaned over and kissed.**

**A young blonde hair girl with tanned skin and blue eyes walked among the beach. The moon, or what was left in the sky reflected of her blue eyes. Charity Summers was your average typical teen but she hid a secret about her sexuality, no one in her school knew about it and Charity was hoping to keep it that way. Of course when she sees Liz, another teen on the beach emotions stirs. Charity had been in love with Liz from the start, the instance she arrived at the school, even before seeing Liz. But Liz had a boyfriend and was straight and Charity had no idea what she thought of her. **

**Of course Liz knew there was someone out there in love with her. **

**Charity had left a note with a small butterfly necklace, she saw Liz's surprised face when she saw what it was. Oddly enough Charity saw Kirsten get a necklace of some sort and the surprise look on her but she didn't pay much attention as she was watching Liz at the time.**

**Now that memory seems from a distant time as she stood here on the beach staring at the other survivors of the plane crash. **

**Liz was sitting by the fire with some others, next to her friend Dean of course none of them noticed she wasn't there, she wasn't sure if most were aware that she even existed, she kept quiet and made a low profile so hardly anyone knew about her. Not even half of the teachers knew who she was. **

**Charity cocked her head to look at two figures further from the fire kissing, was that Kirsten and Channa was it, not far from them two others were kissing.**

"**Aleast they're getting some" Charity replied.**

**A/N, So did you like that chapter? I hope it wasn't that short, and yeah I know this chapter was more of a Charlie/Claire/Kirsten/Channa centered. Next Episode is a Charity-centered chapter.**

**Now you know ho on Lost we see the lives of the characters before the crash? Well that what I will do for the new ones. I might have to make some up for Bobby, Kirsten, Tahlia etc. But Mine character (Channa) will be pretty accurate, and Charity is all mine. **

**Next Chapter: Will Bobby find out about Channa's and Kirsten's kiss as he awakes, who bashed Bobby. **

**Charity feels a strange presence as she goes into the bushes and wonders what it is and her feelings for Liz grow. **

**Also two more shock kisses will be revealed.**


	4. Charity's dilemma

**Note: I don't know Korean or words of it so when Sun is talking to Jin, Jin is speaking Korean but it appears he is speaking English instead, but it makes us all know what they are talking about.**

**Note 2: Characters may be out of character, I have only seen six episodes of Lost and known all their names but don't know their characters too well like I known Charmed or Buffy characters. But I have seen spoilers so I known a bit of what gonna happen.**

**Note 3: There could be a main character Lost character pairing with the new Lost ones, and friendships will bond between the new and the old.**

**Note 4: Charity Summers who will appear later in the chapter is my own creation. (Also Charity is a lesbian, don't like it, then don't read). Also Bree Winters is my own creation as well.**

**Note 5: When it past tense then its will be in **_Italic. _**The Present will be in normal Bold.**

**Note 6: Sorry about all the notes, So um this chapter is now set after the Sayid episode (Solitary), Going onto the Claire episode (Raise by Another) (That the episode that airing this Thursday in Australia.) Oh Um this chapter will be late in updating, so by the time it is we could be on the 17th episode (Today is the 17 April of 2004). Reason why is because as I write this on a new computer in my room I don't have the internet.**

**Original Lost Pairings: Jack/Kate, Charlie/Claire, Jin/Sun, Sayid/Shannon (I believe these two do start having a relationship no, correct me if I am wrong)**

**New Lost Pairings: Channa/Kirsten/Bobby (Kirsten's current boyfriend, I just decided in this chapter I put him in), Rachel/Adam, Liz/Dean **

**Friendships, which will grow: Kirsten/Sawyer, Channa/Charlie/Claire, Rachel/Sun, Jalisa/Jack, Tahlia/Jin/Sun**

**Title: Lost again**

**Summary: When Kate, Jack and others hear a crash from within the island, they see a crashed plane and goes to investigate, they find Twenty-five students, and two teachers survivors. Will anyone ever be found?**

**I am just gonna write the Survivors down for your benefit so you know who they are (The Main ones)**

**The Original Lost: Jack, Kate, Sayid, Claire, Charlie, Sawyer, Locke, Hurley, Shannon, Boone, Sun, Jin Michael and Walt**

**The New Lost: Channa, Kirsten, Tahlia, Jalisa, Cassie, Charity Summers, Bree Winters, Kieran, Grace, Adam Lusch, Liz, Rachel and Dean. (Bree, Kieran and Grace will make an appearance in this episode)**

**This is a Charity-centered chapter.**

Charity Summers arrived at the school in her mother's new shiny red car. 

"Bye mum" Charity said cheerfully but her mother didn't take noticed, instead she chatted away on the mobile, not that Charity had minded since she liked to be the shy one that slips out without being noticed.

_Charity got out and walked to the gate of Wellington Point State High School. When she walked through a pang of emotions hit her, it felt like she was in love but Charity didn't know why or how that could be Ignoring it she walked on, pass a weird looking shaped shelter, almost like a pizza shelter or something. Charity wore a white shirt with a green tie and green skirts, like all the grade 12 and 11 do. It was February 4th 2005, thought many of the others started again a few days ago this was her first time at this high school._

_As she walked past some green shirts students, indicating that they were either in grade ten, nine or eight, she wondered what to do. She fished out a crumbled $20 and thought to herself that she check out the canteen. Two days ago she and her older sister, Venila got a tour of the school so Charity had a pretty good memory of where everything was. Charity bumped into another white shirt guy who seem to be in another world._

"Sorry" The olive colored guy with black hair said, Charity said it's was okay and the two went their separate ways. As she joined the line in the canteen she saw a girl in front of another student. She had tanned skin and chocolate hair, she turned her head to look at something but Charity saw her, her eyes, and her mouth, which made a cute smile at the guy who said something next to her. The brown chocolate eyes matched her short shoulder length hair, Oh god, I am in love with her already Charity though, also knowing that where her feelings came from.

"_Hey Liz, buy me a chocolate donut" a blonde hair girl with brown tips at the end asked. Liz, Charity remembered that name from then and on._

Charity snapped back to reality upon seeing the doctor Jack entering the Med tent which was far from where she was sitting. It was daytime, day three since the plane crashed. Jack was going to a waking Bobby who had regained conscious, Charity wondered who bashed him up, not that he didn't ask for it. 

"**What the hell happened" Bobby said as he got up,. "That kid, he did this" Bobby exclaimed.**

'**No he didn't because when you got bashed, he was tied up from which you did" Jack replied in a tone you didn't want to mess with.**

"**Then who, maybe its that Mr. Hot shot who flirted with my girlfriend" Bobby said**

"**Who, Sawyer?" Jack replied, he then went quiet and changed the subject.**

**How are you feeling?" Jack asked. Bobby got up "I have to see her" Bobby said shoving Jack aside and stomping past Charity, flinging sand as he went including on her. Charity dusted the sand off, glaring at Bobby, sure he wanted to see his girlfriend but that was no reason to be rude.**

**Bobby stormed the beach, not caring who he woke up, he stepped over Shannon who woke up with a start to see sand on her stomach.**

'**Hey!" Shannon called out, Bobby bumped Hurley was drinking, water spattered all over him. "Not cool dude" Hurley said after him. Bobby ignored them and ignore Sayid who was rudely woken up by Bobby's foot hitting his foot. Finally he saw Tahlia, Cassie and Jalisa standing, gossiping about who knows what. He went straight for them, stepping on Kate's hand who cried out in pain and anger from been woken up. Some people were still asleep on the account of it been somewhere around 8.**

**Bobby pushed Cassie aside and faced Tahlia.**

"**Hey!" Cassie said with a start.**

'**Tahlia, where is she?" Bobby asked.**

"**I can't tell you" Tahlia said. Bobby had enough, no one was giving him straight answers.**

"**Tell me!" Bobby growled, he grabbed Tahlia's arms and stared into her eyes showing that he didn't feel like being play. Tahlia's deep dark brown eyes show nothing, she just stared right at him, her mouth closed.**

"**Where is she Tahlia? I need to know, I can't let that kid win" Bobby replied. Without warning Tahlia pulled her body back out of Bobby's grasp and gave him a glare. Bobby actually found Tahlia's intimidating stare a bit scary but he wasn't gonna let her know that.**

"**Why are you fighting me on this" Bobby asked but the freckled girl didn't answer.**

"**With Channa" Jalisa said. Tahlia turned around, her brown silky hair flapping behind.**

"**Jalisa!" Tahlia accused. Bobby gave Jalisa a warm charming smile to her "Thanks" He replied. Then he walked over, Tahlia stared after him, it was bad enough she told Kirsten about Channa even though she had sworn to Channa she wouldn't tell a soul but now Bobby was going to make things worse, Tahlia didn't even know if Channa forgave her.**

**Bobby found Kirsten sleeping on the sand, she lied on Channa's chest, the two were sound asleep, next to Channa Claire was sleeping in Charlie's arms. His blood boiled, while he had his guts beaten, his now new enemy had stolen his girl. Bobby towered over Channa's sleeping body, waiting for him to awake up, and eventually he did so. Bobby kicked Channa in the head, making the now woken teen cry out in pain. Lucky Bobby didn't have shoes on or it would have been more painful**

'**What did you do that for!" Channa said rubbing his head. Claire, Charlie and Kirsten woke up from the noise.**

"**What this, sleeping with my girlfriend while I was beaten up, nice move" Bobby said.**

"**Sleeping, we are only friends" Channa said back.**

"**Right, friends don't sleep like that" Bobby replied.**

'**In matter of fact friends do alright" Channa said angrily. Charlie groaned, he so did not need this, he was sleeping with someone he was in love with and now woken up by a jealous boyfriend.**

'**Just sod off!" Charlie said also angrily**

"**I am not talking to you British boy" Bobby snapped back at him. Charlie lost it, he got up and pushed Bobby.**

"**When I say sod off I say bloody sod off!" Charlie yelled. Claire, who was still waking up was startled by Charlie's loud voice, she didn't even know that Charlie had a temper. Bobby scowled at the English man, then the Australian chick, then Kirsten and then Channa.**

'**This isn't over" Bobby said before storming off.**

**A shadow in the bushes watched them**

'**Indeed boy, it isn't over, in matter of fact the games are just starting" the shadow said, his eyes fixed on Claire, or her stomach where her baby was. "Indeed it isn't" He chuckled.**

Charity had been watching Liz for two weeks now, her emotions growing ever so, she could feel it, it was like something she can't control. So she set in the corner of a outside shelter which was between the Canteen and in front of a classroom called The Special needs room. Green blocks were on the outside, not tall ones but not small either. Benches occupied it but since there were only two and they were used Charity sat in the corner on the green line of blocks, this was where Liz and her friends sat, on the ground somewhere in the middle. Charity didn't have to be worried about been seen since no one noticed her.

"_Oh my god that is so funny" Liz laughed with her friends, apparently one of her friends had made a joke about cheese and pie and a boy. Charity liked how Liz laughed, how she looked so innocent and just wish she could kiss her._

_A shadow then fell on her, Charity looked behind her, which was a big patch of dirt with some grasses. It with the shelter were between the Library and the special needs room._

_It was that olive colored skin dude again Charity couldn't remember his name._

_Charity saw him on a Mobile and figured he wasn't talking to her._

_Wait a minute, the kid wasn't even talking, and he was just staring right head at someone. Charity shrugged her shoulders, he wasn't looking at her so she had nothing to worry about. Charity focused on Liz again, she was staring at her dreamily when the blonde girl from that morning caught her staring at Liz._

'_Hey she's checking you out!" she shouted, everyone laughed. Charity quickly turned her head, no one saw who she was so her identity and secret were safe. Charity got up and saw an excuse to stop the rumor before they get out. With a quick glance at the students she grabbed the male student and kissed him. The kid was astonished, a girl just randomly kissed him._

"_Didn't mean anything, just don't need people thinking I am gay" Charity said before running off, she felt guilty but she didn't have much of a choice. Charity stopped mid half away and looked back, the guy had followed her, almost freaking out Charity was going to hit him but the guy stopped and looked at some red haired. Charity sighed and kept walking._

**Charity was walking in the bushes, still making sure that she could see the beach. **

"**Little thing fly away, become what you want, stop hiding that pretty face, show the world who you are. Little thing flyaway people will soon accept your sex choice, Hush little thing because everything going to be okay, tell them that you liked girls. Little thing put your head up high and be proud" Charity softly sang, it was the song that her Aunty, the only family member that really adored or noticed her, sang to her when she was little. **

**But then her Aunty disappeared, and right after some people found out she was gay so Charity never said anything about herself being gay, in afraid that it would happen to her.**

**Charity stopped, she felt some weird presence, like someone was there, who wasn't supposed to be here.**

'**Hello?" Charity asked but no one answered. Getting the shivers Charity walked back onto the beach. Only a few meters away from her was Liz talking to Dean and her boyfriend Adam and a girl named Rachel.**

"**I never knew that Channa was in love with her" Liz was saying.**

"**He wanted to keep it to himself, only four people knew" Rachel replied.**

**Liz nodded her head, "And now Bobby getting jealous because of it, this doesn't look so good does it?" Liz asked, the others shook their heads. Charity wondered what would have happened if Liz found out she loved her, how she would react. After staring at her for a moment Charity walked off.**

**Kate was washing her hands in the water when a figure appeared.**

"**Hey freckles" Sawyer replied, Kate smiled a bit.**

"**Sawyer, I see you're still brooding around the area, talk to Jack or Sayid?" Kate asked.**

'**Can't be bothered, besides I am more interested in Kirsten" Sawyer replied.**

'**Did I hear you right? Sawyer getting a soft spot for Kirsten, well she does have freckles, you must be a sucker for freckles" Kate smirked.**

"**Nah, I don't fall for girls that easily, and girls don't know who they are dealing with" Sawyer replied.**

**Kate looked at him with her blue eyes "Then why are you been nice to her Sawyer?" Kate asked.**

"**I don't know, that what I been asking myself freckles" Sawyer replied honestly.**

'**So you aren't playing with her, because Sawyer she already in enough pain as it is" Kate said coming to him face to face.**

'**I know, her boyfriend, Channa, being on this island, seems like they get it tougher then we do" Sawyer replied.**

"**That because they're teens, and we are so past that" Kate said, they both laughed a little, then Kate looked back at Sawyer.**

'**I think" she said softly, Kate closed her eyes.**

"**What are you doing freckles" Sawyer asked.**

"**Making a choice" Kate replied, she then kissed him. Unaware to these two Jack wasn't far. Jack face became a scowl as he watched them in disgust.**

"**Funny, we don't get the ones we want" Jalisa said behind Jack, he looked behind.**

"**What you mean?" Jack asked**

"**Not sure if you noticed but I like Bobby but he with Kirsten, I want Bobby, Channa wants Kirsten, that Charlie dude so wants the Australian chick, You want Kate" Jalisa said pointing them out. Jack didn't say anything, instead he looked in Kate's and Sawyer's direction and watched, Jalisa quietly watched with them.**

"**What you do for a living?" Jin asked Tahlia, Tahlia cocked her head as Jin said it in Korean and waited for Sun to translate.**

'**What you do for a living?" Sun asked.**

"**Um, if you mean work I work, or did work at a fasta pasta place" Tahlia replied, Sun then replied to Jin in Korean. Jin replied again in Korean.**

'**Never heard of it" Sun said, Tahlia wanted to learn more about Korean, cultures and wanted to talk to her saviors, if they hadn't found her then she could be dead. Which meant for Jin to play nice, especially since he knew about her speaking English.**

"**It's a place where they sell pasta, obviously" Tahlia said giving a small laugh. Sun smiled then translates, Jin gave a small smile, if it was possible on that hardened face.**

"**Your friends seems troubled" Jin said, Sun repeated in English.**

"**Um yeah its all complicated, my friend was in love with my best friend who dating Bobby, now I thought he would of left her if he found out about the necklace and rose" Tahlia explained. Tahlia waited for Sun to finish repeating it in Korean. "Necklace? Rose?" Jin asked in confusion, Sun also translated in English, also confused about the matter.**

"**Uh well you see my friend sent Kirsten a rose for Valentine's day, as a secret admirer, then a week later Channa put a necklace in her big, with no note or anything, at the time Kirsten didn't know it was him" Tahlia replied. Sun nodded her head then told Jin.**

"**Hey, how about we teach Jin English? In return you could teach me Korean" Tahlia suggested.**

'**Good idea" Sun replied then asked Jin. Jin though for a moment then agreed, Sun then worked hard to teach both, her husband and her new found friend the different ways of language.**

Charity sat in her drama class listening to her teacher, true she didn't want to be noticed but she loved drama because it allows her to be someone else, still she is not noticed which in her book is a good thing, like the fact that the boy, Channa who she kissed didn't know it was her, buzz was around about a lesbian but no one knew who it was.

_She sat far from the others though, better to not drawn attention then to be the attention seeker. Charity looked up on the wall and saw it was 10:12, a few minutes before the bell._

"_So this is the list of the people who got chosen" Miss Mannering was going on about, it was for an trip to Hollywood and meet celebrities and have chance of stardom._

"_Okay here we are: Bree Winters, Channa," Miss Mannering said. Charity saw Channa's friend Rachel give him a high five. Rachel's name was also mentioned which made the two squeal more. "Kirsten, Tahlia, Jalisa, Cassie, Charity Summers.." Charity brightened her smile when she heard her name, no one glanced in her direction but it was okay, she was going to get a shot of stardom._

"_Adam Lusch, Liz, Dean, Grace, Kieran.." she went on, Charity wasn't listening anymore, she was going to get to met stars, and Liz was coming._

_The teacher, Miss Mannering was just finishing the list up as the bell went. Charity waited until the students were out then left herself, quickly grabbing her bag she stealthy walked off. But Bree Winters bumped into her._

"_Sorry" Charity said but Bree seems to be in her own world which once again was a good thing. Charity went off and carefully approached the shelter. Would anyone remember her? Would Channa remember her? Would Liz remember her?. But when she got there no one was talking about the girl who was gay, obviously that gig had gotten old fast. It was actually Liz, Dean and Adam, a new additional to Liz's small group talking about them being chosen. Though Charity was sure that Liz and Adam didn't do Drama. Charity leaned against a silver steel pole._

"_Guess what!" Channa said to a special needs teacher and about 2 students. Rachel was next to him. Charity smiled as the two rambled on how they were chosen and how they were getting a chance. Charity heard a very loud screech somewhere from behind her but the building blocked it. Obviously it was one of the other chosen people._

**Channa was in the med pack, Sayid was checking him for any bleeding to the head when Bobby had kicked him.**

"**You are lucky he was barefooted or you could have suffered serious injuries" Sayid replied.**

'**I know, this is what I get for falling in love" Channa said. Claire, Charlie and Kirsten were also with him.**

'**I advise that you stay away from him, and don't go anywhere alone, also find a place with Charlie and Claire tonight to sleep in where Bobby won't find you" Sayid suggested.**

'**Oh don't worry, his streak of not getting pummeled or killed will worn off so he not gonna be alone or anywhere near him" Charlie replied.**

"**Always helping the ones who need it, like how you helped me" Claire replied smiling, Charlie returned the smile.**

'**What about me?" Kirsten asked.**

'**When they go asleep I suggest you go with Cassie or someone, the more that you aren't around him the better" Sayid replied, Kirsten nodded her head.**

"**Sorry about all this, he shouldn't of even come, but I begged the teachers until my mum offered to get Bobby on our plane, without the school's knowledge or approval since they can't really stop him from going to another country" Kirsten replied.**

"**Everyone makes mistakes" Claire replied.**

'**Hey, not to turn the subject but whose the father of your child?" Kirsten asked.**

"**No one" Claire said quietly.**

'**Relationship issues" Charlie offered. The group went quiet. Channa looked up as he saw a girl walk past, Charity no less.**

'**Isn't that?" Channa wondered.**

'**What?" Kirsten asked looking in his direction, she also saw the girl and a vague memory sparked in her mind but she couldn't remember actually what it was.**

Kieran, another survivor sat near a girl named Grace. Kieran had blue sea eyes, long brown hair and tanned skin, while Grace had brown eyes with glasses, pale white skin and black hair.   
'God I am so bored" Grace groaned.   
'Me too" Kieran replied.   
"So unlike me, I usually go do something if I am bored but I am stuck on an island" Grace said.   
'Aleast you aren't the only person, that would be scary and boring" Kieran said. Grace though for a moment "Good point, and there are some good looking guys here" Grace replied.   
'I know, the Jack dude, the Sayid guy" Kieran replied.   
"Sawyer, yummy" Grace said.   
"The Charlie guy alright as well" Kieran said. The two sat in silence for a moment.   
"Hey you wanna play thumb-wrestling?" Kieran asked, Grace hesitates for a second.   
'Okay" she replied, Grace moved closer to Kieran and they put their fists together and play wrestling with their thumb. 

**Sun, Jin and Tahlia found Kate with Sawyer near a deserted part of the beach.**

"**Freckles we go company" Sawyer replied, Kate looked at them and waved. Jin and Tahlia moved closer. **

"**Hello" Jin said in English while Tahlia said it in Korean.**

'**How you do Miss Kate and Mr. Sawyer" Jin replied in English and Tahlia said it in Korean. Sawyer and Kate stared at them, dumbfounded.**

'**What you think, I worked hard for them and taught" Sun said, very pleased with herself.**

"**Well.. that is really good… isn't Sawyer" Kate replied elbowing him.**

"**Uh, Yes, very good" Sawyer replied.**

"**Sawyer and Kate sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes marriage then comes the children" Tahlia teased in Korean, Sun, Tahlia and even Jin burst into laughter. Kate and Sawyer looked at each other.**

'**Say what?" Sawyer asked.**

**Sun had obviously planned for Tahlia to say that in Korean as she saw Sawyer and Kate talking earlier on.**

"**Are we going to speak English?" Kate asked. Tahlia and Sun giggled.**

"**Come, lets trick others and tease them in Korean" Sun said in Korean. The other two followed the young Korean.**

Liz left her bad unattended, none of her friends were around and no one was watching, it was the perfect plan Charity though. Just a week ago on Valentine's day she gave Liz a secret admirer rose with a note, of course no one, including Liz knew who the rose was from.

_Making sure again that no one was watching Charity, with caution she approached the bag and kneeled over it,_

'_Hey!" a voice startled Charity, she looked around only to see some girl playing with a guy. Calming her nerves she put the small gifted wrapped package, which had a small golden butterfly necklace in it. She slipped it onto her bag, making sure no one saw her she slowly walked causally away from it. Liz had arrived so Charity speed her pace, she bumped into Kirsten and friends but she slipped away before Kirsten could see who bumped her, no need for attention._

_She waited impatiently, through the lowed branches of a tree she could she Liz, she didn't hadn't picked her bag up, The bell went but Charity stood her ground waiting. Finally Liz picked her bag up, but the necklace fell. Lucky for her Liz saw it and picked up, she went to her friends and said something, the others looked in surprise and confusion too. Charity took a quick glance to see if anyone was wondering why she was just standing there but no one did, Charity saw Kirsten exclaimed something to her friends, to something in her hands but she didn't see what. Charity watched Liz walk away into the distance, still talking about the necklace, Charity smiled, she would never know that a girl sent her those things and is in love with her, Never will she know_

A/N, Well that chapter four done I hope you enjoy it. Remember Charity Summers is mine and all trademarks of her go to me, no one is to use her without my permission. Next Chapter is a Liz-centered one. Liz suspects that her secret admirer was on the plane and is alive, she is afraid of the admirer as her last boyfriend ended up stalking her and calling her every night. Charlie, Claire and Channa encounter The Beast when they almost go to sleep, Kirsten confronts Bobby while Tahlia, Sun and Jin have fun speaking in Korean. Meanwhile Bree is upset after hearing Claire sing to her unborn child. Please Review and don't forget to read the next chapter. 


	5. The Secret admirer

**Note: I don't know Korean or words of it so when Sun is talking to Jin, Jin is speaking Korean but it appears he is speaking English instead, but it makes us all know what they are talking about.**

**Note 2: There could be a main character Lost character pairing with the new Lost ones, and friendships will bond between the new and the old.**

**Note 3: Charity Summers who will appear later in the chapter is my own creation. (Also Charity is a lesbian, don't like it, then don't read). Also Bree Winters is my own creation as well.**

**Note 4: When it past tenses then its will be in **_Italic. _**The Present will be in normal Bold.**

**Original Lost Pairings: Jack/Kate, Charlie/Claire, Jin/Sun, Sayid/Shannon (I believe these two do start having a relationship no? correct me if I am wrong)**

**New Lost Pairings: Channa/Kirsten/Bobby (Kirsten's current boyfriend, I just decided in this chapter I put him in), Rachel/Adam, Liz/Dean **

**Friendships, which will grow: Kirsten/Sawyer, Channa/Charlie/Claire, Rachel/Sun, Jalisa/Jack, Tahlia/Jin/Sun**

**Title: Lost again**

**Summary: When Kate, Jack and others hear a crash from within the island, they see a crashed plane and goes to investigate, they find Twenty-five students, and two teachers survivors. Will anyone ever be found?**

**This is a Liz centered Chapter.**

**Liz wondered around the beach as the sun slowly began to set. Liz smiled as she saw Claire, one of the survivors before her softly singing to her child, Charlie and Channa were next to her. Another girl was watching them only about a meter from them though Liz couldn't remember who she was.**

"**Hush little baby don't say a word, Mamma gonna buy you a mocking bird, and if that mocking bird don't sing then Mamma gonna buy you a diamond ring, and if that ring doesn't shine then Mamma gonna buy you a dog, and if that dog doesn't bark.." Claire sang to her unborn child, Liz smiled but her expression quickly turned into concern, the other girl Brea, Brean, Bree or whatever was crying, before Liz could go over their she ran off, the other three didn't notice.**

"**Then Mamma gonna buy you a lover, and if that lover doesn't treat you right then Mamma gonna buy you a cake" Claire kept singing.**

**Liz saw a movement in the bushes but it went soon as it came, Liz then became worried about her secret admirer, a few months ago she received a rose from an unknown person but then a week later got a necklace with no note. Liz then looked back at Channa, a wave of guilt hit her like a train wreck, if only she had been there.**

Liz arrived at school with a smile, she didn't know why she was happy but she just was Liz was wearing a green checkered uniform with a green skirt, that what grade ten, nine and eight wore but this year would be the last for these type of clothing.

She hurried to the Art Block pathway where her, Tegan, Naomi, Dean, Brogan, Leah and Channa usually sat. She passed the pizza hut, which the roof was shaped as pizza hut, but it didn't sell pizza. She walked down a long pathway where many year eight were and then went up to join her friends.

'_Hey" the group said. Putting her bag down on her the floor she said "What going on?"_

'_Nothing much" her friend Naomi said. Liz became confused, she noticed that Channa wasn't around and he usually was by this time._

"_Where's Channa?" Liz asked, Naomi and Dean looked at Tegan, Brogan and Leah._

"_He's not hanging around us anymore" Tegan replied._

"_How come?" Liz wanted to know._

"_He was getting attached, and we had a vote" Tegan replied. Liz was still confused._

'_Vote for what? And attached?" Liz asked._

"_He was getting too attached, besides really what does he contribute to our group?" Tegan asked._

_  
'Well, Uh.. He's nice, friendly, a good person to chat with" Liz stammered._

"_We had a vote, you weren't here, two against three, and he's gone, he probably forgotten about us" Tegan replied,_

"_Voted? Who voted?" Liz kept asking._

"_Dean and Naomi voted for him to stay, Brogan, Leah and me voted him out" Tegan replied._

"_Liz, just forget it okay? he probably forgotten about it and laughing with the special needs people about something else" Tegan replied._

"_What if he's upset?" Liz pressed. Tegan sighed and looked at her, Liz decided it wasn't worth it, if Channa was okay then he was okay._

"_Did anyone here The Simpson last night?" she asked._

'_Yeah I did, it was so hilarious" Dean said laughing._

"_Did you see how Homer.." Naomi was saying. Deep inside Liz felt like she had just betrayed a friend, and maybe it could have been her fault if only she was here yesterday._

**Night had fallen, it was about nine at night and Claire, Channa and Charlie prepared to go to sleep on a deserted part of the island, away from Bobby where he couldn't find them.**

"**It actually nice here, no noise, no disruption, just us, millions of stars and a moon glazing down on us" Claire replied as the three lied onto to the ground and gazed into the night sky.**

"**Yeah, I could not see this many stars where I lived" Channa agreed.**

"**Shh, can you hear that?" Charlie said putting a hand up and looking into the woods. Claire and Channa were quiet, leaves crunched underneath something large stepping on them. Claire and Channa stood up now very aware of something lurking in the trees. Their eyes followed some trees that seemed to fall down, something large was making its way through.**

"**What's that?" Channa asked, Claire wrapped her arms around him in protection like he was her own son. Charlie took a few steps forward.**

'**Charlie, be careful" Claire warned. Charlie bravely entered the murky woods, a low growl could be heard.**

"**Whose there?" Charlie called out, a bit of fear. He moved some branches aside as he went pass, another growl was heard, but closer, Charlie gulped as he walked on, he was worried for Claire's sake and he didn't want her to be in danger. Charlie heard a twig break and swirled around but nothing. Charlie eyes twitched from side to side, until someone tapped him on the shoulder, he yelped and turned around to see Claire and Channa.**

'**I though I told you two to stay" Charlie accused.**

"**Please, we aren't going to let you do it yourself" Claire replied. The monster roared making them jump**

"**Maybe we should get out now" Channa replied. The monster roared then show itself to them, the three eyes widen.**

**Shannon was laying stomach faced on a beach towel next to Boone, reading a book when Tahlia came to them with Jin and Sun.**

'**Hi" Boone said.**

'**Hey girl" Shannon replied, Tahlia said something in Korean. Boone looked up in confusion "Come again?" Boone asked Tahlia spoke Korean.**

"**Tahlia? I thought you spoke English?" Shannon asked. Tahlia, trying not to laugh said Korean again. Shannon and Boone stared at them eyes widened. Tahlia, Sun and Jin burst into laughter and then went onto another unsuspecting target leaving Boone and Shannon dumbfounded.**

**Tahlia's next victim was Hurley, Michael and Grace who were sitting a near fire. **

**Michael was making some sketch of a kind while Hurley was rampaging through a suitcase and Grace was just lying on the beach.**

'**Hi" Tahlia said. The three said hi back then Tahlia said, "How are you" in Korean.**

"**Come again?" Grace asked.**

"**What don't you understand?" Tahlia said.**

'**Um, dude speak English" Hurley replied.**

"**Why?" Tahlia asked smiling.**

'**Huh?" Grace said. Walt then appeared and sat next to his father.**

"**Hi, what's your name" Tahlia said waving.**

"**What?" Walt asked**

"**I said What's your name?" Tahlia repeated in Korean.**

"**Good? Good?" Jin asked which shocked Hurley and Michael, they though he spoke Korean.**

"**You speak English? and you couldn't answer me when you pounded me?" Michael asked. Tahlia and Grace looked at Jin.**

"**Okay moving on" Tahlia said in English.**

"**Moving on" Jin agreed in English**

"**And onto our next victim, Mwuhahahaha" Tahlia laughed in Korean. Sun and Jin copied her and laughed an evil one in Korean and walked off to the next target: Locke. **

**Liz went through more suitcases that belonged to her and the others when she found a piece of paper lying near a suitcase, curious Liz read the paper.**

_**You're the thing that brightens my day ever so.**_

_**Some days I wonder what it would be like to kiss you.**_

_**Just to touch you.**_

_**But for being different then others sex, then I will never know your kiss.**_

_**Your name rings through my mind.**_

_**Just to hear it makes my heart melt.**_

_**I was in love with you before I ever saw you.**_

Secret Admirer 

**Liz thought it could be Channa's letter to Kirsten but when she turned the paper over it simply said _Liz_. **

**Liz dropped the paper and backed away, she thought it was just a harmless poem but now, to know her secret admirer, the one who creeped her out was on the plane and she had a feeling he had survived the crash but she knew right away it wasn't Adam, Dean, Bobby or Channa. Okay Dean did ask her out but she said no, and she knew Dean wasn't that keen, Adam was already in love with her, Bobby obviously loved Kirsten and Channa was in love with Kirsten. Liz looked around to see if she could spot her admirer out but no such luck.**

It was Valentine's day, a Monday no less but Liz knew who was going to give her a rose at school, the thing is that some year twelve cupids go around giving roses and notes that the other person left for them.

_So she was in her Welfare class when two cupids came in white._

"_We are here to give roses" the female one said, "Okay," the welfare teacher said and they started to call out names. Brogan, Dean and Tegan all gave her roses as friends while Adam gave it as her boyfriend. But Liz was surprised when she was called for a fifth Rose, the female came over to her desk to give it to her. Liz was thinking of who it was, Maybe Channa? He did ask her out once but she was sure it was just a crush. She looked at the note that came with the single but long rose. "To Liz, My heart will always love you, and I will love you like no one else Love from her secret admirer" the note said. Liz was confused, she was extra confused when she found out it wasn't from Adam, or Channa for that matter. A week later and Liz had forgotten about it, she was at the canteen and just brought herself a chocolate breaka. She walked back to her friends who were waiting for them._

'_Lets go get our stuff, its almost time for the bell" Dean said as Liz slipped the small pink straw into the popper. Five minutes later and the bell went._

'_Sheesh I hate that bell, it sounds like Bloop, Bloop" Brogan said, everyone laughed at that. Liz picked her bad as something fell onto the ground._

'_Hey" Liz said as she bent down and picked it up._

"_What's that?" Naomi asked. Liz opened it to reveal a golden butterfly necklace._

'_Oh my god" Liz said in surprise and smiling._

'_Who's that from?" Dean asked._

'_I don't know, but its pretty" Liz replied._

'_That was the bell, go to class" a teacher told them, Liz glanced at them in annoyance, the teachers were always hurrying the students._

"_We see you at lunch Liz" Brogan said._

'_Okay" Liz said, she looked around to see if anyone was around, watching her, she strained her eyes to see in the Special needs class but no one was paying attention, but Liz knew it was from her mysterious admirer._

_Liz walked off only to bump into Kirsten who was looking at some necklace, at the same time they both drop their items._

'_Sorry" Liz said_

'_Its okay" Kirsten replied but they both stopped as they picked their things up, the necklaces were almost identical, except Kirsten's butterfly was black and a little smaller._

"_What in?" Liz said, they both looked at each other as they stood up._

"_You aren't.. I mean you can't be my admirer, right?" Kirsten asked, Liz shook her head._

'_Okay clearly we both have different admirers, I think so lets just forget this ever happened, deal?" Kirsten said._

'_Deal" Liz replied, the two took a final glance then walked off to their classes._

"**So, what the big deal?" Kate asked.**

"**All this over a piece of rubbish" Sawyer snorted. Liz had come to Kate and Sawyer and so she could show them the note.**

"**But the last time I had a boyfriend, I dumped him and he kept stalking me and calling me every night" Liz said.**

"**Doesn't mean that going to happen again, and what if your admirer is dead" Kate asked.**

'**He's not, I can feel it, and ever since I came to this island I felt like this person was watching me" Liz replied.**

"**It could be the one you aleast except" Locke's voice came into play, Sawyer and Kate watched him come into view.**

"**Shouldn't you be cooking us some boar" Sawyer commented.**

"**Already done," Locke replied back**

'**That was quick" Kate said**

"**What you mean the one I would aleast suspect?" Liz asked.**

'**Hunter got a good point, Kirsten didn't know about Channa until I told her, she was blind that her admirer was right in front of her" Sawyer replied.**

"**Maybe, it could be the same person who gave me a necklace, both me and Kirsten got a necklace on the same day.. Channa" Liz replied.**

'**Listen thanks, I am gonna go find Channa, if I can find him" Liz replied.**

'**Be careful you don't run into that Tahlia girl" Locke replied, Liz looked confused "Um okay" Liz said before going.**

**Kate folded some clothes that she was washing before and looked at Locke "The Korean threesome confuse and attack you as well?" Kate asked.**

"**The male spoke English and the younger female spoke Korean, they are going around talking to people in Korean, they caught me as I brought the boar back to camp" Locke replied.**

**Tahlia, Jin and Sun found themselves very far from the camp as they searched for Claire, Charlie and Channa, The three C's, and the only three they have played around with yet.**

"**You very funny" Jin told Tahlia in English.**

"**You funny too" Tahlia said in Korean.**

"**I am the reason why too" Sun said giddily.**

**The three stopped abruptly as Channa, Claire and Charlie came out of the Jungle, shivering.**

"**Hi, you look terrible" Tahlia said in Korean but the three C's weren't paying attention. **

'**Baby, Boy? Girl" Jin said in English referring to Claire's child.**

'**Uh yeah, you do that" Charlie said, Tahlia smile disappeared and her face was replaced with concern, something was troubling the threesome.**

'**What's wrong?" Tahlia asked in normal language.**

"**Um, you just, go do whatever you were doing" Charlie replied, the C's went down further on the beach. Jin and Sun looked at Tahlia worriedly, what happened to them?**

**Kirsten was trying some way to confront Bobby, she paced on the beach until she decided it was time, dragging Cassie with her she approached Bobby. **

**Sawyer walked into the beach and saw Kirsten go near Bobby, Bobby turned and said something. Sawyer lowed his stare at Bobby, right now he wished he did beat Bobby up.**

**Bobby turned upon hearing something and saw Kirsten.**

'**Come back to me babe?" Bobby asked. He smiled and went to touch her but Kirsten stepped away.**

'**No, actually I don't think I want to date someone who gets way too jealous, attacks Channa and one of my best friends, Tahlia" Kirsten replied, Bobby's face fell.**

"**W-we need some time apart" Kirsten replied. Cassie looked somewhere else, she wasn't sure if she wanted to see Bobby cry.**

'**No, you can't leave me" Bobby said.**

'**I am sorry but, its not working" Kirsten replied.**

'**Its because of him isn't it!" Bobby yelled grabbing Kirsten arms. The survivors who were near by watched the scene unfold.**

"**I can't, let me go" Kirsten cried, Jalisa was watching not far away, a part of her was hoping she could be the next in line to date Bobby but the way he had treated Tahlia and Channa? She wasn't so sure. That was when Bobby got violent.**

'**I will not let you leave me" He yelled holding her tighter.**

'**Say you love me!" Bobby roared, "Let me go" Kirsten cried, Locke, Kate and Jack were attracted by the noise and appeared. Bobby clutched Kirsten harder.**

'**Bobby don't, you are hurting me" Kirsten squirmed. Bobby was angry and slapped her.**

'**Hey!" Cassie exclaimed trying to push him away but Bobby slammed her, letting go of Kirsten he turned to Cassie who was on the ground.**

'**This is your fault, you, Jalisa and Tahlia's, you are probably the one who beat me up" Bobby yelled he then slammed Cassie hard on the sand and started to slap her.**

"**Help!" Cassie screamed.**

"**Bobby no!" Kirsten cried. Jalisa was now mortified, beyond wanting to ask Bobby out. Sun, Jin, Tahlia with Sayid coming from another end of the beach entered and saw the scene before them.**

**Kate and Jack rushed for them but Sawyer got their first "Get off her!" Sawyer yelled grabbing Bobby up by the arm.**

"**Let me go" Bobby yelled. Sawyer, like Charlie finally lost it with the kid and got violence himself and punched Bobby.**

'**That's no way to treat a women!" Sawyer yelled, punching him. Jack and Kate pulled Sawyer away while Sayid grabbed Bobby.**

'**Go now, cool it" Sayid said in a tone, he too was getting sick of it.**

'**I am never leaving you!" Bobby yelled to Kirsten then ran off.**

"**I check if he doesn't cause anymore trouble" Sayid said to Jack, he nodded his head and Sayid went to follow Bobby.**

**Boone and Shannon helped a crying Cassie up, Sawyer and Jalisa went to comfort Kirsten but she ran off crying.**

'**Let her go, she needs time alone" Kate replied.**

**Sawyer was about to protest but the firm look on Kate made him shut up.**

**Liz quietly walked along the shorelines of the beach, trying to find Channa but no such luck. The eerie night, no sounds and being alone started to spook Liz and she started wishing she brought Adam or Dean. And she felt two pairs of eyes burning into her.**

'**Who's there?" Liz called out in the direction of the jungle but no sound was heard.**

"**Channa!" Liz called out, trying to get her mind off it but once again no one answered. Liz froze as she heard a sound.**

'**You're just being paranoid" Liz told herself but someone tapped Liz on the shoulder, she screamed and turned to face a figure, wearing completely black clothing.**

"**Don't hurt me" Liz quivered, and then a hand went up to the stranger's face and pulled the black sock off. up, or aleast up enough so she could see the mouth. The stranger in black grabbed her and kissed. Liz felt passion, fire, everything a kiss has, and also a taste of longing to kiss, from the stranger of course. Then nothing, because when Liz opened her eyes the Phantom kisser was gone. Liz felt some substance on her lips and touched with her hands.**

'**Huh?" Liz said as she smelled it, it smelt like lip-gloss, but what guy wears lipstick? "My admirer" Liz said to herself, obviously who ever it was, it was the person who gave her the necklace and the rose. Liz felt no longer threatened by her admirer.**

**Sayid followed Bobby at a distant pace. Bobby knew Sayid was following but that what he wanted. Finally Bobby stopped and sat, Sayid stood from the distance and watched him.**

**Sayid's mind was invaded by thoughts of a particular someone, Shannon no less but why was he thinking about her. Sayid tried to shake the images of the blonde off but no matter how hard he tried, she stuck to him like superglue.**

**As the night drawn on, he felt emotions of the blonde and he made a realization, he was in love with Shannon.**

**Liz had finally found Channa but he was with Charlie and Claire and decided not to disturb them.**

"**Sweet Dreams" Liz said to them softly. Claire was lying on Charlie's arm, Charlie was on her right while Channa slept on her left. Liz then quietly left so they could rest in peace.**

Liz entered the airport with her parents, her passport all ready to go.

'_Aw, we will really miss you" Liz's mother said._

'_Take care" her said._

'_I will" Liz replied as she hugged her family, her mum started crying._

'_Make sure you be good in Hollywood" her mum replied._

'_Okay" Liz said, with a final hug Liz left and joined her friends Dean and Adam and went for the plane._

_Liz woke up on Adam's arms, she must have been sleeping for almost fifteen hours because it was early in the morning as they neared to their destination._

'_Morning Liz" Adam replied._

'_Hey, I was really tired hey?" Liz replied. Adam nodded his head Liz put her head back onto his chest. Liz felt a small shake from the plane but she ignored it._

'_How long now?" Liz asked_

'_I don't know sweetie, maybe two to four hours?" Adam guessed, Liz nodded, she could hear Jalisa and Cassie a seat behind her joking and laughing about something, she look from the seats across her to see a blonde looking at her but she looked away when Liz saw her. She closed her eyes for one moment but suddenly an alarm blared and the plane started going down._

'_Adam!" Liz said scared as she felt her world became shaky, she felt Adam clasped her body for dear life, Liz saw a yellow thing that helped her breathe, she tried to reach for it but couldn't, gasping for hair Liz panicked and looked around, until Adam put the thing around her, Liz breathed a lot easier. She looked at the window and saw trees then blackness._

**A/N So did you like that one? I hope you did, and Liz is the first person we see what happens when she on the plane.**

**Next episode is an Adam centered chapter.**

**Adam realizes how much he loves Liz when her life is put in peril danger while Bobby comes a step closer to finding out who bashed him. Meanwhile Sayid and Jack declare their love for Shannon and Kate and Liz finds out her secret admirer is a girl. And the new Lost finds out about Kate's secret past.**

**Also before I end this chapter, there won't be a Channa or Kirsten or Bobby centered episodes soon because they had like three episodes with them. There could be centered chapters centered on one of the original ones but I haven't decided yet. Please review as well**


	6. The 'L' Word

Note: I don't know Korean or words of it so when Sun is talking to Jin, Jin is speaking Korean but it appears he is speaking English instead, but it makes us all know what they are talking about.

**Note 2: There could be a main character Lost character pairing with the new Lost ones, and friendships will bond between the new and the old.**

**Note 3: When it past tenses then its will be in **_Italic. _**The Present will be in normal Bold.**

**Original Lost Pairings: Jack/Kate, Charlie/Claire, Jin/Sun, Sayid/Shannon (I believe these two do start having a relationship no, correct me if I am wrong)**

**New Lost Pairings: Channa/Kirsten/Bobby (Kirsten's current boyfriend, I just decided in this chapter I put him in), Rachel/Adam, Liz/Dean **

**Friendships, which will grow: Kirsten/Sawyer, Channa/Charlie/Claire, Rachel/Sun, Jalisa/Jack, Tahlia/Jin/Sun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Lost people, they belong to whoever created them. Characters such as Kieran, Kirsten, Tahlia, Jalisa etc are not owned by me and are in fact own by themselves in real life. But I do own myself. Bree Winters, Charity Summers and Adam Lusch belong to me are not be me used without my permission.**

**Title: Lost again**

**Summary: When Kate, Jack and others hear a crash from within the island, they see a crashed plane and goes to investigate, they find Twenty-five students, and two teachers survivors. Will anyone ever be found?**

**This is an Adam centered Chapter.**

**Adam woke up to the sun glaring into his eyes.**

'**Argh, too early" Adam said as he sat up but immediately realize that Liz wasn't with him.**

'**Liz?" he wondered, he remember then that Liz had gone to look for Channa and obviously had not come back. He looked around at the other people. Dean who was sleeping not far from him. **

**The Rachel girl who seemed a bit lonely lately as her closest friend had his own drama to deal with. **

**Sayid sat, one leg up and the other one down, he was in his own little world. Kirsten was on a beach towel sleeping with Tahlia, Cassie and Jalisa. Shannon and Boone weren't very far from them. Neither were Sun and Jin, who was awake.**

**Knowing that he wasn't going to sleep he got up and went to find Jack to see if he needed help. Adam found him alright but just as he did, Jack kissed Kate!. Hiding behind a tree trunk he watched them, he was completely confused, didn't he see Kate kiss Sawyer?. Adam realized Kate must be just like his last girlfriend before, a selfish seducing whore.**

_Adam and his girlfriend, Beccie are lying in bed._

"_That was nice" Adam replied. "Thanks" Beccie replied. Bec had long blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and a very good figure, she was tall for someone her age._

"_I love you, you know that right?" Bec said._

'_I think so, I love you as well" Adam replied kissing her. Beccie got up and walked to the door, she was only wearing a bra and undines_

'_You are a very good man" Beccie replied, Adam smiled, revealing his white teeth_

'_Where you going" Adam asked._

'_Oh, I am just meeting someone" Beccie replied._

'_Shouldn't you get changed first" Adam asked, before Bec could say anything a tall dark handsome guy came in and wrapped his arms around her._

'_Hey Babe miss me?" He asked._

'_Sure did babe" Beccie said turning around and kissing him. Adam sat in the bed, mouth wide open._

"_Who that?" the guy said._

'_Oh, he just a kid," Beccie replied._

'_I thought you were the same age?" He chuckled, Bec said yes._

'_Bec, what going on? Didn't you just say I loved you?" Adam asked._

'_Yeah but I meant for fun, but you can go now" Bec replied. Adam stared at them until Bec and the guy left into another room leaving Adam dumbfounded and almost to tears._

It was because of that event a year ago, Adam never fully trusted a female and didn't say I love you, in case it was too good to be true. So that why he was now going through Kate's stuff, to find something that will prove she is a prostitute and to stop Jack and Sawyer for falling for the one girl.

"Come on, there gotta be something here" Adam replied, he did indeed find something but something different, he stared at the picture, it was a crime picture, Kate was wanted, a criminal, they were living with a criminal. Kate walked into the scene and saw Adam

'Hey!" Kate exclaimed, Adam turned around.

'Mind telling me what you are doing?" Kate asked

"What are you?" Adam said referring to the piece of paper.

'Nothing.. that was just something in my past" Kate tried to explain

'Really, this is coming from a girl who kisses Sawyer then Jack?" Adam asked.

"Wha- how you know about that" Kate replied.

"Your type makes me sick, playing with guys like that, who you think you are?" Adam said angrily, before she could say anything Adam stormed off.

**Kate quickly followed Adam into the clearing to see that he was talking to his fellow friends and peers, minus Channa, Liz and another girl who rarely show her face.**

"**Kate is a criminal and is not to be taken lightly, I think this says she done crime, possible murder" Adam told them, there were some gasps in the group.**

**Her friends and fellow survivors saw what was going and decided to join them minus Charlie, Locke and Claire.**

"**Not to mentioned she kissed Sawyer, then she kissed Jack" Adam replied. The crowd murmurs the shock and surprise. Sawyer looked at Jack then Kate who was behind Adam.**

**Sawyer knew that Jack was interested in Kate but he didn't really think that she would go to Jack.**

"**It was an accident" Kate said, Adam turned to look at her.**

'**Oh so you accidentally did a crime? Kissed two guys?" Adam accused.**

"**N-no, its nothing like that, besides it not your business" Kate replied coming next to him, she looked away from Sawyer and Jack.**

"**Right, you can do whatever you want but I can't protect and love my girlfriend? Especially when another guy is moving onto her" Bobby growled. **

"**Yes in matter of fact I can, because I don't get over jealous, hit another girl multiplied times because you thin k she influence her friend, punch a pregnant woman, and attack Channa several times" Kate snapped back.**

"**So what Kate, you did some horrible crime and you seduced men, no wonder why the male race is so screwed up" Adam said, he walked off without another word. Everyone else started to clear off as well.**

**Locke sat on a rock sharpening some knives when Liz came through the jungle.**

'**Hi" Locke replied, Liz looked at him and smiled.**

"**Looking for your secret lover?" Locke asked. Liz stopped and hesitated.**

"**Yeah, he is around I can feel it, he even kissed me last night, wearing black" Liz replied.**

"**How you know it's a guy?" Locke asked mysteriously**

"**Because he can't be a girl, I mean no one who came on the trip is a lesbian and everyone knows it" Liz answered.**

"**Charity?" Locke asked, Liz was about to answer but then confusion came onto her face.**

"**Charity? You think the girl is doing charity?" Liz asked. Locke stood up**

"**Liz, anything is possible, and I am certain that a girl likes you" Locke replied before walking into the jungle. Liz was still confused as she put her fingers to her lips **_Lip gloss _**she thought, now Liz started to wonder if what Locke said was true, that it was so indeed a girl.**

**Charity watched close by, she had been following Liz every time she left camp, she was making sure she be alright.**

"**Interesting girl?" Locke said behind Charity scaring the daylights out of her.**

"**Don't do that" Charity said in a low whisper.**

"**Think no one notices you? The way you look at her, the way you follow her, that blue shirt that belongs to her, the one you sleep with and sniff?" Locke replied. **

"**You know?" Charity asked**

"**I won't tell, but Char, these things do get out" Locke replied before disappearing away from Charity. Charity took one last look at Liz then left as well.**

**Liz decided to venture about in the jungle and explore a bit more.**

**She was intrigued by some purple flowers and leaned over to smell them, she was busy smelling them that she didn't know anyone was behind her until a hand covered her mouth, Liz's eyes widened, and a knife plunged into her stomach.**

It was a year since Adam's first and last girlfriend, after Beccie cheated on him and pretended that there was nothing wrong with it Adam gave up on girls, he was convinced that half of the female population was only seducing men, teenagers anyway. But that was until he saw Liz Starlight. It was his first day at school as a grade eleven and he was wondering around, trying to figure out where to go, he saw the young brown head walking to some eating area shelter and approached her. 

"_Hi" Adam replied to the girl, he knew something special was about her._

"_Hi" Liz said._

"_I am Adam Lusch, I am new here, I was wondering if I could hang around you?" Adam asked. The girl hesitated, she looked like she was thinking then replied "Sure, come with me." Adam followed her to a bunch of other people, a brunette girl with brown eyes, a blonde girl with brown at the tips of her hair and blue eyes, both girls had tanned skin, The other one was a male, he had spiked brown hair and blue eyes with tanned skin._

"_Hey, this is Adam he gonna be hanging around us for awhile, he new" Liz replied. They said hi, Adam noticed the eye contact that Liz was giving to the blonde girl, like it was saying something._

"_Anyway, the brunette is Brogan, the male is Dean and this is Tegan" Liz introduced each one of them._

"_Hi" Adam replied, Liz put her bag on the ground and sat, Adam did the same._

"_So how was your holidays Liz?" Brogan asked._

_Adam listened into the conversation, his mind already thinking "ask Liz out", Adam though after a few days of getting to know her, he will but he knew he could never love her, he couldn't ever love a girl again._

Adam needed to clear his head, Kate was obviously an bad person, in the midst of thinking about her, he also thought about the Korean women who husband was aggressive, as he was told, and then Shannon, he knew hot girls were much worse then normal looking girls. Then his thoughts traveled to Kirsten, Tahlia, Jalisa, Cassie and the other girls of this island. Kirsten might as well of been the reason why Bobby lost control, and Tahlia was no better telling Bobby about Channa, or whoever it was. The only females he didn't think about were Claire, that girl who was around a lot but never mentioned her name and that other survivor he rarely sees. He thought Liz had got to be too good to be true, sure they dated for a month or two but he dated Beccie for four months before she betrayed him. 

**Hurley was walking through the jungle with Michael, looking to see if they missed any luggage, bags whatever that would be useful.**

**They both stopped abruptly when they heard a moan.**

"**What was that?" Hurley asked.**

'**It came from over there" Michael said pointing to Hurley's right. The two men went into the clearing to see Liz lying in her own blood.**

**Hurley froze at the sight of blood as Michael went to tend the girl.**

"**You are going to be okay? Just hold on" Michael told Liz, Liz could barely hear him, she was losing alot of blood. Michael ripped part of his shirt off and applied pressure to her wound to stop the blood.**

**Michael got up to the still frozen Liz.**

"**Keep her company and warm, apply the pressure to the wound, I am gonna get Jack" Michael said, before Hurley could protest Michael was already running to get Jack.**

"**Dude" Hurley said as he went to Liz, trying to not look at the wound. He walked to the girl and leaned down, trying not to look at the blood he comforted Liz.**

'**Its okay, we are going to get some help" Hurley replied.**

"**They will understand" Jack replied, Kate wasn't convinced, it had been aleast half an hour since Adam had spilled everything and no one would go near go, and if she went near then they would move.**

"**Right, if that was true then everyone would be forgiving" Kate replied.**

"**Freckles, they obviously can't handle a little bad girl" Sawyer replied who was sitting on a chair not far from them.**

**Kate still wasn't going to be convinced easily.**

"**And what example am I setting for some oh say like Bobby?" Kate replied.**

"**Jack!" Michael yelled coming into the clearing.**

"**What?" Jack replied.**

"**We have a situation, the Liz girl, she wounded badly" Michael replied, Jack wasted no time, he ran to the Med pack and followed Michael, Kate followed them with Sawyer close behind. Sawyer may be no fan of Jack but he wanted to see what was going on anyway.**

**The four soon arrived to Liz and Hurley**

'**How bad is it?" Jack asked, Hurley was still looking away from the wound**

"**She fell asleep about five minutes ago he replied moving away. Jack tended Liz's wound.**

'**Any idea what did this to her?" Jack asked, they took their heads.**

**Adam was sitting on the beach when the word spread out.**

"**She was seriously injured but she might be alright" Grace said to Cassie.**

"**That's good, but who would want to hurt Liz?" Cassie asked. Adam's eyes widened as he heard this, he took off to the Med tent where he knew she would be, unknown to him that Charity Summers who was hiding in the bushes sprinted off there as well.**

**Adam arrived to them, Liz was awake and in some pain.**

"**Liz!" Adam called as he got there.**

'**Adam?" Liz said weakly, Adam hugged her, careful of her wound, it was then he realized he really did love Liz.**

'**Its okay babe, I am here, I love you" Adam said. Jack and Kate had made more room for them and stepped back.**

**Charity watched them, only if she was that guy hugging her, only if she wasn't a girl then maybe things would be different.**

**More people had come to the tent to see if Liz was alright, Charity so much wanted to go and see herself but she was afraid. **

"**Have I seen you somewhere?" a voice startled Charity, she turned to see Kirsten.**

"**N-No, just another student at Wello" Charity replied.**

'**Seen Channa, Him, Claire and Charlie haven't been seen since like last night" Kirsten asked.**

**Charity heart missed a thump, "Um no" Charity said.**

"**Right" Kirsten replied, for a second it looked like Kirsten was checking her out, but then she joined the others.**

"**Liz?" Adam asked when Liz opened her eyes again.**

'**Adam?" Liz asked, Adam grabbed her hand and spoke**

"**I love you" He said**

'**Me too" Liz replied. Adam held her head in his hands and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. Slowly they kissed, the actual first time and Adam loved it.**

**Charity was still watching them when Locke came from behind her.**

"**Not really healthy Charity" Locke made her jumped.**

'**I told you to stop that!" Charity scolded.**

'**If you really love the girl Charity then talk to her, be friends, been best friends is better then a stranger" Locke replied.**

"**Maybe" Charity said softly.**

'**Okay, I wait until everyone gone and talk to her" Charity said more encouraged.**

"**Here, use this as a offer of friendly gesture" Locke said throwing her a coconut, he then walked off.**

"**Thanks Locke" Charity said after him.**

**It was almost nighttime when Charity approached Liz.**

"**Hi" Charity said carefully grabbing her attention.**

"**Uh, Hi" Liz said**

'**I though you might be hungry" Charity said offering her the coconut. Liz looked at it and smiled. "Thanks" she said putting it aside.**

"**Hey, you go to our school? Why haven't I noticed you?" Liz said noticing the uniform she wore.**

"**Just quiet" Charity replied to her. Charity's heart thumped a beat, Liz was looking at her and was smiling.**

"**So, what's your name?" Liz asked**

'**Oh right, I am Charity Summers" Charity said shaking her hand. Liz's skin was really soft and nerve calming, this moment was something she would cherished but soon forgotten when Adam and Dean had come back.**

'**Hey Babe" Adam said, Charity let go of Liz as Adam kissed her.**

"**Hey" Liz said.**

'**So are you feeling better?" Dean asked**

"**Yeah, just talking to.." Liz trailed off as she saw her newfound friend had disappeared.**

"**Charity" Liz finished off.**

**Bree Winters approached Bobby, she was scared of most men but she was curious to know who had hurt him. Bobby was standing, staring at the ocean.**

"**Hi" Bree said**

'**Hi" Bobby replied.**

"**Listen I don't know if you want to talk to me but do you know who bashed you?" Bree asked now standing next to him.**

"**I don't know, but the words he or she had said, they sounded.. Foreign" Bobby said.**

"**Weird" Bree agreed. Bree decided to step into the shadows again and leave back into some female companions.**

"**Hey what's-" Bobby stopped when he saw that Bree had vanished into the darkening night. "Your name" he finished.**

"**Days have gone passed, we are stuck on a island and I don't see anyway we can be protected, so we might as well take the chance, I am in love with you Shannon Rutherford" Sayid said.**

"**So?" Sayid asked, the person he was talking to wasn't Shannon but Grace, Cassie and Tahlia.**

"**Well, maybe you shouldn't say I am in love with you straight out" Tahlia suggested**

'**Yeah, If it was me I would be like, Oh my god" Grace agreed.**

'**Then how should I polish it?" Sayid asked**

"**Maybe you should just ask her out, get it going from there?" Cassie said. Sayid bit his lower lip, thinking.**

"**Yeah, that what I should do, thanks girls" Sayid replied leaving the three girls**

'**Your welcome" they said at the same time.**

"**Just ask her" Jalisa replied to Jack.**

"**But it seems unreasonable to just tell her, beside she might be with Sawyer" Jack replied.**

"**Just go with yourself, let yourself flow Doc, it will be easier" Jalisa replied.**

'**Okay, I ask her soon" Jack agreed.**

**Bree hadn't able to find any girls without a guy with them so she had found a spot on the beach and sat down, unaware Sawyer was sitting behind her.**

"**Hush little girl don't say a word, Mama never gotta have to find out, Hush little girl don't say a word" Bree sang before bursting into tears.**

**A/N, Finally I finished this chapter, I swear Adam one was hard to do, wasn't sure where to take him. Any did you like it? The next chapter is a Bree-centered fic.**

**Next time on Lost: Sawyer and Channa find out about Bree's horrible past. Charity and Liz's friendship quickly starts to bond. Sayid's and Shannon's date on the island turns disastrous. And Could Bad boy Sawyer be falling for Kirsten?.**

**Note: By the way, Kieran (One of the new Lost) may be killed off or something soon. The reason is because a couple of weeks ago I found out Kieran doesn't like me for some reason anymore and I do not feel like writing her in a fic if that the way she wants to be, but I haven't decided yet so don't' expect to see more of her. Meanwhile Sun and Tahlia discover who bashed Bobby. And Bree's father could be alive?**


	7. Hush Little girl

**Note: I don't know Korean or words of it so when Sun is talking to Jin, Jin is speaking Korean but it appears he is speaking English instead, but it makes us all know what they are talking about.**

**Note 2: There could be a main character Lost character pairing with the new Lost ones, and friendships will bond between the new and the old.**

**Note 3: When it past tenses then its will be in **_Italic. _**The Present will be in normal Bold.**

**Note 4: This is now set after Homecoming except Claire hasn't been kidnapped… Yet and Ethan will appear soon. With the expectation of the Hatch and the Claire/Ethan storyline everything from Solitary man to Homecoming has happened.**

**Note 5: I have changed my mind, Kieran will stay in this fic.**

**Note 6: After this chapter my story will no longer be after the episodes that aired since that Jin looked like he left Sun in ….In Translation and it wouldn't make sense anymore, especially the whole Shannon/Sayid storyline that will be in this chapter won't make sense wither because Their relationship didn't start to become something else until the Jin Episode.**

**Note 7: Final Note I promise, Any last names mentioned besides the Old Lost names and Charity, Bree and Adam's last name aren't not their last name.**

**Original Lost Pairings: Jack/Kate, Charlie/Claire, Jin/Sun, Sayid/Shannon (I believe these two do start having a relationship no, correct me if I am wrong)**

**New Lost Pairings: Channa/Kirsten/Bobby (Kirsten's current boyfriend, I just decided in this chapter I put him in), **

**Friendships, which will grow: Kirsten/Sawyer, Channa/Charlie/Claire, Rachel/Sun, Jalisa/Jack, Tahlia/Jin/Sun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Lost people, they belong to whoever created them. Characters such as Kieran, Kirsten, Tahlia, Jalisa etc are not owned by me and are in fact own by themselves in real life. **

**But I do own myself. Bree Winters, Charity Summers and Adam Lusch belong to me are not be used without my permission.**

**Title: Lost again**

**Title of Episode: Hush little girl**

**Summary: When Kate, Jack and others hear a crash from within the island, they see a crashed plane and goes to investigate, they find Twenty-five students, and two teachers survivors. Will anyone ever be found?**

**This is an Bree centered Chapter.**

"**Bree?" Channa asked, he had walked from the bushes, the first anyone had heard or seen from him, he was still shaken from whatever he was shaken. **

**Bree was sitting on the sand, tears rolled down her cheeks.**

"**Bree? Are you okay?" Channa asked, he sat down next to her, Bree quivered a bit.**

"**Y-Yes" Bree said**

"**Doesn't look like it" Channa replied.**

"**Four eyes is right" Sawyer said coming from them, Channa gave him the evil eye.**

"**I saw you crying the night before, and I have noticed you skulking around since you arrived" Sawyer replied.**

'**Bree!" Channa said, Bree's body now was shaking.**

"**I said I am okay! Now leave me alone you disgusting males" Bree screamed, she ran off leaving Sawyer and Channa stunned and shocked.**

_Bree, at the age of five sat in her bedroom holding a white bear._

"_Hush Little baby don't say a word._

_Mama gonna buy you a mockingbird, and if that mockingbird doesn't sing,_

_Then Mama going to buy you a chocolate cake and if that cake doesn't fill your stomach then.." Bree stopped singing as her door opened and a man around his thirties appeared, he had brown hair, brown eyes. His face looked like he was in his forties though._

"_Bree, you have a wonderful voice, I really love it" Mal, Bree's father replied. He walked to her bed_

"_Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He asked. Bree huddled Mrs Katie._

"_Now, Now, remember, don't say a word to anyone" he replied as he came closer to her._

**Sawyer watched Kirsten talking to her friends, what was wrong with him? He couldn't take his eyes off of her and she was sixteen for god sake. Maybe it was because he wanted to know more about the mysterious Kirsten. True, he didn't know much about her, she did have a temper when she needed it, her scream was piercing, she seem to laugh a lot when she was around her friends and she was hot in her own way. Sawyer didn't know what to think, so he walked down and joined them.**

"**Hey Freckles" Sawyer said.**

'**You know I hate that name as much as I hate been called Red right?" Kirsten told him**

"**What's wrong with Freckles?" Sawyer asked, unaware to him Kate was standing not far, and she felt jealous, Sawyer had just called Kirsten by her nickname.**

**Rachel came up to them "Hey, have any of you seen Channa?" she asked**

"**No, I haven't seen him for a week now" Kirsten said**

'**Actually when I was with Jin and Sun, we saw them but they seem pretty out of it" Tahlia said**

"**Channa was here this morning talking to Bree but then disappeared again" Sawyer offered.**

"**Okay now I am convince they are not okay, I am going to search for them okay?" Kirsten told her friends, they nodded her head and Kirsten left.**

"**I search too" Sawyer replied trying to find a quick way out but Kirsten was already gone.**

**Sawyer walked by a small lake on the side of the beach when he saw Bree without her shirt on.**

"**Son of a bitch!" Sawyer cursed seeing her back, Bree's back was covered in scars and bruises. Bree turned in shock and her front was more shocking. Her stomach had enough of bruises on it, the areas near her bras looked purple.**

'**S-S-Sawyer" Bree stammered, Sawyer nearly toppled, yeah he was a con man and did like toying with women but abuse and rape? He wouldn't go that far.**

'**Oh my god" another voice said. Bree saw Channa and felt trapped.**

_Bree was now fifteen, she was turning sixteen in a few months. She was now in Wellington point state high school. Her father had just had sex with her again early this morning. How would her father cope with her going to Los Angeles? Probably make her let him go with her. On her train of though someone had bumped her, sending searing pain through her body but she didn't let it show and kept on walking. Her father had raped her of a childhood, a teenage hood, and her mother died while having her._

_Bree looked ahead as she crashed into Grace, another student._

"_Sorry" Bree said smashing into Grace and her friends._

'_Its okay" Grace simply said, they went their own ways after that. Bree was still worried, Her father would never leave her alone, will never let her rest in peace._

"**He wouldn't leave me alone, he always had sex with me for the last ten years, every time" Bree explained as she sat with Sawyer and Channa.**

"**How could anyone do that? Especially at the age of five?" Channa asked, Bree shrugged, for once in her entire life she seem comfortable around the two males, more then any males in her life.**

"**You said he came with you? Then where is he?" Sawyer asked**

"**I don't know, I suppose he's dead but I never went back to the plane crash site, I didn't have anyone to go with and I was scared" Bree said.**

'**Then why don't you go with us and we can check to see if he's gone for good, its better to believe the guy who been doing this to you is dead then to imagine he is stalking you" Channa suggested. Bree though for a moment and nodded her head, she allowed Channa to help her and they started to leave.**

"**Coming Mr. dumb blonde?" Channa asked. Sawyer frowned**

"**That was because I called you four eyes wasn't it?" Sawyer replied following them.**

'**Sure looks like it" Channa said smiling. **

**Tahlia, Sun and Jin were at Suns' garden, away from the caves and beach.**

"**So, is there anyone else we should trick?" Tahlia asked.**

**  
'That's it, all of them" Sun nodded her head.**

'**Maybe we could do Bobby, we haven't tried him yet" Tahlia suggested.**

'**No" Jin said in English.**

"**Why not?" Tahlia asked, Jin didn't answer. "Jin?" Tahlia asked waiting.**

"**Because he will remember me" Jin said in Korean, hoping Tahlia wouldn't know what he said but both Tahlia and Sun heard him. **

'**For what?" Tahlia asked.**

"**Beating him up" Jin said quietly.**

'**You what!" Tahlia exclaimed,**

"**Why? You don't know Kirsten" Tahlia replied.**

'**Because he wasn't going to learn so violence was the only way" Jin said.**

'**But there are other ways" Sun and Tahlia said at the same time.**

"**Drop it" Jin said more harshly and started to play with the ground. Tahlia and Sun exchanged worried glances.**

"**Kate?" a voice asked, Kate turned to see one of the survivors, Kieran standing a few feet away, it had been awhile since one of the new ones had approached her.**

"**Yeah? Kate asked**

"**I noticed you before when Sawdar or whatever his name was talking to Kirsten, and that you looked jealous?" Kieran said.**

"**Sawyer, and no I wasn't jealous" Kate said but Kieran didn't buy it.**

'**You like him?" Kieran asked, Kate sighed**

"**Okay maybe, and Freckles is my nickname, why can Kirsten be called that but I can't?" Kate asked.**

"**Maybe Sawyer is just been friendly, but to Kirsten I have no idea why" Kieran replied**

"**Ha, Sawyer playing nice with the other kittens besides myself that a laugh" Kate said.**

"**Maybe Kirsten reminds him of you? Somehow?" Kieran said, she sat down next to Kate on the sandy beach.**

"**Kirsten doesn't look like me and I doubt she is me because she probably hasn't killed a man before" Kate replied. Kieran paused for a moment.**

"**You killed someone" she asked.**

**  
"Don't tell anyone" Kate said. Kieran nodded her head and the two stared out at the ocean**

"**Where are you taking me?" Shannon asked. **

"**Just wait, we are almost their" Sayid replied. Sayid had blindfolded Shannon and the two had been walking around the Jungle for the last twenty minutes.**

"**Is that a waterfall I hear?" Shannon asked, she heard something like a waterfall. Sayid took her blindfold off, Shannon blinked for a few moments and saw a whole lake with a waterfall.**

"**Oh my" Shannon said shocked.**

"**Well, what you think?" Sayid asked.**

"**I think its.. wonderful.. and beautiful" Shannon agreed.**

"**Then lets nothing stand in the way of a wonderful date" Sayid replied, he put a suitcase he had been carrying down and opened it.**

"**You open for fruits and Fish, and berries" Sayid asked**

"**Well I prefer Ice Cream and chocolate but okay" Shannon replied. Sayid took out a medium size blanket and put it on the ground.**

"**There no blood on it right?" Shannon wanted to know. Sayid smiled**

"**No, This belonged to someone named Grace, a very live one" Sayid replied.**

"**Good" Shannon agreed sitting down, Sayid took out the food and placed them their.**

"**How did you find this place? Shannon asked.**

"**You're full of questions today aren't we?" Sayid replied. Shannon smiled, the two stared into each other eyes for a minute.**

"**So ready for food?" Sayid asked. Shannon twitched her nose "Gross, what that stench?" Shannon asked getting up, Sayid smelled it as well and took out a moldy banana.**

"**Gross!" Shannon replied again, Sayid quickly threw it out of the way.**

"**That the only moldy thing right?" Shannon replied.**

"**I think so" Sayid replied. They both sat down again in time to see dozens of ants crawling into the suitcase.**

"**Okay double Gross!" Shannon shrieked leaping up again.**

"**This is not what I had in mind" Sayid replied stepping away from it.**

"**It's okay, we don't need food for a date" Shannon replied.**

"**We can catch some" Sayid replied.**

"**Oh no that's a man job" Shannon replied.**

"**Sure, I just have to put you in the water then" Sayid said, He picked up Shannon and threw her into the lake.**

"**Ah, you little" Shannon said.**

"**See any fish?" Sayid smirked.**

"**Oh I see a big brown one" Shannon replied, she grabbed Sayid's foot and made him fall into the water. Sayid resurface.**

"**And I see a blond one" Sayid joked, he splashed Shannon. Shannon shrieked and did the same and the ruined picnic was forgotten.**

**Sawyer, Channa and Bree approached the second wrecked plane.**

"**You sure you want to do this?" Channa asked, Bree folded her arms and stared into the front of the plane.**

"**Yes" Bree replied. Sawyer entered the plane first until he came to a dead woman.**

"**Sawyer!" Channa replied as Sawyer took out her purse.**

"**What? Its not like she going to need it" Sawyer defended himself.**

"**He's not here, he was in the front of the plane, second row, and he's not here" Bree replied.**

"**Are you sure it was on this part?" Sawyer asked.**

"**Defiantly, and if he's not here then it could mean one thing, he's still alive and on this island" Bree said, her entire body was shaking.**

"**It's alright we make sure he doesn't touch you" Channa replied.**

"**No, I can't handle it" Bree said, she broke free of Channa and ran off into the jungle.**

"**Bree! Wait!" Channa replied chasing after her.**

"**Hey, Ah bloody hell, kids have no idea how to stay put" Sawyer replied giving chase as well.**

_Bree, on the plane with her Uncle._

"_Want some food" Mal asked. Bree shook her head. she was scared, she didn't want him to come but now here he was._

"_Here, give me some sugar" Mal said. Bree shrunk as Mal kissed her on the lips._

"_We are going to have so much fun" Mal replied, Bree forced back the tears. Just hours before the plane took off Mal had sex with her again, he also said he wanted a child with her and it scared her even more, She clasped the pregnancy test in her pocket. She had gone into the bathroom three minutes ago and it had said positive, Bree was pregnant with a baby she didn't want and the father was her rapist._

"_Don't forget when we get off the plane we have to do more" Mal replied. Bree, speechless nodded her head. Why her? Why was it her that had to go through hell. She turned her head and saw another passenger, Tahlia Ryan was staring at her weirdly, Oh no, Tahlia must of saw the kiss!.. Maybe she could be saved Bree though, she decided then when she got off the plane and got a chance she would talk to Tahlia about it. Bree felt some sort of vibration from the plane but ignored it._

_But soon a alarm went off._

"_Passengers" a voice stared to say but it was cut off as the plane went down wards. _

"_Bree!" Mal said, he kissed her on the lips, the kiss of death and held her like that in case they died. Bree wanted to live and tried to grab a yellow life saver but her world went black._

**Bree stood near a deceased body when Sawyer and Channa caught up.**

"**Bree?" Channa asked.**

"**I am pregnant, from him" Bree replied. **

"**Is that him?" Sawyer asked, Bree looked down at the decaying body.**

"**Yeah, Uncle Mal, he must of dragged his body far away from the plane but had died" Bree replied.**

"**It's okay Bree, you don't need to worry about him now" Channa replied.**

"**Just one thing" Bree replied, she picked up a fat stick near by and started smashing her Uncle's dead body.**

"**Bitch, How could you do that to me, make me pregnant, I was only five! When you started you sick bastard" Bree screamed.**

'**Bree!" Channa said he grabbed the stick and tossed it away.**

'**Let me go, I hate you! I hate you!" Bree shouted, she stopped struggling and cried in Channa's arms.**

"**How could he do that to me? I was only five and now I have to carry his child, He wasted all of my life" Bree cried. Sawyer watched them as they sank to the ground.**

"Hey, dude wake up" a voice said, Bree slowly opened her eyes and saw a male leaning over her, she crawled away from him in fright.

"_Hey, its alright you're safe" he replied._

"_I am Hurley, what's your name" the guy with curly brown hair said._

"_B-Bree" Bree stammered, she looked around and saw other people, her friends and the ones she meant scattered around the beach. Other people stood by them._

"_Where are we?" she asked._

"_I don't know but we are on a Island, stranded" Hurley replied, Bree nodded and stood up, Hurley tried to help her but Bree shrunk from him._

"_Please leave me alone, but thanks" Bree said scared, she walked very quickly away, she didn't see her Uncle anywhere but that didn't mean he was dead._

"**So why haven't I met you before anyway?" Liz asked. Her stomach had healed and Liz was able to walk, but no one knew who tried to kill her, Jack promised her that her murderer wouldn't escape and would be found.**

"**Well, I am kinda the shy one, I don't mix well with others all the time, I mean I do it just I am scared, I do Drama and I hide" Charity replied.**

"**You do know their nothing to be scared of right?" Liz replied.**

"**Say that to the person who tried to kill you and whatever had Charlie, Claire and Channa terrified and whoever hit Sayid over the head and stole Shannon's inhalers" Charity said, Liz made a sly smile**

"**Okay beside the wild, but most of us are good friends, and we gotta stick together if we want to get off the island" Liz replied.**

"**Yeah you're right" Charity agreed. Dean and Adam returned to them then.**

"**Hey Charity" Dean and Adam replied, Charity waved.**

**  
'Hey, she didn't disappear like the last time" Adam replied.**

"**Yeah, well I am going to be strong now and stick with friends" Charity replied. They started to get into another conversation, Charity saw Locke walk pass.**

"**Thank you" Charity mouthed to him.**

'**Your welcome" Locke mouthed back, the mysterious Locke then walked away. Charity wondered what Locke though of the Lesbian thing but since he had helped her she decided to not worry about it.**

**Kirsten had finally found two out of the three C's, Claire and Charlie were sitting at the far end of the beach.**

"**You do know when we said you should sleep somewhere where Bobby can't find you we didn't mean you had to go where no one knows where you are" Kirsten replied.**

"**Yeah" Claire softly said, she seemed so far away in another planet.**

"**Where's Channa?" Kirsten asked.**

**  
'Don't know" Charlie replied. Kirsten was now convinced that something was terribly wrong.**

"**But what?" Kirsten asked.**

"**We saw it" Claire simply said.**

"**Saw what?" Kirsten asked.**

"**It, The Beast" Channa replied coming from the Jungle. He joined the two on the sand.**

"**The Beast? You mean the thing that been terrorizing everyone?" Kirsten asked. Claire nodded her head.**

"**Oh my god, no wonders why you been so scared, But can you come back please? We miss you and Bobby calmed down a lot now" Kirsten replied. For a moment it looked like they weren't going to go.**

"**Okay, lets go then" Channa replied. The three got up and walked with Kirsten back to the camp.**

**The sun was setting down and the night was arising. Shannon and Sayid arrived back to camp at the same time as the C's all still wet from their little date. Boone watched them from the distance. Michael and Walt were in the caves with Hurley and Locke. Jack was still looking out for the murderer.**

**Bobby watched Kirsten arrive back in Channa's arms, Jalisa and Cassie went to greet them. Tahlia, Jin and Sun could just been seen in the Jungle talking about something. The other Survivors were around a fire. Bree was sitting alone, playing some sort of musical instrument, possible a flute. **

**Sawyer came to talk to Kirsten and Kate watched them, jealously was inside her and threatening to come out. That was one thing Bobby and Kate had in common, both of their loved ones were starting to fall in love with another man/woman.**

**A/N I hope you liked this chapter, Please do review. Next is a Channa (Me!) centric fic. (I decided to do one based on my life now, the one after it will probably be a Kirsten centered.)**

**Next on Lost: Channa comes face to face to the girl who mysteriously kissed him randomly. Tahlia and Channa swell on the fact that their Birthday had been a week ago or two weeks ago and no one had remembered. Kirsten learns from Rachel that Channa was obsessed with her and Boone and Walt finds out that Charity is gay.**


	8. Birthday

**To Reviewers: Jorinthebox- Thanks for reviewing my fifth chapter (Or sixth), Sorry it could this long to reply but aleast I am doing it, Don't worry I keep writing it, I am no intentions in stopping the story here.**

**Note: I don't know Korean or words of it so when Sun is talking to Jin, Jin is speaking Korean but it appears he is speaking English instead, but it makes us all know what they are talking about.**

**Note 2: There could be a main character Lost character pairing with the new Lost ones, and friendships will bond between the new and the old.**

**Note 3: When it past tenses then its will be in **_Italic. _**The Present will be in normal Bold.**

**Note 4: Final Note I promise, Any last names mentioned besides the Old Lost names and Charity, Bree and Adam's last name aren't not their last name.**

**Original Lost Pairings: Jack/Kate, Charlie/Claire, Jin/Sun, Sayid/Shannon (I believe these two do start having a relationship no, correct me if I am wrong)**

**New Lost Pairings: Channa/Kirsten/Bobby (Kirsten's current boyfriend, I just decided in this chapter I put him in), **

**Friendships, which will grow: Kirsten/Sawyer, Channa/Charlie/Claire, Rachel/Sun, Jalisa/Jack, Tahlia/Jin/Sun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Lost people, they belong to whoever created them. Characters such as Kieran, Kirsten, Tahlia, Jalisa etc are not owned by me and are in fact own by themselves in real life. **

**But I do own myself. Bree Winters, Charity Summers and Adam Lusch belong to me are not be used without my permission.**

**Title: Lost again**

**Title of Episode: Birthday**

**Summary: When Kate, Jack and others hear a crash from within the island, they see a crashed plane and goes to investigate, they find Twenty-five students, and two teachers survivors. Will anyone ever be found?**

**This is a Channa centered Chapter.**

**Channa and Kirsten were with Jalisa, Cassie, Tahlia, Jin and Sun, laughing about how Tahlia and Jin kept shocking everyone.**

"**I can't believe you learned Korean so fast" Channa replied.**

"**Well I am a quick learner and Sun is a very good teacher" Tahlia replied, Sun beamed when she said that.**

"**Well you did a good job on both Tahlia and Jin" Jalisa replied.**

"**English good" Jin replied, they cracked up. Dean, Adam, Liz and Charity decided then to join them.**

"**Hey, you mind if we join?" Liz asked.**

"**No, not really sit all you want" Kirsten replied, everyone looked at Charity.**

"**Oh, this is Charity Summers she went to our school" Liz replied, Charity avoided eye contact with Channa, he wasn't that stupid and soon was bound to find out, like now as he looked at her.**

"**Hi" Charity replied as they sat down.**

"**Don't I know you?" Channa replied.**

'**Me? No" Charity said.**

"**Wait, aren't you that girl who mysteriously kissed him!" Liz said remembering a memory.**

"**Maybe.." Charity said**

"Hey, I be right back" Channa said to Rachel, she nodded her head. Channa took out his mobile and walked on a hill near the shelter. Of course he wasn't really calling anyone, it was just a excuse to see Kirsten without her knowing from a distance, it wasn't completely stalking he was just checking up on her.

"_Hey, she's checking you out!" Channa heard a voice say, Tegan he though without even turning around but he didn't pay attention. That was until someone grabbed him and kissed him. _

"_Didn't mean anything, just don't need people thinking I am gay" the girl said._

_Channa was shocked, no girl would ever just kiss him, the girl then took a glance somewhere then walked off, Channa walked towards her but then he looked back at Kirsten, in a minute the girl was forgotten and stared at Kirsten. He wanted to kiss her, to touch her, to even say I love you to her but he knew she must never know. Only four knew, his cousin Ashley Frost, his best friends Tahlia Ryan and Rachel Rivas and another friend of his Cassie Wiggins._

"**It was someone else, there another chick who almost looks like me so you might of gotten me mixed up with her" Charity declared, Channa didn't look convince.**

"**Okay, if you say so" Channa replied.**

**  
"Someone kissed you! And I am just finding out now" Tahlia said.**

"**Yeah, I didn't want to get my hopes up, and she said something about gay?" Channa questioned.**

**  
'Who knows, maybe one day you will find out who she was" Liz reassured him.**

"**Well, we are on our way to get water so we see ya later" Adam said, the four left.**

"**I need to talk to Bobby" Kirsten replied, she got up, Jalisa and Cassie decided to follow her. Sun looked at Jin and said something in Korean, Jin protested but Tahlia stopped him in Korean as well. Jin sighed and the two couples got up.**

'**We be back" Sun said to Channa, the two couple left.**

"**Happy Birthday" Channa said to Tahlia.**

"**Happy Birthday" Tahlia said back to him. Their Birthdays were only two weeks ago, well Channa's was a few days ago while Tahlia's was two weeks ago, Tahlia's Birthday was on the 27th May while Channa's was on June 10th. No one, who knew them before the crash that is didn't seem to remember. **

"**Wonder what I would've done for my Birthday" Channa replied.**

"**Agreed, who knows" Tahlia replied.**

"**You did something wrong, you have to own up for it!" Sun said loudly.**

'**I was doing what anyone would of done" Jin yelled back at her in Korean.**

"**What? Bash a sixteen-year-old child? You don't work for my father anymore or have you forgotten that" Sun replied.**

"**He was causing trouble, and that what you have to do" Jin replied.**

"**There are other ways to do this, that wasn't one of them!" Sun yelled, their voices started to echo through the Island, Sayid, Shannon, Grace, Hurley, Kieran, Michael, Charlie and Claire watched them.**

"**Then what? He goes and kill Tahlia's friend! Abuse a women and slam another one down" Jin said.**

'**How's that different from whoever you had killed, Don't think I didn't know where that blood came from when you came home, it was human blood!" Sun shouted.**

"**It had to be done, what don't you understand about that!" Jin yelled.**

"**Forget it, I don't think I can be with a man who can't learn from his mistakes" Sun shouted, she stormed off angrily leaving Jin alone on the beach. Michael stared at Jin and decided to follow Sun.**

**Charity was waiting for Liz, Dean and Adam near outside of the cave when they went to get the water.**

"**Liz, what to say, I am gay and I am in love with you, I know this is hard for you to process but it is true" Charity said. She was practicing a speech to when the time came to tell Liz the truth.**

"**No that not it, Liz, we have a growing friendship, I know you're straight but since it seems like no one going to save us I think I should tell you I am a Lesbian, and I have been in love with you for awhile, maybe a little obsessed with you" Charity replied. Unknown to her, Boone and Walt were listening in, Boone was coming back from wherever and Walt was starting to leave the cave.**

"**No , No, Liz, I have a secret, you know that necklace and rose you got? Well they are from me" Charity said.**

"**Maybe you should come with a more simple approach" Boone spoke up, Charity jumped and saw him.**

"**Are you gay?" Walt asked, Charity jumped again.**

"**Sheesh, what is wrong with you men these days, don't you know its rude to sneak up on us" Charity said, her cheeks were already blushing.**

**Boone gave a small laugh**

"**I guess that what we do" Boone replied.**

"**Who's Liz?" Walt asked.**

"**That girl with chocolate brown hair, the one that was almost killed the other day" Boone replied to him.**

"**Oh, she pretty" Walt admitted.**

"**Maybe you should wait until you're are good friends, then ask her about what she thinks about gays, if she says she doesn't like them then its not worth it, but if she says she doesn't mind them then tell her you're are gay but I leave out that you're obsessed with her" Boone replied.**

"**Don't tell anyone though?" Charity asked.**

'**I won't" Boone promised both of them looked at Walt.**

'**Okay" Walt replied, the other three appeared.**

'**Oh hi" Liz replied as she saw them, the two males gave them a wave.**

'**Sun wait up!" Michael's voice rang out, soon Sun and Michael appeared.**

"**Michael I don't want to talk about it" Sun said in English.**

'**But he made you upset, what did he do?" Michael asked.**

"**Nothing that needs you to know about" Sun replied.**

'**If he's hurting you I want to know" Michael said.**

"**It's just a argument, please just leave it alone" Sun replied, she pushed past the teens and Walt and went into the caves.**

'**What's her problem?" Boone wondered.**

**Kirsten was looking for Bobby when Rachel Rivas came to her.**

'**Hi Kirsten" she replied.**

"**Hi" Kirsten replied. "Have you seen Bobby?" she asked. Rachel shook her head.**

**  
'I am glad you and Channa are together" Rachel replied**

"**Thanks, and yeah I am too" Kirsten replied.**

"**He was so obsessed with you, You were the only thing he could talk about, he did really love you, obsessed though, He sometimes watched you and 80 of the things he did was about you, he even traced Amber Benson, an actress and substituted to you so he could draw you someday" Rachel replied. Kirsten froze and turned slowly. "What?" Kirsten asked.**

"**He really loves you, He says he doesn't know when he was in love with you, that maybe he was in love with you since grade 8 when he knew you as a girl with bushy red hair and looked like another girl." Rachel replied.**

"**No, obsessed? He was stalking me? Drawing me?" Kirsten asked, Rachel nodded her head.**

"**Who else knew this" Kirsten asked, Rachel didn't answer "Rachel" Kirsten growled.**

"**I think Tahlia, Cassie and another girl" Rachel answered.**

"**That son.." Kirsten started to say, she let out a growl and stormed off.**

It was second period on a Wednesday and Channa was tracing Amber Benson. He had a spare so it was all right, he was in the special needs room and tracing on a window with a piece of paper. He didn't think anything could be wrong, he just wanted to draw one picture of Kirsten, but the only way to do that was start with the basics, Tracing and since he didn't have a good picture of Kirsten he did Amber instead.

_He couldn't help himself, he was in love with Kirsten, and even though he kept denying it to himself he knew very well how much in love with Kirsten he was in. The obsession seemed worse then with Kristen Savage, the person before Kirsten he was in love with._

_His heart pounded even with the though of her, she was his close friend. But Kirsten could never know. _

_It was days later at his house and his Aunty had come up to sleep over. Sharon, Mark, Kyle, Kody, Alex and Ashley Frost, although Ashley was closer then the other family members._

_They sat in his room._

"_So do you still love her?" Ashley asked. Ashley had brown hair with blonde streaks going through it and she had tanned skin and greenish eyes._

"_Yeah, I still do" Channa replied as they were sitting on his bed. Channa looked over to a photo of Kirsten and Tahlia._

"_Can I have a look?" Ashley asked._

"_Sure" Channa replied as he reached over for the photo and took off his wall and gave it to her._

'_Which one is it again?" she asked. Channa pointed to the girl on the right. She had black hair in this picture although now Kirsten had dark red hair with blonde at the front._

"_She's pretty" Ashley replied._

'_Yeah she is, I keep denying I am in love with her, but I know what my feelings are" Channa replied. Ashley smiled and hugged him._

"_Are you ever going to tell her?" She asked._

'_No, she has a boyfriend but she can never know anyway, but she will know someone out there still loves her" Channa replied._

**Kirsten couldn't find Channa, or Tahlia for that matter but she found Cassie.**

"**Kirsty?" a voice said before she could proceed to her friend. "Kate" Kirsten said seeing her.**

"**Do you like Sawyer" she asked straight out.**

"**What" Kirsten said letting out a laugh.**

"**Because he might like you" Kate replied. Kirsten paused, First Bobby, then Channa and now Sawyer? When was she going to get a break?**

"**No, we are just friends.. What made you think that?" Kirsten asked.**

'**Because Freckles is my nickname" Kate said.**

'**And? Why would that mean he likes me? Channa called me Red when we met sometimes and it didn't.." Kirsten trailed off, Rachel had said he loved her before he even knew.**

"**I am sixteen, he's like thirty" Kirsten replied.**

"**Kirsten look at the facts, he was defending you since day one, Sawyer is not like that, he doesn't always give the stuff about people like you, I was the only one he talked to properly" Kate said.**

"**But that because I am new and lost" Kirsten replied.**

"**What? He would of bashed Bobby if whoever hadn't gotten their first, Sawyer likes you" Kate replied.**

"**No, I already have a boyfriend, I don't need three boys obsessed with me!" Kirsten said., Kate stopped "What you mean three?" she asked**

"**Rachel told me that Channa was obsessed with me and that he traced me on paper, and he watched me and all that, Bobby won't give up on me either" Kirsten replied.**

**Kate had no idea what to say, the girl had more guys after her then everyone on the island.**

"**Listen, I have to talk to Cassie okay, if what you say is true tell Sawyer to back off" Kirsten replied before walking off.**

"**Cassie!" Kirsten yelled, Cassie was sitting with Jalisa, they were laughing about something with Sayid and Shannon.**

"**Cassie!" Kirsten yelled, Kirsten stood up on hearing her name.**

'**Hey Kirsten" Cassie replied cheerily.**

'**Why didn't you tell me Channa was obsessed with me" Kirsten replied.**

'**Obsessed?" Cassie asked.**

"**Rachel Rivas has just told me that Channa was obsessed with me" Kirsten asked.**

"**Well he loves you and I suppose he's a little obsessed but.." Cassie started to say.**

"**But what Cassie, He is obsessed with me, don't you know that obsession can be dangerous, and what if I dump him now? He might go crazy" Kirsten said.**

"**What? Kirsten you know Channa wouldn't hurt you in anyway" Cassie said.**

"**Really? Bobby wouldn't hurt me but he did, and he slapped you remember, and punched Claire? Or did we forget that little nitpick" Kirsten replied.**

"**But.." Cassie tried to say but Kirsten didn't want to hear it and stormed away leaving the four speechless.**

"**Oh my god, why didn't you tell us this" Dean asked.**

"**Because I was afraid to say anything, and Locke reckons it could be a girl" Liz replied. Liz had decided to tell Charity, Adam and Dean about her encounter with the Night Phantom.**

"**A girl?" Adam asked**

'**Yeah, and he could be telling you the truth because the person wore Lip-gloss" Liz replied. Charity bit her lower lip, Liz knew now that the kisser was a lesbian. **

"**I don't know what to say" Adam replied.**

"**I think its my secret admirer" Liz said, she looked at Charity "Oh right you don't know about that, on Valentine's day I received a rose on Valentine's day and a week later I got a necklace, weird thing is that I bumped into Kirsten who had a similar necklace as well" Liz replied.**

'**Kirsten wears lip-gloss, in fact I think Kirsten asked that Shannon girl if she had anymore a few days ago" Dean offered.**

"**What are you saying?" Liz asked**

"**Kirsten could be the one, people can lie, what if that was a friendship necklace?" Adam asked, Liz frowned.**

**Oh no, what was she suppose to do? Liz could accuse Kirsten as a Lesbian and ruined hers and Channa's relationship.**

'**It was Bree!" Charity fibbed.**

**  
'What? You mean that blonde girl?" Liz asked.**

'**I heard her talking about it one day, she's your secret admirer Liz" Charity said. Right at that moment Charity was hating herself, she prayed Bree would never find out who had accused her of saying that.**

**  
"It's her, she your Phantom kisser too, I saw her walking down the beach wearing black clothes and a black beanie" Charity said.**

'**Oh" Liz answer was.**

"**Feeling better?" Sawyer asked as he positioned himself against a tree. Bree was standing on some rocks watching the sea.**

"**Yeah, a bit now that's he gone but it doesn't change the fact that I am Pregnant" Bree replied.**

'**Well don't worry you be fine" Sawyer replied, he started to leave but Bree stopped him.**

"**Sawyer.. please don't go, I know you aren't friendly with us but please stay, Every time I am alone I think he going to come back and force me to have sex" Bree replied.**

"**You don't have to talk, just stay with me so I know I am not alone" Bree replied. Sawyer decided to stay and sat himself on the rocks.**

**Kate entered the scene and saw Sawyer with Bree. She didn't want to be jealous but there it was, welled up inside her, How was Sawyer suddenly becoming friendly towards these girls, was he playing with them? Or did he really like Kirsten?.**

"**I am used to it" Channa replied.**

'**Used to what?" Tahlia asked, they were walking through the Jungle together.**

"**Not having people outside of my family remembering it was my Birthday, people leaving me all the time, been hurt and stuff" Channa replied.**

'**It will get better, we just need to leave hints that it was our Birthday" Tahlia replied. **

"**We remembered, only because you told us days after you arrived" Claire voice came to them. The two teens turned and saw them.**

"**Really? Thanks" Channa replied.**

'**We had been thinking of ways to treat you to a Birthday too" Charlie replied. The three C's had finally recovered from the beast and was beginning to be like their normal selves.**

"**Maybe some Marshmallows, with Corn Puffs served with Scones and tea" Charlie replied.**

'**And Peanut Butter" Claire added.**

'**And how are you planning to do that?" Channa asked.**

"**Imaginary, before you came Charlie pretended to get me Peanut Butter and used a empty jar to pretend that their were Peanut Butter in it" Claire replied.**

"**Hi" a voice said, the group turned to see another survivor Ethan standing their.**

"**Hi" Tahlia replied.**

"**Um this way is to the caves right?" he asked pointing right.**

"**Oh yeah, just go right then forward and you should get their" Claire answered.**

"**Okay thanks" Ethan replied walking off, no one saw the glance Ethan gave to Claire's unborn child.**

'**Aleast you are the only ones who remembered" Channa replied.**

'**You seem to have it hard? I though you came from a nice family" Claire replied.**

"**Yeah, more of my social status and other things that doesn't have to do with my family" Channa replied.**

Channa sat alone in the grade 10 area. It was in the middle of March and he was just kicked out of another group, Liz, Dean, Naomi, Tegan, Leah and Brogan's group a couple weeks ago. He had no idea why he was kicked out but he was upset by it. Now here he was sitting like he had no friends, he wasn't talking to the people of the Special needs room and he felt nothing but cold and hard. He watched some girls make a joke about something. The girl with bushy red hair particularly intrigued him. Red? Kirsten was it?.

Maybe he was destined to be a loner? No one else seem to have this problem.

He saw the red hair girl alongside two other girls come over to him.

'Hi, why weren't you in Drama yesterday?" the girl asked. The day before he had a day off because of some dentist appointment and therefore missed school.

'I had go to the dentist" Channa replied.

'Sure you were, you were ditching weren't you?" she said, Channa was about to protest but Kirsten turned to her friend.

"Hey Tahlia, he was ditching" Kirsten replied, Channa could see in her eyes that she was only messing with him.

'Uh Yeah like I would ditch Drama" Channa said with a smile.

'We are only messing with ya" Kirsten replied

'I know" Channa said, for once in weeks he felt happy again and relived from the cold.

'Well we have to go, see ya later in Drama" Kirsten replied. The three left and went back to their group. Channa though for a moment, they seemed fun and laughed a lot, and really nice. Maybe he could join?. Not wanting to be alone again he walked over to them.

'Hi, um can I hang around you?" Channa asked.

'Sure" Kirsten replied. Channa smiled and sat down.

**The three C's and Tahlia were sitting on a large rock now listening to Channa tell them about his little road down to a Loner.**

"**That's is really sad" Claire replied.**

"**I know, but now I couldn't be even more happier," Channa replied.**

'**And he never let us forget it, what was the quote he told me last year? Oh right, I said a few days ago before that they we didn't deserve the things he gave us, then he said it was the other way around, he didn't deserve us" Tahlia replied.**

"**And all happy endings?" Charlie asked, the two exchanged looks.**

'**Well actually I decipher this dream he had and we were both shocked by it, the dream meant if he kept hanging around us one of us would get hurt so he went to hang with another group to avoid hurtness, but he still hang around us more" Tahlia replied.**

"**But dreams aren't always true" Charlie replied.**

'**That where it came more complicated, this year I had hurt Tahlia by telling someone a secret she told me, though I wanted to get the story straight, and earlier on before that I had told her things hadn't been right for a couple of months because I wanted to share that friendship that most friends have" Channa replied.**

'**Oh that sad, but you two still friends now?" Claire asked.**

'**Yeah, he hurt me and I was just pissed but we got over it a day later" Tahlia replied.**

"**That's a record" Claire replied.**

"**Hey, you guys stay here alright, we are going to make you a Birthday bash" Charlie replied.**

'**Oh no.." Tahlia started to say**

"**Ah ha, no buts, you're 16th and 17th Birthday is on the Horizon" Claire said, before the two could protest even more the two C's left.**

"**Jin?" Sun asked as she approached her husband on the beach. Jin didn't reply**

"**Jin please, I am sorry" Sun replied, Jin slowly turned around.**

"**For what? Not supporting? Or the fact that you can speak English" Jin replied. Sun knew Jin was still pissed at her for that but she had done it for the good reasons.**

"**Maybe Bobby had what was coming, please don't throw our marriage because of this" Sun replied. Jin walked towards her and put a hand on her cheek.**

"**Kirsten was hurt, Bobby could of hurt you next" Jin replied.**

"**Is that what you are afraid of?" Sun asked. A crowd started to form on the beach, no one knew what they were saying but they knew it was good.**

"**He could of gone too far, he hurt the pregnant lady and because you bonded with one of Kirsten's friend he could see you as a threat" Jin replied.**

'**I love you, and I wouldn't let Bobby hurt you or me" Sun replied. Jin put his forehead on Sun's head.**

"**This Island is dangerous and I can't bear it if I lose you" Jin replied. Sun looked up at him, they closed in and kissed.**

**Michael watched them with Walt, he was getting already in case Jin had decided to hurt Sun but it looked like they were back together.**

"**Is that a good ending?" Walt asked**

"**Maybe" Michael replied, he wondered how longer before another argument broke out between the two.**

"**Kirsten stop!" Locke shouted, Kirsten turned around to see the bald man catch up to her.**

"**What!" Kirsten snapped**

"**Listen, Rachel told me what happened, just because a guy is obsessed with you doesn't mean he will hurt you" Locke replied.**

'**Really, How would you know?" Kirsten growled.**

'**Because, he didn't do anything when you didn't know, and he respected you, not to mentioned he said when you first came here rather be obsessed with some actress rather then you, he doesn't want to be obsessed with you but he can't help it" Locke replied. Kirsten just wanted to shut him up but what he was saying was true, Channa hadn't even left that many hints around for her to pick a trail.**

"**I suppose you have a point" Kirsten replied, unknowing to them Tahlia and Channa had been near by and approached them.**

"**He loves you, he can't hurt you, I may be new to him but I am no fool, anyone who knew him only 20 would know that" Locke replied.**

'**He's right Kirsty" Tahlia spoke, the two looked at them, **

"**When I told him about Bobby getting angry with these necklace and rose, and how it would hurt you he backed off, he stopped sending you things because he never wants to see you hurt, he can't bear to see you, or me or Cassie or Jalisa or heck probably even Sun or Kate cry, he never wants to see that" Tahlia replied. Kirsten looked at Channa.**

"**True" Channa replied.**

Channa was going to do it, sneak the black necklace into Kirsten's bag when she wasn't, and today was his lucky day. As he approached the area where Kirsten decided to sit he saw Kirsten's bag with no one around it.

Looking around to make sure Kirsten wasn't coming, and he saw her at the canteen so he had to act fast. He casually walked down to the bench, across from the bag two males were sitting there. Channa placed his bag next to Kirsten's, pretending to do something with his bag, he blocked the view of Kirsten's bag from the two guys and made sure no one was watching. He couldn't unzip the bag without anyone seeing it so he gently put it on the top of it and casually walked away to the upper part of the area where he sat on a green table, facing Kirsten's bag. He pretended to talk on his mobile while watching it. Soon enough Kirsten, Tahlia, Jalisa and Cassie came back to her bag but it wasn't for another fifteen minutes when the bell went that Kirsten picked her bag up.

The necklace fell down and Kirsten's noticed it, her face was a mixture of surprise and shock. She said something to the others who crowded around her, she couldn't hear them but it was okay.

Channa smiled, Kirsten probably knew it was from her secret admirer aka him.

It was about two weeks later when Tahlia said she needed to talk to him.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it" Channa declared. Tahlia didn't smile.

"I wanted to ask if you were the one who gave Kirsten's the rose and the necklace?" Tahlia asked.

"No" Channa said.

'Are you sure, be honest" Tahlia replied, Channa gave in, after all it was just Tahlia and she already knew Channa liked Kirsten and started to have feelings for her.

'Yes, don't tell anyone" Channa replied.

"I won't, but you have to stop sending her them, her boyfriend getting angry" Tahlia replied. Channa's heart skipped a beat, Kirsten has a boyfriend?

"I didn't know she had one" Channa replied.

"Well she does, and her boyfriend really getting angry" Tahlia replied.

"Sorry, I didn't know that, I stop" Channa replied.

"Good, because if Kirsten found out she would have no choice to tell Bobby, and she can't lie to him, and Bobby will probably bash you and leave Kirsten" Tahlia replied.

'I don't want that, I don't want to hurt her, I can't stand seeing her hurt" Channa replied.

"Okay thanks, I just don't want to see either of you hurt" Tahlia replied.

"Okay, oh and sorry about lying to you, about the necklace" Channa replied.

'It's okay" Tahlia answered.

**Channa and Tahlia arrived back at the camp at nighttime when the two other C's got them.**

**As they neared the camp they saw the other people standing by a fire.**

'**Happy Birthday to you,**

**Happy Birthday dear Tahlia and Channa, Happy Birthday to you" They sang.**

'**Hipped, Hoorah, Hipped Hoorah!" Charlie chorused.**

"**Oh thank you" Channa said, Tahlia agreed.**

"**Sorry we didn't get you any presents" Claire replied.**

'**It's okay, this says a lot" Tahlia said.**

"**Means a lot" Channa replied. Bobby approached them, Claire and Charlie tensed.**

'**We are not friends, Maybe someday but not right now, but a little birdie told me that you never wanted to hurt Kirsten and that when you found out she had a boyfriend you backed off, although not many people would" Bobby replied.**

"**Who's the bird?" Charlie asked.**

'**Locke!" Kirsten, Shannon, Liz, Charity, Tahlia, Bobby and Channa declared.**

**Everyone turned to look at Locke.**

'**Well, you people needed it, and we all need a new life since we got a second chance" Locke replied**

**Channa and Bobby shook hands in trust.**

'**Sorry about the person who bashed you" Channa replied.**

'**That okay" Bobby replied. **

**Jin was standing away from the crowd when Bobby to him.**

'**I know it was you" Bobby replied. Jin looked at him**

'**How?" He asked**

"**I knew it was you, I didn't tell anyone because you had a beautiful wife, and I guess I had it coming" Bobby replied. Jin nodded his head and Bobby left.**

"**Hey Kate" Sayid said coming to her.**

'**Yeah" Kate murmured as she watched Sawyer chat up Kirsten.**

"**Have you seen Jack? He's been gone since Liz was stabbed" he asked.**

"**No, actually I think he was trying to find the person who did it" Kate replied.**

**Ethan appeared before Tahlia, Jalisa, Cassie, Kirsten, Sawyer, Channa, Charlie and Claire.**

"**Hi again" Tahlia replied, she noticed some blood on his hand and shirt. Ethan smiled.**

"**Michael?" Sun asked coming to him.**

'**Oh hi" he replied.**

'**I am sorry for yelling at you before but I was angry" Sun replied.**

'**It's okay" Michael replied. before they could make another word a scream pierced the night sky.**

"**Charlie!" Claire voice rang out.**

"**Claire!" Charlie and Channa shouted, Sun and Michael with the others came to them, minus a Claire.**

'**That Ethan guy, he took off with her!" Charlie replied. Everyone stared into the jungle.**

'**The Others" Sayid replied.**

**A/N, I think this chapter was my longest yet, 16 pages on word. And yes the very same Ethan has taken off with Claire. Next is a Kirsten centered fic.**

**Oh and tell me which Lost Character do you think I have in Character so far? I think its between Hurley and Locke but you tell me. Also what's your favorite chapter so far?.**

**Next Episode: Charlie and Channa searches for Claire and Sayid and Kate starts to worry about the missing Jack. Meanwhile Kirsten's starts to wonder about her love life and confronts Sawyer about his feelings. And Charity finds a unexpected object that could mean someone she loved is still alive.**


	9. Saving Pregnant Claire

**Reviewers- Thanks for been loyal to my story by the way. Yeah I noticed that when I was re-reading them but I had already done it by the time I noticed it.**

**Yeah I wan't sure if I should say murderer or attacker, I got confused their, thanks for recorrecting me.**

**They mentioned it soon to Kirsten but no one else yet knows about their experience, I am glad you think Bree's cool she's my own creation too and isn't really based off anyone.**

**Note 1: When it past tenses then its will be in **_Italic. _**The Present will be in normal Bold.**

**Note 2: Any last names mentioned besides the Old Lost names and Charity, Bree and Adam's last name aren't not their last name.**

**Note 3: Although I am good friends with the real Kirsten I don't know a lot about her past or lovelife so I am going to make it up but also realistic as I can.**

**Note 4: Also watch out for two survivors who appear in Kirsten's flashback.**

**Original Lost Pairings: Jack/Kate, Charlie/Claire, Jin/Sun, Sayid/Shannon (I believe these two do start having a relationship no, correct me if I am wrong)**

**New Lost Pairings: Channa/Kirsten/Bobby**

**Friendships, which will grow: Kirsten/Sawyer, Channa/Charlie/Claire, Jalisa/Jack, Tahlia/Jin/Sun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Lost people, they belong to whoever created them. Characters such as Kieran, Kirsten, Tahlia, Jalisa etc are not owned by me and are in fact own by themselves in real life. **

**But I do own myself. Bree Winters, Charity Summers and Adam Lusch belong to me are not be used without my permission.**

**Title: Lost again**

**Title of Episode: Saving Pregnant Claire**

**Summary: When Kate, Jack and others hear a crash from within the island, they see a crashed plane and goes to investigate, they find Twenty-five students, and two teachers survivors. Will anyone ever be found?**

**This is a Kirsten centered Chapter.**

"**Claire!" Charlie yelled as he ran through the bushes of the Jungle, Channa wasn't far from him, Locke was just catching up to them.**

"**Claire!" Channa shouted but still no answer from the blonde.**

"**Channa, Charlie wait up!" Locke yelled but the two reluctant males wouldn't listen.**

'**Claire answer me!" Channa shouted.**

"**Charlie! Wait" Locke yelled the two slowed down.**

"**We should wait until morning" Locke replied.**

'**No, I am not leaving her alone, you can give up if you want but we aren't!" Charlie snapped at him.**

'**It's too dark, if we wait for morning we can still track her down" Locke replied, Charlie and Channa looked at each other, he was right but Claire was still out there.**

'**I don't see how a Pregnant person was able be carried by that guy" Channa replied.**

"**And how he outrun us too" Charlie replied.**

"**He must know more about this island then we do, he probably knew the ways to go" Locke replied, Charlie started to pound the tree.**

'**She was right there, I could of stopped him" Charlie said angrily.**

"**Charlie, I promise we look for them in the morning, first thing at Dawn" Locke replied, the two gave in and started back to camp.**

"**I am starting to get worried Sayid, he been gone for more then a week" Kate replied as they were on the beach. Shannon and Boone were near them.**

"**We search in the morning, it is possible Jack still searching for the person who stabbed Liz and hasn't been kidnapped like Claire" Sayid reassured her.**

"**I hope so" Kate replied.**

'**Kate, Jack like Locke, he can take care of himself" Shannon replied.**

**Kirsten was frozen still, Claire had been taken, she was just looking her in the eyes then two hands grabbed her from the behind and stared running.**

'**Hey Kirsten, I brought you some of this" Sawyer said handing her a bottle of water.**

'**Thanks" Kirsten said, she was unsure that what Kate had said was true but the more Sawyer was been kind to her the more Kirsten started to be convinced.**

"**Heck of a night isn't it?" Sawyer replied staring into the deep jungle.**

"**Yeah, probably" Kirsten replied. Sawyer looked at her, something was up and it wasn't just the fact that Claire was just kidnapped by Jungle boy.**

Kirsten and her family went to Sydney in early January 2004. Kirsten was now walking down the aisle of one of the Sydney malls

She bumped into a pregnant Claire, not that she knew who she was at the time.

'Sorry" the Australian chick replied.

"No, you're right" Kirsten replied, the hurried girl walked away, leaving Kirsten alone with another guy who was checking her out, She waved at him but chills went up her spine. Concreting back on what she was doing she looked for some Food.

"Hi Hottie" the guy before said.

"Oh hi" Kirsten said rather uneasily.

"Want a smoke?" He asked pulling a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket.

"Uh no thanks you keep them" Kirsten replied. The guy had black hair that was messed around a bit, brown eyes and a oval shape. He wasn't any taller then sixty-four cm.

"Maybe we can hook up" He replied. Kirsten was now getting freaked out, she so did not want to be hit on.

"I am taken" Kirsten lied..

"So? It be our secret" he replied moving in closer, so close that she could smell his breath. The guy grabbed her butt and held it, he tried to kiss her.

"No, help!" Kirsten said scared, she tried struggling but it seems no use.

"Hey, Hey!" a voice shouted. A tall man around his twenties pulled the guy off Kirsten. The new comer had sandy brown hair, blue eyes and a nice figure.

"What you doing picking on a innocent girl" he growled.

"I was just trying to have fun, look at her, the heat raiding from her, the hotness" the guy said.

"Well can't you see she doesn't want fun with you so why don't you just run along pal?" he replied.

"Fine, its not my fault some hot heat bitch doesn't know how to use that body" He replied, he walked off in a huff. The guy turned to him.

"Hi I am Boone, are you okay?" Boone asked. Kirsten nodded her head

"Don't worry about guys like that, they think girls are slaves" Boone replied.

"Thanks, really thanks, Um I gotta go" Kirsten replied,

"Wati what's your-" but Kirsten was already gone "Name" Boone finished off.

**Charity decided to take a venture on the jungle and explore a little, unknown to her Claire had just been kidnapped, Jack was missing and Jalisa left camp to find Jack.**

"**No matter who you are, no matter what you are, you will always be my little angel, doesn't matter if you are gay it doesn't matter if you are disabled you are still my little angel" Charity sang, it was another song that her Aunty Amber had taught her before disappearing. Charity was unaware that she had gone too far in the jungle. **

"**Hello!" Charity called out just for kicks, until when she stepped on a bracelet.**

"**What the?" Charity asked herself as she bent down.**

"**Amber's Angels" it read. Charity clasped it, wasn't that what her aunty bracelet used to say, Amber's Angels?. Charity could see something through the clearing and slowly approached it.**

"**Oh my god" Charity said, she saw a small jet plane crashed, it seem old like it had been here forever but how was that possible. Charity stumbled in shock, maybe it was the others? She remembered a while ago Sayid was talking about a woman named Rousseau and The Others. Charity start running back to camp, she was good at directions so she knew where she was going.**

"**Jack!" Jalisa yelled, she had been searching for Jack since she overheard Sayid and Kate talking about the missing Jack. What if he wasn't looking for Liz's attempted murderer and in fact was kidnapped by Ethan, who probably the very same person who stabbed Liz.**

"**Jack!" Jalisa howled again but yet not answer. She heard a noise and swirled around but no one was there.**

'**Jack?" she said but still no answer. "Okay this is not funny, whose there?" Jalisa asked again. She started walking again, her eyes darting everywhere to make sure she was safe and alone.**

'**Maybe I should of brought Kirsten or someone with me" Jalisa replied.**

"**Yeah" another voice said, Jalisa jumped.**

"**Don't do that! I though you were Ethan!" Jalisa replied, the person was Bobby.**

"**What are you doing here anyway?" Jalisa asked.**

"**Well Claire was kidnapped, Jack is missing, a lot of people have been attacked and you are here alone at night, I don't think Kirsten could forgive me if I just let you go alone" Bobby replied. Many of Bobby's bruises were starting to disappear.**

"**Okay, but I am not going back without Jack" Jalisa replied.**

'**Okay" Bobby said putting his hands up showing he won't say anything. Jalisa nodded and walked with Bobby.**

"**Kate, Michael! Sayid! Someone!" Charity yelled as she went into the caves.**

"**What it is Charity?" Locke asked.**

"**I found a jet deep in the Jungle!" Charity said.**

'**You found what?" Kieran asked, Sun Jin, Hurley, Michael, Sayid, Walt, Shannon and Boone crowded around them.**

"**We have to hurry" Charity said.**

"**Hurley go get Kate and tell her what going on, Walt you stay here with Sun and Shannon, Boone, Jin, Sayid, Michael and Charity, you're with me" Locke replied.**

"**What about me?" Kieran asked.**

'**You stay here" Locke replied. **

"**Charity, lead the way" Locke replied, without another word the others followed Charity to the jet.**

"**When did this get here?" Boone asked when they arrived.**

"**That what we are going to find out" Locke replied. The group searched the jet, a decaying body was found at the driver seat, and suitcases were brought out, the dead person wallet said he was a male, but the suitcases were opened and had female stuff in it.**

"**There must have been two people in it" Boone replied.**

'**Then where the other?" Sayid asked. Everyone saw Charity throw things out of the bag, the girl was close to tears.**

'**Hey man, you all right?" Michael asked.**

**  
'Please, Please" Charity said, no one could tell if she was angry, sad or happy. Finally she took out a photo of her at the age of seven and a women around her late twenties, she had dark brownish hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and a fit body, her face was bit shaped like a egg.**

"**Aunty" Charity said, she got up almost knocking Sayid who leaned over to see what's was wrong, Charity looked around, eyes widened.**

'**Charity what is it?" Locke asked.**

"**Aunty Amber!" Charity yelled**

"**Charity!" a voice boomed, Charity jumped as Sawyer and Kate appeared.**

"**Oh my god" Kate said**

"**Son of a bitch" Sawyer agreed.**

"**Locke, she's alive, the driver is a male and there no other body, she's alive, why else is there a picture of her and me in this suitcase." Charity said happily.**

'**Who? Who alive" Sayid asked trying to get answers.**

"**My Aunty, my lesbian Aunty who disappeared almost ten or so years ago" Charity replied.**

"**Lesbian? Must run in the family" Boone replied. Everyone stared at him minus Locke in confusion.**

"**Never mind" Boone replied.**

'**Gladly" Jin spoke up.**

"**How do you know that wasn't stolen or anyone else" Locke replied.**

"**Because she telling the truth, is your Aunty named Amber Summers?" Kate asked holding a nametag up that was on one of the suitcases**

'**Yes" Charity said.**

"**We shouldn't get too excited, Bree's Uncle was alive after the plane crash but he died when he crawled away" Sawyer replied.**

"**What?" Kate asked.**

"**Don't worry" Sawyer replied, Bree didn't want anyone to know just yet that her Uncle was on the plane and had died or had raped her and got her pregnant.**

"**No, I don't know how to explain it but I know she's still alive, it was like when I fell in love with.." Charity stopped.**

"**With?" Sawyer pressed**

"**Sawyer! That is no concern of ours" Kate scolded.**

"**But we been everywhere, me and Locke been pretty deep in the Jungle and Sayid did disappear for awhile on the island and no Amber Summers has been found" Boone replied.**

"**Wait, maybe the woman is Amber?" Sawyer suggested**

"**No it can't be, Charity said her aunt disappear ten years ago, the French woman was on this island for sixteen years" Sayid replied.**

"**But didn't she say she was alone?" Kate asked**

"**There are others, it is possible that her Aunt is now on one side of the beach and never been seen by the French woman or The Others" Sayid said.**

'**Well I am going to find her" Charity said**

"**No, wait until the morning alright? Sayid can take you to find her on the sides of the beach because he knows it well, Locke, Boone, Charlie and Channa are going to be looking for Claire in the morning and I be looking for Jack with Sawyer" Kate replied.**

"**I am now?" Sawyer asked.**

'**Yes, you are Sawyer" Kate replied.**

"**Come on, let take these things back, we can use them" Locke replied**

"**No!" Charity shouted making them jump.**

"**I miss my aunt and I am not going to let anyone touch it" Charity said, tears swelled in her eyes.**

"**Hey, it's okay Charity we won't touch it okay? Its all yours" Locke replied putting a hand on her shoulder.**

"**But you need help carrying it back" Locke replied, Charity nodded her head and everyone headed back.**

'**Dead body?" Jin asked.**

'**What?" Charity replied.**

'**Don't worry, we fix it another time" Kate replied, Jin took a last look at the jet and the others left.**

**Morning had risen and the others were getting ready to search for three different people, Claire, Amber and Jack.**

"**Bree Winters?" Liz asked when she found Bree folding some clothes that belonged to hers.**

"**Oh yeah that me, hi Liz" Bree replied.**

"**Are you my secret admirer" Liz let out.**

"**What?" Bree laughed**

"**Are you the one who sent me the rose and the necklace? Are you in love with me and the one who wrote the poem?" Liz asked.**

'**No, I am not gay Liz" Bree replied.**

'**Are you sure, maybe you need to read this" Liz said taking out the poem she found from her admirer.**

'**It's not mine Liz" Bree replied**

'**This comes from the girl who stays away from the men and prefer females?" Liz accused.**

"**That.." Bree trailed**

"**What the truth, You're Gay and obsessed with me, the one who kissed me, yeah I have no problem with a Lesbian-" Liz started to say**

"**I was raped!" Bree shouted, Liz stopped in mid sentence and silence build the air.**

"**My Uncle had raped me for eleven years, and now I am carrying his baby" Bree replied.**

"**Oh, Bree I am sorry, I didn't know" Liz said.**

"**That's why I can't stand with males for too long with just them, I was only five" Bree cried.**

"**I am so sorry, it just Charity said you're my admirer because she overheard you talking to whoever" Liz replied.**

"**What, I don't even know Charity Summers that well, I never been around her" Bree said.**

"**Right, she probably got mixed up, I gotta go sorry about you know" Liz replied, she walked away even more confused now.**

**Kirsten was alone for now, she had no idea where everyone else went, Channa was looking for Claire, Jalisa and Bobby disappeared away off the face of the Island, and Sawyer was with Kate looking for Jack.**

"**Channa, Bobby, Sawyer" Kirsten said to herself. All three had taken a liking to her, maybe it was what that sicko in Sydney said was sure, that she had head raiding from her body, maybe somehow it made guys near her crazy.**

**But then why aren't Dean and Adam going crazy?.**

"**Who truly loves me" Kirsten said to the sky. Bobby couldn't stand been broken up with her, Channa was probably miserable if he doesn't have her and Sawyer probably getting too jealous. And then there was Channa, why didn't she pick up the signs, her own boyfriend before Bobby was jealous of him.**

Kirsten was in her room with her boyfriend Trance. Kirsten was getting change while Trance sat on her bed.

"So I was thinking we could go to the movies and then have a nice lunch? Maybe since I don't have work" Kirsten replied.

'Sounds Great" Trance replied. Kirsten rummages through her draw for a shirt.

"What's up with your friend?" Trance asked.

"Tahlia? Nothing she just been weird as usual" Kirsten replied. Kirsten put on a black tank top shirt.

"No, Channa" Trance replied. Kirsten put some lipstick on her.

"What you mean? Nothing up with him" Kirsten replied.

"Really? Then why he is always around you?" Trance asked, Kirsten joined him on the bed.

"Because he's nice, and when we first met he was alone and Tahlia, Jalisa and myself believed no one deserves to be alone" Kirsten replied.

"Okay I get that, but its you he's sticks with, and sometimes I catch him looking at you" Trance replied.

'Just because, he sometimes stares out of space and without him seeming to know it he staring at Tahlia, Just because he called me a goddess once doesn't mean he likes me" Kirsten replied, she got up check her hair.

"Goddess" He asked.

"Oh it was nothing, One day outside of Drama talking and I said something about my hair, back then my hair was tied in bun and longer and the color was lighter. He said something like you look like a goddess, and then said or it could just be me," Kirsten said.

"That doesn't mean a thing? Kirsten I think he likes you" Trance replied

"Why are you getting so jealous about this, he just a friend" Kirsten replied.

"I am stating the facts" Trance replied.

'Just drop it, lets go" Kirsten replied walking out her bedroom, Trance sighed and followed her.

"**I am so stupid!" Kirsten insulted herself, her boyfriend was right all long, he really did love her. Kirsten looked around and decided to ask Sawyer straight out if he likes her and then give him back to the girl was really wants him.**

**Shannon was going through more suitcases when she found a bunch of papers in a overloaded folder.**

'**Weird" Shannon replied as she looked at it. **

'**Oh stories, cool" Shannon replied, She put herself in a comfortable place and started to read. Okay she lied, she didn't like reading much that isn't a magazine but written by other people may be interesting. The first story was called Dreams by Attractions, as she looked at the others they had titles such as Storm, Power of Five and CRAPGALS.**

"**Wait, isn't Jalisa, Cassie, Tahlia and Kirsten little group called CRAPGALS" she wondered, their were no pointers indicating who the author was but as she read more then five stories she realize either Kirsten or Channa had written this because in all of them had Kirsten and Channa coming together.**

**Jalisa woke up with Jack and Bobby sitting over a small fire.**

'**Hey Posh" Jack replied, Jalisa had told Jack her nickname was Posh and he was welcome to call her that anytime he wanted.**

"**Hey," Jalisa replied.**

"**You can turn back you know" Jack replied**

"**No, I be fine" Jalisa replied. The two teens had found Jack searching for Liz's attacker early in the morning and stuck with him.**

'**We better get back, if we don't they think we get kidnapped by Ethan too" Bobby replied, Jack stopped what he was doing**

'**Who's Ethan?" Jack replied, Jalisa and Bobby looked at each other.**

"**Sayid, Kate, Locke!" Jack yelled as he ran through the jungle, when they had told him about what happened Jack went off in a sprit leaving the other two to catch up.**

"**No, No, No" Jack kept saying to himself, in despite looking someone who didn't succeed in killing Liz he had forgotten his other duties and Claire may be the price because of that.**

'**Jack stop, listen" Jalisa said, Jack stopped, someone was coming through the Jungle.**

"**Jack?" a voice said then appeared Locke, Boone, Channa and Charlie.**

"**Where have you been?" Charlie asked.**

"**Claire?" Jack asked instantly**

"**Jalisa told you everything?" Locke said taking a look at Jalisa.**

"**Yeah, where is she?" Jack replied.**

"**No one knows, but we are looking for tracks" Locke replied.**

"**Ethan, he has her" Jack replied, again Jack ran off making the others catch up, but Charlie and Channa went a different way.**

"**We can find her ourselves, I mean we survived a beast" Charlie replied.**

'**Yea, a simple male isn't going to do anything?" Channa agreed.**

'**I wouldn't be so sure" a voice said, they turned and saw Ethan.**

"**You" Channa replied.**

'**Son of a.. Where is she!" Charlie commanded.**

"**Oh, I think the question right now is where are you?" Ethan asked. Charlie didn't pay attention and grabbed a stick and charged at Ethan. Ethan grabbed him.**

'**I forgot to take you two as well" Ethan chuckled, Channa tried to lunge but Ethan threw Charlie at him, knocking both out. **

**Hurley saw the entire thing, he saw Ethan kidnap Charlie and Channa, and swiftly he ran fast as he could to tell everyone else, he found Jack and the others standing, Locke was trying to calm him down.**

"**Listen Jack, it's not your fault, but I think we know who stabbed Liz now don't we?" Locke asked.**

'**Hey dude, um Ethan just taken off with Charlie and Channa" Hurley said grabbing their attention.**

"**Where" Jack asked.**

'**Not far from here" Hurley replied.**

"**Crap" Jack swore he ran towards the direction, the others gave chase again.**

**Sayid and Charity had gone pretty far out on the island and they still hadn't found anyone.**

"**She has to be here, she can't be dead" Charity replied**

"**Charity, we might have to accept that Ethan could have taken her long before we came" Sayid said**

"**But she's the only person who understood me" Charity replied. Sayid turned Charity around**

"**Listen I understand what you are going through, I once met a girl named Nadia and hope for the last seven years that she is still alive, that hope is still with me to this very day" Sayid tried to comfort her.**

"**How did you manage?" Charity asked.**

"**I haven't completely, a part of me wonders if I did anything letting her go" Sayid said**

"**Go? What you mean?" Charity asked,**

'**Doesn't matter, but your aunty can still be alive but their a possibility that she can be dead and if she is I need you to be strong, that what she would of wanted" Sayid asked, Charity nodded her head.**

'**Lets keep searching then" Sayid replied, they walked on until they heard voices.**

'**No, I keep telling them to come, I tell them to come but they never do" a female voice said but Charity could remember her anyway.**

"**That's her Sayid" Charity said, she started running towards the noise.**

'**Charity wait!" Sayid yelling running after her, they finally reached to a lone woman, Amber in fact.**

'**She hasn't changed at all, well beside her hair been messed and dirty clothes" Charity said.**

'**Wait, you hear that, voices, voices coming aleast two months ago I hear voices, a loud crash, then weeks later another crash, yelling, screaming, they are coming" She said, Charity face fell, her aunty was going crazy.**

"**She been on this island too long" Sayid replied. **

"**Aunty Amber!" Charity called out, Amber looked at them, her blue crazy eyes weren't calm as Charity remembered.**

"**Them, The Others, I told you I wasn't alone" she moaned.**

"**Amber, its me Charity don't you remember?" she asked.**

'**Stay away, full of diseases" Amber said, tears swelled in Charity eyes.**

"**Charity, we can't do anything" Sayid replied.**

'**Man, Where are we, what am I doing, You! Get away from my sanctuary, evil lurks everywhere, you are trespassing" Amber replied not making sense**

"**She's really lost it" Sayid replied, the woman made a dash and grabbed Charity.**

"**Bitches, whore, sluts, you come to take my soul!" Amber said.**

'**Let her go" Sayid said but the woman pay no attention.**

"**Aunty Amber, don't you remember me, its me your nephew, remember?" Charity asked.**

"**Let her go!" Sayid said more loudly.**

"**Sayid.. Shut up!" Charity said, Sayid was taken back, then she reduced to her normal voice, she then started to sing**

"**No matter who you are, no matter what you are, you will always be my little angel, doesn't matter if you are gay it doesn't matter if you are disabled you are still my little angel, don't forget who you are. **

**There will always be people who hate you but there will be more that loves you" Charity sang, Amber's eyes seemed to soften.**

'**Charity, Charity?" Amber said**

"**Aunty" Charity replied.**

"**Oh my god, you are here!" Amber said hugging her.**

"**How did you get here anyway?" Sayid asked.**

'**I..I don't know, all I remember is a nephew named Charity and me crashing on this island" Amber replied.**

"**You don't remember anything else?" Charity asked**

"**It doesn't matter, I still remember you" Amber declared giving her a bear hug, over Charity's head she shifted her blue eyes to Sayid.**

'**Whoever you are strange man, thank you" Amber replied.**

"**Sawyer!" Kirsten shouted as Kate and Sawyer started to look on the beach for Jack.**

"**Well freckles how you do" Sawyer said as she stormed to him.**

'**I need an answer now, do you or do you not like me" Kirsten said, Sawyer laughed but Kirsten's firm face made him shut up.**

"**Because Kate likes you but is jealous and thinks you like me" Kirsten replied. Sawyer turned to look at Kate.**

"**Well freckles, starting to admit it now" Sawyer replied**

'**Just answer the girl Sawyer" Kate said not been in any mood to play.**

'**And don't lie either" Kirsten said, rain started to fall.**

"**Okay I admit it, since I saw you at the plane crash site I found you attractive alright?" Sawyer answered.**

"**You are just like Channa, hitting on me and obsessing, god what is wrong with you men, is girls all you think about? And Sex!" Kirsten asked**

"**Well yeah" Kate answered.**

'**Shut up" Kirsten said.**

"**All right Red I like you, you should be honored it takes a lot for me to like someone and not to be playing with them" Sawyer replied. Kirsten turned around then faced Sawyer again.**

"**Three males, and all obsessed with me, do you know how annoying that is, Come on Jalisa and Shannon are hotter then me" Kirsten replied.**

**  
'But they have no one! Well except Jalisa liking Bobby and Sayid with Shannon but still" Kirsten replied. Sawyer looked at Kate**

"**Not my battle Sawyer" Kate replied**

"**And what about that kiss between you and Kate? Didn't that mean anything?" Kirsten asked.**

'**Except she kissed Jack before hand" Sawyer replied.**

"**I just think we need to stay away, keep distance until I figure out what to do, same goes for Bobby and Channa" Kirsten replied, she walked off leaving Sawyer and Kate drenched in water on the beach.**

**It was raining and Jack was wet but he didn't care, he kept running with the faint sounds of Locke and the other shouting him to stop.**

"**Claire! Channa! Charlie!" Jack yelled but no answer, not until he was pushed into the wet mud. Jack tried to see his jack but he was punched, it was Ethan, putting one foot on Jack's chest he leaned over.**

'**If you do not stop following me, I will kill one of them, got it" Ethan threatened. Jack grabbed his foot and tossed him to the side. Ethan fell as Jack got up, Jack punched him in the stomach and kicked him.**

'**Where are they!" He yelled, Ethan stood up and slammed his foot across Jack's face, Jack fell onto the floor knocked out.**

"**Jack!" Jalisa yelled, the rain started to let up and a peak of the sun shone through.**

**She finally caught up to a Jack who just woke up, Locke and Boone had taken off to the other direction to see if they can find the others.**

"**Jack, oh my god are you alright, you must of slipped" Jalisa said.**

"**Ethan" Jack coughed.**

'**He was here" Jack replied**

"**Jack you hit your head maybe" Jalisa started to say, **

"**No, he's here, was anyway" Jack replied, he got up and started to ran.**

"**Wait!" Jalisa yelled following him.**

'**Jack he's gone now, and the tracks are long gone" Jalisa said but Jack wouldn't hear it.**

**They got to a bunch of trees when they found Charlie hanging up a tree.**

'**Charlie!" Jalisa cried, Jack took out a knife and climbed the tree, he tried to reach for Charlie but he was out of reach.**

'**Jalisa, help" Jack replied, Jalisa grabbed Charlie's unmoving body and pulled him closer, grunting Jack sliced the rope that hung Charlie by the throat, it let go of Charlie as he and Jalisa tumbled to the ground. Jack jumped from the tree to the floor on his feet. **

"**Charlie" Jack replied Jack started to pound Charlie but he wouldn't move.**

"**Jack, I think he gone" Jalisa said, tears swelled in her eyes.**

'**Jack!" Jalisa yelled, she got up and turned away, tears rolled from her eyes.**

'**He's gone" Jalisa cried.**

"**No, not gone, come on Charlie, don't leave us" Jack replied slamming his chest. A few minutes later Charlie woke up and gasped for air.**

"**Charlie!" Jalisa said happily, Jack and Jalisa crowded the gasping Charlie.**

**Locke and Boone had just started to turn around when they heard a moan.**

'**What was that?" Boone asked, Locke didn't reply, he moved closer to the sound and saw Channa badly bruised.**

'**Channa!" Locke said shaking his body but he didn't move.**

"**Check his pulse" Boone suggested. Locke placed him on the floor and did the mouth to the mouth.**

"**Come on Channa, don't give in now," Locke replied.**

"**Come on Channa, Claire needs you, Kirsten won't live without you" Boone said.**

"**Come on!" Locke yelled, a few seconds later like Charlie he was gasping for air.**

**Boone picked his broken glasses that were near by and put them in his pocket.**

**It was later in the afternoon and everyone returned back, Shannon was still engaged in the stories, Kate was talking to Sawyer, Kirsten was by herself, Jalisa was with Jack while Sayid watched a blood relatives reunite.**

**Boone approached Channa,**

"**I got your glasses, I clean them but they are broken, will you able to see?" Boone asked. Channa didn't answer, Boone joined him, and Charlie was on the other side, silent as well.**

"**Channa?" Boone asked.**

'**Yeah" Channa replied not looking.**

'**I see if someone like Michael or Locke can fix them" Boone offered. Kate approached them.**

'**Hey, how are they?" Kate asked.**

"**Silent" Boone replied.**

"**Claire" Charlie spoke up.**

'**We are still looking" Kate replied**

"**They wanted her, they didn't give the damn about us, never did" Charlie replied. Boone and Kate exchanged looks.**

**A/N Another long chapter, this one was 17 pages on word, I hope you liked it.**

**Next is a Tahlia centric chapter.**

**Next time on Lost: When Charity's Aunt starts babbling about something called CRAPGALS, Tahlia is interested as it is named after her small group and set out to find out what it means. Meanwhile Hurley starts to make connections such as Kate and Tahlia having the same names and also sets out to search for a clue. Boone and Locke finds something mysterious while the writer of the stories intrigues Shannon.**


	10. Mysteries

**Reviewers: Jorinthebox- Hey thanks again for reviewing, yeah I though I did Locke pretty good as well. So here's the next chapter of the story, I hope you like it.**

**To other Reviewers- Oh? I feel unloved, Jorinthebox is the only one reviewing and staying with the story. Come on, Review please.**

**Note 1: When it past tenses then its will be in **_Italic. _**The Present will be in normal Bold.**

**Note 2: Any last names mentioned besides the Old Lost names and Charity, Bree and Adam's last name aren't not their last name.**

**Note 3: Although I am good friends with the real Tahlia, Cassie etc I don't know a lot about their past so I am going to make it up but also realistic as I can. When it comes to Kieran and Grace's past I have to use enough of make up things.**

**Note 4: Charity's Aunty Amber is not Amber Benson, yes she mentioned throughout the story as Channa's favorite actress (Because she is!) but Amber does not appear in the story or mentioned much so don't get confused or thinking that I am talking about the Buffy Star.**

**Original Lost Pairings: Jack/Kate, Charlie/Claire, Jin/Sun, Sayid/Shannon (I believe these two do start having a relationship no, correct me if I am wrong)**

**New Lost Pairings: Channa/Kirsten/Bobby**

**Friendships, which will grow: Kirsten/Sawyer, Channa/Charlie/Claire, Jalisa/Jack, Tahlia/Jin/Sun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Lost people, they belong to whoever created them. Characters such as Kieran, Kirsten, Tahlia, Jalisa etc are not owned by me and are in fact own by themselves in real life. **

**But I do own myself. Bree Winters, Charity Summers and Adam Lusch belong to me are not be used without my permission.**

**Title: Lost again**

**Title of Episode: Mysteries**

**Summary: When Kate, Jack and others hear a crash from within the island, they see a crashed plane and goes to investigate, they find Twenty-five students, and two teachers survivors. Will anyone ever be found?**

**This is a Tahlia centered Chapter.**

**Shannon was still in the same place as she was early on, well except when it had rained. The stories for some reason just made her want to read more.**

"**Those voices, something said she will be first, five will perish?" Channa said, Jalisa and Kirsten stared at him. Then the man appeared again, this time in front of Cassie.**

"**You are the second" he said lifting her up by the throat.**

"**Cassie!" Kirsten said tearfully**

"**Those that hold the scared secret shall never let it spill from there mouths." Shannon read out loud, she was now on the story called Power of five.**

"**Interesting" a voice said, Shannon jumped to see Sayid.**

"**Oh hey" Shannon replied**

"**I didn't think you read" he replied**

"**Uh I don't really, but these stories are written by someone on this island, either Tahlia, Cassie, Jalisa, Kirsten or Channa, most likely either Channa or Kirsten" Shannon replied.**

'**Really? Let me have a look" Sayid said sitting down**

'**Okay" Shannon said giving him the fat folder, Sayid looked bewildered.**

"**If you want to read over um lets say 100 pages of aleast ten or more stories" Shannon said laughing.**

"**I think I be fine" Sayid replied.**

'**Well only two or three stories have more then aleast twenty pages, others weren't really finished.**

'**You be reading all day, does this person know you're reading them" Sayid accused**

"**Uh maybe, maybe not" Shannon said. "Anyway where have you been" Shannon asked.**

"**With Charity and her newfound aunty" Sayid replied.**

'**Oh yeah that right, you said something about her aunty" Shannon said.**

"**So what kind of stories are these?" Sayid asked**

"**Uh well most of them are dark stories with romance in it, and in all they have like Channa telling Kirsten or not telling Kirsten he loves her and now I am guessing Channa wrote these, he's a great writer, I wonder if we will see him again?" Shannon replied.**

"**He's still alive, both he and Charlie at the caves" Sayid, Shannon stood up.**

"**What, you didn't tell me this, I have to talk to him" Shannon replied grabbing the fat folder and going to the caves, leaving Sayid to sit on his own.**

**Tahlia was sitting at the caves, Channa and Charlie were looking out the Jungle and hadn't spoken since they came back.**

"**They here" Charity's aunty said in her sleep. Charity smiled at her, Tahlia gave a small wave.**

'**Amber? Its just a dream" Charity replied but Amber didn't not wake up.**

"**The CRAPGALS, Island says they need it" Amber said jerking Tahlia's attention. CRAPGALS was her group's names but how did Amber know it.**

"Like these bracelets, I got one for each" Tahlia said to Kirsten and Jalisa, Cassie wasn't here today so she had to give it to her another time. Channa came to them.

'Hi" He replied, the other three said hi.

"What are they?" Channa asked. "CRAPGALS bracelets for us" Tahlia replied.

'Cool, what do they stand for?" Channa asked.

"Charlie" Tahlia said pointing to herself "Red" pointing to Kirsten "Andy" she said pointing in the middle where Cassie would have been "And Posh" Tahlia said pointing to Jalisa.

"Cool Channa said. Tahlia smiled, she hoped that the four of them could be best friends for aleast ten years or more. That until Kirsten becomes a actress and Tahlia's will be in charge of a large Kokiri bar, Cassie and Jalisa she had no idea.

**Tahlia sat on the rock in the cave, she laughed a bit, how was Kirsten to come an actress? Or how was Channa meant to be a Actor, How could she even have a restaurant when they trapped on the Island. Tahlia moved closer to Amber but then decided she should wait until Amber is awaken and isn't dreaming,.**

**Kirsten was walking down the beach when she find a green see-through folder that Shannon had left lying around on the ground. Curiously she pulled them out and took a look.**

"**Someone's an artist" Kirsten replied. The drawings were tracing of a woman, a women Kirsten found familiar when she found pictures that were taken from the Internet.**

'**Oh my god" Kirsten replied, she was staring at one of the Buffy stars, Amber Benson. Only one person she knew of was a fan of her. One person "Who subtitled me as Amber" Kirsten said out loud remembering what Rachel told her. She dropped the papers like it was venom, she still wasn't used to the fact that Channa draw countless pictures of a woman who was supposed to look like her. But Amber in no way looked like her, one thing her skin was tanned as she could tell what hers was pale.**

"**Oh Channa, why didn't you just tell.." Kirsten frowned, a new picture came from the pile. There was the tracing of a woman and the original. The woman was in full view and had big red hair in a bun. Her skin was pale and flawless and her eyes were green.**

"**Who in the hell?" Kirsten said, and this woman looked strange for some reason. Her clothing wasn't weird, she had a black top with some symbol on it that went to her stomach and blue jeans. And for another it was like seeing a sister version of Kirsten, or maybe a grown version then Kirsten but this woman didn't have any freckles. Walt then came up to her.**

"**Hey Kirsten" Walt replied.**

"**Hey.. Walt right?" Kirsten asked Walt nodded his head. Walt was also with his dog Vincent.**

"**What you doing?" he asked**

"**Just looking" Kirsten replied. Walt picked up a piece of paper.**

'**Did you draw this?" Walt asked**

'**No, Um Channa did.. Because he was or is obsessed with me" Kirsten told him truthfully.**

"**But this isn't you" Walt said**

'**I know, but um he used that as me because I guessed he didn't have a picture big enough" Kirsten replied. She wasn't sure what Michael would say if he knew that Kirsten was talking to Walt about obsession but Walt seemed mature enough to know these things.**

"**So he's in love with you?" Walt asked**

"**He's obsessed Walt, something that can be dangerous if not controlled, now I know about his obsession with Kristen, another girl but I know he didn't draw her, and the other part is that she already knew" Kirsten said.**

"**Why dangerous?" Walt edged on, although he had feeling what she meant.**

"**They can stalk you, get too needy, get too violent, too jealous of other guys" Kirsten said. Finally tears started to spill, she let out of the other woman who wasn't Amber.  
**

'**Don't cry" Walt replied, he dropped Vincent's leash who happily sat in the sand, Walt put a arm around Kirsten.**

"**He's was supposed to be my friend, not some lovesick stalker, And I should of picked the signs, he was the only male beside my father who brought me jewelry, when I was upset he always seemed to be there." Kirsten cried. Vincent, feeling Kirsten's pain crawled to her and looked at her with his puppy eyes. Kirsten put one hand on his head and slowly patted his head.**

"**And Tahlia, she's no better keeping it away from me, two of my best friends knew that my other friend was obsessed with me" Kirsten sobbed. Walt didn't have anything to say so he let Kirsten's cry in his arms.**

"**First that freak in Sydney, then some other jerk, then Trance, Then Bobby, now Channa and Sawyer" Kirsten said.**

"I know how to treat a girl, to protect her unlike other guys" Channa was telling Tahlia. Tahlia smiled

'I say any girl would be lucky to have you" Tahlia replied to him.

"Hmm that be the day, girls don't seem to be attracted to me" Channa replied sadly.

"You will find someone one day, by the time you're eighty you would have had thousands of girlfriends" Tahlia told him. Channa gave a small laugh, unconvinced. He hesitated for a moment and then said "Maybe I should just give up on love".

"No, never give up on love, no one should"

"Yeah I guess you're right" Channa replied. Tahlia smiled again, she knew the right things to say, most things she had said helped Channa in one way or another, she was glad that they had helped him on that one fine morning when he was all alone. Of course their other friend Shaylee had almost destroyed that.

**Tahlia felt a wave of anger inside of her, she was still a bit pissed off Shaylee for that. Before she went into another memory a voice called her.**

"**Tahlia?" a voice said, Hurley soon appeared.**

"**Oh hi" Tahlia said.**

"**Um someone told me your last name was Ryan, is that true?" Hurley asked.**

"**Uh yeah it is, why?" Tahlia asked.**

'**It's just Kate's last name is Ryan too and I am trying to see if their a connection" Hurley replied.**

'**Really? I didn't know that, but if you need to know Kirsty, Jalisa, Cassie and myself have this little group called CRAPGALS but um before I heard Charity's aunty mumbling it in her sleep And said the group name so I was going to ask her later" Tahlia replied.**

"**That's is really weird dude" Hurley replied.**

"**I know" Tahlia replied.**

"**Well thanks, tell me how it goes" Hurley replied.**

'**Will do" Tahlia replied before they went their separate ways.**

"Okay see ya" Tahlia said as she waved to a friend, she walked down a pathway passed the office and into a parking alot where she saw Channa.

"Hi" Tahlia replied waving, Channa glanced at her and took a few steps before stopping.

"So, you talking to me now?" Channa replied, a hint of hurt was heard in his voice.

"What? Oh you mean Shaylee?" Tahlia asked.

"Yeah, she said you guys didn't want me hanging around you guys" Channa replied.

"She's just a bitch, we never said that, we aren't that mean" Tahlia replied. Channa stopped.

"Wait, you mean? You didn't even know?" Channa asked.

'No, we were shocked as you were, I came into school late as well, later Jalisa told us what happened" Tahlia replied, they walked down to the gate.

"Oh, well just so you know she made me really upset, I kinda cried as well" Chana replied.

'Don't worry, Kirsten will talk to her" Tahlia replied. they now reached the crossing.

'So I can still hang around you guys?" Channa asked.

'Yeah you can" Tahlia replied.

'Well I gotta go bye" Tahlia said, Channa said bye as Tahlia walked crossed the crossing. Shaylee had crossed the line but Kirsten and herself had mended it again.

"**You are a bloody bastard Sawyer!" Kate growled as she stormed into Sawyer's tent.**

"**And what did I do this time to deserve this" Sawyer replied putting the book he put down.**

"**You really done this time, I saw Kirsten crying" Kate replied.**

"**What, is she alright" Sawyer asked getting up but Kate blocked his path.**

"**You should of told her that you were only friends, she already has a guy who obsessed with her and another guy who can be violent" Kate replied.**

"**So? Channa and Bobby aren't enemies anymore" Sawyer replied.**

'**That doesn't the fact what Bobby did for Kirsten or what Channa feels for her or what a damn thirty year old wants" Kate said.**

'**Are you referring to sex, I never said I wanted sex with Kirsten" Sawyer replied.**

'**Comes from the guy who killed a man" Kate said.**

'**Oh, and you never killed someone" Sawyer was now face to face with Kate.**

"**Just stay the hell away from her" Kate replied, she stormed off leaving Sawyer confused.**

**Away from Sawyer tears fell from Kate's cheeks. She didn't know where it was coming from but she was upset, Sawyer was falling for a sixteen year old and Kate was losing the battle.**

"**God damn you Sawyer!" Kate cursed.**

"**Kate?" a voice said, Kate turned around to see the survivor Grace. Clearing her tears she responded. "Yeah?" Kate asked.**

"**Why you crying?" she asked.**

"**I am not crying" Kate said trying to smile but Grace didn't smile back this girl wasn't easily fooled.**

"**It's just Sawyer and his little obsession with Kirsten" Kate replied.**

'**Sawyer has a thing for Kirsty, cool" Grace replied, more tears blurted out of Kate's eyes.**

"**Oh I am sorry, I didn't mean to say that, no bad, bad" Grace said scolding herself, Kate laughed a little bit.**

"**I should have gotten there before her but now Sawyer is in love with a girl, he not even supposed to be in love with her!" Kate raged.**

"**Yeah, isn't against the law for some like Sawyer to date some that young?" Grace asked.**

"**We are trapped on a Island Grace! The law doesn't count here, beside when we are saved Sawyer and Kirsten will be gone away from each other and I be in jail!" Kate cried.**

"**Jail? Oh right, that crime sheet" Grace replied reminding herself.**

"**Well, has Sawyer kissed Kirsten yet" Grace wanted to know.**

'**No, I-I don't think so" Kate replied.**

'**Listen Grace I don't wanted to sound rude but can you just let me have some alone time please" Kate asked.**

'**Sure" Grace replied, she walked away leaving Kate all alone.**

"**Charity?" Liz asked when she approached her.**

'**Oh hey Liz, how are you" Charity replied.**

"**You said Bree was my secret admirer but she denies it with good reason" Liz replied, Charity froze for a moment. She put the book down and looked at her.**

'**I must of gotten wrong" Charity smiled.**

'**You're the one aren't you?" Liz asked.**

"**No" Charity said gulping, she got up.**

"**I need to see my aunty, I be back" Charity replied but Liz grabbed her arm.**

"**Don't lie, you are never around, I never seen you before.." Liz trailed off and her eyes widened.**

'**It was you, you were the one who led Channa on, you were the one checking me out" Liz said making a realization.**

"**No, No Liz how could you think of that?" Charity asked.**

"**And your Aunt, she's in this too isn't she?" Liz growled.**

"**Liz please" Charity said trying to stop her.**

'**Get away from me pervert!" Liz said, tears already flowing, she ran off.**

'**Liz!" Charity cried out. But she kept running.**

**By the time Tahlia got back to the cave, Amber was awake and eating some sort of fruit.**

"**Amber?" Tahlia asked making an approach.**

'**Hi?.. um" Amber said not knowing her name.**

'**Tahlia, when you were sleeping, you were saying something about CRAPGALS" Tahlia replied. Amber went silent.**

"**Please Amber, answer, my group is called CRAPGALS and I need to know" Tahlia replied.**

"**CRAPGALS was my group named when we were young" Amber replied.**

'**Who?" Tahlia asked.**

"**Me, Shirley, Cassia, and November" Amber replied.**

"**You are remembering" Tahlia said.**

'**Only bits and pieces, But then I came across a woman named Danielle Rousseau on the Island, She told me of a story, of four CRAPGALS with already crashed 48 survivors and twenty new ones, They held something that the island wanted, you are at risk and Ethan will strike again" Amber replied.**

"**Thanks" Tahlia said, unsure what else to say she walked out back into the forest and decided to find her friends, that was until Ethan show up.**

'**Ethan" Tahlia said.**

'**You have something I want" He sneered. Tahlia braced herself.**

'**No I don't" Tahlia said.**

"**CRAPGALS, nice name" He replied. Ethan moved too fast for Tahlia to react, Ethan slammed Tahlia across the face with a wooden plat.**

"**And you are gonna lead me to her" Ethan said dragging her away from the caves and the beach.**

**A/N, sorry about the cliffhanger, but hey probably by the time I got this up I probably have another chapter or so as well. You find out who else Ethan wants in the next Chapter, just so you know I haven't forgotten everyone, Jalisa and Cassie appears again, Kieran and Rachel also plays a part in the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter is a Amber centric fic.**

**Next time on Lost : While the Island withers under so many broken hearts Amber starts to regain her memory back and how she came upon this island.**

**Meanwhile Sun and Jin also goes through more problems, Sayid and Shannon also goes through major heartbreak, will anyone be satisfied with their lovers or are they all doomed love?**


	11. Doomed Love

**Note 1: When it past tenses then its will be in **_Italic. _**The Present will be in normal Bold.**

**Note 2: Any last names mentioned besides the Old Lost names and Charity, Bree and Adam's last name aren't not their last name.**

**Note 3: Although I am good friends with the real Tahlia, Cassie etc I don't know a lot about their past so I am going to make it up but also realistic as I can. When it comes to Kieran and Grace's past I have to use enough of make up things.**

**Note 4: Charity's Aunty Amber is not Amber Benson, yes she mentioned throughout the story as Channa's favorite actress (Because she is!) but Amber does not appear in the story or mentioned much so don't get confused or thinking that I am talking about the Buffy Star.**

**Original Lost Pairings: Jack/Kate, Charlie/Claire, Jin/Sun, Sayid/Shannon (I believe these two do start having a relationship no, correct me if I am wrong)**

**New Lost Pairings: Channa/Kirsten/Bobby**

**Friendships, which will grow: Kirsten/Sawyer, Channa/Charlie/Claire, Jalisa/Jack, Tahlia/Jin/Sun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Lost people, they belong to whoever created them. Characters such as Kieran, Kirsten, Tahlia, Jalisa etc are not owned by me and are in fact own by themselves in real life. **

**But I do own myself. Bree Winters, Charity Summers, Amber Summers and Adam Lusch belong to me are not be used without my permission.**

**Title: Lost again**

**Title of Episode: Doomed Love**

**Summary: When Kate, Jack and others hear a crash from within the island, they see a crashed plane and goes to investigate, they find Twenty-five students, and two teachers survivors. Will anyone ever be found?**

**This is a Amber centered Chapter.**

"**Chaos" Amber said to herself. A lot of people seemed to be having trouble with love today, Liz knew of Charity's sexuality and that she was obsessed with her. Kirsten was like Liz really upset about the amount of people or person in love with them. Channa seemed to be hurting but still quiet. Charlie seemed to be fond a girl she never met that one of the others disappeared with. Jalisa seemed to be in love Bobby. Bobby wanted Kirsten back. Sawyer wanted Kirsten. Kate wanted Sawyer, Jack wanted Kate, Jalisa starting to like Jack better then Bobby. Even problems between Sun, Jin, Sayid and Shannon started to arise. But how she knew of all this and the names of the survivors she did not know.**

**Amber, who recently was found without any memory was starting to get them back, one of the things she knew now was that she was also a lesbian. Oh and did she mentioned Jin still jealous of Michael.**

"**What's with everyone?" a kid around ten years of age, named Walt asked.**

'**I don't know, It seemed this Island is cursed with doomed love" Amber answered.**

**Amber and Walt jerked their attention over to the small waterfall in the caves. Sun and Jin were arguing about something in Korean.**

"**Don't think anyone who not single or is in love is not having fun" Amber supplied.**

"**What you mean?" Walt asked.**

"**I don't know Walt, but I seemed to have this small gift where I know who is with who and what about to come between them before they even do" Amber replied.**

'**Really?" Walt asked, he then leaned closer**

"**Locke thinks I have a special gift, and he could be telling the truth" Walt replied. Amber smiled.**

'**We are very special then" Amber replied.**

"**How did you come to this island?" Walt asked.**

'**I am not.." Amber was about to say but she had a flashback.**

It was a early morning and Amber Summers was driving to the shops to buy young Charity something.

_Amber drove through a green light and kept going, A jet plane was flying overhead but the weird thing was it seemed to be going around in circles. Amber ignored it, instead she focused on Charity and her new girlfriend Piper who was home looking after Charity. Until a black car smashed into her._

_Amber's head almost hit the wheel but Amber had saved herself just in time. Groggily she got out of the car._

'_What happened" Amber calm smooth voice asked, the jet then landed near by, no one except them were in sight._

'_What the-" Amber started to say but someone covered her in a body bag._

'_Hey!" Amber yelled but no one answered. She felt herself thrown into something, possibly the jet._

_Few hours after screaming she heard a voice._

'_So this will teach you Lesbian, to never spread your disease around" a muffled voice said. Amber then understood what was going on, this was a hate crime stunt._

"_Please, I promise I won't be gay just don't hurt me.. Where you taking me anyway" Amber called out._

"_To a place called France, My boss will deal with you there" He replied. Amber struggled and finally the bag came off, the pilot didn't see it. She saw that she was indeed in the jet._

'_What in the?' The pilot said, the engine spluttered and came to a stop._

'_Holy crap" He cursed. The Plane started going downwards. Amber could see through the front window an island and trees._

"_No" Amber said fearfully, she grabbed on a railing, she also noticed her suitcases. Obviously they had them so they could report Amber missing._

'_We are going down" the pilot said. Amber knuckles went white and she clenched the railing so hard, silently she prayed for Piper and Charity before her entire world was black._

"I was brought to this island because of a hate crime, I was supposed to be go to France with my kidnapper but ended here, the pilot's dead but I am alive" Amber replied. Her eyes darting to nowhere as she remembered the meaning. 

"**Why? Because you are gay?" Walt asked.**

"**Yes, Walt your father may of not told you this but this world is cruel, they are extremely cruel to those who are lesbians" Amber replied.**

'**I don't get it" Walt replied.**

'**Neither do I, neither do I" Amber repeated.**

**Kieran was watching many of the guys on the beach with Grace,**

"**You know how Locke was going on about how we should take the moment while we still have it?" Kieran asked.**

'**Uh yeah" Grace replied.**

'**Well I was thinking about maybe seeing if I am eligible for a guy, I always wanted to date someone older" Kieran replied.**

'**What, You're bad as Sawyer" Grace laughed.**

'**Sawyer?" Kieran asked confused.**

"**Sawyer likes Kirsten" Grace replied.**

'**No way! I wanted Sawyer, and I am not going to let some red head girl beat me to him" Kieran replied. **

"**Okay" Grace said minding her own business, this thing between Kieran and Kirsten were there business and she planned to stay right out of it.**

"**Now lets see, Sawyer, Sayid, Boone, Jack" Kieran said.**

'**What about Michael, Jin and Locke?" Grace asked.**

"**They are too old" Kieran replied. Grace laughed**

"**Sawyer, defiantly" Kieran declared.**

"**No" Grace replied simply.**

'**Hey, you barely know me so don't tell me who I can like" Kieran replied.**

"**Kate likes him, it bad enough Kate was crying over him and that Kirsten was crying because of the fact that three guys are or almost obsessed with her" Grace replied.**

'**Hey, it's Kirsten and Kate's loss not mine" Kieran replied, she got up and decided to walk to Sawyer's tent where he was, instead of reading or sitting in the sun Sawyer was just sitting doing nothing with one leg up.**

"**Sawyer? I am Kieran in case you didn't know" Kieran replied.**

'**Right, and I care because" Sawyer replied.**

"**You know you are quite handsome" Kieran replied flirting.**

"**Listen, you wanna go out with me? I mean we all need a different life on the island now" Kieran replied. Sawyer groaned and stood up.**

'**And why in the hell would I want to date a minor" Sawyer said.**

'**Because, you like Kirsten" Kieran stated.**

'**And you would be crazy to like Kirsten" Kieran replied, before she could say another word Sawyer was on her.**

'**You insult Kirsten and you will have hell to pay" Sawyer threatened.**

'**Hey chill, I am just saying, I like you" Kieran replied.**

'**You don't even know who I am, and if I wanted to be with you, it would just so I could screw you not love you" Sawyer said. He walked off leaving a stunned Kieran alone.**

"**She's hates me" Charity cried. Amber held Charity in her arms,**

'**Maybe she's just in shock, you did lie to her also" Amber said.**

"**And accused me" a voice said. The two blondes looked up to see Bree.**

"**Oh no" Charity said to herself.**

"**You have no right to go around telling people I am gay just so you can cover your own ass" Bree said angrily, which was unusual because like Charity she was also quiet.**

'**I did it because I wasn't ready to tell her yet, and I didn't want to accuse Kirsten" Charity replied.**

'**What, you couldn't tell her you are gay?" another voce spoke up. They looked to see Channa now looking at them and the first words since he was kidnapped.**

"**If you really loved her you would of known she's okay with gays, she doesn't mind them" Channa replied.**

'**What, but why is she angry then?" Charity asked. Amber kept quiet, this wasn't her fight.**

"**Because you didn't tell her straight on, you made her go on a wild goose chase" Bree replied. Amber felt a pang in her heart.**

'**A lot of people are gonna be crying later" she said but no one took noticed.**

'**Liz told me she didn't mind gays, she actually supported me on an idea of a Gay/Straight Alliance club" Channa replied.**

'**But then why don't we have one?" Bree asked.**

"**Because it never went to head, because I kinda betrayed a friend I wasn't sure if I should do it" Channa replied softly.**

"**So I should of told her I was gay, what difference would it make, she would of found out" Charity replied.**

"**No, you could of told her that someone, no names mentioned was gay not you" Bree said, her hands quivered a little. Shannon then came in with papers.**

"**Channa, these stories are amazing" Shannon said. **

'**Thanks" Channa said quietly. Boone was at the waterfall watching them.**

'**Sayid agreed too" Shannon replied.**

'**They are quite amazing" Sayid replied.**

'**In so many ways" Shannon replied, the two kissed, Boone caught them.**

'**Son of a" Boone replied, he tackled Sayid to the ground.**

"**Boone!" Shannon exclaimed, everyone except Charlie who was next to Channa stood up.**

'**Get off" Sayid said pushing Boone off, they stood up and faced each other.**

'**Sayid, leave it" Shannon replied.**

'**What is exactly your problem Boone, you are acting like you are in love with her" Sayid replied.**

"**Stay away from her" Boone threatened. Boone edged closer to Sayid.**

'**Boone, leave it" Locke replied coming from behind Shannon.**

"**Not until this bastard is leaves my sister alone" Boone replied**

'**Boone" Locke said again but he didn't listen. Sayid then threw a punch at Boone, Boone stumbled then lunged at Sayid, Sayid ducked and Boone fell on the ground.**

'**It not your decision" Sayid replied.**

'**Sayid leave it!" Shannon yelled. Boone stood up**

"**I wouldn't say that Iraqi" Boone replied. Sayid sneered and went for another punch, which was until Locke stepped in, Sayid elbowed him in the face.**

'**Locke!" Shannon exclaimed covering her mouth, Locke stumbled to the ground, he grunted as he fell.**

"**Oh god" Sayid said, Shannon slapped him across the face.**

'**Get out" Shannon said, Sayid knew there was no reasoning and left, Boone walked to her but Shannon slapped him.**

'**You're no better, edging him on like that" Shannon said. Shannon turned and helped Locke out of the caves away from Sayid and Boone.**

"**Hell breaks loose" Amber whispered**

""No matter who you are, no matter what you are, you will always be my little angel, doesn't matter if you are gay it doesn't matter if you are disabled you are still my little angel, don't forget who you are.

There will always be people who hate you but there will be more that loves you, Someday we will be together, Lesbians and Straights will be accepted in society" Amber sang to her six year old niece Charity, Piper her girlfriend was next to them. Amber put the blankets on Charity. Ever since she was four Amber knew she was a lesbian because she seemed to like girls way more then any guys.

"_Good night Aunty Amber, Good night Aunty Piper" Charity replied. Piper was tall for her age and fit. She had smooth dark skin and brown eyes that lit the room. Instead of black hair like most brown people she had long blonde hair. Piper was also a model._

"_Good night Charity" Piper replied as she stroke her hair._

"_Sweet Dreams" Amber added. Charity nodded into sleep, the two lovers walked out of her room._

'_We make good relatives" Piper replied._

"_We sure do" Amber said dreamily._

'_Let's promise to be together forever from now on" Piper replied._

'_Yeah, I promise we will, love is always forever" Amber said. They walked into their room and went to bed._

'_Good night Piper" Amber said. If only she had known the next day she would be the victim of a hate crime._

_As Amber slept, she dreamt of a girl named Shannon, then a Korean girl named Sun, a bad ass guy named Sawyer, a criminal named Kate, a doctor named Jack, a jealous Korean man named Jin, a jealous brother named Boone, a hunter named Locke, a black dude named Michael, a solider named Sayid, a young boy named Walt, a big guy named Hurley, a drug addict named Charlie and finally a pregnant woman named Claire._

_Who were they she though as she dreamt._

_Now forms came as another a lot. A funny girl named Kirsten, a model named Jalisa, a jealous boyfriend named Bobby, a girl who likes older guys named Kieran, a mysterious girl named Grace, a girl into witchcraft named Rachel, a abused victim named Bree, a cool dude named Dean, a love-fear guy named Adam, a black girl named Cassie, a loner named Channa and finally a great friend named Tahlia. _

_It was a power she had, she knew of Charity and Piper when she was only sixteen. All of them had tears in their eyes or a sad lone look on their faces. Amber just to forget them and wait for the moment when she would meet them._

**Jalisa and Cassie were on the beach, they were waiting for Kirsten and Tahlia whom they hadn't seen in a day.**

"**So where are they anyway?" Cassie asked.**

'**I don't know, maybe Kirsten and Channa are doing it" Jalisa suggested, both of them started laughing.**

'**I hope Claire's okay" Cassie said after a moment.**

"**Me too" Jalisa replied. Claire was the nicest of all of them they had declared along with Channa, Bree and Charity.**

'**You want to see if Charlie okay?" Cassie asked but Jalisa didn't answer, because Jack was coming up to them.**

"**Hi Jack" Jalisa said quickly.**

'**Hey Jalisa, Bobby came to them as well.**

"**Hey, you guys seen Kirsten?" he asked.**

'**Nope, we were actually just talking about it" Cassie replied**

'**And we said we though Channa and Kirsten were doing it, then I was going to say you and Kirsten are probably doing it but you blew that away when you came" She replied.**

'**Um, you do know Kirsten requested space away from me, Sawyer and Channa right?" Bobby replied. Jalisa and Cassie sat right up.**

"**What, when did this happen?" Cassie exclaimed.**

"**Just yesterday or the day before that." Bobby replied.**

'**They are okay Jalisa, I saw Kirsten" Jack replied. Jalisa heart missed a thump when Jack flashed a smile at her.**

'**Jack, Bobby and Jalisa, sitting in a tree" Cassie sang so quiet only so Jalisa can hear it.**

"**Hey!" Jalisa said hitting on her on the arm.**

"**What was that?" Jack asked.**

'**Nothing" Jalisa replied glaring at Cassie.**

**Amber knew she had to do it, something inside her was telling to get everyone on the beach at the same time.**

**Why? She wasn't sure but she went around and told everyone where to go in half hour, pretending it was just her that needed to talk, in addition she got Walt to also help her, Amber was starting to like the boy she never had. And Walt was starting to have Amber as the mother he lost before leaving Sydney.**

**She and Walt had succeeded and in half an hour everyone who was jealous or had someone or loved someone would be spilling their guts.**

'**How do you know this is going to work?" Walt asked as they waited in the Jungle for the moment. Vincent was also with them and sitting down.**

"**I don't know Walt, it just a feeling, like I told you before, I have a gift I don't know what it is but I know I have to use it" Amber replied.**

'**I don't like fighting" Walt replied.**

'**Me neither, too stressful and painful" Amber agreed. They sat in silence, waiting for the boiling point.**

Amber was walking on the island, it had been about ten years since she landed here with no memory. The guy in the front seat was dead and Amber had survived with bruises and scratches. She crawled out of the jet and painfully left, since then and her last contact with a human was a woman named Danielle, who had been on the island six years before her, Amber left for the beach and never had contact since. Now she heard a rumbling roar and looked to the sky to see a plane tear apart three ways, the middle crashed onto the shore while the end and front smashed on a different area. She watched screaming humans crying in pain, a Korean man stood yelling in Korean, a pregnant woman cried in pain as she held her stomach.

Survivors, but who were they? She watched them, she curiously watched a bald man slowly move his legs like he was moving them for the first time.

Another man ran out of the forest and helped the survivors, the pregnant girl yelled in pain, the strange man went to her and helped her away from the plane. Another big guy helped them. Then someone was sucked into the engine and it exploded, the guy, the girl and the other guy fell to the ground.

Not wanting to watch the horror anymore Amber scattered away.

It was aleast a week according to Amber when another crash was heard, Amber was near by so the crash was deafening so Amber went to look. Unlike the other plane this one was only torn about in two. Amber peered inside and saw many students in white,

'Hello!" Amber called but no answer. Amber backed away, at the time she had no idea her very own niece was one of them in white. Yelling could be heard so Amber hide.

She watched the people she saw before enter the plane and started carrying people out. Amber, not wanting to be seen disappeared, just as Boone carried Charity out of the plane.

"**It's time Walt" Amber replied. Walt nodded his head and the two with Vincent walked down to the beach.**

**By the time they reached it a circle of people already crowded angrily. The only people who weren't involved, Locke, Bree, Dean, Adam Michael, Hurley, Grace, Rachel and Cassie stood on the sidelines.**

"**Showtime" Amber said, something in her brain told her it was about to happen without anything to provoke it. **

'**Did we tell Charlie?" Walt asked, Amber looked at all of them but no Charlie was to be found.**

"**I must of forgotten" Amber replied. it was too late now, it had started.**

'**Why are we here?" Shannon asked.**

'**Because Amber asked me, or us to be here" Kieran replied.**

'**What you talking about, Walt told us or me to be here" Boone replied.**

'**We weren't talking to you" Shannon snapped.**

'**What? Sayid was coming onto you" Boone replied.**

'**We were already together before you made a attempt to fight me" Sayid said.**

'**Shut up Sayid! Aleast I don't go around punching old men" Shannon replied.**

"**That was a accident, how was I supposed to know Locke was going to step in, I was merely defending myself, its not me who has the problem" Sayid replied.**

'**You want to talk about problems? We are on a island and all you guys want to think about is sex" Kirsten exclaimed.**

'**What, don't make such accusation" Boone replied.**

"**Tell that to Sawyer, Bobby and Channa" Kirsten replied.**

'**But what was I supposed to do, it not like you would of said yes" Channa replied.**

"**How would you know? You spent using your time drawing pictures of me from a actress and some person" Kirsten said holding up a picture of Amber and another woman.**

'**Hey! You went through this folders that I had!" Shannon accused.**

"**Oh let it go Shannon, you were the one who went through it too and left it lying around" Sawyer snapped.**

'**Don't protect me you con artist" Kirsten replied.**

'**What? Can't a guy even like you without getting accused" Sawyer sneered.**

**Sun said something Korean and Jin said something back.**

'**Oh leave it be, Michael is not interested!" Sun said this time in English.**

'**He always defending you" Jin snapped.**

'**Oh don't act like you are innocent Sawyer, the instant I hit on you, you go nasty" Kieran said.**

'**What!" Kate and Kirsten said angrily.**

"**Yeah, I said I want to be with him but he said he rather screw me then love me" Kieran said.**

'**Oh, it's not like you weren't thinking it" Sawyer growled.**

'**Okay everyone calm down!" Jack said.**

'**Shut up Jack, no one wants to hear it" Sawyer snapped at him.**

'**Hey, leave Jack alone!" Jalisa defended him.**

'**I have come to a conclusion, all of you new girls are sluts and whores" Shannon said.**

'**Oh shut up you stupid model who thinks I am the greatest" Kirsten snapped.**

'**Kirsten, you have no idea how I felt, to love you to look at what I can't have because some other bloody guy got there before me and that girls wouldn't take a damn glance at me" Channa shouted.**

"**Oh let it go" Kirsten replied.**

'**No, I won't, I loved you Kirsten, I don't know how long but you are bloody stupid if you think I would hurt you" Channa replied.**

"**A bloody bitch that what she is, a man stealing witch!" Kate jumped in.**

"**Excuse me!" Kirsten exclaimed. The arguments kept jumping to people while others glared at each other until they spoke.**

"**Sawyer wouldn't talk to any bloody girl properly except myself then you came and ruined it!" Kate shouted.**

'**Oh I am sorry that a sick love puppy pervert found me hotter then you" Kirsten replied. Kate growled at that remark.**

"**Kirsten, I am the one who loves you, Sawyer and Channa are fakes because they are jealous of what I have, you broke it off because of them" Bobby shouted.**

"**Shut up, you no better" Kirsten snapped.**

'**Kate you are pathetic, you kiss Jack and lead him on but then you get jealous because my best friend has your man!" Jalisa shouted.**

'**Oh Jalisa stop pretending you are innocent, I know very well you like Jack ever since he helped you" Shannon replied.**

'**That's is not true" Jack defended.**

'**No, Jack it is and you are just too damn blind to know it, no wonder why Kate went right under your nose" Jalisa snapped at him.**

"**Michael had it for you since we arrived" Jin said.**

"**Just shut up and get over it" Sun replied.**

'**Don't yell at me" Jin said.**

'**Oh really, you know if I hadn't come with you then I wouldn't be on this island!" Sun yelled.**

'**Leave her alone" Michael hollered.**

'**Stay out of this" Sun snapped at him.**

"**You are a bastard" Kieran said to Sawyer.**

'**Shut up woman, I told you didn't know who I was just it's your own fault" Sawyer said.**

'**You are underage and you are leading Sawyer to trouble" Kate accused Kirsten.**

"**I loved you and for a short time I was happy until you couldn't handle how I was in love with you" Channa said, many of the people who knew Channa was shocked at his yelling, they were even more shocked of what came out of Charity's mouth.**

'**You are the slut here, you didn't mind gays but when you found out about me you went berserk" Charity yelled.**

"**That because you were obsessed with me not to mentioned you kissed me you phantom kisser!" Liz shouted.**

'**Oh back off Liz, even Walt, Locke and myself could handle the truth" Boone snapped, defending Charity.**

'**What! You knew! Even a freaking 10 year old knew!" Liz exclaimed.**

"**Shut up Liz! I loved you, I loved you more then Channa loved Kirsten" Charity said**

"**Shut up you jerk, you were the one who kissed me making me wonder who kissed me" Channa replied**

'**Don't you dare drag him into this okay? You were an idiot to kiss him, he pretended to not care but by bloody god hell he did!" Liz screamed.**

"**How is she any more bad then Channa!" Kirsten yelled at Liz**

"**Don't yell at me you prostitute" Liz said, Kirsten's eyes widened.**

'**What did you just call me" Kirsten glared at her.**

"**Don't you say that about her!" Sawyer yelled.**

'**Don't you dare talk to her that way you child molester" Charity shouted at him.**

"**Watch your dirty mouth girl" Kate growled.**

"**You didn't listen to me Sayid, and Boone is no better, Locke's has a black eye because of you" Shannon yelled.**

"**Shut. The. Bloody hell up!" a voice screamed. Everyone turned his or her focused to Charlie.**

"**Claire is bloody missing and all you sick puppy lovers can think about is your bloody selves!" Charlie raged. Sawyer opened his mouth**

"**Shut up Sawyer!" Charlie threatened.**

'**Why-" Kieran started to say**

"**Not one word girl" Charlie threatened.**

'**Claire is missing and no one giving the damn" Charlie said.**

"**And none of you seemed to know Tahlia is missing" Charlie said.**

'**What!" Kirsten said, she started looking for her friend, so did Cassie and Jalisa and it finally dawned on them, their best friend was gone.**

"**Sayid and Shannon, stop fighting, Boone, get over it, Jin get over it, Kieran get over it, Kate get over it" Charlie said by one by one.**

'**Kirsten either face the facts or just bloody disappear, Liz you face the facts too" Charlie said.**

"**Jalisa, Jack is too old for you, Charity, Liz is with Adam" Charlie replied.**

'**Got that damn right" Adam said glaring at Charity**

"**Adam, get over it" Charlie growled.**

"**Bobby, we had it with your jealously, shut up, Michael shut the hell up about Sun" Charlie finished.**

'**How do you know all this?" Jalisa asked.**

'**Because it bloody oblivious and none of you even see it, you are all just stupid" Charlie said, everyone went quiet.**

"**Amber, next time you want people spill their feelings out tell them instead of making a scene, same goes for you Walt" Charlie said.**

'**How did you?" Amber asked.**

'**Because I was there in the caves Amber" Charlie said.**

'**What you doing with my son?" Michael accused Amber.**

'**Let it go Michael!" Charlie growled again.**

'**Leave her alone" Charity said to Michael**

'**I bet your own Aunty is a Lesbian" Liz said.**

'**Shut" Charlie started to say but Amber beaten him to it.**

'**Shut up, I do not want to hear you homophobias, that how I got here jerk, because of a stupid hate crime against Lesbians!" Amber snapped.**

'**I though you were dead, I didn't think it was because of the lesbian thing" Charity said shocked. Everyone was shocked and stunned.**

"**I spent ten years, the only contact I had was a woman named Danielle who spoke of the CRAPGALS" Amber said.**

"**Danielle?" Sayid asked.**

"**CRAPGALS?" Kirsten also asked.**

"**Something with the CRAPGALS and Ethan wanting them, Ethan has Tahlia" Amber stated.**

'**What!" everyone exclaimed.**

'**How come Betty here knows everything, she could be with them the Others" Sawyer replied.**

'**Do you call everyone Betty" Sun said to him referring when she had revealed where her husband didn't know she spoke English.**

"**I have a gift, I known you people before when some of you were just babies, I dreamt the day before my capture about all of you and I just started to remember" Amber replied.**

'**You could of saved us from been trapped on a Island" Boone said.**

'**No I couldn't, I was kidnapped early the next day, the day after my dream and it was just pictures of you people, not you on a plane" Amber replied.**

'**You are very smart" a voice said everyone turned and saw Ethan with a knife to Tahlia's throat.**

'**Tahlia!" Cassie exclaimed.**

'**You son of a bitch" Charlie said.**

'**Don't move or I slit her throat" Ethan snarled.**

'**W-What you want" Channa stammered.**

'**We don't have anything" Rachel pitched in.**

'**Kirsten" Amber said.**

"**Yes you do, I am sure Amber told you of the CRAPGALS, well I need the red head" Ethan replied.**

'**What for" Sawyer sneered.**

'**Just give her to me or kill her" Ethan said edging the knife on Tahlia's throat.**

"**Fine, just don't kill her" Kirsten said.**

'**What no!" Bobby exclaimed**

"**Kirsten no don't" Channa said**

'**Are you crazy" Sawyer replied.**

"**Sawyer, Channa, Bobby, I am sorry" Kirsten said as she walked to Ethan. Before she went she swirled and kissed Channa, then Bobby and finally Sawyer. She went to Ethan then.**

'**No, Kirsten let him kill me, just don't" Tahlia begged.**

'**A deal right, me for her" Kirsten replied, Ethan nodded.**

"**Don't blame yourself" Kirsten said.**

"**Kirsty no" Tahlia pleaded.**

'**Come on bitch" Ethan prodded.**

**Kirsten was now in close fear, Tossing Tahlia on the sand he grabbed Kirsten. All the males including Walt lunged for him.**

"Mum? Dad? I need to tell you something" seventeen year old Amber said.

'Yes Honey" Her mum replied as they sat on the couch in the living room.

"I love you guys very much but I need to tell you something" Amber said.

'Okay go on" Her father said.

'You know how I never had boyfriends before?" Amber asked

"Oh my god, you have one!" her mum said gleefully.

"No, it because I am gay, a lesbian" Amber said. Her parents froze.

'I know it take awhile to understand but I like girls" Amber said.

'Get out" her mum replied.

"I am not kidding trust me" Amber said with a smile.

'She said get out!" Her father roared, Amber jumped.

'Get out, you're a disgrace to the family!" Her mum shouted, Amber scattered out when her father threw something at her.

Amber spent the next day in the gutter until her older sister, Jasmine at the age of twenty one took her in. Jasmine was another disgrace to their family, three weeks Jasmine now had a newborn child and boyfriend which both her parents disgraced. Amber went to live with them and her rich boyfriend Carlos who both didn't care about her sexuality.

**Ethan stepped back with the knife pressed against Kirsten's Adam apple.**

'**Stay away" He threatened, the males froze, Ethan laughed and vanished with Kirsten into the jungle.**

'**Kirsten!" Channa cried.**

**Locke, Boone and Jack searched for Kirsten but soon night had fallen and no lead was found. Shannon now sat in the comfort of Sayid, things almost went back to normal.**

**Bobby, Sawyer and Channa grieved over a fireplace, both Sawyer and Bobby with a bottle of old alcohol found in the wreck. Kate joined them and the first time ever when Kate put her head on Sawyer.**

**Boone sat down with Shannon and Sayid. Locke sharpened his knives, ready for the next attack. Walt and Michael were building a raft but slowly in grief, ready for when they save Kirsten and Claire.**

**Tahlia, Jalisa and Cassie sat on the far beach hugging. Jack, Jin and Sun joined them, Jack held Jalisa in comfort, Jin, finally forgiven Sun held her. Rachel, Kieran, Grace, Adam and Dean sat on the sands. Charity with Liz joined them.**

**Bree sat alone staring into the darkness, Ethan were the kind of man Bree was scared of, Charity then invited her over in terms of forgiveness, which she accepted.**

**Amber came to Locke.**

'**Hi Locke, how's your eye?" Amber asked.**

'**It's been better" Locke replied.**

"**We save them, that what my gift is telling me" Amber replied.**

'**Not just, have to, we have to save them" Locke replied.**

'**You knew about Ethan kidnapping one of the four girls" Locke replied.**

'**I can't control these things Locke" Amber replied.**

"**I know, we just have to make sure Ethan knows we aren't kidding now" Locke replied. Amber replied, Locke leaned in**

"**We all want Ethan now" Locke replied. Locke and Amber then stared into each other blue eyes and then kissed.**

**Amber pulled back, she just kissed a guy!.**

'**Oh god, Locke I am so sorry" Amber said, before Locke could say a word she ran away. Locke touched his lips, old painful of memories of his last girlfriend came back but Locke pushed them away.**

**Charlie stood at the edge of the shore, water flowing back out and in, wetting his shoes. It was the second time he failed to save someone, this time it was his new best friend's love interest.**

"**I will find you Ethan, and when I do" Charlie said leaving the threat in the air. He stared into the night sky, stars glittered and a half moon hovered above, it half face looked like it was mocking him.**

**A/N Wow, that one was 18 pages, so how you like it. Yes I added a bit in Locke's love life, what? The young ones shouldn't be the only one. Although their won't be any Locke/Amber, just more awkward, Amber can't change her sexuality.. But that doesn't mean there won't be surprised in between.**

**Next fic is a Cassie-centered fic.**

**Next time on Lost: Following the aftermath of her best friend kidnapping Cassie feels helpless and decides to be more protective of her remaining two. Which also brings it into Cassie's past when she couldn't defend her helpless friend. Locke and Amber are awkward with each other. Meanwhile Hurley decides to do something fun for everyone after the scene the day before.**


	12. Helpless

**Note 1: When it past tenses then its will be in **_Italic. _**The Present will be in normal Bold.**

**Note 2: Any last names mentioned besides the Old Lost names and Charity, Bree and Adam's last name aren't not their last name.**

**Note 3: Although I am good friends with the real Tahlia, Cassie etc I don't know a lot about their past so I am going to make it up but also realistic as I can. When it comes to Kieran and Grace's past I have to use enough of make up things.**

**Note 4: As far as I know of Cassie's past with not able to help a friend is completely fiction and has not happened in real Cassie's life before.**

**Original Lost Pairings: Jack/Kate, Charlie/Claire, Jin/Sun, Sayid/Shannon (I believe these two do start having a relationship no, correct me if I am wrong)**

**New Lost Pairings: Channa/Kirsten/Bobby**

**Friendships, which will grow: Kirsten/Sawyer, Channa/Charlie/Claire, Jalisa/Jack, Tahlia/Jin/Sun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Lost people, they belong to whoever created them. Characters such as Kieran, Kirsten, Tahlia, Jalisa etc are not owned by me and are in fact own by themselves in real life. **

**But I do own myself. Bree Winters, Charity Summers, Amber Summers and Adam Lusch belong to me are not be used without my permission.**

**Title: Lost again**

**Title of Episode: Helpless**

**Summary: When Kate, Jack and others hear a crash from within the island, they see a crashed plane and goes to investigate, they find Twenty-five students, and two teachers survivors. Will anyone ever be found?**

**This is a Cassie centered Chapter.**

"**Come on, he had you for aleast a day, you got of heard something or seen something" Charlie said. Charlie kept asking Tahlia if Ethan had let anything slip or seen Claire.**

'**Fine, you want the real truth" Tahlia said.**

'**Yes, anything better then nothing" Charlie replied.**

'**I saw a bit of blonde but I was almost out of it, I didn't know where I was or what Ethan wanted" Tahlia replied, Charlie's face fell.**

"**I am sorry Charlie I wish I could help but he drugged me or something, and I do want to help, especially now he has my best friend but I can't help" Tahlia said.**

"**Okay, Okay, so nothing at all?" Charlie asked. Tahlia and Charlie arrived to Cassie and Jalisa.**

'**Charlie!" Tahlia said.**

'**Okay, I was just making sure" Charlie replied. Tahlia turned to him.**

"**I did hear breathing, it wasn't me or Ethan so Claire must be okay" Tahlia replied.**

'**Okay? He had her for more then days how is she supposed to be okay?" Charlie asked.**

"**Means she not dead" Tahlia replied.**

'**Kirsten could be, if I did anything" Cassie quietly sang.**

'**Cassie, not your fault you saw all of us males go for Ethan but he had power in his hands" Charlie replied.**

'**More like Kirsten's life" Jalisa said.**

"**Really? Then why is she gone?" Cassie cried, Charlie and Tahlia kneed down.**

"**I don't know Cassie, but we will find her, I find Claire with Kirsten, or Sawyer, Channa and Bobby will find Kirsten with Claire" Charlie replied.**

'**And Kirsten is a strong girl you know that, plus she can help Claire escape" Jalisa added. Cassie tried to clear her tears but couldn't.**

"**Maybe" Cassie cried.**

Cassie was in grade six and talking to her best friend named Tasha. Tasha beautiful pale white skin, black silky hair and green eyes.

_Tasha was also tall for her age, most people mistaken her as a fifteen year old then a eleven year old._

"_So you wanna come to my house and have a slumber party?" Tasha asked._

'_Okay! Do I need to bring anything?" Cassie asked, they were at school and sitting on a bench._

"_No, just sleeping bag and stuff" Tasha replied._

'_You're my best friend" Cassie declared hugging her. Cassie was known for her hugging as she hugged a lot of people who were family and friends._

"_Hey, lets play soccer" Tasha said, she was a bit of a tomboy who loved to play soccer._

'_Um.. Okay" Cassie said, they went to get a ball and started playing soccer._

_As Cassie kicked the ball she looked at Tasha._

"_Let's be best friends forever" Cassie said._

'_Best friends forever" Tasha agreed._

**Locke was over at the waterfall when he saw Amber sitting down and writing something on paper.**

"**Amber?" Locke replied coming to her, Amber looked up and saw Locke.**

"**Don't you think we should talk about what happened?" Locke suggested.**

"**Nothing happened Locke, it was just a kiss" Amber replied, she started to fidgeted with her fingers.**

"**Are you sure? Because it didn't seem that way to me" Locke asked. Amber stood up.**

"**Locke, I am a lesbian,. It wouldn't work out" Amber said. She started to walk away but Locke grabbed her.**

'**But people change, sexuality can change as well" Locke replied.**

"**I admit I felt something but I don't want to change who I am" Amber replied.**

'**Amber, everyone gets a second life, a second chance and do you see any other females here, Kate out of range, Shannon, Sun and Claire has someone, or did in Claire's case and everyone else is too young" Locke said. Locke let go of her arm and stared into her eyes.**

"**Locke, please just leave it" Amber said, without another word she walked away. Once she was on the beach she turned to see if Locke decided to follow her but he hadn't, a bit of her wanted him to. She turned and saw Shannon about to walk pass Sawyer's tent, she had needed to talk to them so now was the perfect chance.**

"**Sawyer, Shannon!" Amber called out running to them, Sawyer looked up from his book and Shannon turned around.**

'**What can I do for you now pretty thing?" Sawyer asked as Shannon said "Hey Amber."**

"**Listen um, well I wanted to know, what do you guys think of me been a lesbian?" Amber asked slowly.**

'**Doesn't bother me" Sawyer and Shannon said at the same time.**

"**That's well good" Amber replied.**

'**Why the question" Shannon wanted to know.**

'**Because you two are like, well hot for one and back when I was in high school I ran into a couple like you two and they really let me have it and you two are like them and seem to have the same personality trait and some of this might be stereotyping" Amber replied. Shannon and Sawyer laughed.**

"**Thanks, I guess but no I am okay with it" Shannon said, both girls looked at Sawyer.**

'**Me? Nah I don't care about stuff like that, if they want to be gay then it their decision" Sawyer replied.**

'**Good, I just didn't want anymore lesbian haters, I already had that experience and almost died" Amber replied. **

"**If anyone gives you a problem just tell me and they meet my fist" Sawyer replied.**

"**Uh thanks but I don't think we need to go that far" Amber replied.**

"**I though you would be out looking for Kirsten?" Shannon asked Sawyer.**

"**I am just resting, beside if we couldn't find Claire then what are the chances of finding Kirsten" Sawyer said, unfortunately for Sawyer Cassie chose that moment to walk by and overheard him say that.**

"**Don't say that!" Cassie exclaimed startling the three.**

"**Whoa there Cas, I was just saying that Ethan knew how to hide" Sawyer replied.**

"**Really? Because it sounds like you are giving up! Kirsten is still out there and I am not giving up on her" Cassie replied.**

"**I think you misunderstood, I am not giving up but it going to be a hard time for find her" Sawyer replied.**

"**It's my fault" Cassie whimpered.**

'**What? No it not, no one could save her Cassie" Shannon replied. Cassie started to cry. Amber reached for her but Cassie stepped back.**

"**I should stuck with her, all four of us should but we were separated and now Kirsten going to die" Cassie cried.**

'**Cassie, you had no way of knowing that Tahlia was missing or if Ethan was going to kidnap her" Shannon replied.**

'**Unless Amber knew" Sawyer replied looking at her.**

'**No, that was one thing that took me by surprised, I didn't know Kirsten was going to be his main target" Amber answered.**

It was January, the first year of high school for Cassie and Tasha, only two weeks left before they started year eight. Cassie and Tasha were with their mums at the bank.

"I can't wait until we start the school year" Cassie replied.

"Me Neither, High School here we come" Tasha said, the two exchanged high fives.

"If we stick together then I know we make it through High School" Tasha told her.

'Amen" Cassie replied, they laughed.

"Wonder what the teachers will be like" Cassie wondered to Tasha.

"Who knows, maybe we will get a very nice teacher" Tasha said.

'I wonder if we see any hot guys" Cassie replied.

'Maybe! And then we can date them!" Tasha said. They both hugged.

'Aw, But I am also nervous, I hope everyone's nice" Cassie replied.

"If they aren't then we pound them one" Tasha said pounding her palm, the two laughed again.

'I wonder who we meet, and who are other friends will be, Aw I am so excited" Cassie squealed.

"Maybe our friends will all be guys!" Tasha said

"And hot ones too!" Cassie replied.

"With 8 packs" Tasha replied, they starting laughing again.

'Best friends until we are eighty" Cassie said.

"Best friends until we are eighty" Tasha agreed. Then two guys in black came in, both carrying rifles.

'Everyone, get down!" one of the man shouted firing in the air.

'Ah!" Cassie and Tasha yelped. One of them grabbed Tasha, Cassie tried to grab her back but he shoved her against the wall.

'Don't try to be a hero girl or your friend get it" He threatened. Cassie stared helplessly at her friend, her body was frozen with fear. Tasha's mum cried for her daughter's life but one of the men kicked her in the shins.

"Tasha!" Cassie cried out

**Bree stood on the shorelines, one hand on her stomach, she couldn't abort the child not that she wanted too because it's not the child fault that Bree's Uncle raped her.**

'**Hush little baby don't say a word, Mama gonna buy you a mockingbird and if that mockingbird doesn't sing then Mama gonna buy you a.." Bree didn't finished, her Uncle had taken everything away from her and left her with nothing but an unwanted child and a life full of nightmares. Her hair softly flapped behind her from the afternoon breeze.**

"**Bree?" a voice said. Bree took her hand off her stomach and turned to see Charity.**

'**Charity?" Bree said. Charity came and stood next to her.**

"**I am sorry for telling Liz that you were her secret admirer" Charity said. Bree didn't reply**

"**I know it was selfish to cover my own tracks but you have to understand I didn't mean to bring you into this mess" Charity said.**

**Bree still didn't say anything, she wasn't sure if she wanted to.**

"**I understand what I did was wrong, I should of either came out with it and not tell her anything at all, and if I could change it I would" Charity said. Bree finally looked her in the eyes.**

"**It wasn't just my life you messed with, it was Channa's as well, you kissed him because some girl said that you were checking her out when you could of stayed and told them other things such as I was staring into space or Why would I stare at a girl, or hell even say I was checking out one of the boys" Bree replied.**

"**Yes, and I am sorry for both things but I had told Channa it didn't mean a thing and I didn't think Liz would actually talk to you or tell you who told her that" Charity said.**

'**Charity, it doesn't matter why or what you said, you still lead Channa on and accuse me of been gay" Bree replied. Bree's voice was now soft, one thing Charity and Bree had in common that both girls spoke softly most of the times and were quiet.**

"**But are you gay?" Charity asked**

'**No, god just because I don't hang around guys when it just them doesn't mean I am a lesbian" Bree replied.**

'**But it seems pretty unusual that you don't talk to them at all, the only guy I saw you talk to was Sawyer" Charity replied.**

"**I have personal reasons Charity" Bree said shaking her head slightly.**

'**Were you raped?" Charity said hitting the nail. Bree turned her head to the other way, Charity had just blindly hit the nail right where it hurt. Her eyes became watery.**

"**Just go away Charity" Bree replied. Charity looked at her then left. Bree closed her eyes, Charity soft footsteps soon disappeared. Bree become aware that she was alone and it was getting dark. She shivered and crossed her arms and tried to not think about Ethan lurking in the Jungle doing gods know what to Kirsten and Claire. A shift in the bushes behind her made Bree jump, she turned and stared into the ever-darkening Jungle as the sun went down.**

"**Who's there?" Bree asked fearfully. No one answered, she saw more leaves move.**

"**I am not kidding who is there!" Bree called out but no one answered. She closed her eyes for a moment, then a hand touched her face, she opened her eyes and saw her Uncle.**

'**Mal, what are you doing here" Bree said, her eyes widening in fear.**

'**We belong forever, you and me Bree, you cannot escape me" Mal said.**

'**No, No you are dead, I slammed your body with a stick, Channa and Sawyer were there" Bree said.**

"**Your destiny was with me Bree, don't escape it, you are now carrying my child" Mal said.**

'**Please, Please" Bree said, tears went down her cheeks. Mal wiped a tear away and kissed her.**

'**No!" Bree tried to struggle but Mal held her in a strong grip.**

"**You are forever mine Bree, always and forever, I be here waiting for you" Mal replied.**

"**No, Someone help!" Bree screamed, she stumbled onto the ground, Mal put his body against hers, Bree tried to push him off but he was too strong.**

'**Never to be separated Bree, I will always love you" Mal said. Bree screamed**

"**Stop yelling, remember our little secret, don't tell mummy or Aunty Lina" Mal said.**

"**Sawyer, Channa!" Bree screamed.**

"**Sawyer! Channa, are you seeing other males" Mal said.**

'**Someone help, Sawyer!" Bree screamed.**

'**Shut up! You're mine Bree, you cannot escape me" Mal said. Bree closed her eyes as Mal stared to kiss her again.**

"**Bree? Bree, Bree" a voice said. Bree squeezed her eyes shut.**

"**Go away please" Bree cried, she felt no weight on her, only a hand holding her arm.**

"**Bree" the voice said again. Bree then registered as a female voice, a strong soft female voice.**

'**Wake up Bree" the voice said again. Bree dug her fingernails into the hand that held her.**

'**Bree, you're hurting me" the voice said. She relaxed her fingernails and slowly opened her eyes. Mal was nowhere in sight. She looked straight up, Kate was the female holding her.**

"**Kate?" Bree cried.**

'**It's okay it me" Kate replied. Bree embraced her.**

'**Don't go please, he'll hurt me, he's everywhere, please Kate help me" Bree cried, tears went down her eyes. Bree saw the other people surrounding them including the two who helped her through knowing if her Uncle was dead or not.**

'**It okay Bree, no one going to hurt you, I promise" Kate replied, she was confused, what was Bree going on about, who was she talking about.**

"**Ethan not going to get you" Kate replied.**

"**Not Ethan" Bree sobbed. Through her teary eyes she saw Charity's concern face looking at her along with the others. Then Charity's aunt came over.**

"**It's okay, no one going to touch you" her soft voice said. Bree let go of Kate who stared back at her.**

"**Promise?" Bree sobbed.**

'**Promise" Amber and Kate soft voice said at the same time.**

"**Bree? Whom are you talking about?" Kate asked.**

"**C-Can I sleep with you tonight, both of you?" Bree asked.**

"**We don't sleep together but I supposed we can make a exception" Amber said looking at Kate.**

"**Okay, come on" Kate replied. both of the full grown women helped Bree up and slowly took her back to camp, everyone else look at her wondering what was going on, only Sawyer, Liz and Channa had a clue what was going on.**

**Cassie watched Bree leave with Kate and Amber, she had no idea what was going on like most of everyone else. Cassie looked down at the ground remembering Kirsten and what she must be going through, another friend that she failed to protect. Totally Helpless.**

Cassie sunk to the ground as the robbers held her friend captive.

'Hurry up and give me the damn cash!" Robber #1 said.

"Okay!" the cashier squeaked as she dished out the register, she was scared for her safety and the bank. Cassie stood up slowly and advanced the robber holding Tasha.

"Cassie don't!" Tasha cried out. Robber #2 saw her and aimed the rifle at her.

'Get back on the floor before I blow your brains" He threatened. Cassie stood frozen. She never felt this scared in her entire life.

"Cassie" Mrs Wiggins, Cassie's mother cried.

'Shut up!" Robber #1 threatened.

Cassie sunk to the floor.

'Good, all of you count to ten after we leave then no one get hurt" Robber #1 said grabbing the sack of money he gestured the other one to go and they stared for the door, dragging Tasha along. One of the customers leaped from where he was and struggled with Robber #1.

'Don't be a hero" He grunted as they wrestled. Number 2 let go of Tasha and slammed the man over the head with his gun.

"Tasha!" Cassie screamed. The man tried one more time and grabbed the gun but Number 2 shot him, Number 1 had also fired the trigger and the bullet went into Tasha.

"No!" Cassie screamed. She ran to her best friend and cradled her body.

'Tasha please no" Cassie cried, she heard Tasha's mum yelling.

'Oh god no, no" Robber 2 said, they hadn't intended someone to get killed, let alone a thirteen year old girl.

'Forget them" Robber 1 said. He grabbed his friend and the two ran out.

"Someone call the ambulance" a customer cried out, but it wouldn't matter because Tasha had died in Cassie's arms.

**It was nightfall and Bree had fallen asleep between Amber and Kate. They slept in Sawyer's tent who gave it up for Bree, Kate wanted to know why he just gave it up but he wouldn't answer which lead Kate to believing he knew what was going on, same for Channa when Bree had screamed their names.**

"**So what you think happened?" Kate asked over the sleeping Bree.**

"**I don't know" Amber said.**

"**But I thought you could tell these things?" Kate asked her**

'**No, it only comes to me in dreams, I can't control what I know and what I don't, and I don't know what wrong with Bree." Amber said. They both spoke quietly so they wouldn't wake up the peaceful Bree.**

"**Maybe it was just a nightmare" Amber replied after a moment.**

"**Must've some nightmare" Kate said.**

"**I had nightmares on my first night here, I dreamt of wild beasts grabbing me, and I heard whispers which made them worse, I was all alone with no memory of how I came to be on the island" Amber said.**

'**That must have been lonely, with no one to talk to, I am actually glad that I was stranded with 48 other people" Kate said.**

'**Especially Sawyer?" Amber said with a coy smile, Kate made a face.**

**Amber softly laughed.**

"**Aleast I was reunited with Charity" Amber said.**

"**Yeah, she's a nice kid" Kate agreed.**

**Shannon sat next to Channa in the caves, almost everyone else including Boone and Sayid had gone to sleep.**

"**I really like your stories" Shannon replied.**

'**Thanks, I brought them along in case I ever met someone oh say like Amber Benson or someone in Hollywood so maybe they could read it" Channa replied.**

'**Well I am sure she would of loved to read it, especially since Dreams by Attractions stars her as one of the main people" Shannon replied.**

'**Thanks, do you have a favorite Actor?" Channa asked.**

"**I don't know.. maybe Matt Daemon or Tom Cruise, Julian McMahon is hot though" Shannon replied.**

"**Hmm yeah, I can rate that even though I am a guy" Channa said. Shannon looked back at some of the stories.**

'**You really love Kirsten huh?" Shannon asked.**

"**Yeah, I wanted to deny it, I had already gone down that path before and I didn't want to do it again" Channa replied.**

"**Well she's knows now, when she had enough time to process it then she might come back to you and realized what a catch you are" Shannon replied, Channa blushed a little bit.**

'**If she still alive and we find her" Channa said softly. Shannon put a hand on his back.**

"**Not if, is and we will, it just a matter of time" Shannon replied. Channa nodded his head, Shannon hugged him in comfort.**

**Jalisa, Tahlia and Cassie sat on the beach staring at the black waves.**

"**Don't worry Cassie, we find them" Tahlia said. Cassie wasn't sure, they were on the island and had been almost deep into the Jungle and nothing lead to Kirsten and Claire.**

"**Yeah, and Kirsten is strong, she get out of there, she probably scratched Ethan and screamed bloody murder and on her way back to camp now" Jalisa replied. Tahlia laughed at that image.**

'**But Ethan is stronger, he was able to capture Claire and get away before anyone could get to him" Cassie replied.**

'**Who knows" Jalisa said.**

'**I am helpless, I couldn't save her" Cassie said.**

'**Cassie how many times do we need to tell you, no one could of saved her or Claire" Tahlia said, tears sprang from her tears.**

'**But I failed Tasha, I was helpless I could of stopped them" Cassie cried.**

'**Cassie? Stopped who?" Jalisa asked.**

"**In year 8, me and my best friend Tasha was in a bank robbery and Tasha was shot" Cassie cried.**

'**Oh Cassie I am sorry" Jalisa said, Tahlia face fell to sympathy as well.**

"**Cassie? Tahlia, Jalisa?" a voice said, they turned to see Michael with a big bag**

'**Hi?" Jalisa said**

"**I found this extremely big bag that was marked Kirsten in the Jungle, though I bring to you" He said giving it to them.**

"**Kirsten?" Cassie sobbed. Michael nodded his head **

'**Thanks Michael" Tahlia said.**

'**Your welcome, good night" Michael said.**

'**Good night" the girls chorused as Michael left. The girls looked at each and opened it up, in it were Kirsten's clothes, a camera, some make up and jewellary and pictures of the four.**

'**So this is where the rest of Kirsten's stuff ended up" Tahlia replied. They went through it, looking at the memories they had together.**

**Charlie sat on a log by Jack.**

'**Hey Jack, you awake?" Charlie asked. Jack didn't answer.**

'**Jack!" Charlie said poking him, Jack stirred but didn't wake up.**

'**Jack, you awake?" Charlie replied, Jack groaned.**

'**Yeah I couldn't sleep either" Charlie said.**

'**What Charlie" Jack said still half sleep.**

'**Do you know where Hurley is? I haven't seen him since yesterday" Charlie replied.**

'**You woke me up for this?" Jack said.**

"**Uh yeah, Hurley not here" Charlie said.**

'**He's probably doing something, go to sleep" Jack replied turning away from him and closed his eyes.**

'**I guess" Charlie replied but Jack didn't answer.**

**Morning had risen and the survivors heard noises from within the Jungle, singing in fact. They went to see what it was. When they arrived they were shock, Hurley stood in front of food, drinks and other items on a blanket. The singing was coming from a old radio with Cd's in it.**

'**Hurley?" Jack asked.**

'**Welcome to the first Island Bash, following from the creator of the Island first golf course" Hurley replied.**

'**This what you been doing?" Charlie asked.**

'**Listen, our lives suck as usual, everyone on edge from yesterday feud, still shocked from Amber's appearance and scared for Claire and Kirsten, I think we deserve some fun in our lives, so Hola, enjoy" Hurley said, everyone looked at another and joined in, some jumped in the near lake and splashed.**

'**Kirsten would of loved this" Cassie said.**

'**Well, we have to party extra hard for her won't we?" Tahlia said. The three girls joined the bash and stared to dance.**

**Amber grabbed a cup of water as the same time as Locke did.**

'**Sorry" Amber said jerking her hand back.**

'**Not a problem, you take it" Locke said gesturing to the cup.**

"**No, No you have it, I be okay" Amber said. The two stood there looking anywhere but at each other.**

'**Hey Amber" Boone said coming up to Locke.**

'**Oh hey Boone, having fun?" Amber said**

'**Uh yeah, not my idea of a party but it wroth it" Boone replied.**

"**Goody, everyone having fun" Amber said, she walked away. Boone took the cup that Locke's hand was hovering over and took a slip.**

'**It is just me or is she getting weird?" Amber asked. Locke didn't answer and just went back into the crowd.**

'**So says the weirdest of them all" Boone said to himself, he took another slip of his water and looked over to a Shannon and Sayid. He took a longing look at them then looked away.**

**Night had fallen again and Locke and Boone went out to search for Vincent who ran off into the Jungle again away from Walt.**

'**So what's going on between you and that Amber chick?" Boone asked.**

'**Nothing" Locke replied.**

'**Really, because you two are acting really weird around each other" Boone replied.**

"**We kissed" Locke replied, Boone stopped.**

"**You kissed her?" Boone asked.**

'**That what I said" Locke said matter of fact. **

'**Really? What did she say?" Boone wanted to know. Locke turned to him**

'**Nothing, she is a lesbian and I am straight and a guy, Amber said she can't change" Locke said.**

'**But that doesn't mean anything, people change without knowing it" Boone replied. Before Locke said anything a ruffle in the trees got their attention.**

'**Did you hear that?" Locke asked.**

'**I did" Boone replied. Locke hovered his hand over the knife, waiting for the moment to strike.**

"**Vincent?" Boone asked, more ruffling was heard and a figure appeared and came out.**

'**Claire" Locke whispered.**

**A/N That was 14 pages. Yep, Claire is back but where is Kirsten?. Don't forget to review, next episode is a Jalisa-centered chapter.**

**Next on Lost: Ethan wants Claire back and threatens to hurt or kill the survivors by one if she's not brought back to him. Jalisa reveals her memory of a stalker when she was model and also regrets a argument she and Kirsten had. Claire has no memory of after the plane crash. **


	13. Stalkers

**Note 1: When it past tenses then its will be in **_Italic. _**The Present will be in normal Bold.**

**Note 2: Any last names mentioned besides the Old Lost names and Charity, Bree and Adam's last name aren't not their last name.**

**Note 3: Although I am good friends with the real Tahlia, Cassie etc I don't know a lot about their past so I am going to make it up but also realistic as I can. When it comes to Kieran and Grace's past I have to use enough of make up things.**

**Note 4: Same thing as Cassie, I am not sure if Jalisa had actually been stalked but she was a model once (So says one of my friends aleast)**

**Original Lost Pairings: Jack/Kate, Charlie/Claire, Jin/Sun, Sayid/Shannon (I believe these two do start having a relationship no, correct me if I am wrong)**

**New Lost Pairings: Channa/Kirsten/Bobby**

**Friendships, which will grow: Kirsten/Sawyer, Channa/Charlie/Claire, Jalisa/Jack, Tahlia/Jin/Sun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Lost people, they belong to whoever created them. Characters such as Kieran, Kirsten, Tahlia, Jalisa etc are not owned by me and are in fact own by themselves in real life. **

**But I do own myself. Bree Winters, Charity Summers, Amber Summers and Adam Lusch belong to me are not be used without my permission.**

**Title: Lost again**

**Title of Episode: Stalkers**

**Summary: When Kate, Jack and others hear a crash from within the island, they see a crashed plane and goes to investigate, they find Twenty-five students, and two teachers survivors. Will anyone ever be found?**

**This is a Jalisa centered Chapter.**

"**Jack! We need help" Locke called out as he carried the Pregnant Claire into the caves.**

'**What the hell happened?" Jack said, he saw Claire.**

'**Claire" Jack replied. Amber had woken from Locke's voice and saw everyone gathering around a girl she hadn't seen before.**

'**Oh my god, Claire, what happened!" Charlie said, Channa and some of the others had appeared.**

'**Claire" Channa said coming to her, Locke put her down so Jack could see if she was okay.**

'**Kirsten?" Jalisa asked.**

'**We didn't see her" Boone told her. Claire stirred and opened her eyes.**

'**Claire?" Jack asked. Claire's eyes widened and she crawled against the cave wall and huddled.**

'**W-Who are you?" Claire said, her eyes darting from person to person.**

'**Who are you!" she yelled.**

'**Claire? Don't you remember anything" Jack asked.**

'**No" Claire said. Charlie took a few steps closer.**

'**What do you remember?" Charlie asked.**

"**The Plane, I remember been on a plane, I was going to LA" Claire said.**

'**Claire.. we all were on that plane, we crashed here about a month ago" Jack replied.**

'**All of us except the teenagers, they crashed here about a few weeks later" Jack replied. Claire looked on the ground.**

'**Is that all you remember?" Channa asked. Claire though for a moment**

'**Red, I remember red, I don't know where but red and blonde," Claire said.**

'**Kirsten" Cassie replied.**

**Amber stood by Charity "Is that the girl that went missing?" she asked.**

'**Yeah, about the day before we found you" Charity said.**

"**Claire we need you to think real hard, another girl around fifteen disappeared a few days ago, the same guy who took you" Jack replied.**

'**I-I can't, sorry but I just can't" Claire said. Charlie reached for her.**

'**It's okay, you don't need to" Jack said. Turning to everyone else "We all should get some sleep". Everyone nodded and went back to sleep. Amber joined Bree again who requested to sleep with her and Kate again, neither of the women knew what was wrong but just went with her anyway.**

**It was day time, Charlie, Sayid, Jack and Locke stood in a circle on the beach.**

'**We don't know where she came from, or what Ethan did to her" Sayid replied.**

'**How long do you think this will be anyway, the memory anyway?" Charlie asked.**

'**I don't know, a week? A month, three, a year I don't know Charlie" Jack replied.**

'**We have to do something" Charlie suggested.**

'**We know Charlie but we have to take care with her or something bad might happen" Locke replied. The four stood in silent.**

**Jalisa slowly approached Claire who was on the beach.**

'**Claire?" she asked. Claire turned to see her.**

'**Hi um?" Claire answered.**

"**Jalisa, um I know you said you couldn't remember but can you remember anything else about what happened?" Jalisa asked.**

'**No, I don't" Claire said.**

"**Are you sure? Because one of my friends were kidnapped and I need to know" Jalisa said.**

'**I am sorry Jalisa but I don't remember, but if I do I tell you" Claire said. She then walked away leaving Jalisa to stare out to the ocean.**

"**Has anyone ever told you look like Jennifer Gardner" a voice said. Jalisa's eyes widened and almost hit Channa.**

'**Whoa! Jalisa it's just me" Channa replied.**

'**Oh sorry, I though you were.." Jalisa trailed off.**

'**Are you okay?" Channa asked. Jalisa didn't reply and instead looked distance.**

Jalisa was only thirteen and in year eight but she was a model. Jalisa walked into her empty home.

'_Hello?" Jalisa asked but no one was home. She grabbed her phone and decided to invite Kirsten over._

'_Hey Kirsten, wanna come over and watch some movies, no one home right now" Jalisa said when Kirsten answered._

'_Um sure, I be right over" Kirsten said._

'_Okay bye" Jalisa said, she hang up and went by the dinner table and saw it, the single rose and card. Her hand quivered a bit as she read it._

'_Did I ever tell you that you look like a younger version of Jennifer Gardner, Love your admirer" It read. Jalisa dropped it and looked around. Scared she went around and shut all the doors and windows. She huddled herself into a corner. It was her stalker, her stalker hadn't let her alone for three weeks, if it had been anyone else except him who said she looked like a younger version of the actress then she would of beamed but this was her stalker. _

_She was in the corner for ten minutes when a rapidly knock came from the door. Jalisa was scared and frozen. The knocking kept going until it stopped. Jalisa crawled to take a peek but the door opened._

_Breathing hard to tried to shrunk down in the corner, afraid to be seen by her stalker._

'_Jalisa" he said. But Jalisa realized that wasn't her stalker it was Kirsten._

'_K-Kirsty" she said. Kirsten found her in the corner._

'_Posh, what's wrong?" Kirsten asked. She turned and saw the rose._

'_Your Stalker?" Kirsten asked, she nodded her head. Kirsten sat down and hugged her._

"_I am here, he's not coming near you now" Kirsten told her._

**Charlie was walking with Jin in the jungle.**

'**I can't believe it, she back" Charlie said.**

'**I mean we were out there pretty deep and we saw nothing, I wonder how she escaped" Charlie said, Jin, not knowing what he said nodding his head but stopped and put a finger up.**

'**What?" Charlie asked. A noise was heard then Jin was hit by something, Charlie turned and saw Ethan.**

'**Ethan" He said.**

'**You have her" Ethan growled.**

'**You bitch, what did you do to her" Charlie demanded, he picked a stick and went for him but Ethan shoved him against a tree, choking him.**

"**I want her back Charlie, bring her back to me, because if you don't? I kill one of you, one each day, I kill you last Charlie" Ethan threatened.**

"**You and Channa, you both die last, so give her back to me, with just you if you want everyone to live, because Charlie, I know every one of their last nightmares" Ethan said. He let go of Charlie, who gasped for air, when he looked back up Ethan was gone. **

**Sun was checking Jin for any serious injuries.**

'**What happened" Sun spoke in English.**

"**How would I know, I was hurt because what they did" Jin snapped. Sun didn't say anything else, although Jin knew English he didn't know what happened exactly.**

"**We have to do something" Charlie exclaimed.**

'**Calm down Charlie, we don't need anyone panicking" Jack replied. Jack, Locke, Boone, Sayid and Charlie now stood trying to figure a plan.**

"**What? So we don't tell anyone? They have the right to know" Charlie said.**

"**We should keep everyone calm aleast for now" Sayid said. But he had spoken too soon, Bobby had overheard what was going on and went to tell the others.**

'**Then what do we do? Ethan not going to just back away" Boone replied.**

"**I don't know, John?" Jack asked Locke. Locke didn't answer.**

'**Locke" Jack said again getting his attention.**

"**Uh yeah we should guard many places that Ethan will attack" Locke replied.**

**They heard commotion coming from the beach.**

"**What was that?" Boone asked.**

"**Ethan?" Charlie suggested. The males didn't waste time and headed for the beach**

"**What's going on?" Sayid asked Shannon as they came into the scene, nearly everyone was there and getting worked up by the moment.**

"**Ethan, Bobby told us what he overheard" Shannon replied. Jack put a hand to his forehead, they all knew.**

'**Okay, everyone calm down, we are working on the solution as we speak, just stay calm and don't panic, that what Ethan wants" Jack said over the noise.**

"**And how are you actually planning this?" Adam asked.**

"**We have a plan, we are going to guard the primers around the camp" Jack replied.**

'**And that's going to stop Ethan how?" Bobby asked.**

'**He's got a point, Jungle boy knows enough about this island unlike us" Sawyer called out. More people started to talk.**

"**Jack, we can't control them if they start to panic" Sayid replied.**

'**And it a good idea if Claire doesn't know why Ethan wants us dead" Locke replied.**

'**What? We can't keep that from her" Charlie replied.**

'**Locke makes a point Charlie, it's better that way" Sayid said.**

"**How are you going to protect us" One of the other survivors, Steve, or Scott was it? Jack couldn't tell asked. A loud whistle pierced the air, everyone turned their attention to Amber.**

"**I haven't been here for long but what Charity tells me makes me wonder, if Jack or anyone else can't protect you then how are you all still alive, there has been losses but we have nothing to gain if we fight each other, without Jack or Locke you all would be dead" Amber told them. That made the crowd quiet**

"**If we just believe in Jack then I say that we can beat Ethan before he actually hurts one of us" Amber went on. The crowd murmured and started to break up, Amber went over to Jack.**

"**How did you do that?" Jack asked.**

"**Managed and control your life, help and save the lives around you, that what my sister Jasmine's boyfriend used to tell me" Amber replied.**

"**Always give them good advice and give them a reasonable answer that make them less afraid" Amber finished.**

"**Sometimes I am glad you were on this island" Jack said. Amber blushed, her eyes caught Locke's eyes, and they looked at each other for moment then tore their eyes somewhere else.**

**Sawyer was at a small pond filling his water up.**

"**Sawyer" someone said behind him. Sawyer turned in time to see Ethan punch him.**

'**Son of a bitch!" Sawyer roared. Before he could do anything else Ethan grabbed his head and put him under water. Sawyer struggled under Ethan's wrath.**

'**I want Claire back boy, and if I don't I will kill you all" Ethan said. Sawyer struggled more, once he got out of this he was so going to kill Ethan. Ethan pulled his head out of the water.**

"**Got it" Ethan said.**

'**Where is Kirsten" Sawyer growled. Ethan didn't answer and dipped Sawyer underwater again.**

"**Goodbye Sawyer, I tell Kirsten you asked for her" Ethan replied. Then Ethan was taken surprised as someone punched him in the face then kicked him in the guts. Ethan opened his eyes to see Michael.**

'**Mongrel" He growled. Michael raised another fist but Ethan knocked him to the ground. Sawyer was breathing hard and glaring at Ethan.**

"**You pay" Ethan said before disappearing.**

"**You okay man?" Michael asked as he stood up.**

"**I be fine once we teach that bitch a lesson" Sawyer said.**

**It was nighttime and Boone was on guard along with Sayid and Locke looking out for any Ethan signs. Amber also helped and waited on guard, if Boone was right Amber was actually looking over Locke even though she said herself that nothing was going on, then again everyone says that. Boone tried to keep awake, his eyes kept closing and opening until he fell asleep.**

**When Boone woke up again it was morning and no one was there.**

"**Oh crap" Boone swore, he hoped he hadn't messed things up, and then he heard ruffling in the leaves.**

"**Who's there?" Boone asked turning around in every direction. Was it Ethan?**

**Boone started to move, more ruffling came closer and Boone started to run but tripped over something. Boone grunted as Vincent leaped out. Sayid, Jack, Locke and Amber appeared.**

"**Someone set the alarm" Sayid said.**

"**False Alarm" Jack said seeing Boone on the floor. Boone got up.**

**Before Boone said a word someone screamed.**

'**Ethan" Amber guessed, the trio ran onto the beach to see Scott lying dead on the ground. Amber covered her mouth and turned around, Ethan had strike again and succeeded this time.**

**Locke and Sayid carried a body bag that contained the now dead Scott.**

'**Poor Steve" Sawyer said.**

'**Uh dude, that was Scott" Hurley said. Sawyer looked at the bag, not saying anything.**

"**He's just came from the water, he broke Scott's neck" Kate said behind them.**

"**Hey Claire, how you doing with the diary?" Charlie asked as he found Claire in a spot reading her diary. A day ago or so Charlie had found Claire's diary and held it for her just in case, well Sawyer had it but he stole it back from him with the help of Kate.**

"**It's okay, I don't remember most of this stuff, it like I am reading someone's else diary" Claire replied.**

'**Well you remember" Charlie said, Claire studied his face for a moment.**

"**What's with Ethan anyway?" Claire asked. Charlie looked at her, he wanted to tell her but Locke was right, how was he supposed to tell her that Ethan was killing them off because he wanted her back.**

'**He's just a bloody Looney" Charlie lied. Claire laughed a bit.**

**Bree had stray far from the others and stared into space. Ethan was scary to her, before her father died from a unknown cause when she was young he would cuddle her and tell her everything would be okay if something had scared her. But her Uncle always said that with kisses and that was scary enough.**

"**How many people do I need to kill before I get what I want" a voice said. Bree spun around and froze in fear. Ethan was standing before her and wasn't terribly impressed with the Island.**

'**Please, don't hurt me, I promise, I give Claire" Bree pleaded as he came closer.**

'**Not good enough Bree" Ethan snarled.**

"**H-How do you know my name?" she gulped.**

"**I know everything Bree, I have eyes everywhere" He growled. Bree was frozen and shaking, she couldn't move. Ethan was someone no better then her father, and what if he raped Kirsten and Claire too, no one knew what happened.**

"**I am tired of waiting" He said. He pulled a knife out and came closer to her.**

'**Please.." Bree begged.**

"**No more waiting" He said.**

"**Hey!" Boone shouted from close by, he saw Ethan with Bree and started running for him.**

"**I know everyone secret, I know Sawyer's, Kate's, Jack's, Jalisa's and even yours" Ethan said. Ethan jumped aside making Boone crashed to the sands.**

"**You got lucky this time" Ethan growled running off again. Boone was about to give chase but he couldn't leave Bree here crying by herself.**

'**It's okay, he's gone now" He said. Boone helped her back to camp and Bree let him.**

**Jalisa hadn't been far either, apparently Ethan wasn't been careful now and was impatient, he had almost got caught by Boone and got a close call when Michael had stopped him from killing Sawyer.**

**What was with the men of the world? Were they all jackasses, she had a stalker once, Ethan kidnapped Kirsten and Claire and wanted Claire back. **

Jalisa was at school now, she though she would be safe from her Stalker but could she ever be wrong? Jalisa was in her year 8 English class and chattering to Tahlia.

'_So, what did you get up to on the weekend?" Tahlia asked._

'_Nothing, just did more model work" Jalisa replied. The teacher wasn't in the classroom at the moment, which made it easier for them to talk_

"_Although I am thinking about leaving the job, it a bit stressful and it one of the main reason why my stalker won't leave me alone" Jalisa said._

'_It's okay Jalisa, no one going to hurt you" Tahlia tried to reassure her. Jalisa smiled but the moment was short lived as a brick was hurled into the classroom and landed on Jalisa's desk, everyone screamed as it flew._

"_Oh my god" Tahlia said. Jalisa slipped the note off the rubber band and read it._

"_You can't hide anyway Jalisa, I love you and we will meet" it read._

"_Oh no" Jalisa said dropping the note. Her stalker wouldn't stop, now he was haunting her at school. The teacher came in_

'_What happened!" she asked. Jalisa didn't replied, she stared at the note._

**Sawyer had Bree in his tent, since Ethan had attacked her Bree couldn't stop shaking.**

"**Don't worry Bree, he can't get to you if there too many people around" Sawyer tried to tell her.**

'**He's too impatient and crazy Sawyer, he doesn't care if people are around just as long as he gets Claire" Bree voice trembled. **

"**Not with over twenty witnesses, we just going to have to be careful that we aren't alone when we attacks" Sawyer replied.**

"**But he attacked you, someone who can defend himself and he went for you Sawyer" Bree said.**

'**He caught me off guard, if I had known he was there then he would be dead by now" Sawyer said. Bree still wasn't convinced and stared out at the ocean.**

**Claire went over to the waterfall to get more water. She noticed that many people tried to avoid her. Feeling annoyed she filled her bottles up and walked away. She saw another girl looking at her and went to her.**

"**Excuse me, why is everyone staring at me?" Claire asked.**

"**Staring? I am not staring" Shannon said.**

'**What's your name?" Claire asked.**

'**Shannon" Shannon replied.**

'**Shannon, you're staring!" Claire said. Shannon hesitated,**

'**You mean no one has told you?" Shannon asked.**

**Charlie was walking through the jungle with Jack, Sayid, Locke and Amber when Claire came to them.**

'**You liar! How could you lie to me, my memory already messed up as it is" Claire accused.**

'**You know" Charlie said.**

'**Yes I know" Claire replied.**

'**We didn't want to tell you because we didn't want you to think that it was your fault" Sayid said. Claire relaxed a little bit.**

"**I want to help" Claire said.**

'**I don't think that a very good idea" Charlie said.**

"**No, I want to, if I don't then he's just going to kill more people" Claire replied.**

"**I want to be bait" Claire said.**

'**Bait?" Amber replied**

"**I see where she going with this, we give Ethan what he wants but he falls into a trap, that way we can also trap Ethan and see what he wants with Claire and where Kirsten is" Locke replied.**

'**No way! No absolutely way!" Charlie protested.**

'**Charlie it the only chance we got" Jack replied.**

"**But.." Charlie tried to say**

'**I am doing it Charlie, it's the only way I can" Claire replied.**

'**But we need weapons" Sayid replied.**

"**I know where to get some" Jack replied.**

'**I say we get Sawyer into this as well, and I think he has a gun" Locke replied.**

'**Okay, Locke you come with me, Sayid and you two go tell everyone what our plan is, Claire wait with Sayid" Jack said. They all left to do what they were going to do.**

"**So anyway to find some guns?" Locke asked.**

"**Yeah" Jack replied. He leaned over a hole and pulled out a metal suitcase. He opened it up with a key to find three guns inside.**

'**So our doctor been holding out on us" Locke replied. Jack looked at him as he took the guns out.**

**The group met at Sawyer's tent, Bree was sleeping on one side of the tent.**

**Kate came to them**

'**I want to help" she said. Sayid, Locke, Jack and now Sawyer held guns.**

'**We don't have any more guns" Jack replied.**

'**But I want to" Kate said again. **

'**Well.. if the girl wants to play" Sawyer replied with a coy smile, he pulled another gun out of a bag.**

'**There one more so I don't see the harm if the girl wants to" He said giving the gun to Kate. Jack sighed looking at him. **

"**Are we ready?" Locke asked.**

'**We just need to wait for the moment" Jack replied,**

'**Who's going to look after Bree?" Sawyer asked.**

'**I can" Amber volunteered.**

"**Thanks Blondie" Sawyer said.**

**Jalisa was on her way to see Tahlia and Cassie who were over at Sun's garden. Although it wasn't a wise idea because she was going alone.**

'**Not far" Jalisa said to herself, a twig snapped behind her.**

"**Jack!" Jalisa said but no answer.**

'**Sawyer? Michael? Channa? Bobby? Anyone who's not Ethan!" Jalisa said, she knew she was starting to panic but she had been on edge ever since Ethan reign of terror started. She really wished she brought someone along, even Walt would have been better.**

"**Sun!" Jalisa yelled, if she was near then Sun would arrive upon her call, or Jin whichever. She heard ruffling in the bushes.**

**  
'Boone" Jalisa whimpered. She started to walk faster, she could smell the faint aroma of Sun's scent and knew she was close. She heard footsteps walking faster. Her heartbeat sped up.**

"**Sun!" Jalisa yelled. She started running, the footsteps became louder.**

'**Sun Help! Someone" she screamed as she ran. Then a figure grabbed her.**

Jalisa was in the school toilets. It had been a week since the brick had flown into the classroom. The police had said they try to find him soon but how soon would be soon. When she was dead?. She heard footsteps coming into the toilets, she presumed it was another girl but she didn't hear anything else.

_Jalisa flushed the toilet and opened the door. No female in sight._

"_Hello?" Jalisa asked? That when she noticed the door was closed._

'_No, No" Jalisa said as she ran to it, she tried to open it but it was useless._

'_God's sake, what kind of school has a toilet door that can only be opened from the outside" Jalisa said._

'_Hey, whoever else is here I think we are stuck" Jalisa called out._

'_I know" a voice said but it was a male._

'_Hey, who is that?" Jalisa asked._

"_Your lover" the voice said. Jalisa's eyes widened, her stalker was in the toilets, and alone with her!._

"_You not supposed to be in here" Jalisa said. A wall covered the view of her stalker but she knew he was just on the other side. _

"_I love you Jalisa, I think that gives me the right" He said._

'_No it doesn't, it doesn't even give the right to a father or a boyfriend either" Jalisa said. The guy chuckled._

'_I am everywhere Jalisa, in your dreams, in your school, in your room, I kissed you once when you were sleeping, you barely stirred, you smelled like a swift scent of dark chocolate" He said._

'_Who are you!" Jalisa shrieked. He shows himself, Jalisa gasped._

_He was a boy around the age of fourteen, he had black cropped hair and brown eyes with tanned skin and freckles._

"_I seen you naked, I seen you bath, I seen you scared" He said._

"_Please, Please" Jalisa begged then the door opened and Jalisa fell out. She looked up and saw a handicapped girl named Lindsey._

'_You alright" she said._

"_Bitch" Her stalker said, he ran out of the toilets._

'_Ran bad boy!" Lindsey shouted. Even though Lindsey wouldn't of known what happened and wouldn't of saw the guy as a threat she was glad she opened the door and made him ran, but she knew he would be back._

"**Hurley, Claire! Charlie!" Jalisa kept screaming people names.**

"**Shut up!" Ethan yelled, he threw Jalisa down a hill, away from Sun and her precious sanctuary. Jalisa rolled down and came to a stop, Ethan tumbled after her.**

'**Help someone!" Jalisa screamed, she got up and ran Ethan chased after her. Jalisa had no idea where she was going and only hoped either she was going the right way or one of the others were also giving chase after her voice.**

"**Charity! Liz! Adam!" Jalisa kept shrieking, she was known for her loud scream and she wasn't afraid to use it, like now for instant.**

"**Jin, for god someone help me!" Jalisa yelled, Ethan was catching up. Jalisa decided to stop screaming and used all her energy on running. She ran through the deepest of the Jungle, not knowing where she was going and only hoping she would be led straight into one of the others.**

"**Give it up girl, you never get away from me" Ethan said. Jalisa looked back, Ethan was scary but Jalisa could be scarier, only if she could figure it out how. Right now though she wished she was Jennifer Gardner.**

'**Amber! Shannon" Jalisa tried once more. But it was no used. She tripped over a tree trunk and Ethan towered over her.**

Jalisa was now in grade ten and her stalker hadn't got caught yet. Jalisa quit her job as a model but her stalker kept a low profile. But Today was when Jalisa was going to get attacked. It was around July of 2004 and Jalisa was sitting on the grass with some of her friends, Tahlia, Kirsten, Cassie, Channa and Cassie's friend Amber Simmons. It was Friday, Lunchtime and everyone was tired.

"So Kirsty are you working tomorrow?" Tahlia asked Kirsten.

'Yeah, then I have to do about two assignments" Kirsten sighed.

"Well, I have to do two assignments, go to one of my Dance classes and also work" Tahlia said.

"That must be very tiring" Channa spoke up.

'Yeah it is but I manage, somehow" Tahlia said. Jalisa laughed

"Yeah and then you come to school on Monday with bags under your eyes, looking like you took drugs" Jalisa said, they laughed.

'So have they come any closer to finding your stalker?" Amber asked.

"No, but I say he gone now, he hasn't come to me in awhile" Jalisa said.

'Stalker?" Channa asked.

'Don't you know?" Tahlia asked, Channa shook his head "There this weirdo named Danny stalking Jalisa because she once was a model, he claims to love her" Tahlia said.

'What a joke" Kirsten exclaimed.

"Any man who claims he loves a woman but stalks her, harms her in anyway is a damn joke and deserves to be shot, women deserve better and if you can't treat them right then don't come near one" Channa said. Jalisa, Cassie, Kirsten, Tahlia and Amber stared.

'Sorry, but it's the truth" Channa said.

'Any women would be lucky to have you" Kirsten said.

'Thanks" Channa said smiling.

"Why don't you stop flirting with my girlfriend jackass" a voice said. The group draw their attention to a figure wearing the grade ten uniform. Jalisa jumped up, the other four girls also jumped up, Channa didn't know who he was.

"Flirting? I was just telling them how Danny a jackass lowlife who needs to get over himself and will never have a girlfriend" Channa stated, he had no idea who he was talking to.

'Channa don't" Jalisa said.

"Stand up you retard" He said. Channa stood up and glared at him.

'Do not call me a retard" he growled.

"Then get the hell away from my girlfriend" He said edging a bit closer to him.

"He's right, why don't you get over yourself" Amber suggested. Amber was in a grade higher then them and wore a white shirt, green tie and a green skirt. She had pale skin, green eyes and black hair.

"Oh wait, you're Danny" Channa realized.

'Good job, you figured it out" He said, he then punched Channa.

"Channa!" Cassie exclaimed, Kirsten grabbed him away from Danny, he held his nose.

'That hurt you jerk" Channa said,

'Jalisa and her friends belong to me" He growled.

"No women belongs to anyone" Channa snapped back. Kirsten lunged for Danny but he grabbed het by the throat.

'Kirsten!" Tahlia and Cassie shrieked. Jalisa was frozen, Danny had finally appeared after two years to only finish it off.

'Kirsten!" Channa said

'Let her go" Amber said. The commotion was grabbing other people attention.

"Okay" He said. Kirsten was choking. Danny kicked her in the stomach and threw her onto the side. Kirsten winced in pain.

"Give me Jalisa and no one gets hurt" He growled.

'Who going to make us" Tahlia said. Danny took out a gun and pointed it at Tahlia's heart.

**Channa stood by the caves, he watched Charlie who was watching Claire get ready with the others. He wanted to say hi to Claire but decided to wait for a bit, not to mentioned the fact that Kirsten didn't escaped made him feel raw, Kirsten could be gone forever, he once promised himself to protect her but he had failed. Channa turned away and stole one of Locke's knives while no one was looking. He was going to force Ethan to give Kirsten back. He walked through the Jungle when Walt came to him, also holding a knife.**

'**I know what you are doing" Walt replied.**

'**Yeah, well I need to save her" Channa said.**

'**Can I help?" Walt asked.**

'**What about your father, what will he think about this" Channa asked.**

'**Do you know how to throw a knife" Walt asked.**

'**No" Channa replied.**

'**Well, Locke taught me how so I can help" Walt said. Channa gave in and let him come.**

**A few minutes later they heard a scream.**

'**Who's was that?" Walt asked.**

"**Jalisa" another voice said, they turned to see Bobby.**

"**Were you following us?" Channa asked.**

'**I want Kirsten back" Bobby replied, showing that he wasn't going to back down.**

"**Okay, but whoever that is needs our help" Channa replied. The three boys ran through the Jungle to save Jalisa, if they could.**

**Ethan sliced her shirt exposing her flesh.**

"**Time to say bye" He said. Jalisa grabbed his face and scratched him. Ethan roared in pain but it was enough for Jalisa. She kneed him where it hurt then kicked him in the guts. She started to run again, she glanced behind to see Ethan recovered quickly and running towards her again. She dodged dead braches that were hanging on the trees, squeezed through some trees and jumped over a rotting log, she almost tripped but regained her balanced.**

"**Locke!" Jalisa tried again, Locke liked to venture out with Boone so maybe they were close by but they heard nothing. He was getting close and the Jungle was getting thicker, would anyone be out this way? Would she find Kirsten? Or would her fate be in Ethan's hands as he barreled closer to her.**

"**Somebody please" Jalisa yelled, she was starting to ran out of breath, she needed to rest just for a moment but a moment would lead Ethan to capturing her. She cut her herself on a branch but Jalisa embraced the pain and kept going.**

"**Someone" Jalisa cried. Maybe she could find a hole of some sort, she was skinny while Ethan might not able to fit through a small hole.**

'**Someone!" Jalisa yelled, she was getting desperate, everyone footstep closer made her less hopefully that someone would save her.**

'**Not impressed Jalisa" Ethan voice was heard.**

"**With what? That you are slow" Jalisa mocked him as she ran.**

'**You cannot overcome me" Ethan said. Jalisa then tripped and fell down another hill.**

Channa tried to grab the gun but Danny hit him with the gun, he was knocked out next to Kirsten.

"Danny, please just let me go" Jalisa said. Amber, Cassie and Tahlia were all that was left standing between Danny and her.

"Never, we belong forever" He snarled. He fired, the bullet sliced Amber's arm who cried out in pain.

'Amber!" Cassie cried out,

"It doesn't have to be this way" Jalisa said.

'Shut up or I kill your other friend too" He said. Jalisa decided to do something else, she ran.

'Bitch" He said, Tahlia tried to go for him but Danny elbowed her in the face and gave chase.

"Jalisa you never escape!" He yelled, Many students and teachers were fleeing to the classrooms in a lockdown.

'I kill each of your friends" He yelled as Jalisa ran, she entered the specials needs room and knocked a few tables down, Other students screamed as Danny ran after Jalisa, he almost fell but he kept running.

Jalisa ran out of the staff room, she knocked her friend Grace who was running to a classroom.

"Sorry" Jalisa called back, Danny fired in the air making Jalisa ran faster. She ran on the grass, many other people already disappeared. That when Danny caught up and slammed Jalisa onto the ground.

"Please Danny" She cried.

'Shut up, I wouldn't have to do this if you just let me love you" Danny said.

'Please Danny, this is not worth it" Jalisa said.

"Oh yes it is" He growled. He kissed her on the lips much to Jalisa's protest.

"Now, say you love me" He growled.

'N-No" Jalisa said.

"Say it! Say I love you" Danny said.

'I-I-I Screw you" Jalisa sneered. That only made him angrier

'Shut up bitch!" Danny yelled. Jalisa screamed in protest. Danny put on hand on her stomach and moved it around. Jalisa tried not to moan, this is not what she was enjoying.

"Danny please stop it" Jalisa said.

"Let her go" Channa voice rang as he cocked the gun to him. Danny didn't listen, he tried to kiss her again.

"Danny!" Kirsten voice said this time. Danny started tearing her green striped shirt and ripped her bra.

"No!" Jalisa shouted, then bullets fired in the air and silence.

Jalisa pushed Danny lifeless body off.

"Channa what did you-" Jalisa trailed off.. Channa hadn't fired at Danny, instead another blonde girl had grabbed the gun out of Channa's hands when he was about to fire and done it herself.

"Bree, Bree Winters?" Jalisa asked remembering the girl. Her face was full of hurt, disgust and anger. Jalisa looked at her then Danny and back at her. Bree dropped the gun, her hands shaking violently, she turned around and leaned over. She started to throw up.

It was hours later and the police had taken statements. Jalisa was going to be fine. She watched the paramedic put the stretcher into the ambulance, under that blanket was her stalker.

Fortunately for Bree she wasn't going to be charged on the account of it been self-defense on Jalisa's behalf.

Jalisa walked over to Bree.

'Thanks, for saving me, he almost, nearly did rape me" Jalisa said.

'It's okay, I can't handle rapists like that" Bree said.

"Well, thanks" Jalisa said, she walked off. Her other friends were okay as well.

**Ethan snarled as he held Jalisa captive.**

'**Please don't, I give you Claire instead" Jalisa begged.**

"**You're the second person to say that, but I know you just run off and make me believe that, do I look stupid to you!" Ethan said.**

"**Well, you look like you need your face a bit rearrange and like you got a nose job" Jalisa replied. Ethan growled**

"**You are a wise one, mocking me when your own life is in peril" Ethan said.**

'**I-I am not scared of you" Jalisa said. Ethan laughed**

"**No? You are on a island, and very far in the Jungle where no one can see or find you" Ethan said.**

'**Works in theory" Bobby's voice came. Ethan looked up to see Bobby's foot meet with Ethan's face. **

**Ethan snarled as he looked up at Bobby, Channa and Walt helped Jalisa up.**

"**No, I am not" Jalisa mocked him.**

'**Do you think a bunch of teenagers can destroy me?" Ethan laughed.**

"**And them" Channa said. Ethan was pushed against a tree before he could say anything. Ethan tried to relate but Jin, the person who took him by surprised pounded him to the ground.**

"**See, I was close enough to Sun's garden and my scream is loud" Jalisa said. Sun, Tahlia and Cassie appeared. Ethan punched Jin who stumbled back and then glared at him.**

"**Give it up Ethan, you're surrounded" Channa said.**

"**I will get Claire back! And the rest of you will perish" Ethan growled, he ran off before Jin could react.**

"**Yeah, you ran you wuss!" Jalisa yelled after him.**

"**We didn't get any information on Kirsten though" Channa said.**

"**What took you?" Jalisa scolded them all.**

"**I think because you were running and we were trying to catch up" Channa answered, Cassie and Tahlia came and embraced their friend in a hug.**

"**Okay, we are set to go" Jack replied. it started to drizzle.**

"**You sure about this?" Kate asked Claire.**

'**Positive, he's here because of me" Claire replied.**

"**Make sure Bree's okay" Sawyer called back to Amber.**

"**Will do" Amber said from the tent. Then Jalisa and the others appeared.**

'**Oh my god what happened?" she asked.**

'**Ethan attacked Jalisa but we saved her" Sun spoke.**

"**Stay with Amber, she patch you up" Jack said to Jalisa.**

'**Okay we will" Tahlia answered. The three with Bobby and Walt went under the tent. As they left Claire looked over to a Charlie who was watching them.**

**It had started to pour as Locke, Jack, Sawyer, Sayid and Kate hid, Claire walked around the Jungle. She looked behind her as the others waited.**

"**Claire" Ethan said coming into the opening.**

"**Ah!" Claire screamed, she started running, Ethan gave chase.**

'**He's here!" Locke shouted. Jack was the first to arrive and tackled him to the ground. Ethan kicked him then punched Jack.**

"**I am not impressed Jack" Ethan said. He heard Sayid behind him and elbowed him and kicked him back into Locke, both guns went into opposite directions as the males fell to the ground.**

'**Sorry" Sayid said.**

'**No problem" Locke replied as they got up. Sawyer kicked Ethan back to the ground in the stomach. Kate arrived as well.**

**Ethan started to get back but Jack, Kate and Sawyer pointed their guns at him.**

'**Not so fast jungle boy" Sawyer said. Before anyone of them could react six shots, three each coming from opposite end fired and shot into Ethan. Locke's and Sayid's gun was in the hands of Channa and Charlie who shot him. Claire looked mortified back and forth between the two guys who the diary told her meant to her. **

"**Charlie! Channa! We were meant to have him alive" Jack replied, both males just stared at Ethan's unmoving body.**

"**Not to mentioned we don't know where Kirsten is" Sawyer replied.**

"**He was going to kill her, he wouldn't give us answers anyway" Charlie said.**

**It was later that day, the rain cleared and the island almost went back to normal. Claire slowly approached Channa and Charlie.**

'**I remember Peanut Butter" Claire said.**

'**What?" Charlie asked.**

'**I don't know why but I just remember Peanut Butter" Claire said sitting in between the males.**

"**I joked about that around when we first met. Peanut Butter" Charlie said.**

'**I don't remember been on this island, I don't remember crashing or anyone, but what I do remember is for some reason I remember escaping with red, escaping with and then losing them somewhere, Red I remember that" Claire said.**

'**Kirsten had red hair, do you think maybe she escaped?" Channa asked.**

"**I don't know, but all I know is when I was there, if it was a dream or reality, I felt safe" Claire replied. The three sat in silence.**

**Kate came to Sawyer who was reading, Bree was still sleeping in the tent.**

"**Feeling better?" Kate asked.**

"**She kissed me Kate" Sawyer said, Kate knew whom he was talking about it.**

"**She kissed me, and I let her go" he replied softly.**

"**No you didn't, Kirsten sacrificed her life for Tahlia's, and for whatever reason Ethan wanted Kirsten for we can still find her" Kate replied.**

"**We better" Sawyer said. Kate stared at him for a few minutes then left.**

"**She will be okay" Shannon said. She had seen Bobby standing by the shorelines doing nothing, it was obvious what was on his mind.**

"**I hope" Bobby said**

'**Like Jalisa said, she strong and tough, she can make it through, besides she knows what she leaving behind" Shannon replied.**

'**And when she does I vow to protect her" Bobby said.**

**A/N Whoa, you cannot tell me that wasn't a exciting chapter, this is my story and I was excited. And that was 22 pages on Microsoft word.**

**Yes, I know I changed things around but I had to, there were others here and I though it be better if Ethan attacks a few more (But not kill). But it ended the same with a slight change, It was Channa and Charlie who shot him. Now the question remains is, did Kirsten help Claire escape? Is Kirsten alright? Next chapter is a Charity-centered.**

**Next time on Lost: After finding a very small cave, Locke and Amber gets trapped in piles of rocks, Can Boone and Charity save them before its too late? Meanwhile tensions arise between Adam and Charity as they both fight for Liz's affection which leads into Charity's past in her old high school when she tried to win a straight girl heart who dating a abusive boyfriend. **

**But Bree's shocking secret to everyone will blown them away.**


	14. The Summers times

**Note 1: When it past tenses then its will be in **_Italic. _**The Present will be in normal Bold.**

**Note 2: Any last names mentioned besides the Old Lost names and Charity, Bree and Adam's last name aren't not their last name.**

**Note 3: Although I am good friends with the real Tahlia, Cassie etc I don't know a lot about their past so I am going to make it up but also realistic as I can. When it comes to Kieran and Grace's past I have to use enough of make up things.**

**Original Lost Pairings: Jack/Kate, Charlie/Claire, Jin/Sun, Sayid/Shannon (I believe these two do start having a relationship no, correct me if I am wrong)**

**New Lost Pairings: Channa/Kirsten/Bobby, Liz/Adam/Charity**

**Friendships, which will grow: Kirsten/Sawyer, Channa/Charlie/Claire, Jalisa/Jack, Tahlia/Jin/Sun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Lost people, they belong to whoever created them. Characters such as Kieran, Kirsten, Tahlia, Jalisa etc are not owned by me and are in fact own by themselves in real life. **

**But I do own myself. Bree Winters, Charity Summers, Amber Summers and Adam Lusch belong to me are not be used without my permission.**

**Title: Lost again**

**Title of Episode: The Summers times**

**Summary: When Kate, Jack and others hear a crash from within the island, they see a crashed plane and goes to investigate, they find Twenty-five students, and two teachers survivors. Will anyone ever be found?**

**This is a Charity centered Chapter.**

**It had been days now since Charity last spoke to Liz, although Liz didn't mind been friends she wasn't totally sure if Liz meant it, and the fact that Adam didn't like her hitting on his girlfriend made matters worse.**

**Charity sat by herself on the beach, not concealed by anything or anyone, since her Aunty had been on this island Charity started to come out of her shell. Charity stared at Liz who was with Dean and Adam as usual. The survivors were spread out either in the caves or the beach. Rachel Rivas speaking to Sun.**

**Grace and Kieran sat near the construction that Michael, Jin and Walt had been building. Sawyer sat in his tent with Bree, Charity had no idea why Bree was around with Sawyer. Hurley was listening to something on his CD player. Jack was doing something, Shannon and Sayid sat under a tree.**

**Kate just stared out into the sea, Channa was with Charlie and Claire in the caves. Jalisa, Tahlia, Cassie and Bobby sat somewhere on the beach. Charity would of gone to be with her Aunt but she seemed to be doing something with Locke, with also left Boone bored as he also sat on the beach not far from Charity. Charity got up and went to Boone.**

'**So your friend and my aunty, weird pairing isn't it?" Charity said.**

"**I guess so" Boone replied.**

'**Just curious on why they seem to be spending time with each other, either that or they are avoiding each other" Charity said.**

**Boone looked at her**

"**You mean they haven't told you?" Boone asked.**

'**Told me what?" Charity said.**

'**They kissed, Locke and Amber" Boone replied, Charity gasped in surprised. **

"**But Amber says there nothing between them because of her sexuality" Boone said.**

'**But people can change" Charity said**

'**That what I said too" Boone replied.**

"**Wanna find them and see what they are up to?" Charity asked.**

'**Sure, if you are done staring at your girlfriend" Boone laughed, Charity blushed.**

"**I am not staring at Liz, I just like her, but Adam's getting jealous" Charity replied.**

**  
"Well lets go then" Boone replied. they got up and went to find them.**

"**So, been busy?" Amber asked Locke. They went out for a venture through the jungle in hopes if finding a clue leading to Kirsten but it only lead to three hours of nothing and awkwardness.**

"**If you mean trying to stop Ethan then yes" Locke replied.**

'**Have we been to this part of the jungle before?" Amber asked.**

'**No, we don't know how exactly big this island is you know" Locke replied.**

'**Me neither and I have been here for ten years" Amber replied. **

"**Hey, what's that?" Amber asked.**

'**What?" Locke asked. Amber pointed a small clearing covered in vines. Locke and Amber approached it, **

"**it looks like a smaller cave of some kind" Locke observed. Amber brushed the vines aside and entered the cave.**

'**Big enough to fit a car" Amber commented**

"**If we had any on this island" Locke replied.**

'**Do they sell any new cars of late" Amber asked him.**

'**They aren't that new" Locke replied.**

'**I wonder what else I missed out on for ten years" Amber replied.**

"**Nothing interesting seems to be in the cave" Locke replied.**

'**There a hole in the roof, looks like that where the sun shining through as well" Amber replied, through this whole time neither had looked at each other.**

'**Amber, this has to stop, the silence and not looking" Locke replied. Amber looked at him this time.**

"**I kissed you Locke, I betrayed my own sexuality and I am afraid I lose Charity, I was the only one she used to look up to" Amber said.**

**Before Locke could say anything else the cave started to crumble as rocks fell into the entrance.**

'**Locke!" Amber cried. A falling rock was about to hit her, Locke pulled Amber out of the way as the ceiling caved in.**

"**So Mrs Summers, who was the first girl you fell in love with?" Boone asked as the two young survivors went through the jungle.**

'**First girl?" Charity asked.**

'**Yeah, the very first girl you fell in love with, not the crush kind the love kind" Boone asked.**

'**Easy, the very first girl I ever loved before Liz was girl named Willow Frost" Charity said.**

'**Beautiful name" Boone commented. Charity had a faraway look on her face. "Everyone loved her, and she loved everyone back, and she was beautiful as her name" Charity said.**

'**What did you say to her?" Boone asked. Charity stood, remembering the first time she fell in love with Willow.**

Charity was a grade ten student at Wyummn West. Unlike most school the students were able to wear casual. Charity had a black shirt on with a glittered love heart on it. She also wore blue jeans and white shoes.

It was lunchtime and Charity was sitting on the oval watching other people. Although she was watching them she couldn't get a person out of her head: Willow Frost, even the name made her all warm inside.

When she glanced over she saw Willow, gracefully walking with her followers. Willow wore a white tank shirt and white jeans along with white shirt. It made Willow look like an Angel. She had dark long blonde hair that was perfect in its own way. Her skin was tanned and flawless, not a speck on her. Her teeth was pure white, her eyes were a icy sparkling color that were bluer then the midday sky. Every guy wanted her, girls wanted to be her, Every Teacher wanted her as their own child. Willow was loved.

So why wasn't Charity over there and making friends? Even if she didn't need to tell her that she was gay she could still be friends with her.

Maybe the fact she didn't know what Willow's views on gays were or the fact that she just fallen in love with her, okay it was gradually growing but still.

Charity sighed. Maybe she make nice.

Charity stood up and walked to her.

'Hi Willow" Charity said

'Hi Charity" Willow replied as she walked by. Charity just stood there.

**Go! What are you waiting for?** Her brain told her, what was she waiting for?. She followed them.

'Willow, I was just wondering..' Charity stammered as Willow stood their patiently waiting for her question.

'How do you make your teeth so white" Charity said quickly.

'Oh, I just brush them regularly and take good care of them" Willow said. Her previous though was How do you make yourself so beautiful.

'Is that all?" Willow asked.

"Uh Yeah" Charity replied. Willow and her followers left, Charity took her scent, it was a warm aroma and it smelled beautiful like Willow.

Once she got to know Willow well then she might make a move.

"**So you really loved her? None of that puppy love right?" Boone asked.**

'**Yes Boone, there was no puppy love, I know love when I see it, that was love" Charity said.**

"**I wonder where Locke and Amber is" Boone said.**

"**I don't know, I don't see them" Charity said.**

**Bree stirred as she started to wake up.**

"**Sawyer?" Bree asked. She opened her eyes, Sawyer was nowhere in sight.**

**  
'Sawyer!" Bree said more panicked now.**

'**Bree" a voice said. Bree's eyes widened, Mal had entered the tent.**

"**You're finally awake, and in bed which is a good thing" He said.**

'**No, you're not real" Bree said.**

'**Oh, I am very much real" Mal laughed. Bree started to trembled.**

'**It's okay, don't cry, it our secret" He replied.**

'**Bree" Sawyer voice rang out, Bree blinked his eyes and Sawyer was standing there. Bree started to cry**

"**He's was here Sawyer" Bree cried, Sawyer went over to her and kneed down.**

"**It's okay, he's not going to come, he dead as good, he won't come back I promise" Sawyer said, Bree fell into his arms, sobbing and shaking.**

"**He won't go, I can't stop thinking about him" Bree cried.**

"**He be gone too enough" Sawyer said.**

"**I just want to rest in peace" Bree cried.**

**Amber coughed as she strained to see where she was.**

'**Locke?" she asked, her leg was trapped under a piece of rock, she groaned in pain.**

'**Amber" Locke said coming into view.**

'**It hurts" Amber said referring to her leg. Locke shoved the rock off her, Amber tried to not scream out in pain. Locke inspected the injury**

"**You be okay, it should heal in a couple of days" Locke replied.**

'**What happened?" she asked**

'**A cave in, all the exit is sealed off, the only light we have is coming from that small hole in the ceiling.**

'**D-Do you think we can go through it?" Amber asked.**

**  
'No, we are both too big to get out" Locke said.**

"**Locke, no one knows where we are less know how far we went" Amber whimpered.**

'**It's okay Amber, they find us" Locke said. Amber wasn't totally convinced.**

'**I am scared" Amber replied. Locke put a hand on hers in comfort, they both looked at each other.**

"**So am I" Locke replied. Amber laughed**

'**But you're a hunter, I though hunters didn't get scared" Amber said**

"**Hunters can get very well scared" Locke answered.**

"**Should we call for help?" Amber asked after a moment**

"**Not until we hear other people, better to use our air wisely" Locke said to her. Amber nodded her head.**

"**Got anymore stories to tell?" Boone asked.**

"**Well, I suppose I do" Charity replied.**

'**Did you ever get together with Willow?" Boone asked again. Boone and Charity had given up looking for Locke and Amber and went back to the beach and Charity kept glancing to Liz.**

"**It's a long story Boone, okay not that long but still" Charity said**

'**Its okay, it not like we are going to be going anywhere" Boone edged on.**

'**Okay, well there was Willow's boyfriend who was my competition" Charity replied. **

'**Whoa, that sure to stop you, what did you do?" Boone said.**

'**Why are you so interested?" Charity asked**

"**Because everyone has a story to tell, besides yours seems interesting" Boone replied.**

"**Charity?" a voice said, the two turned around to see Adam.**

'**Hi Adam I didn't see you there" Charity said.**

"**Charity I know you looking at Liz and I would ask you to stop it" Adam said harshly.**

"**Jealous much" Boone muttered**

"**Adam is there something else you wanting to tell me because seriously, back off" Charity said.**

"**Well there is the fact that you are stalking my girlfriend, and I was with her at the time when you gave her the necklace" Adam replied.**

'**Please lets not turn into a Bobby/Channa/Kirsten triangle because that didn't work out well" Boone replied.**

'**I wasn't talking to you, besides, Channa is a guy, Charity is a girl" Adam replied.**

'**And you made that point because?" Boone asked**

"**Because I love Liz and I just got her so I don't need a lesbian mucking things up" Adam said he started to leave.**

'**Don't abuse her though" Charity said loud enough that only Boone could hear.**

"**What do you mean by that?" Boone asked.**

"**Willow had a abusive boyfriend, well not physically but mentally and he treated her like a slave, a slave and a sex slave combined" Charity said.**

'**Oh, did you do anything?" Boone asked.**

'**What kind of question is that? Of course I did because the others weren't doing a thing, her boyfriend and his friends just laugh, it was the last thing I did before I left school and moved to my other school" Charity said.**

Charity was shocked, she just received news that Willow had been dating a guy for three weeks, and she just became friends with her not long ago. The guy was named Ryan Gaskin. Ryan had wavy blonde hair, blue eyes and freckles, he was cute for a guy not that Charity was the best judge. His skin was tanned and he was a surfer.

Not determined to be kicked out of the game just get she decided she still could win Ryan back.

She approached them, Willow, Ryan and a couple of his mates.

"Hi Willow" Charity said.

'Hey Charity" Willow replied, her voice didn't have the normal cheery in it as it usually did.

"Hi Ryan" Charity said. Ryan didn't reply.

'Hey Babe, one of my friends Tommy wants to know what it like to be kissed by you" Ryan said pointing to one of his friends.

"Well if I ever break up with Ryan then I might think about you" Willow said.

"No babe, see you are my girlfriend so since you belong to me you belong to my friends too, go kiss him" Ryan ordered. Charity scowled, she didn't like the way he ordered her to do something.

'Really, I don't want to look like a prostitute or anything" Willow said feeling uncomfortable.

"Willow, just do it" He said.

"Hey! I don't like the way you are treating her" Charity jumped in.

'Stay out of this girl" Ryan threatened.

"No Charity, it's okay" Willow replied, she leaned over and kissed Tommy.

'Hey, don't hog her all" another guy named Frank said. The other three remaining friends looked at Ryan.

'Hey go for it" Ryan said. Willow sat down as many of the guys kissed her. Charity looked away disgusted, how could they make her do this, it was abuse and Ryan didn't even care. So why is Willow putting up with this.

"Hey girl, get out of here" Ryan said to Charity.

'But.." Charity said

"Only one girl is allowed here" Ryan replied. Feeling angered by Ryan Charity left, there was nothing she could do right now but she could still stop Ryan's abuse and mistreatment to Willow.

"**Oh, that is mean" Boone replied.**

"**I know, Ryan was a asshole who didn't deserve her" Charity said.**

"**Did you set him straight?" Boone asked**

"**That's is part of the story" Charity said. Boone nodded his head.**

'**Hey, have you guys seen Locke?" Jack said coming to them.**

"**Um no, we actually tried finding him and Amber but we couldn't find them" Boone replied.**

'**Something wrong?" Amber asked.**

'**No, I just wondering where they disappeared off to, thanks though" Jack said walking off.**

"**Boone, I think we should look deeper for Locke and Amber, I am starting to get worried" Charity said**

'**Agreed, Locke can take care of himself but something still could of happened" Boone agreed.**

"**So, out of every male here, who do you think is the hottest?" Jalisa asked.**

'**Who? Well Sawyer pretty yummy, Jack and Boone follow close behind" Tahlia said.**

'**Oh yeah, Sawyer and Jack Mmm delicious" Jalisa said. The three girls were talking about which male was the hottest.**

"**Locke pretty good" Cassie said.**

'**You so did not say that" Jalisa said.**

'**What? Locke is cute! But Sawyer and Boone are hotter" Cassie agreed.**

'**What about Jack!" Jalisa exclaimed**

"**I place him as the third person" Cassie said. "Not wait, fourth" Cassie replied.**

'**Locke is not hotter then Sawyer, Jack and Boone combined" Jalisa stated.**

"**What about Hurley?" Cassie asked.**

'**Nah, Locke a bit cuter then that" Tahlia said**

'**No way, Hurley is cuter" Jalisa said.**

"**Locke" Tahlia replied**

"**Hurley" Jalisa said back.**

'**Locke"**

"**Hurley"**

"**Locke"**

"**Hurley"**

"**Michael" Cassie said breaking the little argument Jalisa and Tahlia were having.**

'**What about Jin?" Tahlia said.**

'**No way, Michael is better looking, and his hair, I love how curly his hair is" Jalisa said.**

'**But Hurley's hair is cuter, these brown curls" Cassie said.**

'**Okay, well we are all on a vote that Sawyer is the hottest next to Jack and Boone follows" Tahlia said.**

'**Yep Jack" Jalisa said.**

'**No Sawyer" Tahlia said back.**

'**No, No Locke indeed, not the hottest but still" Cassie replied.**

'**Jack"**

"**Locke"**

"**Sawyer"**

"**Jack"**

"**Locke**

"**Sawyer"**

"**Jack"**

"**Locke"**

"**Sawyer"**

"**Charlie" Tahlia stated.**

'**Oh yeah, that bloody right, Charlie is the king" Jalisa said pointing her hand in the air with two fingers up.**

'**Charlie is so cute" Cassie agreed. The girls started laughing over their foolish game.**

"**I miss Kirsten, she would of loved this argument" Cassie said after a moment.**

"**Me too Cassie, Kirsten no doubt would be naming the guys of the island from top to bottom" Tahlia replied.**

'**Let's make a toast to Kirsten" Jalisa said.**

'**With what?" Cassie asked.**

'**Nothing, just make a toast that Kirsten comes back" Jalisa said.**

"**Same here" Tahlia and Cassie said.**

"**To Kirsty" They chorused.**

'**Walt is cute" Cassie said.**

'**Cassie! He's ten years old" Tahlia accused her.**

"**So? He's okay for ten" Cassie said.**

'**Adam is cute as well" Jalisa said.**

"**Sawyer stills rocks" Tahlia said.**

'**Don't think so, Jack rocks the da house!" Jalisa exclaimed.**

"**And Locke beats them both" Cassie said, both girls stared at her**

'**But Charlie's cooler" Cassie said for there benefit.**

"**Yeah" the other two agreed.**

**It had been almost a hour and a half since the cave had collapsed, Amber was starting to panic.**

'**Locke what if they don't find us, we starve to death, Charity will never see my again" Amber cried.**

'**Hey, Hey Amber we are not going to die, not while I am here, besides they will find us, don't forget Kate is also a tracker as well so she can help and look" Locke comforted her.**

"**But what if they think we are still looking for Kirsten, Kirsten been gone for more then two days, Claire been gone longer then that and we never found them when you people went deep into the jungle, and no one knew Jack had vanished or that Tahlia was kidnapped" Amber said.**

"**Amber we need faith in them alright, I don't think anyone is going to forget about us, especially after all these other times" Locke replied. Locke was close enough to Amber that she could smell his breath.**

**Amber felt something in her heart, was that feelings? The thing that she had forgotten all these years after been alone on the island.**

"**Try to stay brave yes?" Locke said. Amber nodded her head, Locke positioned himself against the wall and let Amber lean on him. This time neither of them felt awkward and fell asleep.**

"Willow, it isn't right, you shouldn't let him control you like that" Charity told her. They were in the girl's bathroom.

'Why shouldn't I, he's my boyfriend right?" Willow said.

'But if he really loved you he would treat you right and not give you to other guys" Charity said, she hesitated for a moment.

"Maybe.." she said

'No not maybe, yes, If I was yours I would treat you right and love you like a lover should.. That if I was a man" Charity said. A girl named Ashley Frost who was a grade older then them came in.

'Hi Ashley" Willow said.

'Hi Will" Ashley said. Although Ashley and Willow shared the same names they were not related in any ways.

"You are a good friend Charity, okay I break up with him" Willow replied.

'Good" Charity said, They went out to find Ryan.

'Hey Babe, what did you buy me?" Ryan asked.

'Nothing, Ryan, I been thinking, this isn't going to work, I want to break up" Willow replied. Ryan frowned

'What? You too good for me now" Ryan growled.

'Oh shut up!" Willow snapped. Ryan shut up, that was something Willow had in control, she could tell someone to shut up and they would do it.

"Fine go hang around your Lesbian friend" he said.

'Lesbian, Charity isn't a lesbian" Willow defended her.

'Really, look at what we found in her bag" Ryan said.

'Hey, what you doing going through my bag" Charity said.

Willow looked at it, she saw pictures of Willow, drawing, poems and even a diary admitting she loved Willow. Charity froze in fear. This was what she feared, everyone finding out.

"Is this true" Willow asked. Charity, having no choice nodded her head.

'I-I can't believe this," Willow said.

'I can explain" Charity started

"Leave it" Willow said, her eyes started to become teary Ryan grabbed her from behind.

'So we cool now babe?" Ryan asked. Willow slapped him

'Stay away from me, both of you" Willow said storming off.

"**Wow, that was harsh" Boone said. They once again had went off into the Jungle to find the two adults.**

"**I know, soon after I moved schools, I moved to Redlands College but this year I moved to the school across from it because we couldn't afford a private school." Charity said.**

'**So did you ever see Willow again?" Boone asked.**

'**No, she avoided me and other people gave me a hard time about been gay, I still don't know if it was because I was in love with her, or if she was homophobia.**

"**I see why you kept it from Liz" Boone replied, Charity nodded her end.**

'**In the end, she didn't get either of us, Ryan was a prick and I had blown it" Charity said sadly.**

"**Well, maybe Willow has forgiven you" Boone replied.**

'**Maybe" Charity said. They walked pass a cave that had fallen inwards.**

"**Locke and Amber must be either having sex or they really did go far out in the jungle" Charity said, Boone cringed**

'**Thanks, I don't think I need that image" Boone replied, Charity laughed.**

'**Or they killed each other" Boone joked.**

'**Or they are here!" a voice said.**

"**Amber?" Charity said jumping.**

'**I heard that Boone" Locke voice came.**

"**Locke?" Boone asked jumping as well.**

"**We are trapped" Amber announced.**

"**Where?" Charity said.**

'**My leg was trapped under a rock but Locke saved me" Amber said.**

'**Are you in the cave?" Boone asked looking at the cave.**

'**No Boone we are trapped in the sky" Amber said sarcastically.**

'**She been here for ten years but she still hasn't lost her edge" Charity said.**

'**So you want us to leave and come back later after you finished having sex" Boone asked.**

'**Boone, this is not the time to be laughing we are starting to lose air so get some help!" Locke commanded, his voice sounded a bit angry.**

"**Okay, we will be right back, don't go anywhere" Boone said.**

'**Not really an option" Amber replied. Boone and Charity raced to get help.**

"**Teens these days" Amber said as they heard the footsteps go softer.**

'**Never can respect the elders" Locke agreed. Amber coughed.**

'**I hope they can make it" Amber said.**

'**They will" Locke reassured her.**

"**Jack!" Boone yelled as they entered the caves getting his and the others attention.**

"**Boone, Charity what is it" He asked.**

'**Its Aunty Amber and Locke, they are in a cave that collapsed in the far Jungle, they need our help" Charity said.**

'**Are they okay?" Kate asked.**

'**Amber hurt her leg and they are starting to lose air but they are okay" Boone said.**

'**Lets go then" Jack said. Jack, Charity, and Boone along with Kate, Sayid, Charlie, Claire, Shannon and Channa ran towards the caves.**

'**John! Amber!" Jack yelled as they came to the scene.**

'**Jack" Locke's voice came out.**

"**Don't worry we will get you out" Kate said to them.**

'**Hurry please" Amber begged. The group started to move the rocks.**

**They pulled the rock by one by one as they struggled to save them. Finally light shone into the caves.**

'**Amber? Locke?" Jack asked but no answer.**

"**Aunty Amber" Charity exclaimed**

'**Locke, can you hear me?" Boone called out.**

"**Hurry, Locke please wake up" Amber begging voice said.**

"**Locke, he's not waking up" Amber said.**

"**Hang on Amber" Sayid called out. Finally they had got rid of the rocks.**

'**Jack" Amber said.**

"**We are coming" He replied. They helped Locke and Amber who limped on one leg out and carried them back to camp.**

**Everyone was now on the beach, Bree had wanted to tell them something. Locke had woken fifteen minutes before and had assisted he was fine.**

**Sawyer, Channa and Liz stood on either sides of her.**

'**I asked you to be here for a reason, it's not a easy thing to say in front of about more then forty people but here I go" Bree said.**

'**Don't have to do this you know" Sawyer said.**

'**No I want to" Bree reassured him.**

"**Ever since I was five something terrible kept happening to me, it had stopped when we crashed here" Bree said, she stopped and took a deep breath.**

'**Take your time" Kate told her softly.**

"**My.. Uncle had.. Abused me, raped me every night, until the plane crash" Bree said in one sentence. Bree looked at the shocked and stunned faces.**

"**That's why I never stayed around men when it was just them, and I been have nightmares where I seen him in my dreams coming back to haunt me, although I smashed his dead body with a stick" Bree replied.**

'**Oh sweetie, why didn't you just tell us" Amber spoke just as softly**

'**Because I was scared, the only reason why Sawyer and Channa knew was because they saw the scars and bruises on me, Liz knew because I had yelled her about it when she though I was a lesbian" Bree replied.**

"**I was so scared, every night he would" Bree stopped as her eyes became watery.**

"**I thought I needed to get this out, maybe that it would go away and let me rest in peace" Bree said wiping a tear away.**

"**It's okay Bree, it takes time" Kate said. Bree managed a smile.**

"**I was going to do something when I reached LA, Hollywood but we crashed here instead, it was because of you people I managed to crawl out just a bit more" Bree said.**

"**I-I am also pregnant" Bree stammered.**

"**Anyway thanks for listening" Bree said. The group was still shocked that no one moved.**

"**You folks can go back to what you were doing, Bree needs a rest" Sawyer said. They started to break up after that.**

"**Thanks guys" Bree said before going back to lie down again.**

'**Your Welcome" Liz, Channa and Sawyer said at the same time.**

**Amber was lying in the caves again resting her leg when Locke came over.**

"**Water?" He said giving her a bottle.**

'**Sure, that be nice" Amber said taking it and taking a slip.**

"**Some kind of day hey?" Amber said.**

**  
'Some day" Locke agreed.**

'**Poor Bree, how could someone do that to her, especially her own Uncle" Amber said.**

"**I don't know, people are cruel that way" Locke replied.**

'**Thanks Locke, for been there for me" Amber said.**

"**Hey, that what I am here for" Locke said smiling. Boone and Charity came.**

'**Hey" Charity said joining her aunt.**

'**Hey, how's my favorite nephew" Amber replied.**

'**I am okay, better that you're safe" Amber said hugging them.**

"**Was that your first time trapped with a girl?" Boone said cheekily.**

'**Actually it was" Locke replied.**

"**Oh, and Amber? You don't have to hide your feelings for Locke just because I might be ashamed because I won't, you can be a bisexuality." Charity suggested. Amber and Locke glared at Boone**

"**What, she deserved to know" Boone replied.**

'**So, if you want Locke then just say so" Charity said. Amber and Locke looked at each other**

"**Maybe, just maybe Charity" Amber whispered while still looking at him.**

**A/N That one was 17 pages, I hope you liked it, and yeah I might be thinking actually to put a Locke/Amber pairing so just maybe. Don't forget to review.**

**Next chapter is a Bobby centered chapter.**

**Next time on Lost: Bobby feels useless as he searches endlessly for Kirsten and starts to wonder how much did he really care about Kirsten? Meanwhile someone shoots Sawyer! Who was it and why? And Charlie helps Bobby find Kirsten.**


	15. Lost and Desired

**Note 1: When it past tenses then its will be in **_Italic. _**The Present will be in normal Bold.**

**Note 2: Any last names mentioned besides the Old Lost names and Charity, Bree and Adam's last name aren't not their last name.**

**Note 3: Although I am good friends with the real Tahlia, Cassie etc I don't know a lot about their past so I am going to make it up but also realistic as I can. When it comes to Kieran and Grace's past I have to use enough of make up things.**

**Note 4: Okay here comes the hard chapters of Bobby, Grace and Kieran (In the next three episodes), Rachel will be a little easier so spare me here okay?.**

**Original Lost Pairings: Jack/Kate, Charlie/Claire, Jin/Sun, Sayid/Shannon (I believe these two do start having a relationship no, correct me if I am wrong)**

**New Lost Pairings: Channa/Kirsten/Bobby, Liz/Adam/Charity**

**Friendships, which will grow: Kirsten/Sawyer, Channa/Charlie/Claire, Jalisa/Jack, Tahlia/Jin/Sun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Lost people, they belong to whoever created them. Characters such as Kieran, Kirsten, Tahlia, Jalisa etc are not owned by me and are in fact own by themselves in real life. **

**But I do own myself. Bree Winters, Charity Summers, Amber Summers and Adam Lusch belong to me are not be used without my permission.**

**Title: Lost again**

**Title of Episode: Wanted and Desired**

**Summary: When Kate, Jack and others hear a crash from within the island, they see a crashed plane and goes to investigate, they find Twenty-five students, and two teachers survivors. Will anyone ever be found?**

**This is a Bobby centered Chapter.**

**Bobby had been going in and out of the jungle ever since Kirsten was kidnapped but he never found her. Would Kirsten now be alone that Ethan is dead? Is she tied or trapped somewhere still fearing that Ethan will find her? Bobby kept asking himself these questions day and night, the return of Claire gave him a little more hope but Claire couldn't remember. Even though Claire can't remember he decided to ask her again.**

**He entered the caves were Claire was talking to Charlie.**

"**Claire?" Bobby asked**

"**Um hi" Claire said**

"**I don't think you remember me, I am Bobby" Bobby replied.**

"**No I don't but it's nice to meet you" Claire said putting out a hand. Wait? Did Claire ever say anything nice to him? Or anything nice? No, because he didn't give Claire or anyone else the chance to see who he really was.**

**Bobby shook Claire's hand**

"**You are a very pretty woman" Bobby admitted**

'**Thank you" Claire said, Charlie pretended to cough.**

"**Listen, um I was wondering, do you yet remember anything about my girlfriend?" Bobby asked.**

'**Girlfriend?" Claire asked**

'**He means Kirsten" Charlie said**

"**Oh, I though that Channa kid liked her" Claire said.**

'**Uh yeah but she is, or was actually my girlfriend" Bobby replied. Claire looked curiously at Charlie.**

'**It's a long story" Charlie replied.**

"**So, since you said you remembered red and blonde I supposed you don't remember anything else?" Bobby asked.**

'**No, I don't remember anything else, I am sorry" Claire replied Bobby's face fell, the only girl who could lead them straight to his girlfriend didn't remember.**

"**Are you sure? Maybe a place that you don't remember being to, voices?" Bobby said**

'**Mate, drop it please" Charlie said.**

'**Drop it? You didn't drop it when Tahlia had came back from been kidnapped" Bobby snapped at him. **

"**Don't fight, listen if I do remember anything I won't hold it in, but I don't remember anyone, not even a Kirsten" Claire replied.**

"**Fine, thanks anyway" Bobby said sourly leaving the caves.**

'**Bobby wait!" Charlie called as he followed him.**

'**What man?" Bobby said**

"**You really do care about her?" Charlie asked.**

"**What kind of question is that, of course I love her" Bobby said.**

"**Then I will help you find her, Kirsten could still be alive, maybe it was Kirsten who helped Claire escaped" Charlie said.**

**Amber, who saw the entire thing, limped over to a tired Claire.**

"**Hi, how's your leg?" Claire asked.**

"**It's fine thank you, still sore but it will be okay" Amber replied.**

"**I know how you feel, I landed here ten years ago with no memory of what happened, I just recently started to remember what happened and my life, but there are still things that are fuzzy" Amber said.**

"**It's annoying not having any memory" Claire said.**

'**Got that right" Amber agreed, both females gave a short laugh.**

"**How did you managed?" she asked.**

'**I don't know, I was actually crazy when my niece and her friend Sayid found me, but Charity brought me back to earth" Amber said.**

"**These people on this island are really nice" Claire said.**

'**Not all, don't forget about Ethan" Amber said.**

"**I know, but the ones who crashed here are just trying to go home" Claire replied.**

"**So, when the baby's due?" Amber asked.**

'**Not long Jack says, It better come out" Claire said to her stomach, Amber laughed.**

"**So if you really loved her then why were you so violent when you first came here?" Charlie asked.**

"**I don't know, because I was on the island and afraid I would lose her, and I couldn't stand that someone else liked her, especially coming onto my girlfriend when I am with her" Bobby replied.**

"**But Channa didn't know you even existed then, and he backed right off" Charlie said.**

'**I know, I guess I was full of rage that I didn't want to believe him, but now I might of lost her for good anyway" Bobby said.**

'**Not for good, we will find her, we found Claire so we will find Kirsten" Charlie reassured him.**

It was Valentine's Day and Bobby arrived at Kirsten's house. It was four in the afternoon so Kirsten was out of school and had nothing on.

"Oh hi Bobby, come in Kirsten's upstairs" Bobby replied.

"Thanks Mrs Johncock" He said, he held a bunch of flowers and walked to Kirsten's room.

"Kirsten?" he said coming in.

'Oh hey" Kirsten said, Bobby took in Kirsten, she was wearing a black shirt that read "Don't mess with my guy" and long black jeans, she wore a beautiful necklace on her neck and on her right hand wore a bracelet that was attached to a ring, it was a present that one of her friends gave to her for Christmas or something.

"You look amazing" Bobby said.

"Thanks" Kirsten replied as they kissed. Bobby noticed a bunch of red roses on her desk.

"Who are they from?" Bobby asked going over to them.

'Just friends, Aaron, Tahlia, Cassie and Jalisa, Aaron's just a friend" Kirsten said.

"There's five" Bobby said as he picked a rose up that was slightly larger then the others.

"That's from no one" Kirsten said. Bobby read the card.

"To Kirsten, there is someone out there you loves you, Secret Admirer" it read.

'Whose this from?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know, really Bobby I don't know who's that from" Kirsten said.

"Aaron?" He asked

'No, it's not from Aaron, Ben or anyone else" Kirsten said. Bobby looked at her bracelet.

'Is it from the same person who brought you that?" he asked. Kirsten looked at the bracelet and studied it for a moment, a look came upon her face.

'Oh, Kirsten I didn't mean to stir memories" Bobby said.

'No, No he's alive, but it isn't from him trust me, this was part of a Christmas gift to me and Tahlia, and a part of thank you present, Cassie and Posh also got one" Kirsten said.

'Are you sure?" Bobby asked, Kirsten scowled

'Of course I am sure, you know I wouldn't lie to you Bobby, and the person who brought this was Channa a very nice kid and he's interested in someone else" Kirsten said.

"Who's that?" Bobby asked

"It's.. Kristen.. Wait no he said he got over her.. I don't know he hasn't told me if he did like someone" Kirsten said.

"Kristen, she sounds familiar" Bobby said.

'She's just some girl who went to our school until grade 10, Channa was like obsessed withy her for maybe three years I can't remember" Kirsten said.

'Anyway, we are going to be late for our movie so lets go" Kirsten said. As Bobby followed her, he wondered about Channa obsession towards Kristen.

"**It can't be him, that what she said and she was very wrong" Bobby said.**

'**He was scared of what Kirsten would say and that it would break their friendship, and he even tried denying he was in love with her" Charlie replied.**

"**It just doesn't seem right" Bobby replied.**

"**Can you really blame him? I mean look at her" Charlie said.**

"**I see we teens are the only one who been checking out underage girls here" Bobby replied with a cheeky smile.**

'**Oh I didn't check her out, it just so obvious" Charlie replied.**

"**I know" Bobby replied.**

"**You know what we both have in common?" a voice asked as Channa sat on the sands looking at the ocean.**

'**Oh hi Charity" Channa said looking up to her. Charity sat next to him**

"**That we both have someone we loved so much and they found out but they still aren't with us" Charity said.**

"**I kissed her though, we were together just for a day until she found out about me been obsessed with her and that Sawyer liked her.**

'**And I kissed Liz, but as long she straight and with Adam I supposed we never will get the chance to be with them again" Charity said softly.**

"**And then their the rivalry with Adam and Bobby, both got the girls we want" Channa replied.**

"**It's like we were born with the same destiny huh?" Charity said.**

"**Did you know I gave Kirsten that necklace?" Channa asked.**

"**Nope, I was surprised much as you were" Charity replied.**

"**Somehow along the road things really did start screwing up didn't they?" Charity replied**

"**I screwed up" Channa said softly, Charity directed her blue eyes to him.**

"**No, you didn't it was Tahlia who told Kirsten who had to tell Bobby" Charity said.**

"**No I screw up not protecting her" Channa replied.**

**  
"First Cassie then Jalisa, then Sawyer, then Bobby and now you, listen how many more times do we need to say it, it's not your fault, none of us could save us" Charity.**

"**I guess so" Channa replied. Both of the teens stared out at the ocean**

"**So, when did you start getting angry again?" Charlie replied. They were still out in the Jungle looking for signs and clues but no luck had been found.**

'**Around the very next week, I wanted to know who it was, but then it stopped and Kirsten never found out, well until we crashed here" Bobby replied.**

"**Because Tahlia had told him" Charlie said.**

"**Yeah well at the time for some reason I though it was Kirsten who told the guy to keep a low profile, for a dark dreaded moment I though Kirsten was having a affair but I pushed it away" Bobby said. **

"**Charlie, I know something went on when Kirsten left with Channa on about our third day here, did it?" Bobby asked.**

"**I can't tell you that" Charlie answered.**

"**Charlie it long gone, I won't harass Kirsten or Channa about it but did something happen?" Bobby asked.**

"**They kissed, both of them" Charlie confessed.**

"**So did we" Charlie said.**

"**You kissed Kirsten!" Bobby exclaimed.**

'**No, no I meant Claire, we kissed" Charlie said, Bobby looked at him**

'**Hey sorry mate, it must be hard that Claire doesn't remember a thing about it" Bobby said softening his tone.**

"**It's okay, maybe Claire will remember" Charlie said.**

**  
'Yeah, maybe" Bobby replied.**

It had been a week since Valentine's, Bobby met Kirsten at her house as she came back from school.

"Hey Babe" He said coming to her.

"Oh hey Bobby" Kirsten replied. She looked really tired and a bit nervous.

'What's wrong babe?" Bobby asked.

'Nothing" Kirsten said. Bobby noticed something in her shirt pocket.

'What's that?" He asked. Kirsten sighed,

'A necklace" Kirsten confessed.

"What?" Bobby asked, Kirsten took out the purple piece of paper and unraveled it, a black butterfly necklace lay in it.

"Your secret admirer?" Bobby asked.

'I don't know, there was no note and I just found it in my bag, well on my bag actually" Kirsten said.

"So, the person put it on your bag with you knowing?" Bobby asked.

"Well it was in the morning and I was at the canteen, then I came back with my friends and no one was around it, like at all when I was gone" Kirsten said.

"So no one noticed because maybe this person is someone you know" Bobby said.

'I know? No one I know is my secret admirer" Kirsten said.

'Kirsty note the word secret, the idiot isn't going to tell you that he's is your admirer" Bobby replied. Kirsten stared down at the necklace like she was trying to get the person's scent.

"Are you going to keep it?" Bobby asked a bit harshly.

'Hell yes, I am not throwing a perfectly good necklace just because it's from my admirer" Kirsten stated. Bobby frowned

'Come on Bob, this is a really good necklace, and it could of cost a lot, what you want me to do? Throw it in the rubbish bin?" Kirsten said. Bobby bit his lower lip, she did have a point and there no arguing when it between a girl and a necklace.

"Fine, but I don't want this admirer around you anymore" Bobby said, Kirsten gave him a look

'Bobby, note the word secret, I am not going to know who it is" Kirsten mocked.

"But if he gives it back.." Kirsten trailed off.

'What?" Bobby asked

"Nothing, just this girl at school I bumped into to, Liz Kelly? She also had a golden necklace from a admirer" Kirsten said.

'Your admirer is a lesbian?" Bobby said with a raised eyebrow.

'Don't get any ideas, and no Liz said she wasn't my admirer but.. Hmm never mind" Kirsten said.

'Let's go inside and watch some TV" Kirsten said changing the subject, she walked off without another word, Bobby looked around just maybe to see the admirer but went inside after giving up.

"**It's no use Bobby, she's not here" Charlie said.**

'**No, I refuse to leave her" Bobby growled.**

'**Bobby, she's is gone, we gotta get back to camp" Charlie said.**

'**No! Not until I tell her I love her" Bobby said, he starting to rampaged through the jungle.**

'**Bobby!" Charlie yelled. When she finally found him he had collapsed in Sun's garden, Sun was trying to comfort him after been taken surprised.**

'**I want her, I love her" He cried in Sun's arms.**

'**I-Its okay, she come back" Sun replied understanding fully, she put a hand on Bobby and looked at Charlie.**

"**Please I don't want her to die, I can't stand if she did" Bobby said.**

"**A part of me feels better now that I let it out but I still thinks he coming back." Bree said,**

'**It's not going to get easy Bree" Sawyer commented. Kate sat with Bree and Sawyer in his tent.**

"**You know you don't have to do this along, we are together with you" Kate replied.**

"**I know, and now nearly half of the island knows so it makes me feel safer, but Ethan, he had known what happened to me" Bree said.**

'**Don't think about Ethan, he's gone now as well, lucky Boone was there" Kate said.**

'**I feel sorry for Steve.. Oh wait no Scott who died" Bree said,**

'**I know, same here" Kate replied.**

'**Well that life" Sawyer said getting up and walking to get something from his bag.**

'**I know, I just feel bad when someone dies" Bree replied. Sawyer smiled.**

'**Everyone gets that" Sawyer said. Kate opened her mouth but gunfire irrupted her.**

'**What's was that?" Bree asked. Kate looked around and then at Sawyer who turned around.**

"**Oh son of a bitch" Sawyer said as he fell to the ground, someone had shot him in the chest.**

'**Sawyer!" Kate screamed.**

**  
'Sawyer/" Bree said fearfully as Kate shook Sawyer's body.**

'**Did, did it hit his heart?" Bree cried, tears already spilling.**

"**No, it went into his stomach but he can still die if we don't get him back to Jack now" Kate said.**

'**What happened!" Sayid said running to them, Shannon wasn't far.**

"**I don't know, he was just talking and then a bullet was fired and now he's injured" Kate said panicking. Shannon went to Kate in comfort**

"**Kate don't worry, we get him to Jack" Shannon replied. Hurley, Boone and some of the others arrived.**

'**Hurley, help me take him to Jack" Sayid said. Hurley helped pick Sawyer up and the two took him to the caves with Kate and Bree in pursuit.**

"**Jack!" Kate screamed as they entered the room grabbing Jack, Locke, Amber, Claire, Charlie, Bobby and Sun's attention.**

"**Oh my god" Amber said as Sayid and Hurley put him down. Sawyer groaned but didn't wake up.**

'**What happened?" Jack asked a panicking Kate.**

'**We don't know, someone shot him" Sawyer replied**

'**Who?" Bobby asked.**

'**I don't know" Kate said. Jack leaned over and started to help Sawyer.**

'**So Doc, my life in your hands, wonder if you save me" Sawyer said half awake.**

'**Sawyer shut your mouth and let Jack do his job" Amber snapped. Everyone looked at her as she covered her mouth.**

"**I didn't mean that, sorry" Amber said.**

'**She's right, don't give Jack a hard time" Jalisa said. Everyone now crowded the caves as Jack and Sun raced against time to save Sawyer.**

**It had been an hour, Jack and Sun had gotten the bullet out and stopped the bleeding, they covered Sawyer's chest with a bandage, and he still hadn't woken though.**

"**I feel bad for him, I mean he just got shot out of no where" Hurley said. Him and Michael walked through the jungle back to the beach.**

'**Yeah well some can say Sawyer had it coming, who did it anyway?" Michael asked.**

"**Well I say the person who did it wasn't at the caves" Hurley suggested.**

"**Hey, maybe I should figure where everyone was?" Hurley replied.**

'**You hear that?" Michael asked stopping.**

'**What?" Hurley asked.**

'**It sounded like a cry" Michael replied. Hurley stopped and listened.**

'**It's probably Vincent" Hurley said. They turned to see a figure emerging from the bushes.**

'**That's not a dog" Michael said. The figure then shows itself to them.**

"**Kirsten!" Michael said. Kirsten looked like a mess, she had bruises on her and a scratch on her arm. Like Claire when she was found Kirsten was shaking.**

"**Claire?" she asked before falling to the ground.**

**A/N. I know my shortest chapter, eleven pages, sorry I make up for it with the next one I promise!. Don't forget to review please.**

**Next Chapter is a Channa-centered**

**Next time on Lost: Kirsten is found but where has she been? As Kirsten as no memory after the crash, Channa wonders about his love life and every girl he ever asked out, and the fact that Kirsten doesn't remember ever kissing him or even knowing his secret!. Meanwhile Hurley asked around to find who shot Sawyer?.**


	16. Tablua Rasa

**Note 1: When it past tenses then its will be in **_Italic. _**The Present will be in normal Bold.**

**Note 2: Any last names mentioned besides the Old Lost names and Charity, Bree and Adam's, last name aren't not their last name.**

**Note 3: Although I am good friends with the real Tahlia, Cassie etc I don't know a lot about their past so I am going to make it up but also realistic as I can. When it comes to Kieran and Grace's past I have to use enough of make up things.**

**Original Lost Pairings: Jack/Kate, Charlie/Claire, Jin/Sun, Sayid/Shannon (I believe these two do start having a relationship no, correct me if I am wrong)**

**New Lost Pairings: Channa/Kirsten/Bobby, Liz/Adam/Charity**

**Friendships, which will grow: Kirsten/Sawyer, Channa/Charlie/Claire, Jalisa/Jack, Tahlia/Jin/Sun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Lost people, they belong to whoever created them. Characters such as Kieran, Kirsten, Tahlia, Jalisa etc are not owned by me and are in fact own by themselves in real life. **

**But I do own myself. Bree Winters, Charity Summers, Amber Summers and Adam Lusch belong to me are not be used without my permission.**

**Title: Lost again**

**Title of Episode: Tablua Rasa**

**Summary: When Kate, Jack and others hear a crash from within the island, they see a crashed plane and goes to investigate, they find Twenty-five students, and two teachers survivors. Will anyone ever be found?**

**This is a Channa centered Chapter.**

"**Jack!" Michael yelled getting his attention and everyone else who hadn't left.**

'**Michael?" Jack asked seeing him then seeing the body in his arms.**

'**Oh my god Kirsten!" He said. Michael put her down on the floor, the others survivors crowded around her.**

'**Kirsten!" Channa and Bobby exclaimed at the same time. Sawyer confused on why people were around him opened his eyes and saw Kirsten.**

'**Kirsty?" Sawyer said.**

**Kirsten opened her eyes and like Claire crawled back quickly against the wall.**

'**She doesn't remember us does she?" Shannon asked. Kirsten was huddled with a scared look on her face.**

"**W-Who are you? What do you want with me?" Kirsten cried.**

'**Kirsten, what do you remember?" Claire asked coming to her, since she knew about this experience she though she would try.**

"**I was on the plane with my boyfriend" Kirsten said scared.**

"**Kirsten, your plane, it crashed here on the island, so did ours but our plane crashed weeks before yours" Jack said.**

'**Where's my boyfriend, my friends, did they survive?" Kirsten asked.**

'**See for yourself" Jack said. The crowd thinned so Kirsten could see the ones she loved.**

"**Kirsten?" Bobby said.**

'**Bobby" Kirsten asked. Bobby sat down and kissed her.**

"**Do you remember anything from this island, feuds, secret admirers?" He asked.**

'**No, all I remember is the plane and then I was here" Kirsten said. Channa who was near the entrance realized that Kirsten didn't remember him as her secret admirer less alone remember the kiss they shared, or the fact that she kissed Sawyer as well. Sadly he walked away, Charlie and Claire glanced at each other and went to follow him.**

"**Posh? Tahlia? Cassie?" Kirsten said as her other three friends who were thrilled to see her alive again joined her, Grace also joined them as well.**

"**Wait? If we crashed here then how come no one saved us yet?" Kirsten asked.**

"**We don't know Kirsty but we been here for aleast a month" Jack said. Kirsten looked at her friends.**

"**Will we be saved?" she asked.**

"**Hopefully yes" Jack tried to reassure her.**

"**And we are here for you" Bobby said kissing her again.**

'**The others? What about them?" Kirsten said.**

"**We are here" Liz voice echoed. She saw Liz, Dean, Adam, Charity, Rachel and Bree. Kirsten's eyes widened as she scanned them**

'**No, where is he?" Kirsten said.**

'**Who?" Grace asked.**

'**He's not, he can't be dead right?" Kirsten asked.**

"**Who can't be dead, we are all here" Grace asked.**

'**No they aren't stupid, where's Channa?" she asked.**

"**Channa, he was here a minute ago.." Tahlia trailed off, she looked at her other friends who had just figured it out, they were back to square one.**

"**He must have had gone for a walk" Tahlia reassured her.**

"**Okay, I think we need to give Kirsten a rest, let her friends stay with her" Jack replied. Everyone started to leave, Hurley came to Jack.**

'**Jack, I was thinking that I should interview everyone from the time that Sawyer was shot to now?" Hurley replied.**

"**That might be a good idea Hurley, I want to know why Sawyer was shot, not that there wouldn't be a reason" Jack said.**

'**I can hear you" Sawyer said. Jack and Hurley smiled.**

"**What happened to him?" Kirsten asked.**

"**Someone shot him" Jalisa said truthfully.**

"**I hope he's okay" Kirsten replied.**

"**She's forgotten everything that has happened" Channa replied as Charlie and Claire stood by him.**

"**I kissed her, she's forgotten that" Channa said.**

'**Why don't you tell her again?" Claire asked.**

"**I can't, for Kirsten to find out I am obsessed with her again" Channa said.**

"**Why? What happened the last time?" Claire asked.**

"**Kirsten kind of gave him the royal brush off once she found out about that he was obsessed and draw pictures of her" Charlie replied.**

"**I guess that Bobby wins, he gets Kirsten back while both Sawyer and myself become nothing but just other humans beings" Channa said.**

"**Maybe they break up again, what happened the last time with them?" Claire asked.**

"**Sawyer told Kirsten that he reakons I had the hots for her, Kirsten asked Tahlia, she told the truth, Bobby asked what was wrong, Kirsten had to tell him and he picked a fight with me" Channa said.**

'**Who won?" Claire asked. Channa and Charlie glanced at each other, in fact neither Bobby nor Channa won when Bobby had punched her but Claire didn't need to know that.**

"**No one, Jack stopped him in time" Channa lied. He didn't want to lie to Claire but both males felt they had no choice.**

"**That was good" Claire said.**

'**I never get the girls I want really" Channa said.**

"**Get out, a guy like you?" Claire said.**

'**Well say that to Kristen, Natasha, Kieran, Liz and Hazel" Channa said counting them off by one.**

"**That's a lot of girls" Charlie said.**

'**Yeah, Kristen was the girl I was previously in love with, Natasha was blind love because I was only ten back then and the other three were just crushes" Channa replied.**

"**Kieran? Liz? Aren't they the survivors here?" Charlie asked.**

'**Yeah they are, Kieran the one I don't talk to much anymore" Channa replied.**

'**Why not?" Claire asked. Channa shrugged.**

"**What did Kristen say about you liking her or didn't you ever tell her?" Charlie asked.**

"**She didn't mind, I asked her out three times and I think she knew I was obsessed with her but she was fine with it" Channa said.**

"**If she was fine, then how come Kirsten isn't?" Claire asked confused.**

"**I don't know, maybe because I was closer to Kirsten then to any of them" Channa replied.**

"**Kristen must have been really nice to handle that so well" Claire said.**

"**Kristen? Who's the exact opposite of Kirsty? Kristen who is bad girl who ditches, smokes blah and so on?" Channa asked. **

"**Okay" Claire said smiling.**

Channa was in the eight grade, he had just gotten over Natasha Verimen when he started to fall in love for real this time. Yet he wasn't sure if he was falling in love but he was in love with a girl named Kristen Savage. He had known her since the beginning of eighth grade but got to know her around the middle of the year.

_He was in his art class and sitting with Kristen and three of her friends Scott Remiers, Claire Causer and Clement._

"_So what you doing this weekend Kristen?" Channa asked. They were doing some painting. Scott sat on one end of the table, Claire and Clement sat on one side while Channa sat with Kristen, at the other side._

"_I don't know, probably going to Claire's party" Kristen replied._

'_Yeah to get drunk and stuff" Claire laughed._

'_You can come if you want" Clement said _

'_Wish I could but I have something else on" Channa replied._

'_That's okay maybe another time" Claire said._

_Channa wasn't totally sure but he had a feeling in his heart, something deep inside, attractions for Kristen. Was it love? He didn't know yet and just presumed it as a crush but the feelings were getting deeper._

"_Gonna have fun at the party?' Channa said._

'_Of course she is, she can't have fun if I am there" Claire said. Channa smiled. Sure Kristen smoked, she drinks, she ditches school and such but that doesn't make a person, and if Kristen were bad to the bone then how would he be sitting at their table? Although Claire can be scary, not that he seen her angry at him but still._

'_Do you drink anyway?" Claire asked_

'_Uh no, last time I tried that stuff it made me almost want to throw up, that stuff doesn't taste good to me" Channa confessed._

"_How do you drink that stuff anyway?" Channa asked._

'_You get used to it after awhile" Kristen told him._

"**So, dude where were you at the time Sawyer got shot?" Hurley asked Boone.**

"**I was near Shannon and Sayid, reading a book in plain sight" Boone replied, Hurley wrote down that on the notepad.**

"**And how long were you at the caves for?" He asked.**

"**I was there until Jack told us we needed to let Kirsten have a rest, Hurley maybe you should try to ask people who weren't on the beach in plain sight instead" Boone replied.**

"**Just checking" Hurley replied.**

'**Well Sayid and Shannon have a alibi, Jalisa's group was down a bit further on the beach but still in plain sight, Michael, Walt and Jin were working on the raft while Grace was sitting near that, the Rachel girl was not far from me reading a book too" Boone replied.**

'**Okay, so you think none of them of done it?" Hurley said.**

"**No, why won't you try Liz and her friends, that Kieran chick, Sun and the ones that were in the caves" Boone replied.**

'**Okay thanks dude I do that" Hurley replied. Boone watched him go, inside he wondered if this person was targeting anyone else and hoped they weren't.**

**Hurley approached Liz, Dean and Adam.**

"**Uh hi guys, you don't mind if I asked a few questions?" Hurley asked.**

"**No go for it" Liz replied.**

'**So um where were you at the time Sawyer was shot? And were you at the caves at all?" Hurley asked.**

"**We were on our way back here when we heard the gunshot" Liz said.**

"**And we were at the caves" Adam added.**

'**So, what were you doing at the time of the gunshot?" Hurley asked.**

'**We were coming back from getting, water, Jack can tell you" Dean said.**

"**Alright thanks" Hurley replied.**

"**Oh and Hurley? You should double check anyone with access to a gun or if a gun was stolen" Adam suggested.**

"**Thanks dude, I do that" Hurley said.**

**Hurley went for the caves, the last spot to find out who shot Sawyer.**

"**Hey Jack, can you tell me if anyone who was here before the gunshot left?" Hurley asked.**

"**Anyone who left or came back? No, Locke, Amber and Claire were here at the time" Jack replied.**

"**And Sun, Bobby and Charlie?" He asked.**

'**They were at Sun's garden, apparently Bobby had collapsed into tears because he though he wasn't going to get Kirsten back" Jack said. Hurley looked over to see Kirsten kissing him.**

"**They are really at it" Hurley said. Grace, Tahlia, Jalisa and Cassie were sitting next to them.**

'**Well, is there anyone with grudges against Sawyer?" Hurley replied. Jack gave him a look "Of recent I mean" Hurley replied.**

"**No" Jack replied.**

"**What about guns? Beside you and Locke who else has access to them" Hurley replied.**

'**No one, but I think one of the guns were misplaced, obviously it was stolen" Jack said.**

'**Have any witness yet" Sawyer said from his resting place.**

"**We are getting their dude" Hurley said.**

"**I have talked to everyone but everyone has a alibi" Hurley replied.**

**Jack looked at his list.**

'**What about Kieran and Charity?" he asked. Hurley doubled check it and saw that he hadn't asked them yet.**

'**Oh, thanks dude, I get right on it" Hurley replied walking away.**

"**I just wish she would remember" Channa replied**

"**She will in time" Charlie replied.**

"**Hopefully" Channa said,**

"**Not hopefully, she will" Claire said.**

**Channa looked behind them and saw others on the beach now.**

"**Aleast no one has would have this problem" Channa replied.**

**  
'Why wouldn't they?" Claire asked.**

**  
'One thing I am not half as cute as everyone else and another Kirsten and me were great friends" Channa replied. Claire messed his hair around**

"**That's not true, you just need to know where to look" Claire replied.**

"**I guess Channa said.**

**Kirsten was still in the caves with her friends.**

"**I am just glad no one I knew died" Kirsten replied as she placed her head on Tahlia's shoulder.**

"**Yeah, Miss Bond and Miss Mannering both survived the crash as well" Cassie said.**

"**They did? Then where are they?" Kirsten asked. The girls looked at each other**

"**On the beach somewhere" Jalisa replied. Kirsten looked at her like she was trying to register who she was.**

'**When did we become friends again?" Kirsten asked. Jalisa looked away, it was another thing that Kirsten forgot, but when they had landed here her name was one of the ones Kirsten called, but they hadn't been friends since the Easter Holidays.**

"**There, we have the normal Kirsten who forgotten who I am or Channa" Jalisa accused, she stormed off leaving a very puzzled Kirsten.**

'**Posh!" Tahlia called out but Jalisa kept going. **

"**Leave her, she just needs time" Grace said**

"**Time for what?" Kirsten asked.**

"**Don't worry babe" Bobby said, he kissed her.**

"**Jalisa is just been weird and Channa doesn't like you in that way" Bobby replied. Before Kirsten could question him Bobby kissed her again. Tahlia scowled, lying to Kirsten is one thing but telling her things just as that wasn't good, Bobby had better not be trying to keep Kirsten to himself.**

**Channa entered the caves and went for the small waterfall. Tahlia could tell he was trying to not look Kirsten's way. Charlie and Claire followed him.**

"**Weird my ass" Sawyer said not far from them**

"**Excuse me, but you don't know us okay so just shut up" Kirsten snapped at him. Sawyer was clearly stung and looked away.**

'**He's just an idiot and jealous" Bobby said. Tahlia glared at him, First Jalisa, then Channa and now Sawyer, was Bobby suddenly ruining the trust that he finally received from these three. Just because the second time around Kirsten won't remember ever kissing Sawyer and Channa.**

**Sawyer got up and stormed out of the caves, wincing as he went.**

"**Who's is he though? Do we know him well?" Kirsten asked.**

"**No, he's just some guy who thinks he's tough" Bobby replied. Tahlia saw Cassie and Grace exchanged looks, they were thinking the same thing.**

"**Oh, I am scared when I though you were dead but you don't even say hello" Kirsten said to Channa who almost was out of the caves.**

"**Oh hi, I-I just though you would of wanted to be with the others" Channa said.**

"**Well you still could say hello" Kirsten scowled.**

"**How about a kiss first" Charlie muttered but Kirsten didn't hear him.**

"**Yeah well, you know me always thinking of the others, well yeah um I gotta go so um cya later" Channa babbled. He left quickly with the other two C's following him.**

"**Weird" Kirsten said.**

"**So, tell me is there anything that I have forgotten about since we crashed here" Kirsten said changing the subject.**

'**Well, two people on this island are gay" Bobby said.**

"**Which has to do with what" Tahlia mumbled.**

"**No kidding, who?" Kirsten asked.**

"**Oh some girl named Charity Summers and her aunt Amber Summers, apparently Charity is obsessed with the Liz Kelly chick who with Adam" Bobby said. The two laughed a bit.**

"**I am just going to the beach for a second" Tahlia said.**

"**Okay, bye" Kirsten said,**

"**Me too" Grace and Cassie chorused but Kirsten wasn't paying attention**

"**Oh, and there this girl who is completely in love with her Uncle who died in the crash, she is also carrying his baby, it's Bree Winters" Bobby replied.**

"**He's taking advantage of her" Amber said. Amber and Locke weren't far from them. Locke was sitting on a rock sharpening knives while Amber stood at the entrance looking in.**

"**Unfortunately" Locke agreed. Bobby leaned over and kissed her again, this time he held it.**

"**Channa had loved her and now Bobby trying to make Kirsten all his but before she was kidnapped she was with Channa" Amber replied.**

'**Actually she wasn't with anyone at that time" Locke re corrected her.**

"**Still it's not right, why should he hog her while Sawyer and Channa stands in the rain looking hurt and what they can't have" Amber replied.**

"**I think Sawyer can take care of himself but Channa, What you plan to do?" Locke asked.**

"**Nothing, it's not my fight" Amber replied. She turned and sat next to Locke.**

"**Channa worked by side him to find her but yet now he's hurting him" Amber replied.**

"**Well the last time Kirsten found out, Kirsten dumped them both" Locke said. Amber shook her head**

"**And what's worst is that he's hurting more people, innocent bystanders such as Jalisa and Bree" Amber said.**

"**We can't make it right Amber" Locke replied.**

"**Why not? It doesn't look like we are going to be rescued so we could aleast heal it" Amber replied.**

"**Let's see the last time someone got involved, Claire got punched and one survivor bashed Bobby" Locke said.**

'**Jin" Amber replied.**

"**What?" Locke asked.**

"**I saw it, Jin had bashed Bobby, not in real but in my dream the night before Jin had done it" Amber replied.**

"**And I know who hit Sayid with a stick" Amber said glancing at Locke.**

"**And he is corrupting her" Amber said.**

**  
'That's not corrupting" Locke said.**

"**N-Not..you.." Amber said as she trailed off, she clutched her stomach and fell off the rock.**

'**Amber!" Locke said. Locke leaned over, trying to figure out what happened.**

'**I-I am okay, this happens sometimes when I don't dream" Amber said recovering.**

"**Are you sure?" Locke wanted to know, Amber nodded her head.**

"**Bobby is going to end up corrupting Kirsten" Amber replied. Locke peered into the caves, this island was mysterious as it was and it could be very possible that Kirsten is corrupted. Amber looked up at Locke.**

"**Unless if the only person can bring her back" Amber replied.**

"**Let me guess Tahlia?" Locke asked.**

"**No, Channa" Amber said, both looked back into the caves at the two couples.**

**Liz was walking along the beach when Charity approached her.**

"**Liz?" Charity asked.**

"**Oh Charity, hey" Liz replied in her soft voice.**

"**I am very confused about something, one day you seem nice then the next things are awkward" Charity replied.**

"**I-I don't know what to think, or say things are just weird, I need more time" Liz replied.**

"**Time? You had days Liz" Charity said.**

"**I have a boyfriend" Liz replied.**

"**Who loves her very much" Adam voice said coming behind Liz. He put his arms around Liz.**

"**I know that, but you can't just leave people hanging" Charity said.**

"**Charity, I am going to have to step my foot in this, I have been trying to let Liz deal with it but it going to far, she's with me and I don't tend on leaving her anytime soon, or ever" Adam said.**

"**Stay out of this alright, you don't have to worry about this because you can get any girl you want" Charity said.**

"**Okay let's not argue" Liz replied.**

"**Yes let's not, we already had a Bobby/Kirsten/Channa deal with a touch of Sawyer, and that might end up happening again" a voice said, the three looked up and saw Boone.**

"**And now all we need is another lesbian, or another male liking Liz and we will have De va ju again" Boone replied.**

"**Well I am not Bobby, I don't go crazy like he does" Adam replied.**

'**That's what all the males say" Charity snapped.**

"**Both of you stop it!" Liz shouted breaking away from Adam, she edged a bit closer to Boone.**

"**Please don't do this, Charity just let me think a bit more and Adam quit being so overprotective!" Liz said.**

"**Sorry" Charity said quietly.**

"**Good, then just.. Just leave it" Liz replied walking off, Adam followed.**

"**Things will get better, they have to" Boone replied.**

"**Yeah, hopefully" Charity said.**

"**Charity!" Hurley said coming to her.**

"**Oh hi Hurley" Charity replied.**

"**Listen um were you anywhere near or in the Jungle?" Hurley asked.**

'**Only on the edge, watching Liz as usually, the gunshot scared the hell out of me" Charity replied.**

"**I see, witnesses?" Hurley asked.**

"**Hmm let's see, I think Dean's eyes connected with mine at the gunshot" Charity said.**

"**Um okay, thanks" Hurley replied. Hurley left leaving Charity and Boone alone.**

"**I could just scream" Channa said as he and the two C's stood at the edge of the shoreline.**

"**I though he had changed but no, what does he do drag Kirsten into it and turns her into the biggest bitch I ever met" Channa said.**

"**I guess people can't change" Charlie agreed.**

"**Things must have been tough huh?.. Before I lost my memory" Claire said.**

"**Yeah, things are just bad" Charlie replied..**

**Cassie, Tahlia and Grace had come back to the caves and now sat next to Kirsten. Bobby had sat on one side of Kirsten, holding her hands. Cassie sat next to Kirsten with head on her shoulder. Tahlia and Grace sat on either side.**

"**I am glad you're alive again" Cassie said.**

"**Yeah, me too" Kirsten replied.**

"**Actually makes me want to do it with you" Bobby said.**

"**Too much information" Grace said.**

"**Yeah, maybe I mean what are we waiting for?" Kirsten said. Cassie closed her eyes tiredly.**

"**Channa really loves you, you two are great other" Cassie spilled. Kirsten jumped making Cassie hit her head on the ground.**

"**What!" Kirsten snapped.**

"**I mean.." Cassie said.**

"**He's your admirer" Bobby replied. Kirsten's eyes widened.**

'**That son of a.." Kirsten stormed off.**

"**Sawyer, he likes you, I had to tell you" Bobby said. Kirsten walked off more furious as ever.**

**A/N, Sorry I know that was short, anyway Please review, that a way to get me to update more and the chapters to be longer.**

**Next is a Liz-centered chapter**

**Next time on Lost: Boone finds out who shot Sawyer. Meanwhile Kirsten snaps at Sawyer and Channa, Liz starts to feel guilty after seeing Channa and Kirsten ruined friendships and wants amends with Charity. Meanwhile something goes wrong with Locke's legs and Amber and Boone try to help him.**


	17. Secrets and Girls

**Note 1: When it past tenses then its will be in **_Italic. _**The Present will be in normal Bold.**

**Note 2: Any last names mentioned besides the Old Lost names and Charity, Bree and Adam's, last name aren't not their last name.**

**Note 3: Although I am good friends with the real Tahlia, Cassie etc I don't know a lot about their past so I am going to make it up but also realistic as I can. When it comes to Kieran and Grace's past I have to use enough of make up things.**

**Note 4: I just saw the episode where Boone dies, that was a really sad episode. And in the next chapter I am sorry to say, Boone will also die the same way. But I am going to try to put a lot of Boone in this chapter. (Boone dies and Claire has a baby in the next chapter).**

**Note 5: I am going to make up Liz's past like I did with the others (Except mine, Bree, Amber, Adam and Charity).**

**Note 6: Last note, I had to study the Locke episode (Second one) to get the story with him right, but it might still be rusty when it comes to Amber, Boone and Locke scenes.**

**Original Lost Pairings: Jack/Kate, Charlie/Claire, Jin/Sun, Sayid/Shannon (I believe these two do start having a relationship no, correct me if I am wrong)**

**New Lost Pairings: Channa/Kirsten/Bobby, Liz/Adam/Charity**

**Friendships, which will grow: Kirsten/Sawyer, Channa/Charlie/Claire, Jalisa/Jack, Tahlia/Jin/Sun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Lost people, they belong to whoever created them. Characters such as Kieran, Kirsten, Tahlia, Jalisa etc are not owned by me and are in fact own by themselves in real life. **

**But I do own myself. Bree Winters, Charity Summers, Amber Summers and Adam Lusch belong to me are not be used without my permission.**

**Title: Lost again**

**Title of Episode: Secrets and Girls.**

**Summary: When Kate, Jack and others hear a crash from within the island, they see a crashed plane and goes to investigate, they find Twenty-five students, and two teachers survivors. Will anyone ever be found?**

**This is a Liz centered Chapter.**

"**You bastard!" Kirsten yelled. Channa, Claire and Charlie turned to see Kirsten storming to them.**

"**That can't be good" Claire said. Shannon was also close to them still reading Channa's stories.**

"**Defiantly" she replied. The four stood up.**

"**Kirsty, what's wrong?" Channa asked.**

"**What's wrong, oh maybe the fact you're my secret admirer, or the fact you are in love with me" Kirsten said.**

"**How do you know?" Claire asked.**

"**Cassie slipped" Kirsten replied.**

"**Kirsty.." Channa started to say but Bobby appeared.**

"**Kirsten that not the only thing you need to see" Bobby said. He snatched the papers out of Shannon hands and the fat folder lying nearby.**

"**Hey!" Shannon exclaimed. Kirsten took the folder and looked through it.**

"**T-That's privacy you know!" Shannon protested. Shannon's voice had caught Liz's attention who watched them.**

"**Oh my god" Kirsten said. She dropped it like venom.**

"**Kirsten I can explain" Channa said.**

"**No, these say enough just stay away me pervert" Kirsten accused.**

**Sawyer had now joined them.**

"**Kirsten?" Sawyer asked.**

"**Kirsten, hate you tell you this but you told me before you lost your memory Sawyer had forced you onto him" Bobby replied.**

"**What!" Sawyer exclaimed.**

"**No he didn't" Channa replied.**

"**They don't know because I was the only one you told" Bobby whispered in her ear. The other three girls now appeared.**

"**Don't believe him Kirsten, he is a selfish bastard" Sawyer replied.**

"**Kirsten, I am your boyfriend, everyone else forced me to not tell you everything, I am the only one you can trust" Bobby replied.**

"**She cannot possibly be buying that" Shannon said with a scowl but Kirsten was hanging on every word.**

"**I can't believe this, my friends, and strangers" Kirsten said.**

"**No, No it was nothing like that" Charlie said. No one saw Claire take a step back.**

"**He's the one who you can't trust" Sawyer said. By now everyone minus Boone, Locke, Amber and Kieran were watching them.**

"**Everyone against you, A Korean man bashed me for no reason" Bobby said.**

"**What!" Kirsten said. Bobby smiled a bit and pulled her away a bit from the others.**

"**I searched for you endless but no one else cared, no one searched for you" Bobby said.**

"**Don't make this worst Bobby" Channa growled.**

"**Boy, if you don't the shut the hell up with your lies I swear I make you" Sawyer threatened.**

"**A girl named Kate is a criminal, did you know that? She helped Sawyer come onto you" Bobby replied.**

"**I did not!" Kate replied.**

"**Stop it!" Channa said.**

"**No, I can't trust any of you" Kirsten said**

"**Yes you can, we are the reason why you are still here" Charlie said. Kirsten stared at them then her eyes connected with a unsure Claire.**

"**Then why is she afraid" Kirsten asked pointed to her.**

'**Claire! You can't believe him" Charlie said.**

"**Says the person who lied about Ethan" Claire said.**

"**Or the fact when Channa picked a fight with me he ended up punching you because you got in the way" Bobby said. Claire looked at Channa.**

"**No, he wouldn't do that, he wouldn't pick a fight" Kirsten denied.**

"**She's right, he doesn't look like that kind of person" Claire replied.**

'**Looks are convening" Bobby replied.**

"**Come on, I take you and protect you" Bobby replied. Kirsten backed up and left with Bobby.**

"**I can't believe that mongrel!" Shannon said.**

"**Was he lying?" Claire asked.**

"**Yes" Channa replied.**

"**Please believe us" Charlie asked.**

"**I believe you" Claire replied.**

**Liz watched them, her own guilt bubbling up. Was this what she was doing to Charity? Tearing her apart? Making her unwanted? Liz walked off away from everyone else.**

"**Charity, I am sorry" Liz said to herself, she sat on the sand staring out at the open sea. What was she to do now? Charity was hurt, Adam was jealous and she felt alone and tired. Was this who she was, someone who betrayed a friend. A Traitor and always a traitor?**

**  
**_Liz was in the tenth grade. It had been maybe three weeks since Tegan had kicked Channa out of her group, although the others such as Naomi and Dean didn't seem puzzle she was. She now stood at the corner of C Block, ie the special needs room._

_He was alone, sitting in the grade 10 eating area. No one was with him. Why was he alone? Had they affected him more then Tegan had believed._

"_He always there for the past three weeks, he seems to be hard and cold, hasn't really gone to the special needs much" a girl said next to her. Liz looked at her trying to get her name_

"_Bree, I noticed a lot and I know that he is down" Bree replied._

"_Then why don't you cheer him up?" Liz asked._

"_Because I have the strangest feeling that I am not needed for that" Bree said._

"_What's that?" Liz asked again_

"_Someone else is soon going to heal his wounds" Bree said._

"_That's good" Liz replied._

"_Whoever had made him so down is such a bitch, and if she had friends that were his friends that they should be ashamed that they listened to the bitch" Bree replied. Liz felt a lump in her throat, she wondered if Bree knew she was talking about her._

"_Yeah, bad friends" Liz replied._

"_Traitor, that what they are, I could never forgive someone for that" Bree stated. She looked at Liz, like she was trying to get her to confess._

"_Me neither" Liz said. She stared at Channa then her eyes glanced to some red hair girl, she then looked back at Bree but she was gone._

'_Bree?" Liz asked looking around._

**Kieran hid in the bushes as she rummages through her bag. A gun lay nearby. Kieran didn't notice Boone passing or that he saw the gun.**

"**Stupid, just stupid" Kieran muttered.**

**  
'Why do you have a gun?" Boone startled her.**

"**Boone, Um no reason" Kieran replied. Boone came over and touched the gun.**

"**That just something I found" Kieran replied.**

"**And it had been used recently, if I hadn't known better I say it was the same gun used on Sawyer" Boone replied.**

"**No, it's not, really" Kieran fibbed.**

"**Then why do you have it?" Boone asked.**

"**Just go away" Kieran snapped.**

"**And I recall you been hurt or something because Sawyer hurt you really bad" Boone replied.**

"**Shut up! You don't know me" she said trying to grab the gun but Boone held it out of reach, Kieran fell into his legs.**

"**He's hurt me! He called me a whore, I just wanted to ask him out but instead that no good red hair got him" Kieran cried.**

'**I-I didn't mean to, I don't know what even came over me, I just saw the gun and stole it, then I saw Sawyer with Kate so I fired" Kieran cried.**

"**Sh, it's okay" Boone said holding her. Kieran sobbed in his arms**

"**No it's not, I don't understand why he wanted Kirsten but yet I got the royal brush-off.**

"**I don't know, that just the way things work" Boone said.**

"**Please don't tell anyone: Kieran begged.**

"**Okay, but Hurley is looking for you so you better make a alibi up" Boone said. Kieran nodded her head.**

**Liz had followed Bobby and Kirsten back to the caves.**

"**I-I can't believe its all true, they have done nothing but try to hurt me" Kirsten sobbed.**

"**Yes, you do know Tahlia, Jalisa and Cassie knew all along, especially Tahlia" Bobby said. Kirsten groaned and placed her head on Bobby's shoulder. Liz growled, Bobby had been regaining redemption but now was blowing it again, it was obviously that he was using them to get to Kirsten.**

**Liz turned away and jumped when she saw Jalisa.**

"**God give a girl a heart attack" Liz replied.**

"**Is he still leading on her?" Jalisa asked. **

"**Uh yeah, in the sense of telling her a bunch of lies so Kirsten will go back to him" Liz replied.**

"**I had a feeling we were going back to square one but this is just pathetic" Jalisa said.**

"**I agree" Liz said. Jalisa looked at her like she didn't know what she was talking about.**

"**Sorry? This coming from the same person who really led Charity down off track" Jalisa asked.**

"**That's not true" Liz replied. She glanced into the caves, **

"**What if it does happen, you were already attacked Liz, you could be kidnapped then you come back with no memory and this happens" Jalisa said.**

"**I-I" Liz stuttered. What if it did happen, just because Ethan was dead it doesn't mean any of the others aren't, Amber and the French chick are still alive so why not the others?.**

"**I have to go" Liz said walking away. Jalisa's gaze stared after her as she vanished out of sight.**

_Liz couldn't help herself, for four weeks now she has been watching Channa at one time or not. She just had to see if he would make any friends, but not so far any luck. Not that he had other friends but she hadn't seen any come to him._

"_Liz!" Tegan voice came, she appeared before her._

"_Oh hey Tegan" Liz said._

"_What you doing?" she asked._

"_Nothing, just chilling out" Liz said._

"_Come on, come and sit with us, you keep standing here like a loner for the past weeks" Tegan said._

"_I be there soon" Liz said._

"_Liz, there nothing over there, no one interesting or anything" Tegan said._

"_Tegan! I just want to be alone for a couple more minutes" Liz snapped, Tegan was taken back._

'_Fine, look like a loner then" Tegan said walking off. Liz was angry, Tegan hadn't even looked at Channa's path and seen him, realizes what they had done and now they might not able to make it better. Liz was about to walk off when she saw the red hair girl with bushy hair, and two others with long brown hair, one who looked like a model. Liz watched them as they made a conversation with Channa. _

"_Told ya" Bree voice said startling her._

'_I told you to stop it!" Liz said. Bree ignored that._

"_I wanted to help but helping males isn't really…" Bree trailed off._

"_But now the other girls are doing it" Liz said._

"_Happy endings all around" Bree said._

"_That's good, I really think it good for him" Liz said as she turned to Bree but like before she vanished._

"_Damn girl" Liz said, that girl really knew how to sneak away._

**Amber stood by a tree watching Locke and Boone making some sort of destruction thing. Two days ago Locke had shown her the hatch, she was amazed, what could be in it? And why didn't she ever see it?**

"**We been here for two weeks, everyone got a story, why don't we hear yours" Boone replied. Locke looked at him**

'**Because my story would bore you" Locke replied.**

"**Okay ready" Locke said.**

**  
'John, I am not sure about this" Amber said uneasily.**

"**It's glass, it will shatter" Locke reassured her. Boone and Locke stepped away a bit as Locke dropped the piece of sharp metal, It crashed onto the glass, the metal and the trap collapsed but the glass remained in tact.**

"**Did it work?" Amber asked as Locke stood on the hatch.**

'**I don't understand, this was supposed to work, it was supposed to work!" Locke said hitting the edge the small square holding the glass.**

"**John!" Boone said coming to the hatch. He looked down at Locke's leg, so did Amber, she saw a piece of metal sticking out.**

"**Oh my god" Amber said.**

"**Are you okay?" Boone asked. Locke leaned over and pulled it out, Amber winced as he did so. Locke looked up.**

"**Yeah, I am just fine" Locke replied looking up. Boone and Amber stared at him.**

"**Hey Babe, I been looking for you" Adam said coming to Liz.**

"**Oh hey Adam" Liz said as Adam kissed her.**

"**What you doing?" Adam asked her.**

"**Looking for Charity, have you seen her?" Liz asked. Adam shook his head "Why?"**

"**This isn't fair to her, I am doing exactly what Kirsten is, been ignorant and other things" Liz said.**

'**Yeah, but Kirsten lost her memory remember, besides Charity doesn't need you" Adam said. Liz pulled away with a glare,**

"**Excuse me? Charity has the right to be in love and I want to let her know we can be friends" Liz said.**

"**Liz, just drop it okay, Charity has been stalking you not to mention kissed you" Adam said.**

'**You know what Adam shut up, I am tired of this jealously stuff and this has to stop" Liz growled walking off.**

'**Liz!" Adam called after her, Liz stopped as Adam caught up.**

"**What was that about?" Adam asked.**

'**What was it about? The fact I feel like I betrayed Charity like I betrayed every other human being on this planet!" Liz shouted leaving Adam stunned.**

"**And I am going to make amends and when we get rescued, Tegan isn't going to hear the end of it" Liz growled before storming off.**

'**Liz!" Adam shouted but Liz pay no attention.**

_Liz sat with her friends in front of the Art block. Liz kept looking over to Channa in the distance who was with the girl named Kirsten._

"_Hey Liz" Tegan said snapping her singers in front of her face,_

"_What?" Liz asked._

"_I was asking what were you doing on the weekend" Tegan asked._

'_Uh nothing" Liz said._

'_You okay?" Naomi asked._

'_There a guy over there isn't it? You are checking someone out!" Brogan said smiling._

"_No, No" Liz said but Naomi, Brogan and Tegan crowded around her to get a closer view of what she was looking at._

"_I bet someone over there are getting weirded out to see us watching them" Dean said._

'_Yeah, they probably going "What in the hell" Naomi said._

"_I can't see any good looking guys" Tegan said. Liz stood up_

"_Because I am not watching anyone whore!" Liz shouted. The three were taken back._

"_Just stay out of my business for once" Liz growled, she walked off. She heard footsteps behind her, Dean came to her._

'_Hey what was that all about?" Dean asked as Liz sat at a bench._

"_Nothing" Liz said._

"_Then why did you call Tegan a whore?" Dean wanted to know._

"_Because, I just want to know what exactly are we doing, Tegan held information from Channa in case you forgotten, Channa was going to blame me, you or Naomi and Tegan was too stubborn to care" Liz said._

'_Well Tegan did tell Channa he wanted to be his friend still." Dean offered._

_  
'No, friends don't do that, And I been watching him before some girl came to him and he was lonely, and I feel guilty" Liz said. Dean sat next to her and pat her back._

"_I feel guilty because I wasn't there" Liz said._

'_It's okay, aleast he has other friends now" Dean said. Liz didn't answer and instead sat there quietly with Dean.  
_

"**I wonder why that glass didn't break?" Boone said as Locke chopped another branch. Amber stood not far, she was getting worried, Locke seems persistent about some hatch.**

"**Because it wasn't strong enough" Locke replied.**

"**I don't think it going to break whatever it made out of" Boone replied.**

'**He's has a point Locke" Amber said.**

"**See Amber agrees" Boone replied.**

"**Everything breaks if you apply the right pressure to it" Locke said chopping the branch more rapidly.**

"**So we are going to build more of your interventions until it works this time?" Boone replied.**

**  
"Yeah that right" Locke replied.**

'**Locke, what if it not worth it though, it might just be some piece of crap" Amber said. Locke ignored her, Amber and Boone exchanged looks.**

"**What if it doesn't?" Boone asked.**

"**Then the Island will tell us what to do" Locke said finally cutting the branch in half.**

'**What was that?" Boone asked.**

**  
'The Island?" Amber asked.**

"**Okay Locke, I think we should get you back to camp" Amber said.**

'**Don't tell me what to do Amber!" Locke said to her. He stopped what he was doing and looked at the two.**

"**We should get back their, salvage the pieces" Locke said. He stood up, stumbling a bit as he picked a piece of branch up and started to carry it.**

'**Your leg okay?" Boone asked.**

'**Yeah" Locke grunted. He walked off.**

"**He's not fine" Amber said.**

'**It's alright, we make sure he doesn't get ahead of himself" Boone replied. Amber nodded her head.**

**It was nightfall as the C's were awake.**

"**She hates me now" Channa said trying to hold back tears.**

'**No she's doesn't, she just needs time" Claire said.**

"**It's because of Bobby, she's hanging on every word that boyfriend hogging sodding bastard son of a bitch" Charlie said.**

'**Wow, a lot of words in one" Claire stated.**

"**It be awhile before he hurts her don't you worry" Charlie said. Liz came to them**

'**Hey" Liz said.**

'**Hi" the three replied at the same time.**

"**Listen, have you seen Charity, I need to talk to her" Liz asked,**

"**No" Charlie said.**

"**Sorry" Claire replied.**

'**It's okay" Liz said.**

'**Why you looking for her?" Channa asked.**

'**To make amends, I need to tell her I am sorry, after seeing how stupid Kirsten was beging, besides under the influence of Bobby I realize it was what I was doing to Charity, not giving her a chance" Liz replied.**

"**It's okay, in time she will forgive you" Channa said.**

'**Everyone got to forgive another someday right?" Charlie said.**

'**More I can say for me" Channa said.**

"**It's okay, we will get Bobby to stop the lies and then we can talk to Kirsten together" Claire suggested.**

"**Yeah?" Channa replied.**

"**Yes, Kirsten will forgive you in time" Charlie said. Claire and Charlie hugged him with Liz smiling at the sidelines.**

_It was in the middle of the year and Liz and her friends sat at a different area._

_Channa approached them._

"_Hey Liz, can I talk to you?" Channa said._

'_Sure" Liz replied. She saw that Channa didn't make eye contact with Brogan, Leah or Tegan as they left. They sat at a green table._

'_So what is it?" Liz asked._

'_Just wanted to ask you something" Channa replied._

'_Yeah, what was that?' Liz asked_

"_Um.. I was wondering" Channa stuttered._

"_If you would like to.. um go out with me?" Channa asked. Liz looked at him, that was something she wasn't excepting._

"_Sorry, not really I don't feel like boyfriend right now, you understand don't you?" Liz asked. She was hoping the answer was yes, if he didn't then Liz did something else that might haunt her for the rest of his life._

'_Um sure I understand I just though I would ask, if you ever want a boyfriend again, you think you would tell me?" Channa asked._

'_Sure" Liz replied._

_  
'Well now I got that off how are you?' Channa asked._

'_I am good" Liz said, Channa nodded his head._

"_That's good, well I though I ask, I have to go now" Channa said._

'_Okay bye" Liz replied as he walked away, she joined her group again, she was pretty sure that Channa wasn't hurt but sometimes you can never tell._

'_So what did he want?" Tegan asked._

'_He asked me out" Liz said._

'_Oh my god! What did you say" Naomi asked,_

'_I said I didn't want a boyfriend right now" Liz said._

'_Good, I mean who would want to go out with him" Tegan said,_

'_That's mean" Brogan replied_

'_But it's the truth" Tegan said._

'_Shut up!" Liz said through her teeth._

'_Sorry?" Tegan asked._

'_Just talk about something else" Liz said._

"_Okay" Tegan said._

**Locke woke up with a start, the dream he had was really disturbing, but the island was also sending him signs, he had to, so he went to wake up Boone and Amber.**

"**Boone, Boone wake up" Locke said shaking Boone, eh woke up with a start**

'**Locke, what time it is" **

"**Morning" Locke replied. Boone got up and saw a also tired Amber who was woken as well.**

'**We have work" Locke said as Boone and Amber tiredly followed him.**

**Locke, Amber and Boone were near the hatch again.**

"**I had a dream last night, I asked for s sign, then I saw a plane crash, a beach craft, it was a dream but it seem so real, and I think that what it takes to open this bastard up" Locke replied.**

"**John, have you been using that sticky stuff you used on me?' Boone asked.**

"**Sticky stuff?' Amber asked.**

'**No, no" Locke replied.**

"**Because John, I gotta tell you this dreams and signs-" Boone started to say**

"**Who's Theresa?" Locke asked. Amber looked confused and Boone looked surprised.**

'**What?" Boone asked.**

"**Good question" Amber replied.**

"**Theresa falls up the stairs, Theresa falls down the stairs" Locke replied. Amber looked at Boone who was trying to figure how Locke knew.**

"**You were saying that in my dream" Locke replied.**

'**How did you know that" Boone asked in a rasped voice.**

'**I don't know but we are meant to find this, the sign, will you come with me?" Locke asked, Boone hesitated.**

**  
'You cannot believe that Locke" Amber tried to tell him.**

'**This coming from a woman who had a dream about us the day before you were kidnapped? Ten years ago?" Locke said in matter of fact. He then looked at Boone, Boone nodded. They started to go.**

"**Amber? You coming" Locke asked. Amber sighed.**

"**Fine" Amber said following them.**

**Liz had finally found Charity who was throwing rocks into the water.**

"**Enjoying the water?" Liz asked coming to her.**

"**Yeah" Charity said quietly.**

"**Listen we need to talk" Liz replied. Charity turned and looked at her.**

'**Just figuring that out?" Charity asked, Liz could detect hurt in her eyes.**

'**I realize I been a bitch and you of all people don't deserve that, And if the thing with Kirsten, Channa and Bobby taught me is that I shouldn't treat you more different then anyone else" Liz said. Charity didn't answer and stared out into the sea. Liz placed a hand on her shoulder. Unknowing to her Adam was watching them.**

"**Forgive?" Liz asked. Charity turned.**

"**I love you, but I don't care if we are friends or lovers, I don't want to lose you" Charity said. Liz hugged her**

"**Doesn't matter what we can always be friends" Liz promised.**

**Bree had entered the caves, it had been a day or so since anyone had seen her. Sawyer had gone back to camp and was the only one that had seen Bree.**

**Bree heard giggles and looked over to Kirsten and Bobby who were kissing.**

"**Hi" Bree said.**

"**Hi" Kirsten answered.**

"**Oh Kirsty, that the one that loves her Uncle so" Bobby said.**

"**Really" Kirsten said with a disgusted look.**

"**What! You know that is false" Bree said.**

"**No it's really is true" Bobby said.**

"**Perve" Kirsten said back to her.**

"**And she carrying their child" Bobby said.**

'**Shut up, you know that didn't happen" Bree replied.**

"**Sure" Kirsten said. Bree face flushed with anger. **

"**Go to hell" Bree said before running out of the caves back to Sawyer.**

"**She also had tried to have sex with the Korean man and the bald one" Bobby said. Kirsten looked like she wanted to vomit.**

"**Okay, that is disgusting, and the Korean guy, what so great about him, but I don't remember a bald man" Kirsten replied.**

'**its okay, I rather you don't meet him" Bobby replied.**

"**Maybe I was supposed to open the hatch with her name" Boone replied as the three hiked through the jungle.**

"**Who" Amber and Locke said at the same time.**

"**Theresa, or maybe I was talking to myself" Boone replied.**

"**I don't know what you were doing, just standing and repeating those words" Locke said.**

"**So, how do we know their plane?" Boone replied.**

"**It flew over there" Locke replied. Boone started to say something but Locke fell to the ground.**

'**Locke!" Boone and Amber said as he got up again.**

'**What is wrong with your legs?" Boone asked.**

'**Nothing, I am fine" he replied standing up.**

"**No you are not Locke, We have to get you back to the caves" Amber said.**

'**I am fine Amber" Locke said with a tone.**

"**Locke!" Amber said.**

'**This is why.." Locke trailed off as he picked a necklace off a branch, Boone held it.**

"**Someone hitch hiked all the way out of here?" Boone asked. Locke grasped a vine,**

"**No" Locke said as he pulled it, a decaying body fell only inches from Amber**

"**Ew!" Amber screamed she pulled Boone in front of her in protection.**

"**It came from him" Locke said.**

**Adam sat in a dark spot in the jungle when Charity came by.**

"**Have fun flirting with my girl?" Adam said scaring her.**

"**Hey, don't do that!" Charity shrieked. Adam stood up.**

"**I wasn't flirting with her, she approached me" Charity said.**

"**I don't care, I don't want you near her, she is not a lesbian so get over it" Adam threatened. Charity looked at him in the eyes.**

"**If your girlfriend wants to make amends then let her be" Charity said. Her voice quivered a bit.**

"**I am warning you, I just found her" Adam said.**

"**No, you don't love her, do you think I am stupid, you never once said I love you until she almost died, in fact I got there before you did" Charity said challenging him.**

"**Don't" he growled.**

"**Three words go to hell" Charity said before walking off. Adam stared after her.**

**Boone and Locke were going through the dead body pockets as Amber stood by a tree.**

**  
'How can you stand that stuff" Amber asked.**

"**Because we are males" Boone laughed.**

'**Not funny Boone" Amber said.**

"**So how long have this guy been here for?" Boone asked.**

'**I say he been dead for two years by the body, but this kind of material it could of been 10 years" Locke said holding some sort of pen.**

"**Gold teeth as well" Locke replied, he pulled some money out.**

"**What kind of money is that?" Boone asked.**

"**Nyarian" Locke replied.**

'**What in the hell is a Nyarian Priest doing out in the Southern Pacific?" Boone asked. Locke pulled out a gun "I am not so sure he was a priest" Locke replied. **

"**I am going to kill him" Channa declared, The C's had encountered a crying Bree who told them everything.**

'**Don't say that" Claire said.**

'**Why not, he using Kirsten, maniputing her and getting rid of the ones around her" Channa replied.**

"**Can I do it as well" Charlie asked.**

'**Charlie! Don't encourage him" Claire scolded.**

"**Forget it, I worked by side from the guy who tied me to a tree and kicked me in the head, now it's my turn" Channa said storming to the caves.**

'**I am coming" Charlie said following him.**

'**Charlie!" Claire called out, she had to stay with Bree so she prayed to god that nothing would go wrong.**

**Channa entered the caves and froze, Charlie crashed into him and saw it. Kirsten and Bobby were having sex on some blankets.**

"**Kirsty.." Channa said crestfallen.**

"**Come on" Charlie said grabbing her arm.**

'**Come on" Charlie said again, Channa followed him.**

"**We were meant to find this, it's a sign and this island is leading me to it" Locke said. Amber looked irradiated as Boone stood by him.**

"**Right" Amber mumbled.**

"**What do you want us to do then" Boone asked.**

'**Help me up son" Locke said. Boone helped him up on his legs, Locke grabbed on Boone for support.**

"**You know what, I am going back to the caves, Boone if you had enough sense you will follow me and take Locke back to Jack" Amber said walking away.**

'**Amber!" Locke called out**

'**Amber I can't do this without you" Locke yelled.**

"**Too bad, do it yourself!" Amber's voice drifted as she vanished into the jungle.  
**

"**Maybe she's right" Boone said.**

'**No, we will find what the island wants" Locke replied.**

**Amber kept walking, she was so angry, Locke wasn't thinking straight and he couldn't walk yet he was so stubborn to follow some island. Amber was in a fit of anger that she didn't see a trap, next thing she knew she had fallen down a hole.**

"**Ow" Amber said looking up, there was no way up. **

"**Locke! Boone!" Amber shouted but no answer.**

'**Someone help!" Amber screamed but no one came, not until the French chick returned and peered in.**

"**Danielle! It's me Amber, from that jet 10 years ago, help" Amber said. Danielle didn't reply, instead Amber felt a sharp pang as her world went black.**

**A/N, That was 20 pages. You probably already know the ending the Locke's episode, Locke comes back with a seriously injured Boone etc. Please review.**

**Next chapter is a Rachel Centered chapter**

**Next time on Lost: While Boone is on his death bed and Sun and Jack tries to save him, and Claire in labor with a helpless Jin, Kate and Charlie, elsewhere things go wrong. Rachel tries to be the supportive best friend to Channa as he falls apart. A confrontation between Charity, Channa, Kirsten, Bobby, Adam and Liz takes a tragic turn, Amber is still missing and Sayid and Shannon goes on their second date unaware of the chaos breaking out and where has Locke gone?.**


	18. Goodbye to you

**Note 1: When it past tenses then its will be in **_Italic. _**The Present will be in normal Bold.**

**Note 2: Although I am good friends with the real Tahlia, Cassie etc I don't know a lot about their past so I am going to make it up but also realistic as I can. When it comes to Kieran and Grace's past I have to use enough of make up things.**

**Note 3: I am going to make up Rachel's past like I did with the others (Except mine, Bree, Amber, Adam and Charity).**

**Note 4: Now this will mainly focus on the new survivors, since many of us already know what happens in the Jack Episode and I don't think I can make that sort of effect the episode did. Which means less Jack, Sun, Sawyer etc, maybe except for Shannon and Sayid. Also the teachers Miss Mannering and Miss Bond also appear.**

**Original Lost Pairings: Jack/Kate, Charlie/Claire, Jin/Sun, Sayid/Shannon (I believe these two do start having a relationship no, correct me if I am wrong)**

**New Lost Pairings: Channa/Kirsten/Bobby, Liz/Adam/Charity**

**Friendships, which will grow: Kirsten/Sawyer, Channa/Charlie/Claire, Jalisa/Jack, Tahlia/Jin/Sun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Lost people, they belong to whoever created them. Characters such as Kieran, Kirsten, Tahlia, Jalisa etc are not owned by me and are in fact own by themselves in real life. **

**But I do own myself. Bree Winters, Charity Summers, Amber Summers and Adam Lusch belong to me are not be used without my permission.**

**Title: Lost again**

**Title of Episode: Goodbye to you**

**Summary: When Kate, Jack and others hear a crash from within the island, they see a crashed plane and goes to investigate, they find Twenty-five students, and two teachers survivors. Will anyone ever be found?**

**This is a Rachel centered chapter.**

**Rachel stood by her best friend Channa as he fell apart. He had just walked onto Kirsten and Bobby doing it and had raced away from the scene. Claire had gone somewhere, although insisting she was fine Rachel knew she wasn't. Charlie was in the caves doing something and hadn't returned.**

"**Don't worry about it, there other people here" Rachel tried to reassure him.**

"**Like who? Tahlia? Jalisa? Cassie? Kieran? Shannon?" Channa asked.**

"**Yeah, maybe you could ask one of them out" Rachel said.**

"**Rachel, no girls ever wanted to go out with me, just be friends, Kirsten was my only chance to have that dream and now Bobby destroyed it" Channa said.**

"**Well just because they are doing "it" doesn't mean they won't break up" Rachel said.**

"**It's just not that, Kirsten hates me and Bobby turning her into the green eyed monster" Channa said.**

"**Well there nothing you can do now, maybe you should move on and look for other girls?" Rachel said. Channa looked at her**

"**No, I am going to kill that traitor, I never liked him and I was really jealous even before I knew him, but I worked alongside him to find Kirsten, to save Jalisa and I be damned if I let him con me out of a girl" Channa said angrily. He got up and walked off with Rachel trailing him.**

"**Channa!" Rachel said stopping him.**

'**No Rachel, I am going to kill him" Channa said.**

"**Fine but-" Rachel started to say but Channa irrupted her. "What if it was James" Channa said. Rachel closed her mouth**

"**Exactly" Channa declared, he walked into the jungle, none of the teens were aware of what was happening in the caves or a spot not far from the caves.**

_Channa and Rachel were sitting at the back of the library talking._

"_So who do you like?" Rachel asked, it was a early February in the afternoon of a Friday._

"_Um, Well I think I am in love with Kirsten Johncock" Channa confessed. _

"_Aw, does she know?" Rachel asked._

'_No, no and that's the way it must be, she can never know" Channa told her._

'_Its okay I won't tell anyone, I am good with secrets" Rachel replied._

"_What about you?" Channa asked. Rachel had this mysterious look on her face._

"_I like James" Rachel replied._

"_James? I don't know if I know him, unless if you are talking about James Laurie in year eight" Channa said.  
_

"_No, James in year twelve" Rachel replied._

"_I am not sure if I know him" Channa replied._

"_Well he is a Goth, has black hair that is slicked down and brown eyes" Rachel replied._

"_Wow, that good" Channa said._

"**Funny, our last names are after the seasons" Bree said as she came to Charity on the beach, Bree was holding a piece of cooked fish in her hand.**

"**Yeah, Summer and Winter with s at the end" Charity replied Charity looked up and saw the food as Bree put it in her mouth.**

"**Hey why do you have food, where's mine" Charity joked.**

"**Sawyer cooked it for me but then Kate came and took him away because of what's happening at the caves" Bree replied.**

"**Caves?" Charity questioned**

"**I didn't get the full but I think it was Boone who in deep water" Bree replied.**

'**That's bad, I hope he will be okay" Charity said.**

"**Me too, all the best" Bree replied.**

"**So how's um you know" Charity said being careful on the subject. Bree looked down at her stomach**

"**She's not giving me trouble but I can't abort her even if Mal was a monster" Bree replied.**

'**How you know it's a girl?" Charity asked.**

"**Because I am smart" Bree replied.**

"**I see, any names planned?" Charity asked.**

"**Hmm let see, Amber, Claire, Kate, Katie, Kirsten, Charlotte, Samatha" Bree ticked off.**

"**A guy? Charity asked.**

"**I already know, Sawyer Channa Winters, because Channa and Sawyer helped me through my tough times" Bree replied. Charity smiled**

"**You still dream about him?" Charity asked.**

"**I am still scared of what is to come or that he will come for me" Bree replied. Charity patted her on the back.**

"**It's okay, we are all here for you, and he's not coming anytime soon" Charity assured her. Bree smiled**

"**I am glad about that, If only Bobby hadn't told Kirsten though" Bree replied.**

"**What?' Charity asked**

"**Bobby, he told Kirsten that I was actually in love with him and I-I wanted to… do "it"" Bree replied.**

"**Oh god, that is so mean, he going too far" Charity replied.**

"**He's turning Kirsten against us" Bree replied.**

"**Great, what is wrong with the males these days, Bobby corrupting Kirsten, Adam threatened me" Charity said. **

"**He did?" Bree asked. Charity nodded her head.**

"**What in the world is going on?" Bree replied**

"**No, What in the Island is going on? Charity said, both blondes laughed.**

**Kirsten was smelling a flower when she had bumped into Jalisa**

"**Oh hi" Jalisa said, Kirsten smiled weakly.**

**Kirsten looked away and then was about to leave**

'**We were friends you know, after the crash" Jalisa replied.**

"**Right, just because we crashed we suddenly became friends again" Kirsten snorted.**

"**Then why was it I was the first person you asked for?" Jalisa asked.**

"**Why would I know, I wouldn't want you dead but it doesn't mean we are friends, we haven't ever been since.." Kirsten stopped in mid sentence.**

"**Since what Kirsty? Because honestly I don't even know why we were fighting, and now you are believing every word Bobby says even though it's false" Jalisa said, Kirsten glared at her in anger.**

'**You calling my boyfriend a liar you whore" Kirsten said**

"**Yes" Jalisa said. Kirsten stared at Jalisa threatening and then just left without another word.**

"**Bitch" Jalisa muttered.**

**Liz walked alone in the jungle, she wondered what if she was gay? Would her relationship even last with Charity?. Liz shook her head, wasn't going to happen she was with Adam, not her. Liz stopped short as she heard mumbling.**

"**Hello?" Liz asked. Slowly she followed the source of the noise until she peeked through some leaves on a branch to see Locke. But that wasn't what shocked her, it was 1. Some sort of hatch or opening that Locke sat on and 2. Locke was covered in blood. **

**Liz stood in her hiding spot and watched Locke, she wasn't going to leave until he was okay but Liz was a bit afraid, Locke was fine because that blood wasn't his, who was it?. Locke looked up in the sky and mumbled something, Liz could swear she saw water in the older man eyes.**

"**Where are Boone and Amber?" Liz whispered to herself, maybe she should look for these two so they can help Locke, it could be that Locke sprayed Boar's blood all over him but why was he so sad then, for a Hunter he wouldn't be crying.**

**Quietly Liz walked off, Locke needed someone but it couldn't be her.**

**After talking to Bree, Charity went searching for Adam, it was about time for her to make things better for once and all, for Liz's sake in other words.**

**Charity froze suddenly when she though she heard a faint scream but it seemed to fade away. Breathing hard Charity walked through the jungle again.**

**Charity came to a clearing with a steep cliff, water rushed down blow, hitting rocks as it went. Charity saw Adam standing on the cliff.**

"**Adam?" Charity asked. Adam turned to see her, he wasn't too happy though.**

"**What you want" he muttered.**

"**I want to make peace, for Liz because we can't keep fighting like this it's only going to get someone hurt" Charity replied.**

"**Okay then, bye" Adam said, Charity looked at Adam weirdly.**

"**What?" she asked.**

'**I said bye, then Liz won't have to get hurt" Adam said. Charity sighed, it was going to be harder then she thought.**

"**Why can't you accept that other people can be in love" Charity said.**

"**Why can't you accept that Liz isn't gay" Adam snapped back,**

"**I get it, it because you know I can win Liz's heart, since I was the first one to tell her I was in love with her" Charity said angrily.**

**Adam looked at her like she was an idiot.**

"**How is a secret admirer telling her she was in love when she didn't even know who it was" Adam snapped angrily.**

"**I don't know, because you waited all this time to tell her" Adam said. Charity shook her head and was about to walk off when Adam grabbed her.**

"**What about you? You don't even deserve her, especially after you lied!" Adam said. Charity struggled out of his grip.**

"**Oh I am sorry, unlike you I am a girl, it is hard to announce to someone you are gay, especially if they turned out to be a homophobic person who does hate crime!" Charity shouted.**

"**You can never talk like real people" a voice said. The two love lust teens turned and saw Liz with her arms crossed, she stormed over to Adam. Kirsten also appeared at the same time, although they noticed her they didn't say anything to her.**

"**Maybe I want a girl lusting over me, because it means I am attractive to both sexes" Liz sneered, Adam was taken back. Liz turned to Charity**

"**And maybe I want someone who's actually truthful and doesn't end up blaming others, kissing random guys to hide who you are!" Liz shouted at her, it was Charity's turn to be taken back.**

"**Liz.." Both started to say**

'**Cut it, I don't want to hear you" Liz replied. Liz was now dangerously near the cliff and she wasn't aware of it.**

**Grace had bumped into Sayid and Shannon on her walk.**

"**Hey guys" Grace said.**

"**Hey, um Grace right?" Shannon replied.**

"**Yep that's right" Grace said.**

**Grace looked at Shannon's outfit**

"**And where are you going?" Grace asked.**

'**I don't know, this little guy won't tell me" Shannon said hitting Sayid on the arm playfully.**

"**I keep telling her it's a surprise" Sayid replied.**

"**Yeah, girls are prone to keep asking what the surprise is" Grace replied.**

"**So, you two are officially a couple?" she went on**

"**Well I wouldn't say officially but yeah we are" Shannon said.**

"**Well I better let you go, so cya" Grace said.**

"**Bye" Shannon and Sayid said at the same time. Grace shook her head as she walked on.**

**Channa was angry, Kirsten was corrupted and now no longer the girl who helped him, Bobby was a real moron and turning Kirsten evil.**

"**Looking for me?" Bobby said as Channa stormed by, water from the clearing could be hearing, also other voices. Bobby was leaning against a tree.**

"**In fact I am" Channa said darkly.**

"**Come to yell at me for shagging Kirsten?" Bobby smiled, Channa wasn't amused. Hurt flickered in his eyes but he tried to shed it away.**

"**It's about time, Now Kirsten hates you, and no one can bring her back" Bobby said.**

'**Right, then what does Bree have to do with this? Or Jalisa? Or Charity?" Channa snapped.**

"**Hey, just because Bree had a affair with her Uncle and Charity gay doesn't mean Kirsten doesn't have the right to know" Bobby replied.**

'**There's nothing wrong with gays and Bree was raped, big difference" Channa said.**

"**Whatever, just stay away from Kirsten" Bobby said, he walked off but Channa trailed after him until they reached the cliff Liz, Charity, Adam and Kirsten was on. Liz was standing between Charity and Adam, close to the cliff with her hands on her hips. Kirsten stood behind Adam trying to not laugh.**

"**Babe" Bobby said as he came to her, he embraced her with a hug just as Channa appeared. **

"**Where you been?" Bobby asked as he kissed her.**

"**Just around" Kirsten replied. Liz, Adam and Charity stared at them, then their eyes traveled to Channa.**

'**Kirsten, Bobby is lying about everything, Bree was raped not in love, Sawyer does like you but he didn't hit on you" Channa said, Kirsten finally noticed him and broke away from Bobby, doing so she was also now dangerously near the cliff.**

"**You are the second person to call him a liar" Kirsten scowled.**

"**Third" Adam commented**

'**Fourth" Liz chimed**

"**Fifth" Charity chipped in, Kirsten glared at them**

'**I don't even know you so shut the hell up" Kirsten said,**

"**So just get lost okay" Kirsten said.**

"**You are never going to have her" Bobby said holding Kirsten's body.**

"**You don't deserve her" Channa replied**

"**What you going to do retard" Bobby said. No one noticed the flicker of familiarity in Kirsten's eyes.**

"**Shut up" Channa growled, he ran towards Bobby, Bobby let Kirsten go and hit Channa.**

'**Hey!" Adam yelled getting in between, Adam punched Bobby who in return slammed Adam.**

'**Don't stop it!" Kirsten shrieked. Bobby lunged for Channa but Kirsten tried to grab him.**

"**Bobby!" Kirsten yelled. She lost her footing and fell off the cliff.**

'**Kirsten!" Channa, Charity, Liz, Adam and Bobby yelled.**

**Tahlia, Cassie, Jalisa, Bree and Rachel all sat on the beach, completely unaware of the events taking place on the island.**

"**So he went after Bobby?" Jalisa asked Rachel, Rachel had just finished explaining to them about Channa chasing after Bobby.**

"**Yeah but I didn't want to get involved" Rachel replied.**

'**Well I am with Channa, I hope he wins" Jalisa said.**

"**Where is everyone?" Bree changed the subject. The beach was deserted, only a few survivors here and there, no signs of people like Liz, Grace, Locke, Kieran, Sayid or even Jack or Kate, not even Sawyer.**

"**Maybe they are at the caves?" Tahlia suggested.**

"**I don't know, when Kate came to Sawyer she seemed frantic" Bree said looking confused and concerned.**

"**How frantic?" Rachel asked**

"**Well for one thing she asked Sawyer for all his alcohol and that it was important and about Boone" Bree replied.**

"**Boone? I hope he okay" Cassie said. The group looked at each other, what was going on?**

"**Kirsten!" Channa cried, the teens looked over the edge to see Kirsten lying on some rocks down below. Bobby grabbed Channa**

"**You idiot, this is your fault" Bobby raged.**

"**Excuse me, I did not corrupt her did I?" Channa snapped, he tried to punch Bobby but he ducked.**

"**Nice aim four eyes" Bobby said. Adam pushed Bobby to the ground and punched him.**

"**Get off freak" Bobby said pushing him off, Adam rolled on the ground with a grunt.**

"**Guys stop it" Liz said.**

'**Guys" Charity tried to say. Liz tried to stop the fight between the three when Channa and Adam went for Bobby again.**

"**Stop it!" Liz screamed, Bobby then bumped Liz who lost her footing.**

"**No!" Charity screamed as Liz fell.**

**Kieran had no idea what to do, nowhere to go, she had shot Sawyer and she may have to pay the price, what would Jack do when he finds out?.**

**Kieran kept walking, taking in deep breaths as she went, if only she had thought about it but now she shot someone. Sawyer wasn't dead but Kieran was guilty as charged and there was no one she could tell. Kieran was so in her thoughts she didn't notice Locke until she bumped until him. Kieran looked up and screamed. Of course at the time she didn't know it was Locke but the blood on his shirt though he was either the monster or a dead human. Locke was also startled.**

"**Kieran?" Locke replied. Kieran squinted her eyes as she realized it was just Locke.**

"**Locke" Kieran confirmed.**

'**Running away from Jack?" he asked. **

"**What? No, no why would I be running" Kieran said clearly off guard. **

"**I know you shot him Kieran" Locke said**

'**H-how?" Kieran questioned.**

"**Amber told me" Locke answered.**

"**That freak of nature who thinks she is gifted?" Kieran snorted, Locke's scowled angrily.**

"**I can tell Jack you know" Locke replied.**

'**Whatever, because when you do, I won't be around" Kieran said. She walked off without another word. Locke sat back down, things had gone from bad to worse. Amber had left him and Boone, Boone on the edge of death and now Amber hasn't come looking for him.**

"**Liz!" Charity screamed, she tried to look over the edge but Adam pulled over.**

'**No, it's not safe" Adam replied.**

"**Help!" Liz's voice came.**

"**Liz?" Adam said, Channa and Adam looked over to see Liz holding tightly to a branch that was connected to the rocks.**

'**Hang on babe!" Adam said as he reached for her. Channa leaned over to help. Bobby moved but Charity pushed him away.**

"**Back off, you have done enough damage!" Charity yelled at him. Bobby looked at her and then sadly walked away.**

"**Charity, I need you to go check on Kirsten" Adam said.**

"**But Liz" Charity protested.**

"**Charity, I promised I will save Liz, but Kirsten needs you" Adam said, his eyes connecting with Charity. Charity nodded her head and then raced down to Kirsten.**

"**Grab her other hand" Adam said to Channa as he clasped his hand around Liz's. **

"**Liz, your other hand" Channa replied. Liz reached for Channa and the two males pulled her back.**

'**Liz" Adam said gratefully and kissed her.**

"**Kirsten!" Charity called as she skidded to a stop almost falling into the rushing cold water. She put Kirsten in her lap and cradled her.**

"**Come on Kirsten" Charity said.**

"**Don't go, we need you" Charity replied.**

'**Charity!" Liz's voice came, the three ran down the rocks going downwards to Charity.**

"**She's not waking up" Charity said with tears. Without acknowledging it she embraced her in a hug.**

"**She will" Liz confirmed.**

**A/N, Sorry that was short and it wasn't a Rachel Centered fic much. **

**Yes Claire did have her baby and Boone did die you just didn't see it.**

**Next is a Grace Centered fic.**

**Next on Lost: While Grace looks over her past, Amber struggles to escape her captors. Another funeral rises and Shannon vows revenge on Locke while no one is aware of the life that hanging in the balance.**


	19. The Greater Good

**Note 1: When it past tenses then its will be in **_Italic. _**The Present will be in normal Bold.**

**Note 2: Although I am good friends with the real Tahlia, Cassie etc I don't know a lot about their past so I am going to make it up but also realistic as I can. When it comes to Kieran and Grace's past I have to use enough of make up things.**

**Note 4: In Grace's past I don't think it really happens to Grace in real life so it fictional.**

**Original Lost Pairings: Jack/Kate, Charlie/Claire, Jin/Sun, Sayid/Shannon (I believe these two do start having a relationship no, correct me if I am wrong)**

**New Lost Pairings: Channa/Kirsten/Bobby, Liz/Adam/Charity**

**Friendships, which will grow: Kirsten/Sawyer, Channa/Charlie/Claire, Jalisa/Jack, Tahlia/Jin/Sun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Lost people, they belong to whoever created them. Characters such as Kieran, Kirsten, Tahlia, Jalisa etc are not owned by me and are in fact own by themselves in real life. **

**But I do own myself. Bree Winters, Charity Summers, Amber Summers and Adam Lusch belong to me are not be used without my permission.**

**Title: Lost again**

**Title of Episode: The Greater Good**

**Summary: When Kate, Jack and others hear a crash from within the island, they see a crashed plane and goes to investigate, they find Twenty-five students, and two teachers survivors. Will anyone ever be found?**

**This is a Grace centered chapter.**

**Grace stood with half of the other survivors as Hurley and Jack carried a body bag containing Boone's lifeless body. It was only hours ago since Jack had announced to the rest of the survivors that Boone had died. Grace stood behind Shannon and Sayid, her eyes flickering to Shannon, the girl didn't cry but it was obvious that she was breaking.**

"**Shannon do you want to say anything?" Jack asked, Shannon didn't answer.**

"**I didn't know Boone very well" Sayid's voice broke through the silence.**

"**And for that I am sorry, I wished I could of gotten to know Boone better" Sayid continued. **

"**But what I remember is his courage, to these who don't know as well, a woman named Joanne died, she drowned and I remember Boone was the first in the water, for that I remember his courage" Sayid finished. The island went into silent again until the voice Grace didn't know if she wanted to hear spoke.**

"**It was my fault" Locke said. Everyone looked his way. Locke was still wearing a shirt that covered in Boone's blood.**

"**We found a beach craft in the trees, I would of gone up but.." Locke stopped, he looked around and then kept going "My leg was hurt, so Boone went up, we found a Transmission that was working" Locke replied. A flicker of hope ran through Grace's mind, what if Boone had died as a hero? Now they could be saved!.**

'**All I heard was static but it was working, Boone was trying to save us but then the plane crashed" Locke replied.**

"**He did?" Grace said loud, the others stared at her.**

'**Sorry" Grace muttered. Grace noticed Jack's face.**

'**Where were you!" Jack said. Locke didn't reply.**

"**Where were you!" Jack said louder, walking to him with Kate, Sawyer and Charlie trying to stop him. Jack walked a bit faster.**

'**Where were you son of a bitch!" Jack yelled pushing Locke to the ground. Sawyer and Kate grabbed him but Jack was still yelling.**

'**Where were you!" He yelled.**

'**Jack, calm down" Sawyer said but he didn't listen.**

_Grace was in the ninth grade, she was with her boyfriend Damien at the area behind C Block. Her best friend Buddy stood next to her. Grace was weary when the two were around, Buddy liked her and Damien was jealous._

"_So I was thinking if you wanted to help me with my English homework this weekend" Buddy asked._

"_No, she's going to the movies with me" Damien said with jealously in his eyes. _

"_But you aren't going in two days row are you?" Buddy smirked._

"_Hey, I can do both, I can go the movies on Saturday and then Sunday I can help Buddy" Grace said getting in between the two males._

"_Whatever" Damien scoffed. Buddy smirked._

"_Don't smirk at me" Damien threatened._

"_What, I win" Buddy replied. Damien glared at him._

'_Damien! I am hungry let go to the canteen" Grace said distracting him._

'_Fine" Damien agreed, the two walked off._

**Things were hazy, images floated around in her brain, another dream telling of the future. Amber had now been gone for aleast a day but she had gotten away from her kidnappers, to her surprise she couldn't see Danielle anywhere. Then she tripped and fell to the ground.**

**Now what she was seeing in a dream was confusing but it made it clear. Boone. Body bag. Locke covered in blood. Shannon. Gun. Shannon shooting Locke and then nothing, Amber woke up with a start. No one had found her so she was in the exact spot as she tripped. Amber didn't have time to grieve for Boone but she had to save Locke, she didn't see Locke get killed but it a high chance that he will so Amber started to run, her legs ached as hell and her head pounded while her heart ran miles ahead of her.**

"**Locke!" Amber screamed in agony, she wasn't going to let her newfound boyfriend die, not after what she gave up for him and if it means hurting Shannon in the progress then so shall it be.**

**Charity could barely hear the rushing water or her friend's voices. Tears rolled down from her eyes, Kirsten still hadn't woken up and no one was aware of where they are.**

"**Charity" Charity could hear Adam's voice saying, Charity snapped out of her trance and turned to Liz, Adam and Channa who pulled Kirsten away from the rocks.**

"**We need help, we need Jack and Sun" Liz said with panic in her voice.**

"**Liz calm down okay, one of us will have to go to get someone" Adam said.**

'**I can't, I am not leaving Kirsten" Channa said as he sat next to her, one hand was on Kirsten's forehead as he looked down at her.**

"**I don't want to leave her either" Charity said.**

"**Then who's going to go?' Liz asked.**

"**I would go but I am probably the only one who knows how to keep Kirsten safe and comfortable" Adam replied.**

"**I go" Liz replied.**

"**You sure sweetie?" Adam asked, Liz nodded her head.**

"**Okay, hurry" Adam said, he sat on the other side of Kirsten, tending her body and checking for any long term injuries.**

**Liz kissed Adam and hugged Channa and Charity.**

"**Just keep her safe until I get back" Liz said before running off. Charity came closer to the two males.**

**Grace now sat in the caves, she, like everyone else was avoiding eye contact with Locke, only Walt and herself were the other people in the caves. Grace's eyes traveled to Walt who was staring at Locke, Grace remembered vaguely that Walt though Locke was his hero but now was having doubts. Locke noticing him watching. After a few more seconds Walt walked away.**

"**Did you do it?" Grace asked, Locke looked at her**

"**No" Locke replied**

"**What about Amber? No one has seen her since you, Boone and Amber went out and now she hasn't been seen since" Grace questioned. Quietly in her mind Grace was saying put a shirt on as well but didn't say anything. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Sayid.**

"**She left before we got to the beach craft" Locke replied.**

"**Right, that a really lame excuse Locke, if Amber left, then where the hell is she, also where is Charity, Liz, Channa, Bobby, Kirsten and Adam, did you kill them too!" Grace exploded.**

"**Grace" Sayid said calmly from behind her.**

'**I thought you believed me, that what it seemed like earlier" Locke replied.**

"**Yes, except you were the last to see Amber, Boone's dead and you didn't even stick around and the others are still gone" Grace said, her voice getting louder.**

"**I already told you, I haven't seen them" Locke tried telling her. Grace got up from her spot and walked a bit closer.**

"**No, see when Amber threatened to tell you killed her, then killed the only person who would miss her, then Channa so Charity wouldn't be missed by him, then Kirsten, then Bobby, then Adam and then Liz!" Grace yelled.**

'**Grace!" Sayid said louder. Grace whipped her body around and looked at Sayid.**

"**Leave, I need to talk to Locke" Sayid said.**

"**Whatever, but when someone else winds up dead don't blame me!" Grace said angrily, she stormed out of the caves.**

_Grace and Damien gazed into each other's eyes as they drank their milkshake, it was only one so they both shared it._

"_This is really great don't you think?" Grace said adorably_

"_I can't think of a place I rather be, so yes" Damien replied._

"_So what you want to do next?" Grace asked._

"_Hmm, whatever you want babe" Damien asked. Just then Buddy came to them. _

"_Buddy, what are you doing here" Grace asked in surprise_

"_Oh just browsing around, it such a surprise to see you here" Buddy said, he brushed his hand through his blondish hair._

"_Right, happens to be browsing right here where your lover is" Damien muttered giving Buddy a dark glare._

'_No really, I didn't expect to see you here" Buddy said._

"_Well neither did we, have you got anything planned today beside browsing?" Grace asked._

'_How about stalking someone else's girlfriend, maybe that Kirsten Johncock chick that Grace hangs around with, you knows that red hair girl with bushy hair in a bun" Damien said._

"_Well I am here alone, can I join you?" Buddy asked._

'_No!" Damien growled getting up from his seat. Grace also stood_

"_Come on guys, not here" Grace said._

'_Well tell him to f-" Damien started to say_

"_Damien!" Grace said louder._

"_Sorry pal, majority rules" Buddy said._

"_She never said you could join" Damien said._

"_Buddy can hang around with us okay, it's not a crime he is my close friend" Grace said._

"_Whatever, do what you want but I am not sticking around with this loser around" Damien said._

'_Damien" Grace protested but Damien walked off angrily._

"_Sorry" Buddy said._

'_It's okay really, Damien needs to cool off anyway" Grace said._

**Bree was helping build the raft with Michael, Jin and Sawyer when Charlie approached with Claire's newborn baby who was crying.**

"**Hey Michael, do you know anything about babies?" Charlie asked.**

'**Of course I do, I have a son don't I?" Michael replied tightening a rope. Bree smiled as Charlie tried to calm the child down.**

"**Trying rocking him or something" Michael replied.**

'**I already tried that" Charlie said.**

"**Then I am out of ideas" Michael replied. Charlie went over Jin**

"**Hey Jin, do you have a son, son?" Charlie asked.**

'**Son, No" Jin said shaking his hands.**

'**Hey Charlie, if my baby comes out healthy and normal and if we are still on the island maybe you could help my daughter some things" Bree smirked.**

"**Ha, ha very funny" Charlie said. Sawyer then came around with a wooden platform.**

"**How you know it's going to be a girl?" Sawyer asked.**

'**I am a girl Sawyer, I know these things" Bree replied.**

"**Okay, but when it comes out as a boy don't blame us" Sawyer replied. The baby kept crying but Charlie noticed he was quiet when Sawyer spoke, he started to leave.**

'**Hey wait, say something" Charlie said looking at him, Sawyer looked at him like he was a idiot.**

'**Say something! Anything!" Charlie pressed.**

'**You want me to say something, I liked it better when he was inside not out!" Sawyer said he started to walk away again but Charlie followed him.**

"**Hey wait!" Charlie said. Sawyer looked back and saw him following and tried to run off with Charlie skipping to him. Bree laughed as they left.**

'**Hey, boat, boat!" Jin said.**

'**Yeah, yeah I am coming" Bree said. She then noticed Tahlia leaning by a tree looking sad, Michael also noticed it.**

"**Hey Bree, you want me to talk to her?" Michael asked.**

"**I think she needs someone, Kirsten been gone too long now" Bree agreed.**

'**Jin, girl sad, me talk to her" Michael said trying to get Jin to understand. Jin looked over to Tahlia.**

"**I talk" Jin said, he then walked off**

"**Wow, I didn't know Jin was capable of leaving the raft" Bree joked.**

"**What if a shark attacks?" Walt asked who was also helping them.**

"**Don't worry, no sharks are going to get us" Michael replied.**

'**What if we die, like Boone?" Walt asked. Bree looked at him sadly, this obviously hit the poor boy home. Michael put a hand on his shoulder, Bree smiled**

"**We aren't going to die" Michael reassured him.**

**Jin approached Tahlia, single tears fell down her cheeks which was unusual, Jin spoke to her in Korean.**

"**Tahlia?" Jin asked softly, he sat next to her.**

"**She's been gone since Bobby took her away" Tahlia said just as softly.**

"**Boone's dead, Channa, Kirsten, Booby, nor Liz, Adam and Charity have come back" Tahlia said.**

"**They will" Jin said**

"**What if they don't? What if they are dead and no one has found them what if Locke the reason why" Tahlia cried, more tears fell down from her eyes.**

"**Have faith in them, they return" Jin said. Jin hugged Tahlia even though it was highly unusual for him to do.**

**Amber kept running, ignoring all pains that ran through her body, her stomach cried out in hunger, her head pounded like a jackhammer, her heart kept running thousands miles of her and her legs were getting tired.**

"**Locke, Hang on I am coming!" Amber said. In her mind she wondered if Locke had killed Boone or what?. Amber then tripped.**

"**Ow!" Amber replied, she then saw a gun lying a few meters from her, making quick decision she picked up and held it, if she had to she would shoot Shannon to save Locke. Amber clutched her stomach and howled in pain as more flashes came, this time the past to the present.**

**Locke. Plane. Locke in a wheelchair. Locke boarding the doomed flight. The plane crashing. Locke moving his toe. Locke standing up like was never in a wheelchair, Locke burning his wheelchair in some bon fire.**

**Now her mind took her to a day before. Locke falling over, discovering his legs were starting to go wonky again. Locke and Boone, The Beachcraft, Locke falling over because of his legs, Boone going up the tree to the plane because Locke could hardy move. Locke telling Boone to get out of their. The Beach craft crashing, crushing Boone's body, Locke getting up, ignoring the pains in his legs, dragging Boone out, carrying him to Jack.**

**Then it came all clear, Locke hadn't killed Boone, he had a Charlie horse and now Shannon going to kill him regardless. Amber felt like crying for Boone who she just started to know but she had no time. Embracing her pain she grabbed the gun and kept on running.**

"**Hang on!" Amber screamed as she ran.**

**It had been only hours since Liz had left but she still hadn't come back.**

"**Where is she?" Charity said pacing around the small cove.**

"**She will be here" Channa said. He leaned over and kissed Kirsten on the forehead.**

'**I love you Kirsten" Channa whispered, Adam reached over and put a hand on his shoulder.**

'**Hang on mate, she's not going to die" Adam said.**

"**Liz please hurry" Charity begged to the sky.**

**Liz had almost crashed into Cassie who was sitting in front of a cross.**

'**Cassie! What happened" Liz said noticing the sad look on her face. Cassie looked at her**

'**You don't know do you?" Cassie asked Liz walked a little closer.**

'**Know what?' Liz asked.**

'**Boone, this is his grave" Cassie said trying to hold back the tears.**

'**Boone's dead?" Liz asked. A painful emotion hit her like a tons of rock, tears swelled in her eyes.**

'**He was crushed by some sort of plane, Jack thinks Locke killed him" Cassie cried. Liz noticed Grace storming to the grave.**

"**Boone, if you can hear me, I promise you I will avenge your death, and Liz's, Charity's, Channa's, Kirsten's, Adam's and Bobby's deaths" Grace promised to the cross, she hadn't seen Liz yet.**

"**What are you talking about, Locke didn't do anything" Cassie cried.**

'**Look at the facts Cassie" Grace said.**

'**Look over here" Liz said waving her hands.**

"**Liz?" Grace asked.**

'**Hey" Liz replied.**

"**Locke didn't kill you, which means you escaped!" Grace said, Liz groaned.**

'**Look, I didn't even know Boone was dead let alone where Locke is" Liz said.**

'**And Amber is she dead?" Grace asked.**

'**I don't know, but if we don't hurry there is going to be one more dead body by tomorrow" Liz snapped.**

"**What?' Cassie asked "So Locke did murder someone?" Cassie replied.**

'**No, Locke has nothing to do with this, it's Kirsten and she has fallen off the cliff now where is Jack or Sun!" Liz exploded.**

'**Kirsten? She's injured?" Cassie said fearfully, Liz's soft features returned to her face.**

"**Yes, but she won't die if we get to Jack" Liz said.**

"**Maybe its better we go to Sun's garden and get her, I don't think Jack is fit enough today" Grace said, Liz looked at her weirdly.**

'**Long story, now come on!" Grace said. The three girls rushed to Sun. Hang on Kirsten, Liz thought.**

_Kirsten was pulled up from her seating area as a gun jammed itself into her neck._

"_I am not going to let you take her away from me" a male voice said. Grace fearfully turned around, she heard people panicking and Kirsten crying out for help._

'_Buddy, don't do this" Grace said to her friend._

"_We need to be forever, always" Buddy said._

'_Let Kirsten go, she has nothing to do with this" Grace said, Damien was right behind her._

'_She's right" Damien said._

"_Prime plan" Kirsten said._

'_Shut up" Buddy said to Kirsten._

'_Buddy please no" Grace said._

'_No? Grace I loved you and I can't stand this anymore, if I can't have you then no one can, not even your friends" Buddy said,_

"_Come on please, I will date you, we can have a threesome" Grace begged._

'_No damnit it, I want you!" Buddy said, he now aimed the gun to Grace._

'_Fine be that way, if I can't have you then no one else shall hell can!" Buddy yelled, he pulled the trigger as Damien pushed Grace out of the way._

'_No!" Kirsten screamed, she left slammed her foot on Buddy's foot and elbowed him in the stomach, Buddy let go groaning in pain._

'_No" Buddy shouted, he fired again, Kirsten fell to the ground, Grace stood up, her boyfriend wasn't moving and a small bullet wound was through his heart. Kirsten was moaning in pain._

'_Don't" Grace begged, tears now went down her tears._

"_I am sorry" Buddy said then he put the gun to his head._

'_No!" Grace yelled but Buddy fired._

"**Come on Jack, you need to rest" Kate begged Jack.**

"**No, he has it" Jack said.**

"**What?' Kate asked.**

'**He has the key" Jack replied leaving the tent with Kate following him, rain started to drizzle.**

"**Jack, rest now!" a female voice said, the two adults looked over to see Jalisa.**

'**Jalisa you're in no position to tell me what to do" Jack replied**

"**And you are in no position to be walking around, you did all you can but Boone is gone" Jalisa said.**

"**I tried telling him that" Kate replied.**

"**He has it, he has the key to the guns" Jack replied.**

"**Maybe you misplaced it" Jalisa said.**

"**No, he took it" Jack said heading for the jungle.**

"**Jack!" Jalisa shouted but he kept going.**

"**Fine, see if I care" Jalisa said watching them leave.**

**Kate followed Jack.**

'**Jack come on maybe you dropped it" Kate replied.**

"**No I didn't" Jack said as Sayid came out of the jungle.**

'**Where are you going?" Sayid asked.**

"**Locke took the key to the guns" Jack replied. Sayid hesitated then called out.**

'**Jack wait!". Jack stopped and looked at him "Locke doesn't have the key" Sayid said.**

**Liz, Grace and Cassie made it to Sun's Garden who was just standing.**

"**Sun" Liz said. The young woman turned to see them "hi" Sun replied.**

"**Sun, Kirsten fallen off the cliff, we need help" Liz said.**

'**Where?" Sun asked immediately.**

"**Follow me" Liz said running off again, Sun followed until they reached the others.**

"**Liz!" Charity said upon arrival.**

'**Kirsty!" Cassie yelled running to her with Grace right behind, rain started to fall harder.**

"**Is she, dead?" Cassie cried.**

"**No, she still breathing" Adam said.**

"**Tell me what happened?" Sun asked.**

'**We were fighting, Bobby knocked Kirsten off the edge" Adam explained.**

"**We need to get her back, has she suffer any long term injuries?" Sun asked.**

"**Not that I can see, we only moved her really careful away from the rocks, but she didn't fall on her back" Adam said.**

"**Okay, that could be good, means no spinal injuries" Sun said.**

'**We need something to carry her in" Channa said. Sun took the blue blanket over her shoulders off.**

'**This might work if we all work together" Sun said. They moved her to the blanket. Sun, Channa, Adam and Liz held a corner each.**

'**Okay 1, 2 Lift!" Adam said.**

"**Please don't let her die, she can't die especially not after!" Cassie started to say but Grace quickly covered her mouth.**

'**After what?" Channa asked.**

"**We will tell you when we get back but first we need to find another way around, we can't go back up those rocks" Grace said.**

'**I think I know where to go" Sun replied softly**

**Amber could hear voices, she knew it was Shannon and Locke, she was getting closer but also running out of time. She got her gun ready to fire just in case.**

"**Locke!" Amber tried to warn but it was barely a whisper. She was almost their, she could see people.**

"**No!" Amber said and used her last energy in running.**

**Amber got there when the gun fired, Locke fell to the ground, Sayid had pushed Shannon down but the bullet had hit. Jack, Jalisa and Kate stood on the sidelines.**

'**Bitch!" Amber yelled, her hair was wet from the rain. She aimed the gun at Shannon who was struggling out of Sayid's grasp. **

"**Amber no!" Locke said, he sat up so Amber could see that the bullet had hit the side of his head, a lucky call for all three sides. Amber ran to Locke and sat down getting her skirt caked in mud.**

"**I though I lost you" Amber said crying.**

"**I am okay, it's a war wound see" Locke replied. Amber nodded, she then looked at Locke and kissed him. Amber glared at Jack, she knew he was accusing Locke of murder earlier on. Amber helped Locke up.**

'**You and Shannon better stay away from Locke" Amber growled to Jack. she let took Locke away. **

'**Where's your nephew?" Jack wanted to know**

'**How would I know, and Sayid next time your French chick tries to kidnap me I am going to kill her" Amber said puzzling Sayid, Shannon was now glaring at Amber who returned the glare.**

**Amber was now sleeping in Locke's lap when Sayid came to him. Shannon was sitting by the fire not too far away. Locke applied some sticky stuff to his wound.**

"**How's your head?" Sayid asked.**

"**It will heal" Locke replied.**

"**Another War wound?" Sayid said**

"**I know what it cost you. To do what you did, thank you for that" Locke replied, he gently placed a hand on Amber's head who only stirred softly.**

"**I only did it because I sense our only hope of surviving here" Sayid replied.**

"**I won't forget what you did, and I certainly don't trust you" Sayid said.**

"**And now, I want you to show me the hatch" Sayid said firmly.**

"**Hatch? But I have already show- Locke started to say but Sayid irrupted him.**

"**John, no more lies" he said. The fire reflected their faces.**

**A/N All done that was 15 pages. I hoped you enjoyed it. The next chapter is going to be a filler until "Born to run" airs this week on Thursday (It's Sunday now).**

**Next chapter is a Kieran centered fic.**

**Next time on Lost: With the only person who would be there for her dead Kieran feels like she has no choice but to run, with Locke's and Amber's confession to Sawyer who shot him Jalisa and Kate tries to track her down.**

**Meanwhile Jack and Sun races against time to save another survivor's life while Sawyer haunts down Bobby for his reckless actions. And Amber now resents Shannon and Jack for what they tried to do to Locke.**

**And a bond forms between Liz, Adam and Charity.**


	20. Runaway

**Note 1: When it past tenses then its will be in **_Italic. _**The Present will be in normal Bold.**

**Note 2: Although I am good friends with the real Tahlia, Cassie etc I don't know a lot about their past so I am going to make it up but also realistic as I can. When it comes to Kieran and Grace's past I have to use enough of make up things.**

**Note 4: Once again Kieran's past is fictional and has not happened unless if I didn't know, some of it does happen in real life though.**

**Original Lost Pairings: Jack/Kate, Charlie/Claire, Jin/Sun, Sayid/Shannon (I believe these two do start having a relationship no, correct me if I am wrong)**

**New Lost Pairings: Channa/Kirsten/Bobby, Liz/Adam/Charity, Locke/Amber**

**Friendships, which will grow: Kirsten/Sawyer, Channa/Charlie/Claire, Jalisa/Jack, Tahlia/Jin/Sun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Lost people, they belong to whoever created them. Characters such as Kieran, Kirsten, Tahlia, Jalisa etc are not owned by me and are in fact own by themselves in real life. **

**But I do own myself. Bree Winters, Charity Summers, Amber Summers and Adam Lusch belong to me are not be used without my permission.**

**Title: Lost again**

**Title of Episode: Runaway**

**Summary: When Kate, Jack and others hear a crash from within the island, they see a crashed plane and goes to investigate, they find Twenty-five students, and two teachers survivors. Will anyone ever be found?**

**This is a Kieran centered chapter.**

**Kieran made sure no one else was near Boone's grave before she came to it, she knew where it was so it wasn't hard. She sat next to the cross, tears in her eyes.**

'**Boone, Locke knows and he threatened to tell Jack, I have a strange feeling that he or Amber will tell, unlike you who didn't, and now you are dead, I am surprised Locke hadn't turned the blame on me but then again he probably didn't know that you knew" Kieran said softy. A backpack was on her shoulders.**

"**I wasn't sure if I even wanted to come on this trip, but then again I wanted to be a actress and Channa always told me to follow my dream.. Channa, I lost his friendship ages ago and haven't spoken to him since and you were the only person that looked up to me," Kieran replied. She traced her fingers around Boone's grave**

"**Now you be rotting, when we are saved you will be rotting alone on this island and you won't have a proper burial, just in a body bag, not some fancy coffin" Kieran cried. Kieran now lay herself on his grave, she looked upwards.**

"**You were the only person I actually liked, maybe I should of asked you out instead" Kieran replied. She closed her eyes and imagined herself alone on a tropical island with Boone.**

'**If I only had met you before the plane crash" Kieran cried. Kieran could hear faint sounds, she knew she had to go, there was no reason staying any longer. Kieran sat up and kissed the cross.**

"**Be safe where you are" Kieran said, she got up and turned around to see Shannon.**

'**Shannon" Kieran said**

"**What are you doing on his grave" Shannon growled**

"**I am just saying goodbye" Kieran replied**

"**On his grave, I saw you lying on it, what the hell?' Shannon asked.**

'**Sorry" Kieran said as she started to walk off, Shannon turned and looked at her.**

'**Wait, can we like hang out?' Shannon asked. Kieran turned and looked into Shannon's blue sad eyes. She put one hand on Shannon's cheek.**

"**Boone was a very good person, he didn't deserve to die and he will be missed, Good Luck Shannon, Boone's sister, keep that legacy going" Kieran said. She then walked away with Shannon staring after her.**

_Kieran tapped her fingers on the chair, the waiting was too much. She looked over to her mum who was crying silently, Kieran was taken to hospital for a check up after she found a lump on her breast. She had taken a cat scan and now all that was to do is wait._

_Kieran looked up to see Doctor Shepard coming over to them. He was a man around his forties with gray hair. They had gone to Sydney finest doctor, away from Brisbane._

'_Doctor?" Mrs. Foley asked. Her family stood up as Dr Shepard came to them_

"_I am sorry to tell you but the cat scans show that Kieran indeed does have Breast Cancer" she replied sadly. Kieran felt her whole life crumbled away, Cancer? Her._

"_Are you sure" her mum asked, her dad held her in his arms._

'_I am certain, is there anything I can do for you?" Dr Shepard asked._

'_N-No" Mrs. Foley cried. The family turned and went home._

_Kieran was now alone in her room, she sat on her bed holding her knees close to her stomach. She didn't know how to react on the news, to be told she had cancer? And would she even live?. Kieran cried softly as her life started to fall to pieces._

"**Locke?" Amber asked as she opened her eyes.**

"**It's okay I am here" Locke answered. Sawyer approached Hurley.**

"**Hey, have you found out who shot me?' Sawyer asked.**

'**No dude, everyone seems to have a reason" Hurley replied.**

"**So what are you saying? Some lunatic just accidentally fired a gun at me, or better yet the gun fired itself!" Sawyer replied. Locke and Amber looked at each other**

"**Actually Sawyer.." Amber said.**

'**What?" Sawyer replied.**

"**We know who shot you" Amber replied. Sawyer went over to them.**

'**I see so what does young mama and old Papa got to say?" Sawyer asked.**

'**I am not that old Sawyer" Locke replied.**

'**Watch your mouth" Amber replied.**

'**So?" Sawyer replied,**

'**Sawyer, are you that stupid, who was the very last person you offended, who did you call a whore and all that crap, unless if Kirsten was mad at you or Kate was really that jealous" Amber snapped.**

"**And who is that?" Sawyer asked still not getting it.**

'**I thought she had a alibi?' Hurley asked**

'**Who?" Sawyer said getting fed up.**

"**Sawyer, it was Kieran" Locke replied.**

'**Son of a bitch" Sawyer exclaimed when it finally registered. Sawyer was about to stomp out when Sun had arrived with Kirsten's body.**

'**Oh my god!" Amber said standing up.**

"**What happened?" Locke replied. Grace eyed him wearily as she followed in with the others.**

'**Get Jack" Sun commanded to Sawyer who stared at Kirsten's body as the four put her down.**

'**Go!" Sun shouted, Sawyer ran to find Jack.**

"**Charity!" Amber said seeing her nephew.**

"**Aunty Amber!" Charity cried immediately running to her, Amber pulled her into a bear hug.**

"**What you want us to do?' Locke asked. Sun stared at him**

"**There nothing you can do Locke, you done enough damage" Sun replied.**

'**Hey, lay off Locke he didn't cause this" Channa said as Jack and Sawyer ran in, apparently Jack had just been on his way over when Sawyer found him**

"**Then why is Boone dead" Grace snapped.**

'**Who did this" Sawyer replied.**

'**Bobby" Liz answered.**

"**Boone's dead?" Charity asked.**

"**Okay rewind, How is Boone dead and again what does Locke have to do with this?' Channa asked.**

"**Jack and Shannon say Locke killed Boone and Grace thinks that he also killed you lot and that he killed me because they are selfish bastards!" Amber replied.**

"**Hey, we have more urgent things to worry about"  
Sun said bringing them back to earth.**

"**Where is he?' Sawyer asked with a dangerous look on his face.**

'**Bobby? Why would I know, he ran away before I could kill him" Channa said in matter of fact.**

"**Mummy?" Kirsten's voice sounded the caves.**

"**She's waking" Sun announced.**

"**Kirsty? Can you hear me" Sun asked, Jack leaned next to her.**

"**Who are you?" Kirsten asked in a small voice.**

"**Kirsten, it's me Channa" Channa replied sitting down and holding her hand, despite wanting to kill Bobby Sawyer sat next to him.**

"**I don't know a Channa" Kirsten replied.**

'**What" Channa said.**

'**I want my mummy" Kirsten replied.**

"**Kirsten, do you remember anyone here?' Jack said as everyone crowded around her.**

"**I am in pain" Kirsten cried.**

"**I know, Kirsten, what the last thing you remember?" Jack asked.**

"**My birthday, with pretty cakes and fairies" Kirsten replied.**

"**Fairies, Kirsten what year is this?" Sun asked.**

"**1999, I just turned 10 and tomorrow is 2000" Kirsten confirmed.**

"**Tomorrow, how's that?" Sawyer repeated**

'**Her birthday on 31 December" Cassie replied**

'**She can't remember anything that happened in the last six years, she can't remember me, Bobby, Tahlia, Cassie, Jalisa and everyone on this island" Channa said.**

"**Ouchie, it's hurts" Kirsten said referring to her body.**

"**Distract her from the pain, it's better that way, it's what I did when I was trying to stop Shannon from shooting Locke" Amber said.**

'**What" Channa asked.**

"**Long story" Amber replied **

"**Kirsten, what does the cake look like?' Sawyer asked distracting her.**

'**All pink and fluffy, very yummy" Kirsten said**

"**What else is there?' Sun asked rubbing her hand.**

"**Party, funny hats, balloons, I am with my friends, and my sister and brother" Kirsten replied.**

"**Sounds really fun, did you get any presents?" Sun asked.**

"**Yes, I got clothes, jewelry, some toys and a book" Kirsten replied happily.**

"**But then I wanted to rest and closed my eyes on my mum shoulder and now I don't know where I am" Kirsten said, the cheery smile disappearing again.**

'**Jack what do we do?' Channa asked.**

'**Tell her the truth" Jack replied.**

'**What! That's she not a little kid anymore, that she a teenager with hormones and that she trapped on an Island" Channa replied.**

'**He has a good point" Amber said not looking at Jack.**

"**We should get her used to her environment first then tell her" Sun replied.**

"**Maybe we should get Walt to keep her company, better if she has someone to stay by her side beside Sun and Jack" Amber replied.**

'**Good idea" Jack agreed, Amber looked away as Jack looked at her.**

"**I will go get him" Amber said leaving.**

"**By the way, that Kieran girl was the one who shot me" Sawyer said standing up, so did Channa.**

"**Well then I search for her." Jack replied.**

'**No we can Jack, you can look after Kirsten" Jalisa said, Jalisa and Kate stood at the entrance of the cave, they had been there for five minutes.**

"**And no arguments" Kate replied.**

'**Okay go" Jack replied. The two left without another word.**

'**And I am going to kill Bobby" Sawyer replied storming out of the cave.**

'**Right behind you" Channa said following him.**

'**Channa! Sawyer!" Jack yelled but they were already gone.**

"**Hey Kirsten, your mum's not here right now, but we have someone to keep you company, someone your age" Sun said.**

"**Really?' Kirsten said happily again.**

'**Yes, he will be here soon" Sun replied.**

"**Walt!" Amber asked coming to the raft.**

"**Hey Amber, how are you?' Michael asked.**

'**Fine, Kirsten has amnesia and she thinks she is ten years old, I come to get Walt to keep her company for now, I am caked in mud, my boyfriend has been accused of murder, someone else accuses him of murdering me, my body still aching like hell, I was kidnapped, Jack, Grace and Shannon wanted Locke dead who I may add I gave my sexuality up for and who I risked being no longer a hero to my nephew, You?' Amber asked.**

"**Uh yeah just fine" Michael said a little dizzy.**

"**What would I say?" Walt spoke up**

"**Well talk about ten year old stuff, tell her how cool your parents are and stuff" Amber replied.**

'**He's not there is he?' Michael asked, Amber put her hands on her hips.**

'**Not you too Michael, it bad enough I have to deal with Shannon, Grace and Jack" Amber said.**

"**No, no I didn't mean to upset you, just don't want him near my son" Michael said.**

"**Locke is a good man okay, he did not kill Boone" Amber replied. Michael looked at her**

"**Walt we be okay, keep Kirsten company" Michael replied.**

"**Come on" Amber said, Walt followed her to the caves.**

"**How come you are dating Locke anyway?" Walt asked as they went through the jungle.**

"**Just because I am" Amber replied.**

'**But he's like old and you are young" Walt asked.**

"**Walt, when you are in love you will realize that neither age nor gender means a thing" Amber replied.**

"**You still trust him?" Walt asked, Amber looked at him.**

"**I know you lost your trust in him Walt, I know everyone saying he killed Boone but I know better" Amber said. Walt didn't reply, instead the rest of the way was silence.**

**Kieran almost tripped but grabbed a tree before she fell. She had been running for hours, she heard Amber was on the other side of the beach when she was found so maybe Kieran could stake out there, make her own little raft and then run.**

"**Boone why did you have to go" Kieran croaked as she looked into the sky. She took a breath, she knew she was very far away from camp now so no one could find her. Shaking her head she kept going, she was going to get off this island and no one was going to find her. She only wished she could bring Boone along, but he was gone now and she was alone.**

_It was a Wednesday afternoon and Kieran sat in the computer room in the library. Other students quietly typed on the keyboards and spoke to one another. Kieran was doing her assignment but went off task and started to write Goodbye letters in case she died._

"_When can I be free?" Kieran muttered, she looked around to see if anyone heard her but everyone was in his or her own world._

"_Kieran" a voice said, Kieran didn't hear it until the second time._

"_Hi" Kieran said, the person was Channa talking to her who was next to Rachel Rivas._

"_Hey, um just wondering, have you changed your mobile number?" Channa asked._

"_No why" Kieran said, she changed the documents on her computer back to her assignment._

"_Oh because every time I try to call you it out of service or something" Channa replied._

"_Because I have no credit" Kieran replied._

'_Oh okay" Channa said, he turned back to what he was doing._

"_Help me Rachel" Kieran said referring to the Rachel across from her._

"_What?" Rachel responded_

"_What do they mean by look for the sign' Kieran asked._

"_I don't know" Rachel said, Kieran smiled a bit, She then just put some random words and numbers on the computer. Lost411512._

"**So where do you live?" Kirsten asked Walt. She had her arm wrapped in a old shirt that belonged to Sun but she didn't need it anymore, Kirsten was feeling better then she was before.**

"**Sydney, do you know where that is?' Walt asked. Kirsten shook her head**

"**It's like twelve miles away from Brisbane" Walt told her.**

"**Can I go to Sydney too?" Kirsten asked. Walt looked at Sun who was near by keeping watch on Kirsten for answers. Sun shook her head**

"**Not now, maybe later" Walt said.**

"**Yeah maybe later, I can't wait to see everyone again" Kirsten said.**

"**Me neither" Walt said. Cassie came over to her with a bowl of water.**

"**Here, drink some" Cassie said.**

'**Thanks" Kirsten replied taking a drink.**

"**What's your name?" Kirsten asked after she finished.**

'**Cassie" Cassie replied.**

"**How old are you?' Kirsten asked**

"**Sixteen" Cassie replied.**

'**I am Kirsten and I am ten" Kirsten said showing ten fingers. Cassie smiled.**

"**Does Tahlia know?" Sun asked.**

'**No, I don't think so" Cassie said.**

"**I go tell her then" Sun said. Sun got up and went to Jack.**

'**Jack, um I am going to look for Tahlia to let her know Kirsten alive" Sun replied.**

"**Okay, Kirsten should be fine now" Jack said, Sun then left. Jack looked over the waterfall where Amber was kissing Locke again.**

"**Hey, does Channa know about Claire's baby?" Grace asked from near him.**

"**Uh Baby?" Charity asked, she was sitting next to Amber and Locke.**

"**Yeah, Claire had her baby" Jack answered.**

'**Really, that awesome" Liz commented, she and Adam were sitting next to Charity.**

"**What is it?' Adam asked.**

'**A boy" Jack answered. Grace now stood next to Jack, only she was looking at the two new couple.**

"**We have two ten year olds here so I don't think we want to see you kissing" Grace replied. Amber didn't replied.**

'**Don't know what you see in him" Grace muttered but obviously Amber heard her because the next thing was Amber held Grace in her hands.**

'**You want to shut the hell up and mind your own business" Amber threatened.**

"**Amber!" Jack said trying to hold her off.**

'**Get off me Jackass" Amber snapped.**

'**Amber, let her go" Locke said. Amber stared a Grace then let her go.**

"**Ten years must make you crazy" Grace went on.**

"**Grace shut up and leave my Aunty alone" Charity replied.**

'**Whatever" Grace said walking out.**

'**You okay" Jack said letting out a hand, Amber slapped it away and went back to sit next to Charity.**

'**Locke, are you going to stand there all day?" Amber asked as Locke looked at Jack. Locke went back to her.**

"**Wait, since when were you friendly with Adam?" Amber asked as she realized Charity was laughing with the other two couples.**

"**Since Liz and Kirsten almost pummeled to their death, and Boone dieing taught me a lot' Charity said. Amber put an arm around her.**

'**That's my girl, mending things" Amber said. **

**Tahlia was now by the raft as Jin, Bree and Michael built the raft which was almost complete. Tahlia continued to stare out into the ocean, her friendship with Kirsten now gone, possible forever.**

"**Cheer up Tahlia, Kirsten can't possible believe Bobby forever" Bree replied.**

'**Maybe" Tahlia mumbled.**

"**Uh Tahlia?" Sun's voice came.**

"**Hi" Tahlia said Sun approached her, the entire time Sun avoided eye contact with Jin.**

"**It's about Kirsten, she's here but she has amnesia" Sun replied.**

'**Already knew that" Tahlia said.**

'**No, she fell from a cliff and now she doesn't remember anything past her 10th birthday" Sun replied. Tahlia looked at her**

"**You mean? Kirsten doesn't remember Bobby" Tahlia asked.**

'**No, and Bobby isn't around" Sun said. Tahlia slowly stood up.**

'**Can I see her?" she asked.**

"**Sure, but she still thinks she ten" Sun said. Tahlia nodded her head and followed Sun to Kirsten.**

"**That son of a bitch is going to die" Sawyer growled angrily.**

'**Let me get the first hit" Channa agreed right behind Sawyer. Sawyer stopped short making Channa almost collide into him.**

'**Where is he?" Sawyer asked**

"**I wouldn't know, I was trying to save Liz when Charity had told him off" Channa said**

"**Charity, that girl told a jackass like Bobby off and it worked?" Sawyer asked in surprised.**

'**Apparently, she told him he did enough damage and to back off, Bobby then disappeared" Channa replied.**

"**Well he better stay gone unless if he wants me to kill him" Sawyer replied.**

"**Ditto" Channa said. "Although I should have brought Charlie along, he would of liked to give Bobby a piece of his mind" Channa said.**

'**Probably but he dealing with Claire's baby, and he reckons the baby quiets down after hearing my voice" Sawyer snorted.**

"**Wait, Claire had her baby" Channa said**

"**Right, you weren't aware of that, yeah they did" Sawyer replied.**

"**Well I can't wait to see them again" Channa replied.**

"**Looking for me?" Bobby said behind them, the two males looked behind and saw Bobby with a gun pointing right at them.**

"**Well you found him" He commented.**

**Kate and Jalisa were walking through the jungle looking for Kieran.**

'**You seem to take a real liking to Jack" Kate replied.**

"**No I don't have a real liking to him" Jalisa said laughing a bit.**

"**Really, then why did you say that when we were arguing, you the whole group" Kate asked.**

'**Okay just a little, especially since he was the one who helped me when I first crashed on the island" Jalisa replied.**

'**Told ya" Kate said, she swing from a tree and landed on her feet. Jalisa grabbed the branch of a tree and then jumped.**

"**Ow, my hand" Jalisa said.**

"**You just need to learn how to grip" Kate said. She got back up the little cliff that was only a foot high and hung from the tree.**

'**See" Kate said as she clasped the branch.**

'**Show off" Jalisa said smiling.**

'**Plus you can exercise" Kate said trying to do some lift ups but ended up on the ground on her butt.**

'**Yes Miss I can do it all" Jalisa joked. Kate stood up wiping her hands on her jeans.**

'**Okay it's been a long time since I was on a monkey bar" Kate replied.**

'**Sure" Jalisa said. Kate scowled at her playfully.**

"**Any ideas what we are going to say to Kieran once we find her?" Jalisa asked.**

"**I don't know, ask her why she did it, obviouvsly she knows what she did was wrong, do you think she did a runner?" Kate asked.**

"**Why? It's not like we are going to kill her" Jalisa said**

"**Tell that to Locke, maybe she found out about Shannon almost killing Locke so now she scared and ran off" Kate replied.**

"**Where would she go?" Jalisa asked.**

"**I don't know, but Sayid had gone somewhere for a few days so Kieran could still go and not get kidnapped" Kate replied.**

"**Yeah, maybe" Jalisa said.**

**Kieran was tired, she had been walking non stop since she left this morning, no doubt would Shannon tell the others she had seen her so that why Kieran didn't tell the blonde where she was going. Kieran closed her eyes for a second until she heard waves. Kieran ran to the sound and saw the other side of the beach untouched.**

**Kieran thought for a moment, wasn't there a back plane of Jack, Shannon and so on flight somewhere?. There was the front part and the middle part. Kieran decided to not ponder about it because she saw a boat in the waters.**

"**Sorry Island, but I know when I am not wanted"**

"_Kieran can we please talk, alone" Channa asked as Kieran was eating her noodles._

"_Why?' Kieran asked, she was sitting with her two friends Katherine and Melinda.\_

"_Because I need to talk to you" Channa said._

'_Whose is she?" Kieran asked pointing to Channa's friend._

'_Liz, a friend of mine, if you don't want to talk alone then fine I talk to you here" Channa said_

"_Are we friends, I mean do you want to be friends anymore?" Channa asked. Another girl Kieran hadn't seen before jumped on her friend playfully and said something to her._

"_I don't know, I am eating" Kieran said_

"_It's just that Rachel Rivas was telling me how when I asked about your mobile that you had a disgusted look on your face" Channa said._

'_What? I don't even talk to Rachel" Kieran replied._

"_You know what, whatever I guess you can handle that you are a bitch and unless if something went wrong in your life then that what you are, a conceiving manipulating bitch" Channa said. Kieran couldn't believe what she was hearing, this was coming from Channa._

"_So whatever your problem is get over it.. And back off Kirsten" Channa said, he dragged Liz away as they walked away._

'_What?" Kieran said but he was already gone._

'_Don't worry about him" Melinda said reassuring. _

"**So it comes down to this does it?" Bobby replied as the three males stood in the heart of the jungle.**

"**I guess it does" Channa replied.**

"**But yet I can shoot both of you two before you ever get to me so I wonder who would win" Bobby replied.**

"**I still kill you even if I die" Sawyer threatened.**

"**Really now? How's Kirsten?" Bobby asked.**

'**You lost that right to ask when you bumped her off the cliff" Channa said.**

"**It was an accident, which I am so sorry for" Bobby replied.**

'**No you aren't" Sawyer growled.**

"**I know now that I never win Kirsten back and if she dies, what the hell I always took her for granted, called her a slut in front of my friends then when we were alone I would say I love you" Bobby replied.**

'**Mongrel, you didn't deserve her at all" Channa replied.**

"**Yes, and I realize my mistake" Bobby replied.**

"**Right, don't try to weasel your way out of this" Sawyer replied.**

"**I am sorry' Bobby repeated again.**

"**Tell her I love her if she is wake" Bobby replied.**

'**If you are killing us then why don't you tell her yourself" Channa replied.**

'**I didn't say the gun actually was for you" Bobby replied then he pointed the gun to his heart.**

'**Take care of her" Bobby told Channa.**

'**No!" Sawyer and Channa yelled as he fired the gun, Bobby fell lifeless onto the ground.**

**Kieran could smell her sweet escape as she got the boat ready, she once took a boating lesson on a engine boat so she had experience and she could escape.**

"**Take care Shannon" Kieran said. She pulled the string to the engine and it roared to life, she also heard other voices and two figures appeared. **

'**Kieran?" the voice said, it was Jalisa and Kate who managed to track her down somehow.**

'**Don't bother stopping me" she said as they ran towards, her, Kieran took out a gun and aimed it at them.**

'**Stay there!" Kieran said.**

'**Kieran, that another escape off this island" Kate said**

"**No, it's my escape" Kieran said.**

_Kieran, her brother Shannon and her parents arrived at the hospital for Kieran first treatment._

"_I don't want to lose my hair" Kieran cried._

'_I know sweetie but you will be always loved in anyway" her mum said._

"_Yeah, you will be bald" Shannon said._

'_That's not funny" Kieran scolded him_

'_Shannon, don't annoy your sister, she going through enough" Kieran father who was trying to hold it in said. They saw Shepard coming._

"_Hey Kieran" Dr Shepard said 'How are we today"_

'_I am losing my hair, I am dying what does it look like" Kieran said,_

'_Kieran!" her mum scolded._

'_No it's okay, I understand I once had a sister who went through the same thing Miss Kula" Dr Shepard said._

"_Excuse me, We are the Foley family" her mum said. The doctor looked at his folder._

'_But this says Kieran Kula, Oh dear this is the wrong file, then I just let a sick patient out on discharge" Dr Shepard said._

"_How could you make a mistake like that?" Kieran's mum exclaimed. Kieran immediately put her hand down her bra, no lump._

"_Right, I had no Breast Cancer, it was because I was pushed into the wall at school by accident and somehow I got a lump on my breast" Kieran said._

"_I am very sorry, really I am" Doctor Shepard, another doctor around his thirties stood watching them. He came up to them._

'_Hi I am Jack Shepard, I am really sorry about this mistake and we are willing to make anything better" Jack replied._

"_Have you been drinking?" her mum said, Kieran smelled the air and it was obvious the older doctor had indeed being drinking._

"_This is an outrage, we will be hearing from you yet" Her dad said. Her parents ushered her and Shannon away._

_It was the next day and Kieran was at school with her friends Eloise and Melinda._

'_So all this time they were getting the wrong person?" Melinda asked._

'_Yeah, the idiot was drinking" Kieran said._

'_What was his name?" Eloise asked._

"_I think it was Jack Shepard" Jalisa replied._

"_I hope never meet him" Melinda said._

'_Kieran?" a voice said behind her, Kieran turned to see Channa._

"_Hi, listen I am sorry about before, calling you a bitch and all" Channa said._

'_Um it's okay" Kieran replied. She wondered why it took weeks before he finally said this._

"_I guess I was really angry and all and I didn't think about it, half of it is because of Rachel" Channa said._

'_I understand if you don't want to be friends because I am in the SEU or handicapped, you know or deaf" Channa said._

'_No, I don't care about that" Kieran said._

'_Oh, well do you want to be friends?" he asked._

'_How about Aqcatiance, say hello every now and then" Kieran said._

'_Okay, well cya" Channa replied he then left._

"**Hey Kirsten?" Tahlia said joining Kirsten and Walt.**

'**Hello, who are you/" Kirsten asked in a childish voice.**

"**Tahlia, nice to meet you" Tahlia said.**

'**Want to be friends" Kirsten asked.**

'**Sure" Tahlia replied.**

'**Oh and this is Walt" Kirsten said pointing to Walt.**

"**Yeah I know Walt, sort of" Tahlia said.**

'**Cool, I am hungry" Kirsten said after a moment.**

'**Hey Hurley man here to save the day" Hurley said who was holding a fish in some sort of plate.**

"**Does that have bones in it?" Tahlia asked as Hurley gave it to Kirsten.**

'**No, it a special Hurley brand with no bones, only a dollar each" Hurley replied.**

"**I see, then I better taste some" Tahlia said.**

'**Kirsten, can I have some please?" Tahlia asked, Kirsten nodded her head. **

"**Thanks" she took a mouthful and popped it in her mouth.**

'**Very good" Tahlia said through a mouthful. Sawyer then returned with a lifeless body, Channa was behind him.**

'**What happened?" Jack asked.**

'**He shot himself, and that the truth" Channa said**

'**Walt, get her out of here" Amber said, Walt nodded.**

'**Come on Kirsten, let's go for a walk" Tahlia replied.**

'**Okay" Walt said as the three got up.**

'**What's wrong with him?' Kirsten asked referring to Bobby.**

'**He's sleeping" Walt lied. The three left the caves.**

"**Sawyer" Jack said firmly**

'**It's true alright Doctor, he was going to shoot us then shot himself" Sawyer replied. Jack looked back at Bobby.**

"**Don't bother coming after me" Kieran said as she moved the boat.**

'**Kieran, don't go we don't know what out there" Kate replied.**

'**Since someone building a raft and you will be saved I think I can do what I want" Kieran replied, she turned the boat and got ready to go.**

"**Kieran!" Jalisa called out**

"**Oh and tell Jack next time his drunken ass father messed up my life I will kick his and Jack's ass.**

"**What, but Jack's father is dead" Kate replied.**

'**Good, then no one else has to be messed up, Jalisa, see you if you get saved" Kieran said. Kate and Jalisa looked hopelessly at each other as Kieran sailed away.**

**A/N, Ah! Finally a longer chapter. This one was 19 pages almost 20.**

**Next chapter is a Lost special chapter.**

**Next time on Lost: We see what the reactions of the survivors families and see what ordeal they are going through.**


	21. Born to Run

**Note 1: When it past tenses then its will be in **_Italic. _**The Present will be in normal Bold.**

**Note 2: Although I am good friends with the real Tahlia, Cassie etc I don't know a lot about their past so I am going to make it up but also realistic as I can. When it comes to Kieran and Grace's past I have to use enough of make up things.**

**Note 3: The Lost special has been put on hold for now. Born to run does have the scenes from the episode in it but not all accurate and such. Also we are bit in Born to run, up soon where Kate and Sawyer fights over the last seat on the raft.**

**Original Lost Pairings: Jack/Kate, Charlie/Claire, Jin/Sun, Sayid/Shannon (I believe these two do start having a relationship no, correct me if I am wrong)**

**New Lost Pairings: Channa/Kirsten/Bobby, Liz/Adam/Charity, Locke/Amber**

**Friendships, which will grow: Kirsten/Sawyer, Channa/Charlie/Claire, Jalisa/Jack, Tahlia/Jin/Sun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Lost people, they belong to whoever created them. Characters such as Kieran, Kirsten, Tahlia, Jalisa etc are not owned by me and are in fact own by themselves in real life. **

**But I do own myself. Bree Winters, Charity Summers, Amber Summers and Adam Lusch belong to me are not be used without my permission.**

**Title: Lost again**

**Title of Episode: Born to run**

**Summary: When Kate, Jack and others hear a crash from within the island, they see a crashed plane and goes to investigate, they find Twenty-five students, and two teachers survivors. Will anyone ever be found?**

**This Chapter: While Kate, Channa and Sawyer fights who gets the last spot on the raft elsewhere Kirsten starts to experience multiple memories and thinks she someone she isn't. And Adam starts to wonder if a threesome between him, Charity and Liz could work? Meanwhile Channa wonders if he really wants them to be saved.**

**This is a Adam centered chapter.**

"**So are you excited?" Charlie asked, Charlie, Claire, Channa and the new born baby were sitting beneath a lone tree near the beach, Tahlia was near the water helping Kirsten waddle a bit in it.**

"**About what?" Channa asked as he looked over Claire's shoulder, Charlie held a guitar.**

'**For when we get saved man, I believe rubbing elbows with celebrities were up on your priority list" Charlie said. Channa smiled**

"**Charlie, we might not get saved something could go wrong" Channa said.**

"**It won't and it's our last chance to sail away from this dreaded island, we all be famous, and I take you and Claire for a special free all round concert pass" Charlie said.**

"**For one I agree I would love to leave this island, especially for Kirsten's sake, this island seems to have it for her since day one" Channa replied.**

"**You think the Island is targeting her?" Claire spoke up. Channa stared out to Tahlia and Kirsten, silent for a moment.**

"**Defiantly, I just wish she could go on the raft now" Channa replied.**

'**I hear that Kate wants Sawyer's spot and there a good chance she will get one" Charlie offered.**

"**Yeah, you and Kate seem like okay friends, why don't you ask her?" Claire asked.**

"**Okay, I think I will, I see ya later" Channa said leaving.**

'**Bye" Charlie and Claire chorused.**

"**The water's cold!" Kirsten squealed as Tahlia watched her step into the water like it was her first time.**

"**I know but it feels great" Tahlia replied, Kirsten looked at her**

"**Why do you call me that?" Kirsten asked**

"**What Kirsty? You want me to call you Red or Kirsten?" Tahlia said**

"**No, that's not my name" Kirsten replied.**

"**Oh really now, then who are you?" Tahlia joked.**

"**Kate Ryan" Kirsten replied **

"**Okay wacky Kirsty" Tahlia replied laughing**

"**But I am Kate, I don't know a Kirsty" Kirsten protested. Tahlia stopped laughing as she saw Kirsten was deadly serious.**

"**Oh, that a real twister" Tahlia muttered. If she thought she was Kate then why did she answer to her name just a few hours ago? Unless her memory had gotten worse**

"**Kirsten.. I mean Kate let's see what Jack is doing" Tahlia replied. Kirsten smiled and went in hand with Tahlia and left to find Jack.**

"**There's no way you're getting my spot on raft" Sawyer growled. Kate and Sawyer now faced each other off, glaring at one another.**

"**Why, why do you want the spot so badly?" Kate asked**

"**Because there is nothing left for me on this island" Sawyer said, Kate slapped Sawyer before she could control herself.**

"**Bitch I knew you were leading Kirsten on and what about Bree? Do you think this is some sort of joke" Kate said harshly. Sawyer rubbed his cheek**

"**Kirsten has Tahlia, Jalisa and Cassie, she doesn't even know who I am and Bree has Amber and Channa" Sawyer replied.**

"**Bree feels the most comfortable with you Sawyer" Kate said.**

"**Tell me why you want the spot so badly?" Sawyer asked**

"**Too bad, because neither of you are getting on that raft" a voice said, Kate and Sawyer directed their attention to Channa who approached.**

"**Well you sure hell ain't" Sawyer said**

"**Sure hell I am, I am not going to let either of you two get it" Channa said**

"**Channa don't get involved okay, you can wait when we get help, we being me, Michael, Walt and Jin" Kate said**

"**I never said the raft was for me" Channa answered.**

"**Then why the hell shouldn't I get the spot" Sawyer said angrily.**

"**Because come tomorrow Kirsten is boarding that raft and getting her ass off the island before any more damage is done to her" Channa replied.**

"**Kirsten can wait" Sawyer said**

"**No she can't, this island has it for her and I am not going to let her die, not like Boone and Bobby" Channa said.**

"**And why should Michael let a woman on the run from the law or a con artist goes on the raft?" Channa asked, both of them gave him a lower glare,**

"**Kirsten can't help with the raft, and beside I was the one who helped build the raft since it got burned" Sawyer growled.**

"**Yeah, well Kirsten has been going through hell, she's not a criminal and she will go on that raft" Channa said before walking off.**

"**Don't think so, neither are you Sawyer" Kate said before walking off again.**

"**Bloody son of bitches" Sawyer cursed.**

**Adam watched Liz and Charity talk, ever since Liz came close to her death or suffering the same thing as Kirsten Adam, Liz and Charity bonded.**

"**I wonder what happened to that necklace thought, I brought it with me but then I lost it" Liz said.**

"**You mean this?" Charity asked pulling a golden butterfly necklace out of her pocket. Liz squealed as Charity placed it on her neck.**

"**It's looks beautiful on you" Adam declared.**

"**Thank you" Liz said hugging Charity, things were starting to get back to normal.**

"**But, will this last when we are saved?" Charity asked with concerned.**

"**Of course it will Charity" Liz reassured her.**

"**What are we going to do when we get back? I mean we are probably the first of very few people to survive a plane crash" Adam said**

"**We will be famous like Charlie says, and everything will be okay" Charity said nodding her head as she thought about it.**

"**I wonder if we will still meet any Celebrities, I mean we have to or the plane trip was just a waste of time" Liz replied**

"**You know I still wonder how some like you two even got on that trip, you don't do drama do you? Neither does Bree as far as I know" Charity asked. The three though for a moment, Cassie was another person who didn't do Drama but yet here she is.**

"**I don't know" Liz replied, they became quiet as they thought.**

_Adam was in his Home Economic class making a chocolate mud cake. As he added two eggs in the bowl a teacher walked in and spoke to his teacher, Miss Morrison. _

"_Okay and now stir until thick" Adam whispered to himself as he read from a recipe. He stirred the bowl that now had chocolate in it, Adam was a great cook and even added some special things to his recipes. Adam stopped for a moment as he remembered Valentine's day when he had cooked Liz a great meal, although he still was careful from after Beccie he was slowly starting to love her._

"_Oh Adam, you have been chosen to go to LA and meet Celebrities" Miss Morrison said irrupting their work._

"_Really?" Adam said._

"_Really, and your girlfriend going with you as well" Miss Morrison replied, the reason how she knew Adam was dating Liz was because Adam couldn't stop talking about her._

"_That is great" Adam said as his classmates cheered him_

"_Here the permission form, I hope you can go" Miss Morrison replied._

_Adam took the form and read it, he was actually going to meet real famous Celebrities, and to top that he was going to spend it with Liz!._

_As lunch arrived Adam raced down to Liz and her friends._

"_Liz!" Adam said going to her._

'_Hey Adam, you're going to aren't you?" Liz squealed._

"_Yeah I am definitely going" Adam said. Liz squealed as hugged him tightly, excitement filled the air and it was just theirs, on his way he saw Kirsten and her friends squealing about something and Channa and that girl who he didn't know chattering about a trip._

"_I can't already wait, I hope I can meet someone like Brad Pit or Tom Cruise" Liz said._

_Dean, Liz's friend came in really happy and excited._

"_Guess what" Dean said holding a piece of paper._

"_You're going to!" Liz squealed, then she hugged Dean tightly as well._

"_Oh, I can't go?" Brogan asked half smiling half pretending to be sad._

"_When are you going?" Tegan asked_

"_In a couple of weeks, I think it really going to happen" Adam said._

"_I just hope the plane doesn't crash like the Oceanic Atlantic 511" Adam said, his excitement leaving for a moment._

"_Hey sweetie don't worry, we aren't going to crash" Liz said planting a kiss on his lips._

"_Yeah I know, I shouldn't worry" Adam said his excitement rising again._

"_Because I am actually going to be talking to real live Celebrities!" Adam said._

"**She thinks she's Kate?" Amber asked as Tahlia brought Kirsten to go, Sun and Jack were nowhere to be seen so she went to Amber instead.**

'**Yep" Tahlia declared.**

'**Who's Kate?" Kirsten asked in a shy voice.**

"**Kate, isn't that your name?" Amber asked playing along**

'**No silly, my name is Claire Littleton!" Kirsten declared.**

"**Claire? You know maybe Kirsten joking with us" Amber suggested, she picked up her water bottle and took a slip.**

"**No she's not, I know it, beside Kirsten doesn't remember us" Tahlia said.**

"**Can a fall mess someone up that bad?" Tahlia asked as Charlie entered the caves.**

"**I don't know" Amber said honestly.**

"**Hey Amber, are you excited? You have been here for ten years but now we are going to be saved" Charlie said excited.**

"**Maybe, you don't know that Charlie" Amber said.**

"**Hi Charlie, my name is Claire" Kirsten said.**

"**Claire?" Charlie questioned.**

'**She thinks she is Claire, before that she thought she was Kate, our Kate and Claire that is" Tahlia said.**

"**The fall must have really messed her up" Charlie said.**

"**But No fall is able to make someone think she someone else and then another person later on" Amber replied.**

"**Maybe because her head been messed up so bad that somehow she remembering Claire's and Kate's memories as a child and she thinks she them" Charlie said**

'**But Kate hasn't talked to Kirsten of late so how could she think that when they don't know each other" Tahlia replied.**

"**I am cold and scared, my mother was killed" Kirsten said with tears in her eyes.**

"**Are you still Claire sweetie?' Amber asked**

"**No, I-I am James" Kirsten cried.**

'**Who in the hell is named James on this island?" Tahlia asked**

"**James, Sawyer" Amber said who was met with blank stares**

"**Long story but now she thinks she is a guy, she has breasts for god sake" Amber replied.**

"**And then my father killed himself because of a man named Sawyer" Kirsten cried.**

'**Oh honey no, no you're parents are alive, someone saved them" Amber lied as she hugged Kirsten/Sawyer.**

"**Really" she said her eyes lightening up, Amber nodded her head.**

"**Man, this really has stuffed her up" Charlie said.**

"**Okay, leave her here, I will find Jack" Amber said before disappearing out into the Jungle.**

"**Sawyer, Sawyer what are we going to do with you?" Tahlia said shaking her head.**

"**Sawyer? My name is Ethan Rom" Kirsten stated. Charlie and Tahlia looked at her, Ethan!**

**Kate approached Channa as he walked down the shorelines.**

"**You don't want to be saved do you?" Kate asked, Channa turned around and met her gaze.**

"**What on earth are you talking about, of course I do" Channa said forcing a smile.**

"**Really? Then how come last night I heard you talking to yourself?" Kate asked, Channa blushed a little in embarrassment. **

"**You were saying I don't know if I want to leave, but why? You want Kirsten to go but not yourself or anyone else?" Kate asked.**

"**I don't want Kirsten to go but I don't want her to die, I don't want Jin to go, Walt, Michael and Sawyer as well and when we get saved I will be back the way I once was and I don't think I can handle that" Channa answered.**

"**I had people leaving me my whole life since I was born, and coming to this island I have felt things I never had before, a girlfriend, friends that I have always wanted and now they are going to be leaving like everyone else, like Boone and Kieran" Channa went on. Kate's expression softened as her heart started to break.**

"**It's not like I am on the run from the law Kate but when we leave, it means goodbye to Charlie, Claire, Jack, Shannon, you, Hell I don't want Sawyer to go either" Channa said.**

"**You make it sound like you have a bad life? But by the looks of it you had a good one" Kate replied**

"**I don't, my family is fine, but when Locke told us we had a second chance I thought about it, and what if I was given a second chance to have everything I ever wanted, I have been losing people all my life and I don't know if I can handle it" Channa said softly, water swelled in his eyes. Kate went to him and hugged him.**

"**I don't care about the raft, I just want to stay, I don't want things to return as they were before the crash, I was a loner back then and no matter how much I tried it seem like I had Bad Karma or I was been punished for something my past life may have done" Channa said. Kate went down on her legs**

"**I understand, losing people is the hardest thing in the world, I haven't really had anyone, I was more of a loner then someone with a good life" Kate comforted him.**

"**But I want Kirsten off the island, isn't that funny? I don't want you to go, I don't want Sawyer, Michael, Jin or Walt to go, same with Kirsten" Channa said managing a smile.**

"**But either way someone has to go, whoever gets that last spot on the raft will be leaving" Channa finished.**

"**I know, If I don't get that spot then I promised you nothing is going to hurt Kirsten" Kate reassured him.**

"**Locke! Jack!" Amber shouted as she ran, she finally found them with Sayid at the hatch.**

"**Oh, the hatch interesting isn't it?" Amber said as she reached them**

'**You knew" Sayid said turning to her.**

"**Yes but Locke told me and Boone to not tell anyone, so I didn't and that not the point of me coming down here, It's Kirsten" Amber replied quickly changing the subject.**

'**What happened?" Jack asked immediately.**

"**She thinks she's Sawyer, before that she thought she was Claire and then Kate" Amber replied. Jack, Sayid and Locke looked at each other in confusion**

"**So doc, what kind of illness is that?" Amber asked Jack**

"**Well I haven't really experience this kind of thing but I believe it a personality disorder or it could be her memories remembering them from before she was kidnapped or before she fell off the cliff" Jack replied**

'**That would be explainable but one thing, she doesn't know what Sawyer or Claire were like at the age of 10 and that how old she thinks she is" Amber told him.**

"**Tell Sun to deal with it, I am a bit busy right now" Jack answered.**

"**Okay, open the hatch" Amber said, Sayid stopped her before she walked off**

"**Do you know what it is? Something in your dream had to tell you what it is" Sayid asked.**

"**No Sayid I don't know what is in that hatch okay, these dreams just come to me I can't control them, If I did you really think I would be stuck on the island for the last ten years?" Amber replied**

"**So you know nothing" Sayid said defeated**

"**Yes, now I need to go find Sun before Kirsten thinks she.." Amber stopped as Kirsten's scream pierce in the air, Amber turned and dashed for the noise without another word.**

**Charlie had backed away from Kirsten soon as she muttered the name Ethan, Claire had just entered the caves.**

"**Oh hi" Kirsten said waving to her**

"**Hey Kirsten" Claire replied**

"**I am not Kirsten silly, I am Ethan" Kirsten replied**

"**Ethan? Isn't he the guy who tried to hurt me?" Claire asked**

"**Kirsten you're not Ethan, you are Kirsten" Tahlia piped up, Charlie approached her this time**

"**You have amnesia Kirsten" Charlie said but he stopped Kirsten slid to the ground cradled her legs to her face.**

"**Don't hurt me please" she begged in a small voice.**

"**Uh who is she now?" Tahlia asked.**

"**Kirsten" Charlie started to say as he reached out for her but Kirsten screamed, Claire pulled Charlie back as the baby started to cry also.**

"**Okay I didn't do that" Charlie said mortified**

"**Who is she?" Tahlia asked**

"**Who's who? What going on Charlie" Claire asked as she rocked the baby. Amber appeared and took in the scene**

"**Okay what's going on with little Ethan?" Amber asked**

"**Charlie made her, him cry" Tahlia answered**

"**I did not, she started crying for no reason" Charlie defended himself, Amber approached the young red head.**

"**Kirsten, what's wrong?" Amber asked.**

"**No, No! Leave me alone" Kirsten stated, Amber's blue eyes widened in shock as she realized what was wrong.**

"**Just as I was afraid, she's ten now and she been raped" Amber replied.**

"**Who's raping her?" Claire said in a frightened voice**

"**Don't you get it, she's thinks she is Bree" Amber said, the three others stared down at Kirsten in shock.**

"**Bree? What is going on?" Claire asked.**

"**Apparently poor Kirsten is having some sort of personality order, do any of you know where I can find Sun?" Amber asked.**

"**Maybe she's at her garden" Tahlia suggested.**

"**Maybe, I will be back" Amber replied running off again.**

**It wasn't exactly night time yet but Charity and Liz had already dozed off. Liz was in Adam's arms while Charity slept beside her, Adam smiled at the two, it took one thing to make him stop arguing with Charity. He didn't want Charity to end up like Channa and Liz to end up like Kirsten, or for him to end like Bobby who was buried earlier in the day. He didn't know when Charity would move on, he knew it was hard, it was hard for him to move on from Beccie when it had happened.**

"_Oh my god" Liz said. Adam had just finished telling Liz, Brogan and Dean what happened with him and Beccie._

'_So yeah, it took me almost five months before I finally moved on, it was the hardest thing for me to do" Adam explained._

"_That must have been terrible" Brogan replied._

"_I almost took drugs because of it" Adam confessed,_

"_Did you?" Dean asked._

"_No, I had them in my hand but a blonde girl, and mind you I was in Sydney for this, blue eyes and slim body, kind of like a spoiled brat altitude had bumped into me, the drugs fell out of my hand and although the girl was already gone I believed it was a sign" Adam said._

"_Well, I am glad that girl crashed into you, for if she didn't then you would have taken the drugs, and might have not leave, hence you wouldn't be my boyfriend" Liz said hugging him._

'_Well, aleast you aren't like Liz's ex" Dean said._

"_Liz's ex?" Adam asked._

"_Yeah, I broke up with this guy and then he kept stalking me, harassing me like calling my phone number and all" Liz said._

'_Well lucky he gone" Adam smiled, the two shared a small kissed, Dean and Brogan looked at each other._

**Shannon hadn't spoken to anyone since Boone's death, with the exception of Kieran who seemed to have bonded with Boone in only a matter of days, Shannon had no idea when that was but now the only person who might know how she felt was gone, either that or she was planning revenge on Locke but Sayid and Amber wouldn't allow her to do it. Shannon closed her eyes, Boone was dead, Kieran was gone and Sayid stopped her, it was like he had no idea what he was feeling, and instead of Locke feeling incredibly guilty Amber had him happily wrapped around her finger. Shannon let out a small growl, she was just upset, angry, sad all at the same time, to make it worse Bobby had died and Kirsten seemed to be going through some problems. Shannon glanced around to see Liz, Charity and Adam lying on the beach, aleast some people were having a good time now. She kept on walking, her brother was gone now and it seemed like no one except her and Kieran cared.**

**Amber had returned with Sun to Kirsten who still thought she was Bree, Charlie and Tahlia stood on the sidelines while Claire tried comforting her.**

"**See that man there, he actually a nice guy, he wouldn't hurt a fly" Claire whispered to him.**

"**Really?" Kirsten/Bree asked, Claire nodded her head, the two women appeared.**

"**Sun, here's the latest patient" Amber said.**

"**Uh Kirsty, I mean Bree, how are you today?" Sun asked as she kneeled in front of her.**

"**I am okay, who are you?" she asked.**

'**I am Sun, a very good friend" Sun answered.**

"**Uncle said women with slate eyes can't be trusted" Bree said.**

"**Huh, Racist" Amber retorted.**

"**Amber, that was her Uncle, not Bree, or Kirsten" Sun said clearly not that insulted.**

"**Actually I am Korean, and we can be trusted, your Uncle must had a bad experience with a Korean" Sun softly responded to her.**

"**What about Japanese and Chinese?" Kirsten/Bree asked, Sun smiled.**

"**Yes they can be trusted too, sure some may not be nice but we are a very good culture" Sun told her. Kirsten/Bree put a pale hand up and touched the side of Sun's face.**

"**You are very nice" Kirsten/Bree confirmed.**

"**Any ideas how we can sure this?" Amber asked, Sun turned to her**

"**No, I haven't seen this before" Sun said**

"**Oh, you are the second doctor to say that" Amber replied disappointed.**

"**Sorry, but I am no expert" Sun said.**

**Channa had given up the seat to either Kate/Sawyer, because he thought it be better, and he would protect Kirsten, who would say she would make it out in the wide ocean? Channa, instead was going to protect her, an hour ago Sawyer had just made a point about Kate stealing a woman named Joanne, who he hadn't met wallet after she died. The raft would set sail tomorrow and hopefully they would be saved, even though Channa would lose them all, Shannon walked passed him, in her own little world. He felt sorry for her, aleast everyone else would be alive while Boone is left alone on this Island, or aleast his body would be. He stared at to the sea, somehow everything would be okay.**

**A/N, Okay, this story has been untouched for like a few months (Since Born to Run appeared in Australia and that was like August/July. Sorry it's short.**

**Next Chapter: The survivors set the raft on sail while Danielle makes a unexpected appearance, Claire regains a bit of her memory and Amber attacks Danielle for setting a trap for her.**


	22. A plan to save

**Note 1: When it past tenses then its will be in **_Italic. _**The Present will be in normal Bold.**

**Note 2: Although I am good friends with the real Tahlia, Cassie etc I don't know a lot about their past so I am going to make it up but also realistic as I can. When it comes to Kieran and Grace's past I have to use enough of make up things.**

**Note 3: The Lost special has been put on hold for now. **

**Original Lost Pairings: Jack/Kate, Charlie/Claire, Jin/Sun, Sayid/Shannon **

**New Lost Pairings: Channa/Kirsten, Liz/Adam/Charity, Locke/Amber**

**Friendships, which will grow: Kirsten/Sawyer, Channa/Charlie/Claire, Jalisa/Jack, Tahlia/Jin/Sun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Lost people, they belong to whoever created them. Characters such as Kieran, Kirsten, Tahlia, Jalisa etc are not owned by me and are in fact own by themselves in real life. **

**But I do own myself. Bree Winters, Charity Summers, Amber Summers and Adam Lusch belong to me are not be used without my permission.**

**Title: Lost again**

**Title of Episode: A plan to save**

**Summary: When Kate, Jack and others hear a crash from within the island, they see a crashed plane and goes to investigate, they find Twenty-five students, and two teachers survivors. Will anyone ever be found?**

**This is centered around the fourteen new survivors before they boarded the flight that lead them to disaster.**

_Channa finished the last of his suitcases, an hour to get to the airport._

"_So, plan coming out to your farewell party?" Ashley, his cousin said, she held a bottle of vodka in her hand._

"_Uh yeah, just finishing the last of my things, can't believe I am going" Channa said._

"_Yeah, my little cousin in the big outside world" Ashley said, Channa scowled playfully at the word little._

"_Anyway, we are ready to take you to the airport, the entire family, like you wanted" Ashley said._

"_Ash, can I tell you a secret, I am afraid, afraid that the plane will crash and I will never see you again and never tell Kirsten the truth" Channa whispered softly. Ashley went over to him._

"_It's all right, you are going to be fine, nothing at all will happen" Ashley reassured him._

"_Thanks" Channa said, the two picked the rest of his stuff up and took it out._

**Walt woke up next to his father who was still sleeping. He got up and went behind a tree to do his business, he heard a rustle, quickly he hid behind the tree as a woman holding a rifle came out, she walked across the camp, Walt carefully watched her until she spotted him. Rushing to his dad the woman moved as well.**

"**Dad! Dad!" Walt said reaching his father who woke up along with the rest of the camp.**

'**Someone's here" Walt said, the camp watched the woman, Sawyer moved in.**

'**It's must be the French chick" Sawyer announced.**

"**Everyone calm down, it's alright" Sayid called out walking into the scene, he walked to Danielle.**

**  
"Danielle, what are you doing here" Sayid asked, Danielle' eyes lingered onto Claire who shifted uneasily holding her baby.**

"**The others, they are coming" Danielle announced.**

**Liz, Charity and Adam stood with the rest of the camp as they listened to Danielle talk about her camp sixteen years ago. She explained about her baby and black smoke and how the Others came and took her baby away, now they were coming back again.**

"**So you only have three choices. Run. Hide, or Run" Danielle said, she looked at Sayid, Locke and then finally at Jack. Charity shivered as Danielle said die.**

**As the others departed to the raft, the younger survivors, now twelve instead of originally fourteen met not too far from the raft.**

"**I don't like what that Danielle woman said, was she threatening us or what?" Charity asked.**

'**I think she was more warning us then threatening" Bree reassured her. Kirsten, who still thought she was Bree was on the ground playing with two figurines that belonged to Walt.**

"**Well whatever she is saying, I want to keep Kirsten safe, if the Others had anything to do with her disappearance then they can stay the hell away from her unless if they want me to snatch Danielle's rifle and shoot them multiple times in the face" Channa said.**

"**That's not the Channa I knew" Rachel commented.**

"**The Channa you knew wasn't lost on a Island with over forty others, and some group called The Others while the girl you are in love with keeps almost getting killed and others already dead" Channa replied.**

"**You talk funny" Kirsten said looking at him.**

"**Yeah, I have been told that" Channa smiled at her.**

"**Well shouldn't we stick together then?" Grace asked.**

"**I don't know, tell you the truth I am scared as hell, I just want to hide behind someone like Sawyer knowing he won't back from a fight, better then getting my ass kicked" Channa replied.**

"**Well stick with the person you feel safest with" Grace suggested.**

"**Actually I feel safer with Tahlia, but when we are an entire group I feel safer" Channa replied, Tahlia blushed a little.**

'**Yeah, I don't mean to sound rude or anything but when I am with Channa or Sawyer I feel safer as well like a heaven" Bree added.**

"**Safe with Sawyer that sounds weird" Jalisa announced.**

"**Should we like grieve for Bobby, I mean none of us seemed to be that sad like with Boone" Charity said.**

"**I don't know, I am still mad at him, we will do it later, anyway I think Jack wants us for the launching of the raft" Channa said, the others agreed and headed down to the raft.**

**The other survivors now surrounded the raft as they got ready to push, the twelve young survivors, Claire and Walt sat watching as Michael threw orders around.**

'**Okay, ready, push!" Michael ordered, they started to push it forward, it was a strained job and they got it a few meters when the lever collapsed.**

"**I cannot believe this, I cannot believe this" Michael said angrily looking at Sawyer.**

'**What you looking at me for!" Sawyer shot back**

"**You were the one who pushed the lever!" Michael said to him.**

"**Hey now Michael it was accident" Amber defended him.**

"**Maybe if you weren't" Sawyer started to say but Walt irrupted them.**

'**Hey everyone look" Walt said pointing to the sky. Channa got up and saw what he was talking about, black smoke in the distance was arising. Everyone stared at it, just like Danielle had said.**

**Amber wondered if Danielle had been telling the truth, because she never saw any Others or black smoke in the last ten years she was here for, so was she telling the truth? Amber guessed yes with the black smoke.**

**Amber watched Danielle, Sayid, Locke, Hurley and Jack talking, she remembered seeing Danielle peering through the hole she had fallen in but had not helped her, someone else had kidnapped her but failed on keeping her, they started to walk into the jungle, Amber followed them, they were near the hatch when Amber pushed her to the ground.**

'**You son of a bitch, do you have any clue on earth how scared I was!" Amber yelled.**

'**Hey Amber, what is going on!" Jack asked, Danielle stood up.**

"**I have no idea what you are on about" Danielle said.**

'**Really, on how about when Boone was dying and Locke needed me the most I was trapped down a hole! And you appeared then everything went black" Amber said angrily.**

"**That's was you? I had no idea" Danielle replied.**

**  
"Don't give me that crap Jungle wielding rifle girl!" Amber snapped.**

"**Amber, let Danielle explain" Locke replied.**

"**I saw a trap and tried to warn the person who fell in the hole, I only appeared in for a second then disappeared when I realized I wasn't alone, I heard my name called and I ran off" Danielle said.**

"**Whatever, what are we doing?" Amber asked turning to Locke.**

'**Hiding forty people into the hatch" Locke said, the small group went towards it, Danielle was amazed at what she saw.**

"**I thought it was unfair for Michael to yell at Sawyer for that, it wasn't his fault" Rachel replied.**

"**Yeah but he was pulling the lever, he should have been more careful, besides Michael just wants to get off the Island, can you blame him" Grace replied.**

"**Aleast Kieran left safety" Channa said**

"**Lost at sea might be harder then lost on an Island with forty other people" Jalisa spoke up.**

"**We have to do something for these guys, I swear all we have done is cause trouble for them" Liz said.**

"**No we haven't" Rachel replied.**

'**No, you and Dean have been good people, the rest of us, with the expectation of Bree has been causing trouble" Liz said,.**

"**Well I would do something but you are always with Adam or Charity" Dean spoke up.**

"**Hmm, we don't go far but yet I haven't seen you in a bit" Channa replied to him.**

"**Yeah, I have been hanging out with another survivor" Dean said.**

"**Why, aren't we good enough?" Liz smirked.**

'**Nah, you know you are always my friend" Dean said.**

"**Back on the subject, maybe we have caused a bit of trouble but what about the others? Locke? Sawyer? Shannon? We aren't always the only ones, sure we almost got Liz and Kirsten killed and Bobby committed suicide and Kieran ran away but still" Tahlia responded.**

"**Speaking of Bobby, what happens when, or if Kirsten regains her memory? She will be so upset about Bobby" Cassie asked.**

"**We tell her the truth" Rachel said.**

"**What? Tell her Sawyer and Channa went to kill him but Bobby killed himself anyway?" Grace asked.**

**  
'We have to, she will find out anyway" Dean said.**

"**We will deal with it then" Channa replied.**

_Rachel had arrived at the airport with her parents, she saw a large family saying goodbye and knew it was Channa._

"_Bye, I am going with Channa" Rachel said._

_  
'Bye honey, take care" her mother said._

"_Don't be trouble okay" Her father said._

'_Okay, don't worry about me I will be fine, bye" Rachel replied waving to them, she went over to Channa._

'_Hey" Rachel greeted him._

"_Hey Rachel, um this is my family, I would introduce them all but the plane will be gone and I will be still telling you about them._

'_Hi Channa's family" Rachel said, their were various of hello._

"_Wow, your entire family?" Rachel asked_

'_Yeah, I wanted them to send me off, makes me less nervous about the plane" Channa said._

"_Take care of my brother" Angel, his sister replied._

'_I will, bye" Rachel replied, they said their goodbyes and left._

"_So have you spoken to Kirsten?" Rachel asked._

"_Uh not yet, but soon, maybe I don't know" Channa replied._

_  
'It's okay, it not like the plane will crash" Rachel said_

"_Rachel please don't even joke about it" Channa answered._

"_Sorry" Rachel replied._

'_It's okay, I am just nervous Channa replied._

"_Don't be okay, don't worry about it, we are going to Hollywood" Rachel said excitedly, Channa smiled this time, she was right, he was going to meet so many celebrities._

"_Hey, maybe I will get a career" Channa said as they started talking excitedly._

"**Listen, I know you are all scared and everyone is asking questions" Jack said, he paused for a moment. "But we need to get some supplies and will be back in a few hours, so help Michael with the raft and after that, head to the caves, we will be back" Jack said.**

**After Jack had finished the survivors headed for the raft, all but eleven who planned to make things right again, they were going to bust the hatch open themselves. Tahlia had left Kirsten at the rafts, only the annoying science teacher, Aztec or whatever his name was complained about leaving her there even thought he wasn't going to be there himself.**

"**Okay, so no one else knows our plan?" Adam asked as they ventured through the jungle.**

'**No, everyone set, they are dealing with the raft, while Jack and some of the others are getting the dynamite" Jalisa replied, as they walked through they heard woodcutting, they peered through to see a sweating Sawyer with no shirt on cutting a tree.**

"**Man, he's hotter when he sweating" Jalisa commented.**

"**I would love to take that home" Tahlia agreed.**

"**Man, looks at his abs" Liz said. Dean, Charity, Channa and Adam waited on the sidelines as the girls checked him out.**

'**He must work out" Rachel whispered.**

"**Whoever his girlfriend is, they are lucky" Grace said.**

"**No wonders why I was drawn to the bad boy" Bree replied.**

"**Hormones on recharge" Cassie said, she grew red on what she just said.**

"**Can anyone say sexy" Jalisa replied.**

"**Kirsten was right to like him, way better then Bobby" Grace replied.**

"**A lumberjack" Jack's voice said.**

"**Oh-ho, quick let's get out of here before we are caught" Jalisa said, the teens quietly left, Jack and Sawyer didn't hear anything.**

_Charity was alone, her mother dropped her off but had to go for work. She was talking on her phone as she said goodbye, Charity breathed as she sat on a seat, she saw Liz walking pass with Adam her heart pounded, all she wanted was to love and kiss her but she knew it was never going to happen. Someone sat down as they were crying._

"_Hi, what's wrong" she asked, it was a woman with black hair._

"_Nothing, it's just been a month since my friend went on a plane in Sydney and she hasn't been found, Oh Claire where are you!" she replied._

"_Oh, wait then what are you doing in Brisbane?" Charity asked._

'_I don't know, I just wanted to see if maybe it was a dream and I sent off a different Claire that was different but I know it was the right one" she said._

'_Oh, I am sorry, if I fly over and see her I swear I will save her or something" Charity said, the woman's eyes cleared._

"_Thanks, you are kind" she said. Charity smiled, she barely made contact with other people but it felt right this time when she did. Her flight was called._

'_Oh, I have to go, that's my flight but don't worry, she might not be dead" Charity said._

"_Thanks, have a good day, a good flight" she said,. Charity stood up, she took out a five dollar note._

"_Here, take it, don't argue you deserve something" Charity said._

'_Thanks, you are a generous soul" the woman said taking the money, Charity smiled and then left, as she showed her passport, she swore she heard the last girl she was in love with, Willow call her name but she thought she imagined it._

"**What if the monster attacks, what will we do?" Charity asked.**

"**We run, many of us had encounters with it and had gotten away" Channa replied, they were walking further into the jungle. Charity took out a piece of paper, it was a note from Willow before she found out her secret.**

"**Liz, you know you weren't the only girl I fell in love with" Charity told her.**

"**Really?" Rachel asked interested.**

"**Who?" Liz asked**

'**It was before I came here, I mean to the school, the reason why I left because she found out the secret and wouldn't talk to me, and I wished that I had the chance" Charity replied.**

"**Reminds the second time Kirsten found out with Bobby corrupting her" Channa said from the front, he almost slipped on a ledge but Adam grabbed him.**

'**You alright mate?" Adam asked.**

'**Yeah Thanks" Channa said pulling himself up.**

"**Guys, I need a rest, this baby is really tiring me" Bree said stopping.**

"**You can go back if you want, better then coming with us" Channa said.**

"**No, I am going off this island with you guys, this baby is going to have to wait" Bree said going ahead of them.**

"**That's one brave girl" Adam commented.**

"**She's seems better then when she first crashed here" Channa said, they lept on walking.**

_Bree shivered as she sat on the seats in the airport, Mal was next to her with his hand on her leg._

'_It's okay love, we will be fine" Mal said._

"_Yeah, I guess" Bree replied she shivered,_

"_Imagine us with the stars, they are just like us thought" Mal replied, Bree fake smiled at him. Right, like they are abusive._

"_I love you, you know that right" Mal said._

"_Yes" Bree replied, she dug her nails on the seats, she hated Mal with all her begin but she felt she had no choice, who would believe her. Bree looked away, she made eye contact with a guy who Bree thought was named Channa, she then lost eye contact as he was distracted._

"_You know someday, we will live in harmony and people won't look down on us" Mal said, like he was acting, then he kissed her, Bree was totally unprepared, she tried to struggle but Mal kept her arms down. Bree wanted to tear away from his disgusting mouth, run away and get to the nearest cop, after a minute he pulled away, Bree controlled her tears, no one could help her._

'_I love you" Mal said sighing. Bree looked away and saw two couple, a girl named Kirsten and some guy, they were pashing, aleast Kirsten liked it, and the guy couldn't be more then seventeen and not a relative. Bree couldn't wait until she was eighteen._

**Charlie was going around with a bottle in his hand, he was getting people to write notes and put it in, he went to Kirsten.**

"**Hey Kirsty, I mean Bree" Charlie said, Kirsten/Bree was less scared of him now after Tahlia explained to her what a wonderful man he was.**

"**Want to write a letter to Mummy? So she knows you are alright?" Charlie asked.**

"**No, I don't have a mummy" she answered quietly, Charlie mentally kicked himself, this was Bree not Kirsten he was talking to.**

"**I don't want to sent it to anyone" Bree replied.**

"**That's okay, where Channa and Tahlia and the others?" Charlie asked, he realized the others had spilt after Jack had given them instructions and hadn't seen them.**

'**I don't know, somewhere in the jungle having a adventure" Kirsten replied. Charlie looked into the jungle, they had disobeyed what Jack had said and went into the jungle, but what for? Charlie decided to wait in case he was blowing it out of portion.**

**Amber decided to go with Jack and the others, she was still caution of Danielle, Amber said her goodbyes, as she did she looked for Charity but she was nowhere to be seen, she figured Charity might be somewhere talking to Liz about something.**

**The group stopped at some rocks, Danielle took off her jumper, she saw some scratches on her arm, and so did Locke.**

"**Where did those scratches come from?" Locke asked.**

"**Bush" Danielle simply said,**

"**Mean bush" Locke replied.**

'**Yeah, mean bush" Amber said to herself, she clinged to Locke, so if anything were to happen she knew Locke would help her. The group went on as it started to ran, Anztec had left at the last moment after Danielle told about someone who lost his arm.**

**Minutes later they heard something, Amber froze as it came closer.**

'**Locke" Amber said scared, the survivors listened until they saw Anztec running through and shouting.**

'**Run, Run! Run!" he yelled clearly terrifeld. Jack, Danielle and Kate ran after him while Locke stopped her and Hurley.**

"**Wait" Locke said, Amber held his arm as the stomping became louder.**

"**Dude" Hurley started to say**

"**Shh" Locke said, after a minute later it started to go.**

"**It's headed the other way" Locke, replied.**

_Kirsten loved her boyfriend, even thought he could be a pain and call her a slut in front of his friends, if he wasn't careful he would lose her._

_He relaxed herself on Bobby while he kissed her._

"_Can't wait can you" Bobby replied._

"_What, to Hollywood?" Kirsten asked._

'_No, to ravage you" Bobby joked, Kirsten laughed and slapped him on the shoulder._

"_Ha, ha, you are hilarious, and yes I can't wait to meet the celebrities, maybe they will make a star of a hit series" Kirsten responded._

"_And leave us low lives behind?" Bobby asked._

"_Yeah, I am too good for you" Kirsten said smiling, they kissed again, Bobby looked in front of him and swore he saw a teenager in a large crowd staring at them but he looked away._

"_I think when we get the hotel room we make out then we meet the stars" Bobby said._

'_Yeah" Kirsten agreed._

"_We could do "it" Bobby suggested._

'_Bobby! I am not ready for sex just yet okay, besides I am only sixteen" Kirsten replied._

"_Why?" Bobby asked_

"_We haven't been going out that long, besides I don't want to make a mistake" Kirsten said, Bobby pushed her off and stood up._

"_Whatever" Bobby mumbled._

"_Listen, I am sorry but I am not ready for it" Kirsten said, Bobby looked into her eyes,_

"_I guess, but I hope it's soon" Bobby said._

"_Maybe, but for now you can take the pleasure in making out with me" Kirsten said, the two kissed again._

Amber wasn't clinging on Locke now but she still stuck close with him, she felt better when she was in the presence of others. They walked through the jundle and slowed down.

"We are here" Danielle announced.

"This is the Black Rock" Danielle said as it came into view, Amber stared at it, it was like a Ghost ship, somehow in the middle of the jungle.

"Oh my god" Amber whispered.

_Bobby was in the toilet when two guys entered it._

"_Hi" Bobby replied._

"_Hi" the first one replied._

"_Hey Adam hi" the second guy said to Adam and him._

"_Hey dude, ready for the flight?" Adam asked._

"_Sure hell am, nervous but I am ready" Channa replied._

"_You two going to Hollywood" Bobby wondered._

"_Yeah we are" Adam said._

'_Oh, you know Kirsten? I am going with her, and man are we going to have fun" Bobby said, the three boys went over and washed their hands._

"_Oh that is good" Adam said._

"_When I said fun, I mean candlelight and rose petals and all for a sexy night" Bobby winked, Bobby saw the guy Channa winced but took no noticed._

"_Would Kirsten mind that?" He asked._

"_No, she will be okay with it, I just can't believe we might actually be doing it, we are serious, sure she is a slut and all but still" Bobby said._

'_I have to go" Channa said, it sounded like he had a bit of anger in his voice._

'_Cya in Hollywood" Adam called out but he was already gone._

"_Mate, you love this girl?" Adam asked._

"_Sure hell do" Bobby replied,_

"_Don't go calling her a slut then, girls don't like it" Adam replied as he walked out._

'_Well Kirsten doesn't say anything and she knows I am kidding and loves her" Bobby replied but he was already gone._

"**I think the raft would be setting sail now, I wish I could say goodbye, I hope I get to when we are saved" Channa said as they all rested.**

"**You will, I am sure they wouldn't leave without a goodbye" Tahlia assured him.**

"**Yeah, I guess so, I just wish there was way I could keep in contact with them, Claire, Shannon, Sawyer, Locke, everyone" Channa said.**

"**I think fate has a reason for doing everything, and I think we met these people for a reason, I think it was the better we met them" Charity said.**

"**She probably has a point, fate stuck has here with strangers, some who aren't always nice and some who are, we have all done something in the past" Liz said.**

"**I hope they get us saved" Grace said. Everyone agreed, **

"**Okay troopers, if we hope to find something to save everyone and do something right for once let's get moving" Adam said, once again they started going through the jungle helping one another as they went.**

**The other survivors waved bye and cheered as the raft sailed off.**

"**Whoa, yeah" Michael cheered, he shake Sawyer's hand and hugged his son, Jin saluted, his eyes contacted with Sun, his only hope was to save Sun, he would be back for her, and things would be alright once again for them. The others trailed along on the beach waving and cheering. For it could mean they would get off the dreaded Island.**

**A/N, Whoa, this one is finished, 14 pages, yeah I know not a lot of the old survivors and all but I didn't want to be exactly right and all. By the way, how do you spell that science teacher name?.**

**So Bree, Bobby, Charity, Channa, Kirsten and Rachel had their flashback before they went on the plane. By the way, the person Charity met was Claire friend from her flashback in "Raise by another", the one who went to the psychic with her. But I didn't know her name.**

**Next on Lost: The survivors at sea sail on while Danielle kidnaps Claire's son, While Jack and the others are getting the dynamite, Channa and the others are also trying to make things right for once.**


	23. Making it right

**Note 1: When it past tenses then its will be in **_Italic. _**The Present will be in normal Bold.**

**Note 2: Although I am good friends with the real Tahlia, Cassie etc I don't know a lot about their past so I am going to make it up but also realistic as I can. When it comes to Kieran and Grace's past I have to use enough of make up things.**

**Note 3: The chapter starts from the scene after Charlie tries to ask Sayid for a gun.**

**Original Lost Pairings: Jack/Kate, Charlie/Claire, Jin/Sun, Sayid/Shannon **

**New Lost Pairings: Channa/Kirsten, Liz/Adam/Charity, Locke/Amber**

**Friendships, which will grow: Kirsten/Sawyer, Channa/Charlie/Claire, Jalisa/Jack, Tahlia/Jin/Sun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Lost people, they belong to whoever created them. Characters such as Kieran, Kirsten, Tahlia, Jalisa etc are not owned by me and are in fact own by themselves in real life. **

**But I do own myself. Bree Winters, Charity Summers, Amber Summers and Adam Lusch belong to me are not be used without my permission.**

**Title: Lost again**

**Title of Episode: Making it right**

**Summary: When Kate, Jack and others hear a crash from within the island, they see a crashed plane and goes to investigate, they find Twenty-five students, and two teachers survivors. Will anyone ever be found?**

**This is centered around the fourteen new survivors before they boarded the flight that lead them to disaster.**

**Sayid was getting ready to leave the beach, while doing so he noticed The young teenagers weren't around, he walked over to Kirsten/Bree who sat on the sand building a sandcastle, Sun had gone somewhere on the beach to gather her things.**

"**Bree, Hi" Sayid said to her softly as he kneel down.**

"**Hi?" Kirsten said a little scared.**

'**It's okay, you have nothing to worry about, I know Tahlia did you know that?" Sayid asked, Kirsten shook her head**

"**That means you are nice" Kirsten replied.**

"**Yes, now do you know where your friends went?" Sayid asked, Kirsten closed her eyes for a second and shook her head slightly.**

"**Um I think they went into the Jungle to make things right" Kirsten replied after a moment. Sayid was now concerned, the teens had gone somewhere to do something? And what did they need to do to make it right?**

"**Thanks" Sayid replied to Kirsten, he walked off.**

"**Bobby?" Kirsten replied softly.**

**Kate, Locke, Amber, Jack, Hurley, Danielle and Anztec now stood in front of the Black rock, a ship to be exact.**

"**How the did this happen exactly?" Hurley said. Amber was staring a the ship in awe she missed what Danielle said.**

"**Hey Jungle girl, how did I miss this?" Amber asked.**

"**You do realize you would be classified as a Jungle woman as well" Danielle said back to her.**

"**I was on the beach going crazy thank you very much" Amber retorted.**

"**Then I would be more sane then you" Danielle, Amber glared at her.**

'**Wait hold on, a tsunami probably blew it in" Anztec said. Danielle started to leave.**

"**Hey, wait, wait" Jack replied seeing her go.**

"**You don't need me, I lead you to the Dynamite but you don't need me" Danielle said to him then she left.**

"**Hey!" Jack called out.**

"**Let her ago Jack" Locke replied.**

'**Who's going to lead us back?" Jack asked.**

'**I will" Locke replied.**

"**I am following her" Amber replied going with her.**

"**Amber!" Jack said again.**

'**Jack I am not one going to get blown up by a dynamite two you don't need me, Kate way stronger then me" Amber replied as she left as well.**

"**Damnit" Jack cursed.**

_Liz felt preying eyes burning into her as she kissed Adam before she went to the bathroom. She looked behind her, Adam and Dean were talking to each other, they weren't watching her neither was anyone else, shaking the uneasy feeling off her she walked into the girls bathroom, she heard somebody come in and the next thing she was pushed against the wall by a blonde woman._

"_Hey! What the hell, who are you? Liz cried out._

'_I am Beccie, Adam's girlfriend and I just like to know how he even thought about dating someone like you" Beccie snarled._

"_Excuse me!" Liz said offended._

"_You heard me, why did he date a whore like you?" Beccie said again._

"_Because he likes me" Liz replied, she pushed Beccie off of her, she glared back at Liz._

"_You aren't even skinny, what did he see in you? Nothing because he is using you, to get back at me" Beccie replied._

'_No, He loves me" Liz replied._

'_Did he say the "L" word missy, let me tell you something, the L word isn't real, Love is nothing, it's better to screw around with guys and have sex for fun," Beccie replied._

'_No, it's just a matter of time, besides why get back at you?" Liz replied._

'_You seem a sweet girl I will tell you, I had another guy, Adam was just for fun and he threw it away because he thought it was real, now he probably back at me by screwing around with a girl who's doesn't even have blonde hair" Beccie replied._

'_It's not true" Liz said._

"_Whatever, you will come around" Beccie said, she left then leaving Liz alone._

**It had been a long walk but Liz and the others had found something, a cave with boxes of bombs.**

'**Okay, how would we get that out?" Charity said.**

'**I don't know, I mean none of us know anything about bombs" Liz told her truthfully, Adam approached the cave carefully.**

'**Adam, be careful" Liz warned. The others watched him as he walked in and carried out a box.**

"**I think it's a remote bomb, it won't set off until we make it go off" Adam told them.**

'**I hope so because I am not touching that if it gonna blow up in our faces" Bree replied.**

'**I think the guy who discovered dynamite got their face blow up" Rachel said.**

'**So did not need to know that" Jalisa commented making a disgusted face.**

"**Dean, a little help" Adam replied struggling a bit with the box.**

"**Sure" Dean said he went over and they both lifted it up.**

"**We should be fine, we, Oh, does anyone know where the hatch is" Liz asked, everyone looked at each other.**

"**Amber told me about it but she did show it" Charity replied.**

"**Do we know where we are?" Cassie spoke up.**

"**Are you saying we are lost?" Bree asked.**

'**No not Lost, misguided" Charity said.**

"**Uh hello, we are stuck on an island, of course we are lost" Channa said.**

'**Let's just get out of here, if we retrace our steps then maybe we can find it" Tahlia said.**

'**Sounds like a plan" Adam said, they took a few steps until Dean felt something under his foot go down.**

'**That is a remote!" Bree cried out but she was too late, a massive explosion blew them onto their backs.**

**It wasn't the box Dean and Adam was holding, one of the bombs inside the cave had set off and blew the entire thing up, Adam held the correct remote.**

"**Lucky" Liz said to herself.**

**Sun was on the edge of the beach when Kirsten approached her.**

"**Sun, where is Bobby?" Kirsten asked, Sun turned**

"**Hi Bree" Sun started to say**

"**Sun, I am Kirsten, I regained my memory back now where is Bobby?' Kirsten asked. Sun looked at her sadly.**

"**Um he out, getting us some food he saw at a tree" Sun replied.**

'**Now, quickly we have to get to the caves, I will catch up in a moment" Sun replied, she hated lying but Kirsten seemed to buy it and went.**

**Amber had Danielle in her sight, the way she was rushing, Amber knew she was up to something, if she wasn't why didn't she stay with Jack and the others?. Amber lost her for a few minutes then came onto the beach, her eyes widened she had just hit Claire over the head and held her baby/**

'**I knew it Traitor!" Amber shouted startling her, Amber rushed to her but she ran away, She looked at Claire and saw Sun, she could help.**

"**Get back with that baby!" Amber shouted as she ran through the bushes, Danielle was still in front of her.**

"**Give back that baby!" Amber shouted.**

_It had been two days since she crashed, no plane had gone over, although she could hear whispers in the wind. Amber was alone as she walked through the jungle, but not until she heard something, someone. She froze, was she saved? Was somebody else on the jet? Did the pilot survive after all, Amber jumped as a woman appeared. Aiming an handgun that was in the jet she aimed it at her, the woman aimed the rifle back at her that she was holding._

"_Who are you?" Amber asked._

'_You first" Danielle replied._

'_I am not afraid to use a handgun woman!" Amber growled. Danielle stared at her then relaxed her muscles._

'_I am Danielle Rousseau. I have been here for six years but I have not seen you, are you the others?" Danielle asked._

'_The others? Others of what? I crashed here two days ago because of a hate crime, now I am looking for the beach" Amber replied._

"_You are not safe here, and I cannot keep you safe, if you keep going West you will find a beach in ten minutes, don't ever sto" Danielle said._

'_Are you referring to that beast I heard last night?" Amber asked, before neither woman could response a roaring could be heard and stomping._

"_The monster, you must go!" Danielle said._

"_Woman, whoever you are don't die!" Amber told her she ran off towards the beach._

**Kieran had been sailing for almost a day, she had no idea where she was going but the Island started to become distant. She stared out to sea, tears swelled in her eyes, she wanted to go back and get Boone's body, even thought it would be weird but why should Boone spend an eternity buried underneath the Island? She couldn't see the raft, which would have gone by now onto sea, but yet again she was on the other side of the Island when she sailed, and now she was freaked out, she had no protection, no one but her and the vast ocean.**

"**Hello!" Kieran shouted, but of course no answer came but it was worth a try, anyone could be sailing or flying. The boat sped away, Kieran closed her eyes, she dreamt of all the good things in her life and she knew she would get it back.**

_Kieran stood in the airport with a passport in her hand, her family just left as she waited for her plane to take off. A guy came to her._

"_Hi, I am Nathan, I have been watching you" the guy replied._

'_Uh thanks" Kieran replied, this guy was around nineteen and had a great body._

"_Are you going to come back? Nathan replied_

"_What makes you think I am going anyway" Kieran said coolly._

"_Because you have a passport" Nathan replied smiling, Kieran decided she liked him._

'_Kieran Foley" Kieran replied._

'_Nice to meet you, here my number, if you ever want to go someplace" he said handing her a card, he then left._

"_I will call you!" Kieran replied happily, when she got to a phone she was going to have a story to tell her friends._

**Kirsten was frustrated, no one was telling her anything, she knew Channa was somewhere and she couldn't remember if Sawyer was one of the ones going on the raft and Bobby was nowhere to be found, Shannon wasn't talking, well to any. Hurley, Jack, Kate, Amber, Locke and that French chick went to get some Dynamite, Sayid and Charlie went somewhere, Claire and Sun were who gods know, all the fourteen new survivors were not to be found and Jin, Michael and Walt were on the raft.**

**Kirsten knew she had a memory loss and had also suffered person order or whatever but she couldn't remember much. She walked through the jungle when she bumped into Danielle who was carrying a baby.**

'**Hi" Kirsten said "Is he yours?" Kirsten asked, Danielle looked at her like she was seeing where she could remember her.**

"**No, Yes, I have to go" Danielle said. Kirsten noticed a scratch on her arm.**

"**Hey, what happened there?" Kirsten said. Danielle pushed past her and ran off.**

'**That's rude!" Kirsten called her, she almost got pushed by a gasping Amber who hadn't stopped. Kirsten saw images in her head, two woman, Claire, Danielle, Danielle was tossing a screaming pregnant Claire, Kirsten was leaning against a tree helpless, she screamed for Claire, the blonde scratched Danielle.**

'**Oh my god" Kirsten said to herself, not wanting to be alone any second she ran back to the caves.**

**Kirsten had walked into the caves, she sat herself near Claire, Sun and Shannon. Something had happened, secrets were been hidden from her and Danielle was one of them.**

"**Do you think, all of this, all we have, we are being punished?" Kirsten heard Sun say.**

"**Punish for what?" Shannon asked**

"**For all the things we did before, all of the secrets we kept, the lives we torn?" Sun said.**

"**Who is punishing us?" Shannon asked.**

"**Fate" Sun replied.**

"**Fate is just been tricky, teaching us a lesson and me every time it gets" Kirsten spoke up.**

"**No one is punishing us, there is no such thing as fate" Claire said.**

"**Everyone's okay?' Channa asked after a moment, the cave now was blocked from any entrance, it was lucky they were out of it before it happened.**

'**Yeah, we just need to be careful, this box's remote is inside, and one accident might blow us up" Adam said.**

"**Are you sure we are going to able make everything right" Cassie asked as they slowly walked off.**

"**We have to, we have caused too much, aleast we can repair something" Liz said.**

"**We just need to hold on, someone will save us" Tahlia replied.**

"**Not all of us could be saved" Channa answered, he was right, Boone and Bobby were gone, who was next in line?.**

"**You think Kieran is okay?" Grace asked**

"**I hope she is, maybe she will save us if Sawyer and the others fail" Adam replied.**

"**I hope our lives become easier in the hatch" Bree muttered.**

"**Not with The Others, who knows if we are going to be safe" Jalisa commented. They kept on going, for that forty or more lives could depend on them.**

**A/N, I know, it was extremely short and I am sorry, I will try to make chapter 25 longer.**

**Okay so Amber, Kieran and Liz had their flashbacks now.**

**Next time on Lost: When Jack discovers Channa and the others deceived them he can't help but to feel a bit angry, while Kirsten struggles to find the truth and deals with Sawyer departure elsewhere Charlie, Amber and Sayid tries to chase Danielle to get Aaron back.**


	24. The Hatch

**Note 1: When it past tenses then its will be in **_Italic. _**The Present will be in normal Bold.**

**Note 2: Although I am good friends with the real Tahlia, Cassie etc I don't know a lot about their past so I am going to make it up but also realistic as I can. When it comes to Kieran and Grace's past I have to use enough of make up things.**

**Original Lost Pairings: Jack/Kate, Charlie/Claire, Jin/Sun, Sayid/Shannon **

**New Lost Pairings: Channa/Kirsten, Liz/Adam/Charity, Locke/Amber**

**Friendships, which will grow: Kirsten/Sawyer, Channa/Charlie/Claire, Jalisa/Jack, Tahlia/Jin/Sun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Lost people, they belong to whoever created them. Characters such as Kieran, Kirsten, Tahlia, Jalisa etc are not owned by me and are in fact own by themselves in real life. **

**But I do own myself. Bree Winters, Charity Summers, Amber Summers and Adam Lusch belong to me are not be used without my permission.**

**Title: Lost again**

**Title of Episode: The Hatch**

**Summary: When Kate, Jack and others hear a crash from within the island, they see a crashed plane and goes to investigate, they find Twenty-five students, and two teachers survivors. Will anyone ever be found?**

**This is centered around the fourteen new survivors before they boarded the flight that lead them to disaster.**

Liz and the others slowly followed Dean and Adam as they carried the box to the hatch.

"So, once we get close to the caves, how are we going find the hatch before Kate and the others get there?" Charity asked

"We just gotta keep going, we will make it" Adam reassured her.

"I am just glad that remote didn't belong to the box, I rather have a friend and boyfriend in one piece thank you" Liz said.

"I am good with directions" Rachel answered

"Yeah but that only useful once we find the hatch, and what's in that thing anyway?" Grace asked

'Nobody knows, that one of life's greatest mysteries, what is in that box" Bree said,

'Or what's the sex is, as in your baby" Channa replied

'I dunno, I just want to be healthy, but the kid is not going to find out who his father is until he is old enough" Bree said.

Tahlia saw some black smoke and looked at Adam

"Yeah I saw it too" Adam replied, leaves crunches and sticks snapped under their feet as they made their way to the hatch. Then a rumbling noise came

"What's that?" Rachel asked

"Maybe someone really hungry" Jalisa laughed

"Or someone is ripping up trees" Cassie said in front of Jalisa, they turned and saw trees going up.

"Or it's the monster" Channa gulped.

"Let's get out of here now!" Charity shouted, the group hurried but the beast came closer.

"Liz!" Charity cried as she fell.

"Charity!" Liz shouted. Shoving the box to Dean Adam ran as the beast grabbed Charity and dragged her away, Adam followed.

'Adam!" Liz screamed.

"Adam!" Charity screamed as she felt herself been dragged across the ground going who gods know where. She kept screaming as the beast continued dragging her until she almost went into a hole but Adam held her.

'Tell Liz I am sorry" Charity cried

"You can tell her that yourself" Adam struggled; she gripped Charity's hand and tried to keep her from going down.

"Hey Monster feed on this!" Bree shouted, Adam saw a bomb get thrown into the hole then a explosion, Charity and Adam crashed onto solid ground, when Adam looked up Bree was holding a remote.

"And thank god for able to use single bombs at a time" Bree said. Charity and Adam stood up, Liz comforted a terrified Charity.

'I saw that creature, me Claire and Charlie saw that thing" Channa said

'Really" Grace asked

'Oh my god" Rachel commented

"Let's get out of here first" Adam said, Hey that a collapsed cave, this is where Amber and Locke had got trapped" Charity stuttered pointing to a fallen in cave. Liz had a flashback of the Hatch.

"Oh my god, I know where is it, come on!" Liz remembered.

'Okay then let's go" Adam said, they now followed Charity to retrace their steps then to follow Liz to the hatch.

"How do you know that?" Claire stated, her and Sun were talking about Aaron and Charlie.

'Because he will, Charlie said he will bring back your baby" Sun answered.

'Sun/' Kirsten approached her

"Hi Bree" Claire muttered

"Um I got my personality back, why was Bobby sleeping with blood on him?" Kirsten asked

"I don't know what you mean" Sun lied

"Bobby, I remember being Kate or someone and asking what was wrong with Bobby?" Kirsten replied

"Uh well, Bobby was working to finish off the raft but cut his hand and it got on his shirt, and he fainted" Sun said

"Then why did you say he was sleeping?" Kirsten asked

"Because we didn't want to worry you" Sun said.

"Okay whatever, I will look for him after I go find Channa" Kirsten said.

"Channa isn't here, Tahlia and the others are out" she replied

"Oh that's right they went to blow the hatch up themselves. Oh-ho I wasn't supposed to tell you that" Kirsten realized.

"I am going to say a final goodbye to Sawyer" Kirsten stated

"The raft is gone, Sawyer, Michael, Jin and Walt left earlier today" Claire whispered.

'Sawyer? No, I was, No!" Kirsten shouted she ran out of the caves, Sun followed.

"Kirsty!" Sun shouted Kirsten stood on the beach staring at the sea.

"Kirsty, Sawyer left to save us" Sun told her

"But he didn't say goodbye, None of the boys said goodbye" Kirsten said, Shannon was walking by them with Vincent.

"I know, One day I was gone was the day Boone had to die, I couldn't say goodbye" Shannon answered, Kirsten's eyes widened.

'Boone's dead?" Kirsten asked shocked.

'You don't know?" she said

"No, I can't believe this, Boone's dead, Channa and Bobby went with the others to blow the hatch up and Sawyer left to save us and I may never say goodbye to him" Kirsten said angry and upset.

"You didn't tell her!" Shannon said angrily to Sun

'Tell me what?" Kirsten asked

"Bobby is" Shannon started to say

'Not in love with you, he doesn't want you anymore and he left with Kieran on a boat and their boat sailed away, this was on the other side of the Island" Sun covered up, Shannon glared at her.

'Kirsty?" Sun asked after a moment.

'Just leave me alone, I need to talk" Kirsten said walking away.

"What are you doing telling her Bobby's dead?' Sun snapped

"It's not better then lying and telling her that her boyfriend eloped with the girl who shot Sawyer!" Shannon shot back.

"Just keep it to yourself, this way Kirsten's pain will heal" Sun said before walking away herself.

_Grace held a ticket as she waited to board the flight. She was glad to get away as Buddy was due for his parole today. Grace heard her flight been called and started walking towards it when Buddy stopped her._

'_Buddy!" Grace exclaimed_

"_Grace my dearest" Buddy replied_

'_Buddy, How it's only like nine in the morning how did you get out so quickly/' Grace asked, Buddy held her wrist._

"_Got out yesterday, got bailed too and I am not leaving you this time" Buddy threatened._

"_You lost me the day you killed Damien and shot Kirsten" Grace said plain and simple._

"_No! You are mine" Buddy threatened, Grace struggled from his grasp_

'_Buddy, I have to go on my plane and you are hurting me!" Grace said_

"_Stay with me, love thy forever!" Buddy said_

'_Lay off Romeo" Grace said._

'_No" Buddy simply said._

"_Lay off!" Grace growled_

"_You are pure beautiful and I won't leave" Buddy said._

'_Hey you whore get away from her!" a voice said, Kirsten, Jalisa and Cassie appeared._

"_Hello Kirsten" Buddy said_

'_Buddy, you aren't in jail" Kirsten realized_

"_Yeah, I got parole" Buddy smiled_

'_You should have stay gone" Jalisa growled._

"_Nice, you think you can threaten me?" Buddy growled_

"_Back off" Kirsten said._

'_No" Buddy replied back._

'_Security! Police!" Jalisa shouted attracting a thousand eyes._

'_You will pay, I will be waiting in Los Angeles for you" Buddy said, he ran off._

"_Grace are you okay?" Cassie asked_

"_Yeah now I am, let's go before we miss the flight, and where is Tahlia?" Grace asked_

"_She will catch up" Kirsten reassured her as they left._

**Amber had once again lost Danielle but she kept following the black smoke, she will get that baby back.**

"**Danielle! Come on, the baby wants it's mother!" Amber cried out, she jumped when she heard a faint scream. She backed up, she had to get out fast before anyone dangerous came to her.**

'**Dani!" Amber shouted she took a step before tripping and falling down a sledge.**

'**Ouch" Amber groaned, she realized there was a log next to her**

'**Lunatic" Amber growled as she realized it was a trap planted by Danielle. She got up and stumbled back down, she looked at her ankle which was bleeding a bit and was sprained.**

"**No, this won't stop me!" Amber shouted, she struggled back up, she had a dream about Locke carrying Boone's body despite his legs, and Amber was just as tough as he was. She stood up.**

"**Charlie!" Amber shouted out, she knew once Charlie found out he was going to chase after Danielle.**

**She walked another step before clutching her stomach, a vision came to her. **

**Danielle. Danielle's baby, the baby been taken away and Danielle upset. Now the present where she stole Claire's baby.**

"**Oh my god" Amber said, she was going to switch Claire for her baby which must be sixteen years old by now. She struggled back up and continued on, even so she was getting the baby back either way.**

**It was nightfall and the group was able to have some fire on a stick as they got closer to the hatc, Channa was walking next to Rachel.**

"**Rachel do you think this is all for a reason?" Channa asked**

"**What you mean?" Rachel replied back**

"**All of this, everyone we crashed on an island and only two people died, and Miss Mannering and Miss Bond are nowhere to be found on this island, I always thought there weren't many survivors of an airplane crash, and then their the forty original survivors, we just happen to crash on the same island as they did?" Channa responded.**

"**Maybe it's just a coincidence" Rachel said.**

"**Really now? I don't think so, we were put here for a reason, I think everything that leads up to this very moment was supposed to happen, that we are here by destiny" Channa said.**

"**You are thinking way too much into it" Rachel said**

"**Am I? Rachel, I am surrounded by people I love, well Dean and Adam aren't close friends and I didn't know Charity or Bree that much but still, and I think the Island has a agenda, against Kirsten" Channa said**

"**Now you are just talking crazy" Rachel answered**

"**Come on, you believe in magic and witchcraft and destiny" Channa answered.**

'**Yeah but we didn't get brought here" Rachel responded.**

"**I am just telling you, Amber seems to be letting on more then she knows, Locke and Danielle probably would agree with me as well, I hear Locke talking about this all the time" Channa said**

"**Don't worry about it, if you really are concern ask Locke later" Rachel said. Channa wasn't convinced, Rachel didn't get him like someone say Liz or Claire or Charlie, even Locke would get what he getting at, maybe he will talk to Locke about it.**

_Dean was next to the teachers Miss Mannering and Miss Bond while waiting for Liz and Adam to arrive._

"_Hey are you a Drama Teacher?" Dean asked Miss Bond. Miss Bond had blonde hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes with glasses, she was around her early forties, while Miss Mannering was in her twenties with short black hair, brown eyes and black eyeliner. Both had fair skin._

"_Uh no actually I am a English teacher" Miss Bond said_

'_So how come you are here miss" Dean asked Miss Bond_

"_Actually I am not sure, my name just came up as one of the two, but hey I am going to meet some stars" Miss Bond said._

"_It should be worthwhile, it's a pretty good collection of celebrities we are supposed to be meeting" Miss Mannering spoke up._

"_Who are you waiting for/" Miss Bond asked curiously._

"_Um Liz and Adam, they are probably making out" Dean said, Miss Bond and Miss Mannering laughed a bit._

"_Well they better be sure they check in with us before they are late" Miss Mannering answered._

"_Hey there Channa, looks like his family with him too" Miss Bond said _

"_A very big family" Miss Mannering answered, Liz and Adam arrived._

'_Oh there they are, we thought you would be making out still" Miss Mannering joked_

"_Yeah, you know just having a bit of quantity time together" Liz said_

"_You two got a hotel room, don't see anymore special, and we all know what that means" Miss Bond said smiling._

"_Oh thank you miss" Adam said_

"_What teachers can joke" Miss Bond replied_

"_Yeah well we have to go now, see ya on the plane" Liz said, Dean went with them._

"_Bye" Miss Bond and Miss Mannering said together._

**Locke, Jack, Kate and Hurley arrived at the hatch when they heard talking.**

"**What was that?" Kate asked.**

"**Did someone follow us dude?" Hurley asked, the twelve survivors appeared then.**

"**Oh hey Jack" Bree said, the others looked at each other.**

'**I thought we told you to stay at the caves?" Jack asked**

'**No you asked the others to, we were already gone" Jalisa said.**

'**Oh I am sorry I thought I mean tall of you" jack said, a hint of anger was in his voice.**

"**Listen Jack we just wanted to make it right" Liz said, Dean and Adam came in view with a box.**

"**What's that?" Locke asked**

"**Bombs to open the hatch but you got there before us" Adam said.**

'**Just go, you were asked to stay at the caves" Jack said **

"**Sorry" Bree answered for all of them.**

'**Just go" Jack said,**

"**Actually no, we are going to look for two of our teachers who went missing and they aren't dead" Adam responded.**

'**We have been doing alright so far" Liz said before Jack could say anything.**

'**Jack let them do what they want, just don't take so long okay? We can be saved any minute, well until Sawyer and the others get to land" Kate replied.**

"**Fine, but what did you need to make right?" Jack asked.**

'**The troubles we made" Channa spoke up**

'**You haven't caused trouble, now go look for your teachers but be back soon" Kate replied.**

"**We will come back tomorrow before sunset" Adam reassured them then they left.**

**Kieran hadn't realized it until two hours ago when she discovered a transmission still working along with a flare gun and a radar.**

"**Here a toast to you Boone" Kieran said to the sky, so what if she was going a little crazy, she was alone after all.**

"**May you find your way" Kieran said, she looked around the ocean, still no land or ship or any flying planes.**

'**Come on someone! You should still be looking for us!" Kieran shouted but no answer of course, no until the radar started beeping.**

"**What?" Kieran asked picking it up, there were two green dots on the far right of her.**

"**The raft?" Kieran said, but what was the second one, she realized she was closer to them then she thought but the second one was passing her, she turned and saw another boat heading towards the raft.**

"**Hey! Over here!" Kieran shouted. But they didn't see us**

'**We aren't alone, there is someone out there" Kieran wondered.**

**Amber was getting closer to the black smoke, her sprained ankle made it take longer to get there.**

**Amber sighed and took a rest, that was until she heard crying.**

"**The baby" Amber breathed in relief, she found them, she walked closer and heard voices. Danielle, Sayid and Charlie, she walked out to the bushes to see Danielle seeking back into the shadows and a happy Charlie holding the baby.**

"**We did it, we saved the baby" Amber replied.**

"**Amber" Charlie said seeing her.**

"**Oh, he's cute" Amber said, she almost fell but Sayid caught her.**

"**What are you doing here?" He asked.**

"**I saw Danielle take the baby and then I rushed after her, I almost got killed in a trap and sprained my ankle, but it was worth it for Charlie and Claire" Amber said smiling.**

"**Makes two of us" Charlie said smiling.**

'**Come on, let's go back, we need to get Amber fixed up, can you walk?" Sayid asked.**

'**Yeah, I need some support but yes" Amber said she watched Charlie with the baby.**

"**His name is Aaron, Claire decided on the name before I left" Charlie said.**

"**Aaron, a wonderful name" Amber agreed.**

"**Well that was pleasant" Liz said with sarcasm. **

"**He could have been nicer, we were trying to do a favor" Charity agreed. They were now walking through the woods to find their teachers, they didn't take the box with them but Locke had given a gun to them before they left, Adam now held it.**

"**Well see it from his point of view, he was trying to keep us safe and we went behind his back" Adam answered.**

'**I guess" Charity mumbled.**

"**Lucky Kate and Locke were there or he might have gone crazy" Bree laughed she was behind Adam.**

"**Yeah" Rachel agreed.**

'**Well all we need to do is find the two teachers, head back to the caves and await Jack's orders, great I hate saying that" Grace replied.**

'**Saying What/" Dean asked confused**

'**Him ordering us around, I wish we had a bit more freedom in our lives" Grace told him.**

**Bree felt dizzy and stopped.**

'**You okay/' Channa asked but Bree stared at Adam.**

'**No, No you can't be you are dead" Bree said seeing Mal instead of Adam, Bree lunged for him**

"**No you aren't real you are dead!" Bree cried out.**

"**Bree!" Liz called out as the others pulled her off,**

'**He's there, he's there" Bree cried**

"**No Bree it's Adam, don't let him get to you" Channa said holding her, Bree saw he was right and that Adam was still there.**

'**I am sorry" Bree said**

"**It's okay" Adam reassured her**

'**He felt real, He was real" Bree cried**

'**He's never touching you again, I promise, we all do" Channa assured her.**

**Kieran grabbed her flare gun and fired before the boat left, another flare went up, the boat turned and went towards them but not her.**

**Kieran watched the boat come to the raft.**

'**Hey! Wait up!" Kieran shouted making a quick decision, she wouldn't face Sawyer for too long and maybe she would be free when she is saved. Smiling that she might see her friends again she went to them, that was before the light of the boat went out.**

'**Hey wait!" Kieran shouted suddenly a gunshot was heard and she saw someone fall off, a second person jumped in after.**

'**Oh my god" Kieran realized, they weren't going to save them after all, she saw a dark guy, possible Michael fall into the water.**

"**Walt!" Kieran screeched, she realized the people were kidnapping Walt. She grabbed her gun, the same one she used on Sawyer.**

'**For the greater good" Kieran muttered, she aimed for the boat and fired. The Raft exploded but she knew she didn't do it.**

"**Walt!" Michael screamed.**

'**Leave him alone you bastards!" Kieran screamed also firing again, she started speeding the boat up, which she figured how to do two minutes ago and was ready to grab Michael, Jin and Sawyer and then save Walt but someone throw something on her boat.**

'**Michael!" Kieran screamed as she realized it was a grenade, she jumped off as it exploded.**

**Amber was tired and sore but it was worth it, she made it with Sayid and Charlie, they entered the cave as Claire looked up, a great smile appeared on her face as she came running towards them. Amber smiled as she hugged Charlie, Amber hugged Claire as she realized Amber had also gone after to save Aaron.**

**Out of the corner of her eye she saw Shannon walk to them but then ran past them to Sayid, they both hugged and Amber smiled again.**

**When they sat down Claire tended both of their wounds with care.**

_Bree wandered onto the plane and to her seat, Mal held her side as they walked towards it, she shivered a bit but didn't show it. Her eyes connected with Tahlia, she gave a very weak smile as she took her place._

_Kieran wasn't so pleased about sitting in the middle, she was in front of Dean and Miss Mannering. Taking out a book and an MP3 player she read and listened to music, the book was called A crash to remember, Not._

_Channa was a bit insecure about the plane, he hoped they made a safe trip. He sat next to Miss Bond who smiled at him, he was behind Kirsten and just hearing Kirsten talk would calm his nerves, he took out a picture of Kirsten and Tahlia, he stared at them and then to the back of Kirsten. He traced his finger around the picture of Kirsten, the one he couldn't have and the one he didn't want to be in love with._

_Charity was glad when she saw that she was sitting across from Liz, that way she could see her smile just as long as Liz didn't look her way. Liz hadn't sat down yet so Charity stared out to the airport, soon she would be flying into the air and on their way to Los Angeles, she smiled, Piper had shown up just before she boarded and gave her a big hug and now she could faintly see her on the other side of a fence waving to the plane, she waved back._

_Liz smiled as she and Adam put the suitcases up onto the top, Adam made a crack about how a girl couldn't reach but it made Liz laugh anyway, so she decided to let him to the work and sit down instead, no worries._

_Adam put his last bag up and then sat next to Liz, Liz shifted herself into Adam's arms, Adam smiled, she smiled like chocolate and vanilla, he looked over and saw a blonde girl looking at them, he looked away not sure if she was actually looking at them._

_Dean was joking with Miss Mannering, who he was sitting next to behind Liz. Dean picked up his MP3 player then and listened to it, he let Miss Mannering listen as well._

_Rachel waved at Channa and then sat in the seats in front of Kirsten, Rachel took out her book and started to read it, a blonde girl walked past her with an older guy, Rachel gave a smile but the girl didn't take notice._

_Tahlia was emotionless, something had happened to her before the flight and wasn't sure how to feel. she sat behind Jalisa and Cassie and sat next to Grace. Kirsten was two rows in the middle down. Cassie was talking to Jalisa and they laughed._

_Grace smiled at Tahliat and then looked at the front, Buddy had really ticked her off, she had moved on and it was about time he did, _

_Bobby sat down and smiled at Kirsten, the two started kissing, Bobby knew he would be happy with her but hoped she wouldn't choose a acting career over him._

_Channa saw Bobby sit down and then a moment later Kirsten and Bobby was kissing, Channa looked away, it was bad enough he was here but did they have to kiss in front of him, Miss Bond knew about the situation and put a comforting hand on his hand, Channa smiled at her._

_Jalisa and Cassie were listening to their CD Player and singing. Jalisa was excited, she was going to Los Angeles, and she could finally be free for a little while._

_A red head stewardess asked Cassie if she wanted anything but she shook her head, Cassie was already missing her boyfriend John and just wished he could come with them. She closed her eyes as she imagined them sitting here on the plane together, she looked over to see Kirsten and Bobby kissing, she pitied Channa who had the misfortune of sitting behind them._

**The group had stopped and rest, Bree still was in Channa's arms. Bree's eyes flattered open and closed, she was tired but didn't want to go to sleep. Tahlia stared into the woods, she was worried about Kirsten, she hoped she wasn't scared. Tahlia saw a bright light coming towards them, she tapped them on the shoulders getting the others attention, the others were confused as she was. **

**The light came closer then hit the ground, they went over to it and saw a hole.**

**What was it? The other side of the Hatch or something else?**

**A/N, Okay not so good cliffhanger but still. Anyway this is the last chapter for now until Lost comes back to Australia like January (Lost ended in August but my story ended now). Anyway so what gonna happen now? Well I can tell you that Two survivors of the new plane are with the tail end survivors of the old ones. What did that light do? What is this hole? What happened to Tahlia before she boarded the flight, Did Kieran make it into the water before the boat exploded? What will happen when Kirsten finds out Bobby is dead? Still the same old questions and mysteries.**


End file.
